Shadow Of The Fox
by Reaper7
Summary: Maybe godlike-Naruto. Naruto has had just about enough. Now everyone will see his true colors. Maybe a large harem. Second story so far. M for a reason, not for 18-year-olds. Sasuke-bashing. FemKyuubi FemHaku FemGaara FemDeidara Naruharem
1. Shadows Rise

**For some reason, I just _had_ to write this. It's been bugging me for a while.**

**I think the inspiration was from some guy who made 'Shadow Fox', and the dude didn't update in like two fucking years!**

**Anyway, me no own Naru, thank Shinrin94-XIII, and on with the show!**

* * *

Two shadows ran through the streets of Konohagakure, stopping only long enough to go through some of the trash they were looking through for some scrolls, and maybe some food. One was about a foot tall, with the vague shape of a baby fox with amber-colored slitted eyes. The other was a boy around twelve, with dark spiky hair and blue ocean eyes that stuck out from the shadows. In fact, they both almost looked like shadows themselves, since it was a minor jutsu made by the boy himself. The little fox was making growling noises to the boy. "We must hurry. It is almost dawn, and the villagers will not want to see you this early master."

They could speak to each other using the canine language the Inuzuka knew well, so they had no problem with most of the dogs in the streets. As long as one pack didn't interfere with another, there would be no conflicts. In fact, he got along with most of the Inuzuka dogs, despite his scent of a fox. They once growled something about, "Alpha.", but he didn't understand just yet.

The boy also made a growling sound, saying, "Don't worry too much, Akyo. The villagers are quite lazy on Mondays, so we don't have to worry about them for a few more minutes, perhaps another half-hour. But maybe we should return for a short nap."

The little fox, Akyo, yipped at its master, yawning as well from all the running the two of them had to do all night. They ran towards their apartment, ducking out of the way whenever a villager would pass by. Once in their apartment, they checked to make sure there wasn't any traps set up by the villagers, before letting their shadow jutsu drop, showing Naruto Uzumaki, the loud and obnoxious knucklehead of Konoha. He placed all the scrolls he found that night in a storage scroll.

"You know, Naruto-sama," said Akyo, "I sometimes wonder why you chose to be a loud and ridiculous fool as a disguise around the villagers. I understand that they would destroy you if you were to show your true strength, but why not be something a little more normal?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Well, Akyo, if you think about it, if I ever showed what my true strength was, the villagers would be after me with torches and pikes. I'm not sure why they hate me, but there are those that still care about me, and that's why I'll become more and more stronger. So it's better to stay hidden until I graduate this year, so once I become a shinobi, the villagers can no longer treat me as they wish. If they tried to harm me, they would be violating a fellow shinobi of the Leaf, making their attacks a bit difficult to get away from. Not only that, If I act stupid I'll be ignored a bit more."

Akyo gave a small yip to show it understood. Naruto-sama was the kindest person it had ever met, and if it weren't for him, the little fox would be part of a queen's coat or something for its rare black fur. She may not have been any ordinary fox, but she could still die like any other one if done right. All the humans had to do was pierce the heart, and the fox would die instantly. If they hit any other part, it wouldn't matter, since its body was almost made of the same substance a Shadow Clone was made of. It could blend with the shadows and expand its body into any shape and size. All it had to do was collect the shadows around it and it could turn into anything. It would heal quickly, but it was a bit painful.

"Well, off to bed now Akyo." Naruto said, and leaned down to pick up the little fox, holding it like a baby. Akyo yawned, showing its small but sharp teeth in its mouth. They both cuddled into the bed and closed their eyes, ready to sleep for a few hours before finally going to the academy.

* * *

In the morning, the alarm sounded, and Naruto fluttered his eyes open while turning the alarm off and saw he still had Akyo in his arms. As the little thing started to wake up and stretch, it then brought up its left leg to scratch its left ear before looking up at Naruto and yipping. Naruto smiled at his little companion and patted it on the head. In a second, Akyo turned around and walked straight towards the shadow of the couch in the direction of the door to be able to see anyone who tried to break into its master's apartment. Naruto smiled and tossed a doggy treat into the shadows as Akyo started munching on it while Naruto put on his orange clothes that he usually wore for the mask he wore as the knucklehead of Konoha. "Get ready world, here I come!" shouted Naruto, while inside he was saying, _'Soon, I can stop acting like an idiot and be myself.'_

He smirked and started roof jumping to the academy to get a good head start on things. He couldn't make a regular Clone, but he thought if he made more than just one, he couldn't kill them from pushing too much chakra into simply one. He went to the class, and saw he was on time for once. He didn't care and took his seat, right next to the screaming pink-haired banshee. He hated it a lot, but as the mask he wore, he had no choice but to oblige to his destiny. He turned to look at Sakura, the biggest screamer in the world.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! You want to go on a date with me after school?" he asked, forcing his happy smile mask, while inside he was thinking, _'Maybe I should drop the mask now. Maybe she wont punch me anymore and then I'll just leave her alone. That'll be a nice solution.'_

Sakura did the very thing he expected her to do. She turned to him and said, "Leave me alone, Naruto-baka! I'm trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention."

'_See if I give a crap!' _Naruto wanted to scream, but held his smiley mask in place. "Pretty please, Sakura-chan. You keep wasting your time with him all the time, and he'll keep ignoring you, so you might as well be with me, right?" This only got him a big bump on his head from being hit by the pink banshee. He wasn't that hurt, since he already had been tortured hundreds of times by the villagers, but he wasn't about to let Pinky know that, so he pretended to be knocked out cold, which was easy, since all he had to do was keep his eyes closed and look asleep.

He 'came to' after counting to two hundred, then just sat there, trying to get a date with the banshee. He noticed the sad and shy look of Hyuuga Hinata. She had a cute habit of stuttering and poking her index fingers against each other, which made her stand out more than anyone else, since she was the heir of the ever powerful Hyuuga clan. Next to her was the walking hormone, Inuzuka Kiba. On his chest, inside his coat, lay Akamaru, his companion. He was still trying to get a date with her, but she refused in the most polite way possible.

This of course, wasn't left unnoticed by Naruto, who gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'You just don't learn, do you mutt-face? I'll place you in your spot soon enough.'_

He tried to ignore him, and thanks to Iruka and Mizuki coming into class, everyone was forced to sit down.

"Alright then, we're going to start the exams now. I'll call your names alphabetical order and you will each perform a Clone..."

As Iruka started calling out names, Naruto felt someone looking at him. He looked next to Iruka to see Mizuki-sensei looking at him with a glint of hatred in his eyes. Those eyes always made Naruto uncomfortable, so he laid his head down until the teme finally returned to his seat with the cheer leading fangirls and began to brood.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out.

Naruto got up while listening to many say he wouldn't graduate. He just shrugged it off and made the right hand sign before in a cloud of smoke, three Naruto Clones appeared. The problem was they almost looked sick and pale, and were barely even standing. Naruto frowned when he felt that there was someone screwing with his chakra manipulation. He looked over to Mizuki, who looked like he was trying to suppress a smirk. Naruto wanted to say something, but Iruka said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you can't pass since you couldn't perform the jutsu right." He looked like he was in pain, and Naruto forced himself to cry as well. He knew that would be what Mizuki wanted, so he ran out of the academy.

* * *

When everyone else passed and started being picked up by their parents, Naruto was crying, but only through the mask. In the inside, he was making plans on making Mizuki-teme pay dearly. He wasn't going to show any mercy to the grey-haired bastard. He was about to leave when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He knew the chakra signature of the person, and wanted to punch him, but knew Mizuki wouldn't just come up to him to be nice. He turned around slowly and looked up at the smiling face of Mizuki, who mostly seemed to be forcing the smile.

"Come with me, Naruto-kun. I have a secret to tell you." he said, not dropping his smile that somehow turned into a smirk.

Naruto thought, _'What does he want?'_ He followed Mizuki until they were at the Hokage monument on the current Hokage's head. They sat down facing all of Konoha.

"You know, Naruto," started Mizuki, "you shouldn't blame Iruka-san for not letting you pass. The guy cares alot about you, so go easy on him." He turned to see Naruto nod. He turned back to the village and said, "What if I told you there was a different way to become a genin? It's quite simple, really. All you have to do is 'steal' a certain scroll. The 'stealing' part is to test your stealth. That way we'll see if you can sneak past enemies in the battlefield. Then you have to learn one of the jutsu the scroll has, and you're all set!" he gave Naruto a smile and stood up. "That's the only way I can think of to be able to help you, so sorry there wasn't much of a choice."

Naruto knew that Mizuki was tricking him, but he thought that if he read a few jutsu and copied them in his own scroll, he could learn about them later on.

"Okay, Mizuki-sensei, I wont let you down!"

Naruto stood up and headed home to get ready for his next 'test'.

Mizuki watched as the blond disappeared from sight before laughing evilly. _'Soon, I'll kill the stupid Kyuubi-brat and be rewarded by Orochimaru-sama. He'll be pleased when he learns the damn demon is dead.'_Mizuki turned around and walked back to his own apartment to get ready.

* * *

In the night, Naruto couldn't believe how easy this was. He had a black ninja-to strapped to his back, which seemed out of place with all the orange. Sure, the place was guarded, but it was very easy to get past the guards. Once outside, a few yards from the tower, he looked into the scroll and saw it had hundreds of jutsu that he never heard of, and a few he did know. He read the first one and saw it was**Shadow-Clone jutsu**. After some reading on how it gives the user the strength in numbers, he learned that whatever his clones learned would be transfered to him when they dispersed. Seeing as Mizuki-teme wouldn't be here for a while, he decided to start training. He looked around and saw nobody around before calling out, "You can come out now, Akyo." The ninja-to on his back shifted into the form of a baby fox with black fur before leaping to the ground.

"This should be fun, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarutobi frowned at what the boy was doing. Normally he would feel proud on him being able to steal the scroll without anyone knowing, but right now he was worried on what Naruto would do with the forbidden scroll's jutsu. He didn't even notice that there was a black fox next to Naruto, since it was the middle of the night.

'_Naruto-kun, what in the world are you doing?'_ he asked himself. He decided to alert Iruka first before telling anyone else.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Naruto stood up from the ground, panting and sweating from the training. He had to admit, making Shadow-Clones was tough, but he finally made it. He went over to the scroll, which was being guarded by Akyo. The little fox had a scroll spread before it with a paintbrush in its mouth, a black ink canister next to the scroll. It was copying the jutsu, which surprised Naruto the first time he learned Akyo could write fast with just its mouth. When Akyo saw its master coming, it trotted over to him and canine spoke, "How did it go, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It went fine, though I hope I'm not too weak to fight Mizuki-teme should he show up. How much did you copy?"

"About half of it, and there are a few things that don't make sense to me, but I wrote it down just in case."

Naruto smiled at the little fox and brought out a dog treat. "Good job, Akyo." he tossed the pup the treat, which it caught happily, before turning to the scroll and rolling it up. He suddenly felt a chakra signature and said, "Akyo, turn into something nobody will notice, quick!"

Akyo, finishing her treat, turned into a snake and wrapped around Naruto's waist before turning into a black leather belt with a metal fox head on the buckle, its eyes glowing amber faintly. Naruto nodded and growled out, "Nice, Akyo. You look good."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama!" Just then, Iruka came into the clearing, while Naruto quickly put a smile on.

"Naruto! What are you doing with the forbidden scroll? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Of course I know!" said Naruto with a smile, "I passed! I'm a genin now!" Naruto pretended to look around confused. "But where's Mizuki-sensei? He said if I learned one jutsu from the scroll, I could become genin. Did he send you instead?" It was the easiest way to warn Iruka while not telling him directly of Mizuki being a traitor. Iruka looked confused for a moment before he realized what Naruto was saying.

That's when Mizuki finally came along and started talking and trying to make Naruto give him the scroll. Naruto was about to give it to Iruka when Mizuki said, "Don't you want to know _why_ you're hated by the whole village?"

At this, Naruto froze and stared at Mizuki. _'He really knows why?'_

Iruka shouted, "No Mizuki, that's an S-class secret, he's not supposed to know!"

Mizuki threw one of the Fumma shuriken strapped to his back and threw it at Iruka, who jumped out of the way. The shuriken impaled itself on a tree that was behind Iruka a second ago.

"It's because you're a demon!" shouted Mizuki, "You're the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked the village thirteen years ago. The fourth didn't really kill the demon, he sealed it inside a newborn baby. You are that baby!" he grabbed the other Fumma shuriken and started spinning it. "Now," he said, rearing his arm back to throw the giant weapon, "you die!"

He tossed the giant star at Naruto, who still didn't have time to digest the information he was just given. Iruka saw this and jumped in front of Naruto, taking the hit as the shuriken hit his back, knocking Iruka over Naruto.

"Naruto," Iruka said in a low whisper, "don't listen to him... You're not a monster... You're a real child, and you're alot like me when you want attention... Take the scroll to safety, away form Mizuki... go!"

Naruto could do nothing more than obey, and scrambled out of there with the scroll on his back. Mizuki retook the first shuriken he tossed before turning to chase after Naruto. Iruka got back on his feet with a little effort before taking the giant shuriken out of his back and chasing Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto had tears in his eyes, blurring his vision. _'That's why they hate me. They think I'm the Kyuubi-no-youko! But Iruka-sensei said I'm not. W-what am I!'_

He didn't realize Akyo returned to its fox form and ran beside him. The little fox was silent, but thought, _'Naruto-sama is the container of Kyuubi-sama? It explains why he has a fox-like scent, but he's nothing like Kyuubi-sama. Kyuubi-sama was a strong demon, but she wasn't evil. Why would she attack the village Naruto-sama protects. Something isn't right.'_

Naruto saw someone catching up to him from behind and dove into a nearby bush, Akyo close behind him. Naruto saw that Iruka and Mizuki were suddenly battling. He saw Iruka was badly hurt, and seemed tired as he sat against a tree's trunk. Mizuki growled out, "Why do you protect that demon-filth? He'll eventually turn on the village and destroy it all! That's what monsters do!"

Iruka chuckled and said, "You're right, that is what monsters do... However," he started picking himself up from the dirt, "Naruto isn't a monster. He's a boy with dreams that are close to his grasp. I know he can become Hokage, and he will eventually."

Mizuki glared at him and said, "You're wasting your breath. Your last words should've been cursing the demon-brat on wasting your life!" He brought back his left arm, which was the arm holding the shuriken he still had, and aimed at Iruka's head. "Now die!"

As he was about to throw the shuriken when he felt a huge pain in his left hand, forcing him to drop the Fumma shuriken and look to where the pain was. "YOU!" he shouted.

Naruto was right next to him, blue eyes blazing. He was holding an elegant katana that seemed to be made of shadows in his left hand. It had silver wind-like patterns all along the blade, along with an amber pommel that looked to be in the shape of a fox's fang.

"Don't you dare hurt Iruka-sensei!" Naruto growled out, "Or I'll destroy you!"

He twisted the katana, making Mizuki scream in pain. Soon, black markings started spreading around Mizuki's body. When he felt it burn he turned again to Naruto. "What are you doing to me?" he shouted.

"I'm placing you under one of my favorite jutsu. You wont be able to move for a long time, Mizuki-teme. **Shadow-Style: Black imprisonment!**" Naruto said, his eyes still blazing, almost glowing.

Iruka could only watch in amazement as Mizuki's skin was covered by the markings until his skin turned pitch black, and his body slumped to the ground.

"I-is he dead?" asked Iruka, who thought he looked rather dead.

Naruto shook his head. "No, just paralyzed. He can't move until I release the jutsu."

Iruka nodded and wondered how a child around twelve could take down a chunin with a simple stab. He smiled and said, "Naruto, get over here." Naruto went over to Iruka, Mizuki's body forgotten. "Close your eyes." Iruka ordered.

Naruto did, and after some movement, Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka holding his goggles and no headband on his forehead. Naruto gave a big smile when he felt his forehead and said, "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at his student, feeling proud of him. He was about to say something, when the sword Naruto had melted into the shape of a baby fox with amber eyes. The fox turned to Naruto and gave a playful yip. Naruto smiled and bent down to scratch the back of Akyo's ear, making the fox's tail wag.

"This is my partner, Akyo. She's been with me for some time now." Naruto explained.

Iruka gaped at the little fox. "T-that fox... h-how can it... it was just..." Iruka stuttered, not sure what to ask first.

"I'll explain it to you on the way back to the tower." Naruto said, Akyo now on his head, riding the same way Akamaru did atop Kiba. Iruka simply nodded and followed the boy as he began explaining how he met Akyo.

* * *

(Flashback)

A seven-year-old blond ran as fast as he could from a pack of drunk villagers. He had blue shorts, blue sandals and a white sweater. Since the villagers didn't care what happened to the kid, they could use him as a punching bag whenever they wanted. Naruto ran and ran, dodging anything thrown at him. Bottles, bricks, knives, etc. He turned to the left in the next corner and rushed behind an alleyway going to the back of a clothes shop. He ducked behind the trash cans and watched as the villagers ran past him. He sighed, and was about to run somewhere safe, when he heard a yelping sound like a dog being tortured. He looked inside the clothes shop through the open back door to see a man holding a baby fox by the tail. The little thing was barely half a foot, and had black fur and amber-colored eyes that were slitted.

The man was quite muscular with a bald head and a bushy mustache. He was wearing a brown leather apron and brown boots with jeans and a white shirt under the apron.

"I haven't seen anything like you," mused the man, "maybe I can turn you into a nice scarf for some queen, little fella."

The little fox, still yelping, looked in the direction of Naruto, who somehow found a voice that said, "Please! Help me! I'll do anything you want! I smell someone with a fox's scent out there! If you can hear me, I beg of you! Help me!"

Naruto, like anyone seeing a baby fox being tortured, ran and punched the man right in the kiwis. The man buckled over and tried to catch his breath while Naruto and the fox started running like crazy. The man though one thing, _'Damn demon protecting his followers!'_

* * *

Naruto ran and ran, the black fox running next to him. The streets weren't crowded, so Naruto didn't worry too much that the villagers would see him or not. When they finally reached his apartment, they entered quickly. The lady owning the place knew Naruto for who he was and not the 'Demon-filth' others thought of him. But they still got in sometimes, breaking some of Naruto's stuff and furniture. He closed the door as fast as he could behind him quickly. He turned around to face the little fox, which was surprisingly bowing before him. It made growling sounds, which, surprisingly, Naruto understood as,"Thank you for saving me. I am eternally in your debt."

Naruto blinked... then blinked again... then he shouted, "I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!"

The little fox looked surprise as well. It barked, or yipped, which somehow sounded like, "You can!" Naruto nodded his head and the fox looked amused. "Interesting. I have heard of humans being able to speak to us, but never understand us. My name is Akyo, a shadow-fox demon. What is yours?"

"N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." responded the scared little blond boy, still shaken by being able to understand the little thing. Then again, he has been hearing voices saying random things about bacon and meats when he was around dogs. Not only that, the dogs were the only things that respected Naruto for some reason.

"If you're a demon, w-why didn't you just kill that man t-that tried to hurt you?" he asked.

"Because like humans, we demons are not simply born with powers. We have to study and train to become more and more stronger to be able to fight back. Us demons and you humans are not completely different, Naruto-sama. We demons can die as well, but we're harder to kill, and we can stay alive for a much longer time than you can."

Naruto nodded, still a bit confused, then asked, "Why are you calling me Naruto-_sama_? I'm still just a boy, and I'm not Hokage yet."

"Hokage? Is that your goal, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Once I become Hokage, people will have no choice but to stop underestimating me and see me with respect. They'll stop hurting me and I'll be the strongest out of all the Hokages. Believe it!"

Although Naruto couldn't tell, Akyo was smiling. _'I believe you, Naruto-sama.'_

(End Flashback)

* * *

It was times like this that Iruka wished he had helped Naruto more. Now he found out there was a demon helping Naruto out in his training and sneakiness. It might've explained how he could paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight with nobody noticing.

'_If he can do that in broad daylight, who knows what he's capable of during the night! He could be the greatest spy using shadows!'_

After explaining how he met Akyo, they both realized they now stood before the Hokage office. When they entered, they were met by old man Sarutobi, Koharu and Homura.

They didn't seem to notice the black belt he had on his waist.

"Explain yourself, _boy_! You have just stolen the forbidden scroll, so tell us what you were thinking besides being punished severely!" shouted Homura.

Sarutobi raised his hand and smiled at Naruto. He fished a scroll out of his Hokage robes and tossed it towards the surprised blond.

"Congratulations in completing your first S-rank mission, Naruto-kun. I'll see to it you get the payment for completing it, and a bit of a bonus for acting as the fool to help us see Mizuki for the traitor he is. I have sent ANBU to pick up the body of Mizuki-san. You didn't kill him, did you?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled then said, "He's paralyzed, Jiji, so you wont have to worry about a thing!"

Hiruzen nodded, while the other two old councilors could only gape at the boy. "How can he complete an S-rank mission? He's not a ninja, and shouldn't even be one ever!" demanded Koharu. Sarutobi sent her a look before pointing with his pipe at Naruto's forehead.

"I see he has a Konoha headband, so I can only assume he is a ninja by the looks of it, am I right, Iruka-kun?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun has passed a test much harder than that of the one taken by the other students, and is now a genin of Konohagakure." Iruka stated proudly. He gave a smug grin to the two seething councilors.

They were red with anger, and all of it was directed towards Naruto, who _seemed _oblivious to the hatred shown by the two. While he was jumping up and down, he was thinking, _'Take that, you fleshy old bags!'_

"Now then, I want you to go to and get those wounds healed, Iruka-kun. I don't want you to die now at such a young age." Sarutobi said with a smile. Iruka returned the smile and bowed before turning around and walking out of the office to begin his walk to the hospital. Then Hiruzen turned to Naruto and said, "You're free to go now, Naruto-kun. Go and rest for tomorrow to meet your team and jonin sensei. Dismissed."

Naruto nodded and ran out of the office, ignoring the glares the council elders sent him as he ran all the way home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Think I should continue?**


	2. True Self

**Maybe you guys should know; I would've continued the story even if you didn't want me to!**

**Haha, me no own Naru.**

* * *

Naruto woke up before his alarm went off and turned it off, excited about the teams that were about to be given out. He suddenly felt something heavy on top of him, and saw that in his arms was a naked girl around his age with straight platinum blond hair that reached down to her mid back. She also had two fuzzy black fox ears on top of her head with a bump under the covers where her black tail was, tipped in white. She was a cute girl with pale skin, not too white, and a beautiful body with a perky chest and a nice round butt. The girl almost looked angelic in his arms, making him almost swoon. She was gripping Naruto's shirt, making Naruto blush a little before shaking the girl a little.

"Akyo, wake up." he whispered.

Unfortunately, she only crept closer to him until their faces were pressed against each other. Naruto blushed even more and tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but found her tightly holding him. He shook her a little harder until she finally started to stir. She slowly opened her amber slitted eyes and realized she was nearly on top of him.

Of course, she simply smiled with half open eyelids and said, "Good morning Naruto-sama." She yawned, showing her pointy teeth. When she closed her mouth, it made a 'click' sound, and she slowly started to shrink until she was a baby fox. "Sorry, Naruto-sama. But I wanted a bit more comfort while sleeping, and changed to my human form. You are quite warm when sleeping." replied the little kitsune.

"Um, it's okay Akyo. Just don't appear naked next time. I'm still too young for that." Naruto said, laughing sheepishly and standing up.

"True..." Akyo then turned back into her human form, again naked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear seductively, "But I'm not, Naruto-sama. You can do anything you want with your Akyo-chan." Naruto's face blushed like crazy, and he could barely move. Akyo giggled and released him of her grasp before lying on the bed, covering herself and closing her eyes. "Just kidding, Naruto-sama. You don't have to if you do not want to. When you are ready, you may do as you wish with any woman." she opened one eye and smiled. "Including me."

Naruto sighed. It wasn't the first time Akyo tried to seduce him anyway. He was about to put on his orange jumpsuit before thinking, _'Maybe it's time Konoha learned what the _real _Uzumaki __Naruto can do.'_ He dropped the jumpsuit and ran to his closet. It had one half filled with the orange jumpsuits and the other half had a bunch of normal looking clothes. But at the bottom, right under the racks, was a small chest that he opened to find the clothes he always wanted to wear.

He pulled on a skin-tight dark-blue sleeveless shirt with thick orange lines going vertically down his sides, it showed his arms rather well. He next pulled on a pair of black shinobi pants with multiple pockets for kunais and scrolls. Next was the blue shinobi sandals, then a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal rectangle on the back. Last, but not least, he brought out a long box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful Katana with a dark blue handle and a black sheath. He pulled the sword out and admired its beauty. Its handle was a foot long, while the blade was three feet. The blade had the kanji for 'Merciless' on both sides. He strapped it to his back so the handle was over his right shoulder.

"Not bad, Naruto-sama. It fits you perfectly. Though, I don't understand why it is called 'Merciless' when you yourself are full of mercy, except to those who anger you." said Akyo, still on his bed.

"Thank you, Akyo. I don't know why, but I found it in the Forest of Death beside a dead man, and took it anyway. I no longer have to hide in the foolish mask I wore for many years now."

Akyo nodded, still not opening her eyes. "I am sure the village's female population will swoon at your looks, since I am restraining myself from doing anything... inappropriate." she giggled and turned a shade of red in her cheeks. Naruto sighed, and was about to get out through his door, when Akyo said, "Wait for me!" Naruto just smiled as she turned back into a fox and climbing up his body before landing on his head.

He walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him before roof jumping to the academy with Akyo on his head. It was still very early in the day, so he wasn't surprised when he reached the the academy to find he was the first one in his class. He walked up to a seat that was one seat away from the window and started meditating, Akyo transforming into a belt and following her master's example.

After a few hours, the second one in the class showed himself. Looking up to the door, he saw the arrogant and sad, king of emos, Uchiha Sasuke. He took a seat near the window, to the left side of Naruto, and started his daily routine, which consisted of him brooding his ass off. Naruto just shook his head. _'That teme's going to go to a pedophile that asks, "Hello little boy, want some power?". He really should get a life, even if he is the rookie of the year.'_

He continued his meditating when he was interrupted by a chorus of loud squeals that were heard to his right. Naruto looked and saw the whole WLS (We Love Sasuke-kun) fan club enter the doorway. That included the president and vice-president of the club, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

'_Great, the banshee's here. Just what I needed.'_ Naruto just sat there quietly.

Then Sakura, the pink-haired banshee, started screaming at him. "Naruto-baka! Get out of my seat next to Sasuke-kun, or I'll beat the crap out of you!" As always, she forgot all about the situation, and didn't even ask _why_ he was there when only genin are supposed to be there.

While most of the WLS club started fighting over who's seat it 'belonged' to, about ten percent of it swooned over how hot Naruto became, this included Ino. He could tell by all the blushes they were sporting. Some asked themselves why he was here, but they all decided to keep looking at him as new eye candy. After all, he showed more of his muscular body than the Uchiha prodigy did.

"Haruno-san, please shut up. I can here you perfectly, and I'm sure all you are doing is trying to not only turn me deaf, but your precious _Sasuke-kun_ as well." Everyone stopped at the sudden change in Naruto. Sakura was taken off guard as well. Naruto always followed her around like a lost puppy, asking her on dates left and right. She was expecting him to call her the usual 'Sakura-chan'. Her surprise turned to anger in a second.

"Naruto-baka, this is your last chance before I make a crater on your face! Now, GET OFF MY SEAT!" All Naruto did was cover his ears because of the volume coming out of her mouth.

"You seriously need to shut up. I'm growing tired of your screaming habit."

Sakura's mouth hung open for a while, before she snarled and brought her left fist back while shouting, "BAKA!" she gave a swift left handed strike meant for his face. It never touched him.

He swiftly swatted it away like if it were an annoying bug. Which in a way, it was. Sakura brought her other fist back and gave an uppercut towards his stomach, only to have the belt on his waist spring out and turn into a fox and chomping on her fist. She screamed and Akyo quickly let go of her to get away from the horrible noise. She landed on Naruto's head and started growling at Sakura. Naruto understood it as, "Get away, bitch, or I will bite your breast! Not that you have any, but it will still hurt like hell!"

He tried his best not to laugh at Sakura's bewildered look. "W-where did that f-fox come from?" she stuttered, still holding her fist. She didn't even ask why the fox's fur was black, or how it was a belt a second ago. Same slow banshee.

"That's Akyo, my partner. I wouldn't try to hit me some other time soon, or she will kill you." Naruto said calmly. Sakura just stood there staring at him like he had a second head.

"I-it's your partner?" she asked, still surprised. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Did you blow your own eardrums already? Yes, my _partner._" Akyo jumped from Naruto's head and landed on the desk. Some girls thought the little thing was cute, and the fact that Naruto thought of it as a "she" instead of an "it" like Sakura just did, made Naruto seem more nicer.

Naruto decided he had enough of people bothering him, so he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves and hightailed it out of there. He reappeared upside down the classroom ceiling, Akyo returning to her belt form.

He was about to go back to meditating when he saw someone who wasn't swooning over the Uchiha prodigy. It was Hinata. He smiled and thought, _'Looks like hime is doing fine. Perhaps I will need to help her in coming out of her shell of uncertainty.'_

"Ah, the Hyuuga girl. She seems rather nice. I see why you speak highly of her, Naruto-sama. She is quite beautiful. Though, she seems uncertain of herself." said Akyo.

"True, but that's another reason why I tried my best to become genin. I want to make sure she becomes as strong as she can be, without the Hyuuga clan looking down on her." Naruto said.

"I see. How will you help her exactly?"

Silence.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Kiba is here, he might hear us."

"Oh..."

Naruto looked back to Hinata to see the stupid mutt once again start hitting on her. "Common, Hinata. Just on one date, I'll show you the way a real man is." Kiba said with a grin.

"U-um, I'm s-sorry, Kiba-san. B-but I b-believe I w-will p-pass." the shy Hyuuga heir stuttered.

"Naruto-baka will _never_ notice you! If you're with me, I'll make you the happiest woman in all of Konoha!"

"N-no t-thanks, K-Kiba-san." she was blushing alot now, and Naruto had to restrain himself from cutting the Inuzuka's head off with Merciless.

_'Must not kill, must not kill, must not kill!'_

"That idiot wont pay attention to you. How will he please you anyway?"

'_Don't kill, don't kill, don't kill!'_

"Common, or else you'll end up a virgin the rest of your life!" Kiba leaned in to kiss her. She struggled for a moment, trying to push the Inuzuka away, but Kiba was getting closer and closer.

'_Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him!"_

Hinata was close to tears now. She always wanted Naruto to be her first kiss, but she was loosing, and she didn't want to hurt Kiba. _'What do I do?'_ she asked herself. She closed her eyes, hoping with all her might that this was a dream.

Akamaru suddenly started to whimper, trying to tell Kiba the 'Alpha' was becoming angry with him. When Kiba ignored him, Akamaru crawled into Hinata's lap and said something like, "Forgive me, alpha!" before curling up into a ball.

Finally, Kiba felt something touch his lips, while Hinata felt something on her lips as well. They realized whatever it was, it was _very_ cold. The two of them opened their eyes to find a katana right between them. They followed the blade to its source to find... "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily, while blushing at her crush's new attire. Naruto was now standing on the desk, Merciless on his right hand, still between the two.

Naruto smiled down at Hinata and said, "Good morning Hinata-chan." His eyes stayed warm like an ocean for a while, making Hinata almost faint over the attention she was getting, before turning to icy orbs glaring at Kiba. "You. If Hinata-chan doesn't wish for your advances, you mustn't pester her and find someone that will. Though I doubt anyone ever will with your attitude."

Kiba glared at Naruto and shouted, "Baka! I almost had Hinata give me a kiss, but you ruined it! What the hell are you doing here anyway? You're not a genin, so get lost, dobe!" The ruckus was bringing a few eyes in their direction now. Some girls blushed on seeing the orange loving boy again.

"Listen well, mutt." Naruto said in a low growl, "_You_ were going to kiss _her_. She didn't want you to kiss her, so you technically can't say _she_ was about to kiss _you_. And one other thing, look at the forehead, gaki. I became a genin passing a different test from everyone else here."

Kiba just glared at him before climbing the desk and getting in a fighting stance. "Oh yeah? Common Akamaru, let's show this idiot who's the alpha around here!"

When he didn't hear a reply, Kiba turned and was surprised Akamaru was in Hinata's arms while sending apologies to Naruto. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-san. But Kiba would not listen. P-please don't hurt him too much, I beg of you!" whimpered the small white pup.

Naruto smiled while sheathing his blade and said, "Don't worry Akamaru-san. Your pet will not be hurt too much, just enough for him to understand what the consequences will be when he tries something like this again." He glared at Kiba and growled out, "Get ready for a world of pain, Kiba-baka."

Kiba was surprised Naruto actually understood and spoke the canine language. Only the Inuzuka should, since they specialized in working along with dogs. He quickly shook his head and said, "So what if you can understand the canine language. I can take you down without Akamaru. And I'm not his pet!"

He charged at Naruto with great speed and sent an uppercut to his face. Naruto sidestepped it and simply pushed Kiba by the head, making the Inuzuka loose his balance and fall to the desks bellow them. He hit his head, hard, and was knocked out immediately. Naruto picked up Kiba by his jacket's collar and laid him on the chair next to Sakura, who was next to Sasuke, and seemed okay with having the seat occupied as long as it didn't interfere with her Sasuke pursuing.

Naruto returned to the seat where Kiba once sat, right next to Hinata. "He didn't hurt you, did he hime?" he asked, concern in both his eyes and voice. Hinata realized Naruto's voice also became a little deeper, making him even more attractive. Her face red, she shook her head.

"N-no N-Naruto-k-kun. H-he d-d-didn't."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. I don't want to have to do anything severe just to keep him away from you. Don't ever hesitate to come to me for any help I can give you." he smiled and rubbed her cheek with his hand, making her let out a small "Eep." sound from being touched by her crush. That did it. Hinata fainted right on the spot.

"Jeez Naruto. Why do you always make her faint. So troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru Nara, the laziest genin in the whole class. He was smart, but didn't have much motivation.

Next to him was Choji Akamichi, his best friend, munching on a bag of chips. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shikamaru. I just want her to know I'll always be there for her should she need me."

"What a drag." was Shikamaru's response. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

Akamaru, still on Hinata's lap, asked, "Where is Akyo-san?"

Naruto said, "You can come out now, Akyo."

They heard a yip from Naruto's belt, and the belt melted into the shape of a little fox. "Good morning Akamaru-san. I see Kiba still has some discipline to undergo for his behavior."

"Yes, I suppose so." the little dog turned to Naruto. "Forgive him, Naruto-san. He believes every second of the day is mating season."

Naruto laughed and said, "Don't worry Akamaru-san. I accept your apology, but it might help to keep him on a leash."

Akamaru barked in agreement and went over to sit on top of Kiba's still unconscious head. Akyo went to Naruto's head and started sleeping for a while.

Iruka finally entered the room and started giving out the teams. **(Same as canon.) **Naruto was a bit displeased on being put with the emo and the pink-haired banshee, but he didn't care. They didn't know how strong he really was. Iruka dismissed the class so they could go to lunch and disappeared.

Outside, Naruto was sitting below a tree, his eyes closed as he meditated, Akyo still on his head sleeping. Some girls would pass by and point at him while whispering, blushes on their faces as they continued walking. He didn't pay attention and simply kept meditating for a few more minutes.

Just then, Sakura came over, hands on her hips, and said, "You know Naruto, you don't have to act all cool like this. Even though you got a new look, you're still no match to Sasuke-kun. Now stop this cool nonsense and be yourself, and maybe I'll give you one of those dates you're always asking for."

Naruto opened one eye and calmly said, "I think I'll stay like this and pass the date. I hate to say it, but you were nothing more than part of the mask I made to hide my strength. So basically, I feel nothing for you. You're pretty, but I have my eye on another girl. She's much nicer than you, so you can stay with your Sasuke-teme. Not to mention that she's a hell of alot more beautiful than you are."

Sakura's mouth hung open. Naruto never liked her? She didn't know if she should feel angry, relieved, or sad. Angry because he only used her to hide his strength, relieved because it meant he would no longer pursue her, and sad because it meant he never liked her in the first place, though she didn't know why she cared. It was all an act? She wanted to say something, but the bell rang, signaling everyone had to return to the academy. Naruto walked away, hands in his pockets.

* * *

After Iruka wished them good luck on the ninja world, he told them to wait for their jonin sensei. After he disappeared, the jonin came in one by one and took their teams for some get-to-know-each-other time. When only team seven was left, Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto stand up and walk up to the door before turning to them and saying, "I'll see you guys on the roof." and he disappeared. They just thought he was crazy and stayed put.

After three more hours, a grey-haired man with the lower half of his face and left eye covered poked his head inside and said, "My first impression is that you two are slow, seeing as your third teammate is already on the roof." before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving two wide-eyed genin.

* * *

(On The Roof)

Naruto and Kakashi were having a little chat. Akyo was still on Naruto's head, listening in on her master's conversation, while Kakashi was leaning on the rail across from a sitting Naruto.

"So Sasuke is an arrogant prick and the Haruno girl is simply here because she wants the Uchiha prodigy to notice her, huh?" asked Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto and a yip from Akyo, "It's no surprise Sasuke is a prick, since most of the Uchiha believe everything should be handed to them without them doing any work. The only one that didn't seemed to be a prick at all was Itachi and my comrade, Obito. I just wish they were here."

Naruto nodded and asked, "When he was in ANBU, he was the one with the weasel mask, right?" earning a nod, "He was a nice guy. It's hard to believe he would slaughter his whole clan just to test his limits." at this point, his eyes narrowed, "Why does something stink here? He was a great guy, and he wasn't evil in any way. It doesn't seem right..."

"You know," said Kakashi, "you have a point. He was always a nice guy, and wasn't proud in using his Sharingan all the time, only when necessary. His clan also became a bit shifty-eyed a few days before he killed them all. Maybe they were hiding something. When he was around, you would get less hurt by the mobs of villagers. Maybe I shouldn't have retired. I should've stayed to protect you. Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. What matters right now is that I'm alive and I now have you as a sensei."

Kakashi's face saddened a little and he said, "I hate to say this Naruto, but the council has ordered me to concentrate mainly on Sasuke. I might not show you and Sakura many things, so you're almost on your own."

Kakashi expected Naruto to get angry and yell at him, and he would've accepted it gladly, but Naruto surprised him by saying, "It's okay. I know more than I let on. I'll see if I can teach Sakura a few things, but if she lets her fan girl attitude get in the way of making her stronger, I can't guarantee anything."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said, "Thank you Naruto, I owe you one. I'll see how I can repay you." Naruto nodded and at that moment, Sakura and Sasuke came in, looking very pissed. They sat down and Kakashi said, "Okay then, now that we're all here, let's get to know each other. Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams for the future."

Sakura raised her hand and said, "Um, why don't you go first so we have a better idea on what to do, sensei?"

Kakashi pointed at himself with a questioning look, as if asking if she was referring to him. When Sakura nodded, he shrugged and said, "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes... are none of your concern." he patted his kunai holster where his book was and smiled before continuing, "As for my dislikes... I don't feel like telling you. I don't have many hobbies. My goal and my dreams for my future... I've never given it much thought..."

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped thinking, _'He only told us his name!'_ while Naruto shook his head and thought, _'Mourning for the rest of your life over your lost comrades. What a future.'_

Kakashi pointed at Sakura and said, "Your next, Pinky."

Sakura glared at him and sighed while mumbling under her breath, then starting. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." she glances at Sasuke and blushes, "My dislikes are..." she glares at Naruto, which has Akyo growling, "Bring it, bitch!"

"My hobbies are being with..." again, she looks at Sasuke with a giggle, "and my dream for the future is..." she again looks at the brooding Uchiha while squealing.

Naruto and Kakashi sighed and Kakashi pointed at Naruto and said, "Your next blondy." Naruto nodded and started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, Akyo," (Yip!) " and those precious to me. My dislikes are people who can't tell the difference between a sword and its sheath, traitors to their village, and pricks." at this point, Sasuke sneezes. "My hobbies are trying out new pranks to pull on the village and training. My dream is to become Hokage, and make people respect me and see me for who I really am." Kakashi nodded. Naruto seemed like the normal one so far.

"You're last, emo."

Sasuke glared at him then closed his eyes and began. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything in particular, and I dislike alot of things. I don't have any hobbies either. My ambition, is to kill a certain man."

Naruto shook his head while crossing his arms and Kakashi sighed. This guy is going to be a pain, they could tell. "Okay then, meet me at training ground seven at six o'clock for your real genin test."

Naruto nodded and said, "I see. The first test was to see who had the potential to become genin while this one is to see if you deserved it, right?"

Kakashi nodded while giving him an eye smile. "Good guess Naruto. Guess you really were holding back all along." Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto, earning another growl from Akyo.

"Emo, Pinky. Try anything, and both your heads are coming off in an instant!" Naruto chuckled when he heard this from his partner. "Bring it, fools! I'll chomp on your nuts and breast until you beg for mercy!"

Naruto tried to hold his laughter in for as long as possible. Thankfully, Kakashi said, "One more thing... I wouldn't suggest you eating breakfast, or you'll throw up." with that, he disappeared in a puff of leaves and smoke.

Naruto got up while dusting himself and said, "Judging by his timing, I'm going to arrive at ten with a good breakfast and then I'll see where I go from there. See ya around guys!"

With that, he jumped over the railing and started down to the streets below on his way home, leaving two confused genin.

* * *

**Well, review!**


	3. Test And First Mission

**Let this be clear. Naruto is just strong and besides that, normal. I'm not sure how to make him smart aleky, just that he keeps getting stronger and stronger.**

**And I have good reasons for being late on updating. 1.) I was busy with... stuff... (ahem) 2.) My internet went down when I was about to update. 3.) I just got a PS3, and it's kickass! I'm sorry, but please don't blame me too much.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto, nobody here does! Unless Kishimoto-sama is here in fanfiction, then it's HIS.****  
**

* * *

(One Of Konoha's Training Grounds)

Shino Aburame was throwing kunais at a pole to have better aim. He was about to throw another when he heard a voice say, "You got a minute?"

"Yes." was his stoic reply. He turned around and found Naruto with his arms crossed.

He sighed and said, "Listen Shino. Although I barely know you, I ask a favor from you. I don't trust your Inuzuka teammate for a second, so I would feel much more comfortable if you could keep Hinata-chan safe from him. Earlier today he tried to force himself onto her, but I interfered and took care of him. If you do this for me, I will be in your debt."

Shino looked at the boy straight in the face, though it was hard to tell because of his shades.

"Do not worry, Naruto-san. I shall see to it Kiba doesn't harm Hinata-san, mentally or physical." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Shino, I owe you." and Naruto disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

(Somewhere In The Forest Of Death: Two o'clock In The Morning)

A shadow jumped down from a tree landing on a flat surfaced area. Another much smaller shadow landed next to the first, before taking on the form of a young teenage girl. The shadows slowly started to gain color, until it showed a girl with platinum-blond with a pair of dark-blue jeans, a black leather jacket over a red shirt, and blue sandals. The clothing she had hugged her body alot, showing her luscious curves. Next to her was her teammate, Naruto, his eyes glowing for a second before returning to normal.

They always trained in the Forest Of Death for two reasons: 1.) Nobody ever came in except during the chunin exams, and 2.) because if they ever made any damage, others will simply think it was caused by a normal chunin exam that happened. Back on the ground, Akyo looked at Naruto and said, "Okay, I was looking around the library back at my home world last night and found this..." she reached inside her jacket pocket and took out a red and black scroll. "It's an old fighting style called 'Black Fist'. It's mainly to bend around your opponent's attacks and counter with gravity, speed and strength, though it relies more on gravity. The stance is pretty easy as well, so we wont have any problem there. Let's get started Naruto-sama!"

With that said, Naruto nodded and took the scroll while opening it. For the next few hours, they kept working on their new stance.

Akyo, also studying, brought out her own scroll to practice on jutsu her mother wanted her to learn and started reading it. Akyo was also trying to increase her youki to stay a solid inanimate object for a greater period of time. She could still stay as a sword or belt, but only for a limited time, at most for half an hour. She barely had her first tail after the first fifty years of her life, and she was close to reaching her second. Even so, in her solid inanimate state, she could still be killed if hurt in the right place, and if her youki supplies were too little.

In her katana and ninja-to state, her weakness would be the amber-fang butt of the blade; or if in her belt form, it would be the buckle. Her weakness would mainly be anything with her amber-colored eyes on it. Sometimes the amber would become another shape or object, but it would always lead to her death if destroyed. Her youki would deplete the more time she stayed solid. If she were hit during a fight, it wouldn't matter so long as they don't hit her weakness. Soon enough, once she gained her fourth tail, she would stay immortal and wouldn't be able to die, even if they hit the amber for years to come. **(To put it simply, if there is **_**anything **_**of her inanimate form that is amber colored, she would be wounded severely if it's hit. She might die, maybe she wont, but it all depends on how much youki she has left and the amount of shadows there are around her to recreate. If enough youki is left coursing within her, she could regenerate very slowly from the shadows around her.)**

Naruto made a cross hand sign and fifteen Shadow-Clones appeared. He gave two of them instructions to work on using Merciless. He was okay with it, but he wished to be as strong as possible. Another four would work on his shuriken and kunai aim, and the rest would learn the new stance and moves of 'Black Fist'. He looked at Akyo and asked, "Do you think we should take a look at Kyuubi?"

Akyo didn't even hesitate. "Heck yeah! Let's go!" Naruto sighed and sat down on the grass before beginning to meditate, Akyo behind him with her back pressed up against his. In about two minutes, they heard a _drip... drip... drip..._ Naruto snapped his eyes open and saw that he was in a sort of sewer. Naruto looked behind him to see Akyo with her eyes still closed.

He leaned next to her and said, "Common Akyo, I think we're here."

Akyo's eyes were open and she was on her feet in a second. "Cool! Where's Kyuubi-sama, I wanna see-"

"Okay, okay." Naruto interrupted her. "Let's go look around."

* * *

(Training Ground Seven: Six o'Clock)

A sleepy Sakura arrived just as Sasuke appeared as well. They looked at each other for half a second before Sasuke turned away from the pink-haired girl, who immediately started asking him for a date. They expected Kakashi to show up and get angry with Naruto that he wasn't here, but...

* * *

(Training Ground Seven: Ten o'clock)

The two hungry and tired genin looked up to see Naruto walking up to them with Akyo on his head, still sleeping from staying up all night. He had a hand on his stomach and he made a small burp before saying, "Excuse me." The other two just glared at him and just continued with whatever they were doing. Naruto walked over to a tree before sitting down at the base and opened a scroll, the same scroll that had the few jutsu Akyo managed to copy down from the forbidden scroll.

While he read, Sasuke came over with his usual pricky strides. "Fight me." he demanded.

"No." Naruto said, not looking up from the scroll.

"What, are you scared?" taunted the Uchiha.

"No."

"Then fight me!"

"No."

"You're nothing but a coward, dobe."

"No, I'm not, now leave me alone." Naruto now had a tick mark on his head, and he was ready to punch the Uchiha. Sasuke _finally_ stopped bugging him and went to a tree to start brooding... again. Naruto just sighed in relief and continued reading.

He kept reading the scroll for about an hour, listening to the growls of his teammate's stomachs, until Kakashi finally arrived with a simple, "Yo."

And what happened next was obviously inevitable... a "YOU'RE LATE!" from Sakura. Sasuke, being a prick as always glared at the man, and Naruto just stretched and said, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei." while Akyo woke up and yipped a hello to the white-haired scarecrow. Kakashi nodded at the blond genin before saying, "Okay then, now that I'm here, let's begin your test." He took out two bells from his pocket and said, "It's quite simple. Just take these bells from me, and you pass."

Sakura, being the one to say the obvious, said, "Kakashi-sensei, there's three of us. Why do you only have two bells?" Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sasuke was thinking the exact same question. Yep, even the famous Uchiha was nothing but a stupid idiot who was pampered by the council elders.

Naruto sighed and Akyo growled, 'What a bunch of stupid idiots!'

Kakashi restrained himself from slapping his head on Sakura stating the obvious. "Well, there's one for two of you, meaning one of you wont pass. While the other two pass, whoever doesn't will be sent back to the academy. If none of you get a bell, you all get sent back." Sakura had a look of disbelief while Sasuke's face just stayed the same.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second. _'I thought genin were assigned teams to work together. This will only make us compete against each other just to get a bell.'_ he thought. Kakashi brought out a clock from Kami-knows-where while placing it on a tree stump and setting it to twelve o'clock. He also took out two boxes from, again, Kami-knows-where and left them on a stone. He then faced them all and said, "You have until noon to get these bells. The only way to get them is through the intent to kill. Ready... set... GO!"

With that, all three genin disappeared and hid where Kakashi couldn't find them. Well, Naruto was successful in doing so. Sasuke was barely visible, but did a fine job nonetheless. And Sakura wasn't having a good time with her bright hair when in a tree. Kakashi then reached into his kunai holster, the genin tensing in seeing him do this, and brought out a... book?

Kakashi started reading the little orange book and would sometimes giggle pervertedly, making Naruto have a good idea of what the book contained. He gritted his teeth knowing he had a perverted sensei for Kami-knows-how-long. _'Well, at least I have a form of what his weakness is.'_ he thought, though he decided Kakashi was simply way too weird to try to use that as a weakness.

He then made a hand sign and three Naruto Clones appeared behind him. He nodded, and all three of them disappeared in blurs. All three clones surrounded Kakashi, who was impressed slightly.

'_Already knows Shadow-Clones. Not bad for sensei's son. I just wish I could teach him something and not get stuck with Sasuke. Why did Obito and Itachi have to leave me with this kid?'_ Kakashi thought. He just barely blocked the kunai that would've cut off the strings on his bells.**(LOL, whichever came first)** It was pure instinct that he got a kunai out of his pouch, as his kunai knocked the other out. He realized he was being attacked, and took up a defensive stance. He looked around and only saw three clones.

"Only three? I feel disrespected." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. It quickly turned to one of alarmed as he was attacked at the same time by all three clones. They mad a horizontal slash, making a triangle between them. If Kakashi hadn't jumped upwards, he would've been cut in half. However, the clones were expecting this, so they all jumped upwards, bringing their swords back. Again, in synchronization, they attacked at once, more metal clanging as the blades hit a chunk of wood that appeared in a puff of smoke where Kakashi once stood.

'_I know I said they needed to get the bells through the intent to kill, but this is just ridiculous!'_ Kakashi thought, fearing for his life. He decided it would be a good idea to retaliate. He shunshined behind one of the Naruto clones and punched him on the back. It quickly puffed out of existence, the other two appearing from the smoke and letting out a barrage of stabs that almost got Kakashi.

He was scared for his safety now, and he sure didn't want to use his Sharingan on a genin. This kid really did hold back in the academy. One of them kicked him on the stomach while the other punched his face, hitting his jaw hard. Now imagine his surprise when the two simply wave goodbye and disappeared with smiles. Kakashi just looked confused for a moment, before looking down to make sure he wasn't injured. His eyes... um, _eye_... widened when he realized he only had one of the bells strapped to his belt.

'_What the... When did he get one?'_ He looked around and tried to find Naruto's chakra signature. But he either ran too far away, or he was _really_ good at hiding his chakra signature. Elsewhere, Naruto was jiggling the bell in front of his face, admiring his clones' work. They may not have been as strong as him, but they did the job with numbers and smarts, all adding up to Kakashi fighting the equivalent of just one Naruto alone. And that's with no Akyo. Naruto, under a pair of bushes, put the bell away in his pocket and started looking for the rest.

He appeared behind Sakura and whispered, "Hey." Naturally, she jumped and was about to scream, but Naruto acted faster and covered her mouth before she could make any noise and held her close to his chest so she wouldn't struggle. "Shhhh! Sakura, it's me!" he hissed out. Sakura finally realized it was Naruto and calmed down a little, before realizing who was behind her.

She grew angry and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here, Naruto-baka! You nearly scared me to death!" Naruto just sighed and started explaining on how one genin couldn't take on a jonin, but left out that he just did. His plan was simply to help Sasuke and Sakura to get a bell, then give his to one of them.

Sakura, being Sasuke's true as ever cheerleader, said, "Sasuke-kun is stronger than a jonin. He can do it!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed. Akyo rolled her eyes and tried to restrain herself from bitch-slapping Sakura for a dumb comment/lie. Naruto looked to the side when he heard the sounds of a battle taking place.

"Common Sakura, I think Sasuke could use a hand." he ushered to the pink-haired girl. Sakura simply nodded and followed Naruto into a clearing where they found Sasuke's head on the ground. Sasuke blinked twice and looked at them. Naruto knew it was one of Kakashi's techniques.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't.

"KYYYAAAHHH! SASUKE-KUN'S HEAD! HE'S DEAD!" she screamed. She then proceeded to fall to the ground after fainting. Naruto shook his head and sighed. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

He and Akyo started helping Sasuke out of the ground while talking. "Listen Sasuke, one genin can't take down a jonin on their own. So what do you say I help you and Sakura get a bell so you can pass. Deal?"

"What do you get out of this? You obviously want something." demanded the Uchiha.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'll think of something, but right now we need to get that bell." Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked over to Sakura. He picked her up by her shoulders, shook her gently and whispered, "Wake up Sakura. We need your help."

The bubblegum-haired girl opened her eyes slowly and saw Sasuke standing behind Naruto. "Am I dead?" she asked sleepily.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, Sasuke's alive as well. He just got caught in one of Kakashi-sensei's traps." Sakura felt a little relieved knowing Sasuke was okay. She nodded and realized Naruto was holding her. She blushed and unconsciously snuggled a little closer. She couldn't stop herself, Naruto was simply so warm and safe. But she was shoved straight into the cruelty of reality when Naruto let her go and pulled her to her feet. That's when they heard the sound of an alarm going off. "Crap!" Naruto mumbled.

That's when Kakashi appeared, his arms crossed, and his bored expression on. "Well, it seems that you didn't pass. But I feel generous, mainly because the new Icha-icha volume came out this morning, so I'll give you a second chance. But Sakura doesn't get any food, because she didn't even try. Sasuke, Naruto, I trust you wont free her or feed her." he finished just as he was done tying up Sakura to a log. It seemed that Akyo thought of this as a good time to take a nap in the shade of a tree, a few feet from Naruto. Naruto just took the food and stayed there, looking up at the sky.

He now understood why Shikamaru spent hours looking up at the clouds, it truly was peaceful. Sakura however, was starving. She didn't have any breakfast, and would like something to eat at that time. Her stomach was growling, and she knew Naruto heard it because he kept glancing in her direction.

'_I hope I'm not bothering him. I don't want him unhappy in having a weak teammate like me.'_ She suddenly felt something brushing her lips. She looked down and realized there was a piece of rice hovering close to her lips being held by chopsticks. She followed the sticks to a gloved hand, up a bare arm, a dark-blue sleeveless shirt, and whisker marks. "N-Naruto?" she whispered, not being able to believe Naruto was actually doing this. He wasn't that hungry, so why have Sakura starving? She looked at him a bit confused. "W-what are you doing, Naruto?"

"Eat up. You wont be of much help if you have an empty stomach."

"What about what Kakashi-sensei said about not feeding me?" she asked, not really wanting to get in trouble. Naruto shook his head and smiled warmly at her.

She was pretty sure her heart just melted the instant she saw him smile. "My team comes first, rules be damned. I'm not letting you starve just because a one-eyed scarecrow says so."

Sakura giggled a little, but opened her mouth anyway. She felt very happy Naruto decided to not let her starve. She looked over at Sasuke, who just looked at her for a second before looking away and returning to eating. As she took her first bite, she thought, _'Maybe I shouldn't be such a bitch to Naruto. Maybe he's better this way.'_

As soon as she swallowed, they heard Kakashi's voice boom out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura was trembling, Sasuke got into a defensive position, and Naruto didn't even react. He just stood up and looked at Kakashi as he appeared in front of them, the sky turning cloudy and thunder booming. He took out a kunai and gave them a glare. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Screw your rules, Kakashi." Naruto said, "I wont let Sakura starve when I can do something about it. I don't care what you say or what you do to me, my teammates come first!" Naruto unsheathed Merciless and Akyo crouched down next to him, both ready to attack. Akyo almost seemed to become more larger in the shadows. In a swift spin of his sword, Naruto cut off the ropes holding Sakura. The girl wearily got up and took a defensive stance next to the blond boy, a kunai in hand. Sasuke walked over to stand beside them and took out three kunai and three shuriken, all ready to be thrown.

"Then my final verdict is..." the clouds suddenly disappeared, the thunder stopped, and Kakashi was back to his usual happy self.

"You all pass!" he said, giving them an eye-smile. Sasuke and Sakura face planted, and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kakashi walked over to the rock that he put the boxes of food on and looked at it. Naruto walked up to stand next to him and saw it had names of many shinobi. "I didn't finish what I said earlier. True, those who abandon orders are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. That's something I want all three of you to remember." Kakashi then turned to them and said, "Okay now, come back here tomorrow for out first mission assignment." with that, he made a peace sign and disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

"Shadow here, I'm in point A."

"Raven here, point B."

"Blossom here, I'm in point C. Nice code names, Naruto."

"Thank you!"

"Guys, don't get distracted." Kakashi.

"Hai."

Naruto looked from the shadow his was in. "We'll capture it in 3... 2... 1... Now!"

Naruto burst from the shadows, Sasuke from the tree he was perched on, and Sakura came from the bushes. The next three minutes were filled with the screams of three genin and a fox, scratching noises, and a cat shrieking.

"Is it Tora?" Kakashi asked, flipping a page in his little orange book.

"Yeah." came Sasuke's voice, though he seemed to be panting. "Red ribbon on left ear, brown and white fur. This is Tora alright."

"Good job team." Kakashi said, putting his book away for reading later on. It had been like this for days. Team seven would go to the tower and get a D-rank mission, almost half of them being to capture Tora. The little thing simply never stayed with the Daimyo's wife. Naruto didn't blame the poor thing. Tora was once again suffocated by the Daimyo's wife's bone crushing hug when they were back in the mission room.

Naruto had enough. For what felt like the 73rd times he and his team had captured that cat, and he didn't plan on doing it again. There they were, Tora being petted by Naruto and purring in his arms. The Daimyo's wife got up and crushed the cat with one of her hugs.

Sasuke smirked, thinking the cat got what it deserved. Sakura thought, _'Poor kitty...'_, Naruto cringed and Akyo was thanking Kami over and over again for being with Naruto. Naruto decided the little thing needed to be better treated.

"Um, Lady Daimyo?" he said to catch the woman's attention. "I believe I should tell you something..."

So he spent about half an hour telling her that she was actually suffocating the cat with her love and taught her how to hold it right. As soon as she adjusted her hold on Tora, the cat soon started purring on no longer having to fight for air. The Daimyo's wife thanked Naruto and paid the Hokage _double_ of what she usually paid, before exiting the room with a happy Tora.

Once she left, Naruto turned to see that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

* * *

**So how'd it go?**

**Review!**

**I should've mentioned I wont be able to update for... days... maybe weeks...**

**Anyway, the reason is because my, um, 'partner' will be out for a few days. Sorry, but without her, I can't really continue.**

**Just bare with me, please?**

**'^_^"**


	4. First C Rank Mission

**Okay, some interaction with the Kyuubi, a little NaruHina, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My parents are looking for _any_ excuse to take away my laptop, and that includes using it too much.**

**Anyway, me no own Naruto.**

* * *

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, team seven was on their way to get another mission after painting a man's fence. They've been doing D-ranked missions day after day, learning minor things like tree walking. When Kakashi felt a need to be nice, he would show Sakura and Naruto something Sasuke wasn't learning. The team became quite famous when it was found Naruto had gotten rid of the Tora problem, though the few that trained in tracking no longer had any cat to practice on.

Some of the teams even came to him and thanked him for finishing the problem and having the guts to do what others couldn't; To correct the Daimyo's wife on how to hold Tora. Naruto didn't really see the big deal. Sure he knew the Daimyo's wife could probably have him arrested for correcting her or something, but he only taught her how to hold the cat without killing it. That's it!

As they walked to the tower to get a new mission, Naruto was thinking. _'Maybe now would be a good time to get that C-rank.'_ Naruto thought. He then looked at his team and said, "Well, looks like we start a whole new day in finishing even _more_ D-ranked missions. Right guys? This might take _days_!"

With the more words he said, the more a different part of his teammates would flinch. Either their elbows, hands, eye, eyebrow, leg, fingers... anything would flinch, and Kakashi could tell Naruto was up to something. Akyo was yipping away at anything that moved, and soon started chasing a blue butterfly. Naruto smiled watching her play. Although she was around fifty years old, she still acted like a child when she wanted to. Except when she tried to seduce Naruto, which had decreased slightly. She either decided to give up, or she found something to do that's better. Whichever it was, just thinking about it made a chill go up Naruto's spine.

As they entered the office to get another mission, Kakashi made his usual greeting. "Team seven awaiting for the next mission, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked up and smiled. "Good morning, team seven. Well, today there's painting a fence, walking some dogs, finding a lost rabbit, helping someone garden, helping someone move into a new house, getting some su-"

"NO!" screeched Sakura, "NO! I've had enough of these D-ranked missions! We need something that's not even a mile _close_ to being a simple chore! We're ninja! Give us something higher ranked!" By the time she was done, her face was red and she took a deep breath from all the screaming she just did without stopping to take a breath.

Iruka glared at her and said, "Sakura! Show some respect to Hokage-sama. He knows when you are ready to take on different missions, so don't complain."

"Actually," said Sarutobi, "they've been ready for about a week. Kakashi said they just needed to ask." The three genin turned to said scarecrow, whose nose was still in his orange little book. He tried his best to get his head inside the book to hide from the glares from Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto's cocked eyebrow, and Akyo's barks that sounded vaguely like laughter.

He finally looked from his book and gave them an eye-smile. "What? You had to be sure that you believed that you were prepared, or else it wouldn't have been good for any of you." Naruto shrugged while Sasuke and Sakura 'humph'ed while looking away from him.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I'll give you a C-rank." after digging through a pile... "You're job is to escort a bridge builder to Wave and protect him from bandits until he's finished with the bridge. Iruka, will you please go get him?" Iruka nodded and stood up to get the client, Tazuna. "Now then," Sarutobi said, "let me explain how the ranking works."

And for he next few minutes, Hiruzen started telling them about the genin, chunin, jonin and kage missions being divided. When he was done and looked at the team before him, he almost lost it...

"So, what do you think Naruto?" asked Sakura, holding two vials with different nail polish in them. "Which is better, the red, or the green?"

"Um..." Naruto thought, placing a hand on his chin and looking closely at the vials. "Red, it seems to go good with your dress, and it's not too bright."

"Ah, thank you!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke was meanwhile pestering Kakashi to teach him something lethal, while Kakashi himself was trying to read his book while blocking out Sasuke's voice.

"Hey!" shouted the old Hokage, "Pay attention to me!" All four members of team seven turned to him.

Kakashi put a hand behind his neck and said, "S-sorry Hokage-sama. Um... did you say something?" Hiruzen's head slammed into the desk, almost ready to go all Kage on the team's ass, when the door opened to show Iruka with an old man around forty drinking some sake.

The old man looked at team seven and said, "This is what I get? A bunch of kids, a black fox and a one-eyed freak? The blond one looks okay, but the pink-haired one looks like a freak that belongs to a circus."

Naruto and Kakashi had to hold back Sakura as she tried to kill the man. "Um, Sakura?" Naruto said. "I'm pretty sure we're suppose to protect him, not kill him." Sakura calmed a little, but still glared at the man.

"Meet up at the north gates in an hour." ordered Kakashi, before puffing out via shunshin. Naruto did the same, though his was with black smoke and a bit of red in it. The other two had no choice but to walk home, something that an emo wasn't happy about, and a pink-haired girl had no problem with. In his home, Naruto and Akyo were getting ready. He thought about Kyuubi and wondered what to do. The demoness was kinda nice.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto and Akyo, still in her human form, walked through the sewers that was suppose to be Naruto's mind. As they kept walking, they heard the faint sound of whimpering and something else... sobbing. As they neared the end of the corridor, they could see a room almost big enough to fit the Hokage Monument inside of it, and an equally large gate on the other end of the room. That was where the sobbing came from.

Naruto looked at Akyo a bit confused, only to find she had the same expression of confusion. He walked a little closer to the gates and listened to the sad crying. Naruto looked inside to find what seemed to be a red shivering ball of fur. He slipped through the bars of the cage, Akyo not far behind, to see a young woman around his age curled up in a ball with her legs hugged against her chest.

She had red hair that reached her butt, it curled upwards almost like fire. She also had two red fox ears on top of her head, tipped in black, though they were currently pressed against her head like when dogs are sad. Then he noticed the set of nine tails attached above her butt, all of them curled up and hugging her body. The next thing was quite unexpected... She was naked, and her tails were the only thing keeping her modesty. When Naruto was a few feet from her, he kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did, the red-haired girl swung around and clung to him by placing her arms around Naruto's neck. He was startled for a moment, confused on what to do, then began hugging the girl back. She kept crying for a few minutes, murmuring apologies and pressing her face to his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do this, I swear! I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun." whispered the crying girl. Naruto was confused. _This_ was the Kyuubi? The mighty Kyuubi no Youku was a girl, no big deal there, he could handle that. The Kyuubi was crying on his chest, saying she was sorry, and apparently wouldn't be letting go soon. That's not something he was expecting.

He looked down at her and asked, "Why are you crying? And why are you apologizing to me?" The girl, who he was sure by now was Kyuubi, looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"I made your life horrible. It's my fault you're hated by the whole village. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. If it weren't for me, you might still have had a family and a normal life." she once again broke into tears as she hugged Naruto tighter. She expected anything. A glare, a hit, screaming, cursing... anything from the boy whose life was miserable because of her. Instead, Naruto placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up so he could look at her. She was very beautiful, that he would agree on. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see his face incase he was angry at her.

"Please, look at me." Naruto said in a kind and soothing voice. For a moment, she didn't, but she did when Naruto started rubbing her cheek affectionately. She slowly opened her eyes, showing her blood-red eyes with slitted pupils. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto's kind and warming smile, his eyes blue and deep. She couldn't believe he wasn't even angry.

"W-why don't you hate me? It's because of me that you're an orphan, Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto shook his head and said "I don't blame you for that. Besides, you don't look evil to me. And I'm not sure why you attacked Konoha, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready." Kyuubi nodded, happy Naruto understood. That's when she noticed a girl with platinum blond hair with black fox ears and tail.

"Akyo?"

"Hi aunty Kyuubi!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Now not only did the Kyuubi turn out to be a beautiful and nice fox girl, but she was an aunt! _'Holy shit!'_ Naruto thought. And just as fast as he found Kyuubi in his arms, he found her in Akyo's arms, both squealing in happiness. Naruto had to hold back the nosebleed on seeing two hot girls hugging and jumping. Not to mention one of them was completely naked, and now that she wasn't crying and curled up in a ball he could see the curves and large breast, though they weren't _huge_, and how her tails were wagging like crazy, while the other girl still had super tight clothes. He quickly looked away and tried to think of something different. _'Um, ah... What do I think about! Uh, how 'bout... Ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen...' _Bowls of ramen seemed to appear before his eyes. Unfortunately, he heard the squeals again, causing him to look back at them, then quickly look away from staring at Kyuubi's body.

Somehow, an image of a naked Kyuubi with ramen broth pouring down her appeared in his head. He could already see the broth fall from a bowl floating over her, pouring the delicious liquid over her face and neck, her erect nipples, down to her luscious womanly...

_'STOP! Don't think about that Naruto! It's no good, I'm turning into Kakashi-sensei! What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!'_

"Um, Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Asked Kyuubi, a little worried over her container.

Naruto nodded his head quickly and said, "Just a little hungry... Um, so, um... Where are we anyway?" Kyuubi shrugged, though she still looked at Naruto with some worry.

"I believe it's your mind. It's simply like this because you never changed it." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes while concentrating. Soon he felt a small wind blow through his hair and opened his eyes to find a giant lake in front of him. There were great forests surrounding it with a bunch red rosebushes near the pond. It was also night time and there was a full moon on the sky reflecting off of the surface of the lake, now to mention there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kyuubi and Akyo gasped at the beauty of the place. Naruto was pretty good with his imagination when he wanted to be **(AN: Can that be counted as a pun?)**. Kyuubi turned to Naruto, obviously amazed. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun!" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's actually the first thing that popped into my head."

(End Flashback)

* * *

As Naruto walked to the gates, he realized someone was following him. He looked a little to the left, but found nobody behind him. He sniffed the air and smiled. Cinnamon buns. _'Hinata.'_ he thought. He kept walking for a little longer, until he disappeared in a black blur. Hinata looked everywhere, but couldn't see him. "Hi Hinata." someone whispered behind her. She jumped and spun around to find blue eyes staring at her own lavender orbs. She realized she couldn't move or breath, and apparently, so did Naruto. "Hinata, breath! Please, unless you want me to... to..." That's when he thought of it. "... I'll have to perform mouth-to-mouth!" 'gasp' _Bonk!_

Naruto found Hinata's frail and small body in his chest in an instant. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. As soon as he had her in his arms, Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto's chest and smelled his scent. Naruto chuckled and started roof jumping to the grounds where Kurenai's team usually practiced in. As Kiba and Shino finished their spar, Naruto appeared and asked, "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER BAKA!" shouted Kiba. He was about to punch Naruto, but Naruto dodged by leaning back and Akyo shooting from his head to bite Kiba on the nose. He screamed, until Akyo placed her paws on his lips and closed them shut. "There is no need for you to start being loud, Kiba-san. You might wake up Hinata-chan, and I don't think Naruto-sama would want you disturbing his future mate."Akyo said... Um, barked?... Kiba just growled and spit Akyo out of his mouth, although she gracefully landed on all fours before beginning to growl at Kiba.

"Beat it! This is alpha business, pup!" Kiba said in the canine language **(AN: I don't give a fuck if foxes and dogs understand each other or not, this is _my_ fanfic!)**.

"Agreed, now... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND GO FIND A BETTER MATE, CUZ HINATA-CHAN WILL _NEVER_ BE YOUR MATE!" Akyo all but howled at the boy.

Kiba was red with anger and looked at Naruto before saying, "Naruto, get you _bitch_ and get the hell away from _my_ mate!" The whole world seemed to become cold and dark in an instant as Naruto's eyes were covered by the shadows of his hair. He leaned in and whispered in Kiba's ear one word, a word that held huge amounts of fear.

"Run."

Before Kiba could ask what was wrong, he heard the horrible sound of a mad fox. He slowly turned around to find Akyo now almost twice as tall as him. And like Naruto told him, he ran as fast as his hands and feet could take him, as a giant Akyo ran after him. "Kami has no wrath like an angry vixen scorned." Naruto murmured to no one in particular.

Akamaru trotted up to Naruto and asked, "Will Kiba be okay?"

"Hard to tell." Naruto answered. "If he runs fast enough and tires Akyo down, he might just get a few deep wounds. If he doesn't run fast enough... he might have a sex-change." Naruto, Akamaru, and surprisingly Shino shuddered at the thought of a castrated Kiba. Naruto just realized Kurenai was in the shade of a tree watching the whole ordeal. He walked over to her and said, "Hello Kurenai-sensei. I came here to give you Hinata-chan. I kinda... said the wrong thing when she wouldn't breath." This got Kurenai narrowing her eyes on Naruto, something he had seen Akyo do every once in a while. He was worried and scared now.

"And what exactly did you say, Naruto-san?" asked the red-eyed beauty.

Naruto laughed nervously and said, "You see, I kinda startled her a little and she suddenly stopped breathing, so I said I might have to perform mouth-to-mouth and... um, that's it..." Kurenai didn't say anything for a second, then nodded and moved to take Hinata from Naruto. That proved to be quite difficult when Hinata wouldn't let go of Naruto's shirt. After some more pulling, and Hinata whining in her sleep, the pale-eyed girl let go of Naruto's shirt and curled up to sleep in Kurenai's arms. Naruto let out a sigh before whistling for Akyo, who returned after pummeling Kiba into the ground. She ran to Naruto, returning to her mini size on the way, before climbing up Naruto's leg and back up to his head. Naruto walked to the gates of Konohagakure, unaware that a cloaked figure was watching him.

* * *

Now at the gates, the three genin, Akyo, Kakashi and Tazuna were ready to set out. As the gates to Konoha disappeared over the hill, they were pretty much in silence except for Akyo occasionally chasing something like a squirrel or a bunny. Sasuke was up front, Sakura was to the right of Tazuna, and Naruto was to the left while Kakashi took up the rear. After some more walking, they crossed some puddles. Suddenly, two men jumped out of the ponds, both of them in camouflage with Kiri headbands, slashes going through them to show they were nuke-nin. They wore a strange mask and had a gauntlet, one on the left while the other had his on the right, connected by a chain between them. They both wrapped the chain around Kakashi and pulled, slicing Kakashi to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura, as the two men looked at the bridge builder.

One of them murmured, "One down." Sasuke threw a kunai at the chain, getting it pinned to a tree. As soon as they were unable to move, Sakura took out a pair of kunai and took a defensive position between the two ninja and Tazuna to keep the bridge builder safe. Before the two nuke-nin could detach the chain, they were hit by a roundhouse kick from Naruto, who appeared out of nowhere in a blur. The first one he hit was knocked unconscious since he was the one to get hit the hardest, while the second one became dazed.

As Naruto started tying them up, Kakashi jumped down from a tree and walked silently to them before saying, "Good job team. You performed greatly when fighting, like a true team."

"How are you still alive!" screamed Sakura surprised. Kakashi pointed at the shreds where his 'corpse' was, where there were a bunch of pieces of logs left. _'Substitution.'_ realized Sakura. Naruto stood up from finishing tying the two brothers up and giving them a glare.

"Tell us why you're here, why you tried to attack the drunk over there, and you might live." he said in a cold and serious voice. The only one of the men who was conscious was about to say Naruto was bluffing, but stopped himself when Naruto leaked insane amounts of killing intent, and whispered in a scary monotone, **"Now."**

"W-we're here f-for the b-bridge b-builder. We're supposed to k-kill him so h-he wont finish t-the bridge." said the one that was still conscious and scared shitless. He was pretty sure he just pissed himself, and could only hope it was because he just came out from the water. Then again, he really needed to pee when he was a puddle not too long ago, and right now he didn't need to as badly. He suddenly fainted, unable to take any more of Naruto's killer intent. Naruto nodded, happy with the answer, before turning to Kakashi for orders.

Kakashi just stared at him, shocked a genin could make a chunin... no, C-ranked nuke-nin criminal spill his guts! He shook his head out of his daze before going over to Tazuna and asking, "What are you hiding? This is a normal C-rank mission, yet there are nuke-nin after you. Explain."

Tazuna sighed and said, "Alright, alright. Have you heard of Gato?" getting a nod from Kakashi, "He has been known for normally running some boats and stuff, but in truth he sells drugs and hires men to do his dirty work. Right now he's been leaching the money from all of Wave and the only hope we have right now is if I finish this bridge."

"Then why didn't you take another team?" asked Kakashi. "This mission is probably a B, maybe low A-rank and we were meant to finish a C-rank. You could've hired someone who is stronger."

"Isn't it obvious?" everyone turned to Naruto, who had his arms cross and was looking at the tied up nuke-nin. "This Gato man must've sucked Wave dry, leaving them very poor. Tazuna was only able to afford a C-rank mission and got us."

"But it's okay! It's not your fault! If you go now, I will probably just die, and my little grandson will probably cry for days, while my daughter will forever hate Konohagakure. But still, you know, it's not your fault!" said Tazuna. Everyone sweat dropped.

Kakashi sighed. Kami must hate him. "Okay, just let me check with my team." he said, turning to the three genin, "What do you guys think we should do? Go back, or should we continue?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate. "Yeah, let's go. But Gato's head is _mine_."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Fine, I agree with the dobe."

Sakura was hesitant at first, but then nodded and said, "Fine, let's kick some butt!"

Kakashi nodded, satisfied with his students' decisions. He turned back to Tazuna and said, "Fine, we will go to Wave and protect you. But you will have to pay back Konoha what you owe when this is over." Tazuna nodded and thanked them before they once again started on their journey to Wave. Again, they didn't see the cloaked figure disappear in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Okay, I need to ask a favor. Can you guys look for a story named 'Sora and the Black Widow' and leave some reviews for the dude? I want him to update, and he only does so every ten reviews he gets. Anyway, review my story and the story I just mentioned... please?**


	5. First Encounter

**Okay, there's a good reason why I haven't updated, and I'm pretty sure it's acceptable. This time I have been stuck with homework, so I might be stuck for a while. Not to mention EOGs are starting, and I need to concentrate. I'll try my best nonetheless and continue writing. Ja ne!**

**Me no own Naru.**

* * *

There's alot of fog. That's what was running through the minds of team seven. They were now in a small boat, looking around them for anything out of the ordinary. The man controlling the boat turned off the motor and started using an oar. As they kept going, they saw the bridge Tazuna was supposed to be working on and stared at it in awe. It was very big and impressive, even when it wasn't finished.

Once they reached land, they thanked the man and went on their way. Almost a week has passed since they left Konohagakure, and Akyo was bored to death. Nothing had happened since that attach from those 'Demon Brothers'. If those jackasses were real demons, they would be the biggest disgrace to all _true_ demons. Meanwhile, team seven and Tazuna were walking through the misty area. Akyo sniffed the air and frowned. The mist was strange, there was something in it that seemed... controlled. She smelled again and barked at Naruto, "There's chakra in this mist!" Naruto took a sniff as well. Yep, there was chakra alright. Then he heard something, and whatever it was, it was heading towards them. Apparently, so did his sensei.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted, bringing Sasuke and Tazuna down. Sakura, however, froze when she saw a giant piece of metal spinning towards her. Just as it was about to slice her head off, there was a loud, _**'CLANG'**_ as another, much thinner blade appeared in front of her.

The second blade twisted, making the larger piece of metal go flying into the trunk of a tree. Sakura blinked and realized that Naruto was beside her, his katana out and right in front of her. He smiled at her and cheerfully said, "Hi!" Sakura could only blush at how Naruto was so close to her, letting his breath reach her face. It sent chills down her spine, and it sure as hell wasn't that she was scared.

Everyone looked up to the piece of metal, which turned out to be a giant cleaver. In an instant there was a man standing on the sword's handle. He had blue striped pants, no shirt, and had bandages covering his mouth and forehead. Around his black head of hair was a slanted headband with a slashed Kiri symbol on it. He looked at them and leaked out alot of KI. The bridge builder and two of the genin were paralyzed by fear while the third one, along with his partner, leaked out a bit of his own KI which countered that of the man's.

"Hatake Kakashi, or would you prefer Sharingan no Kakashi. I've heard you've copied over a thousand jutsu using that eye of yours. I'm quite impressed by that blond one though. The boy can actually withstand my KI, and even counter it with his own. What's your name gaki?" said the bandaged man while jumping down and taking his sword with him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I believe you are Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, right?" Naruto said, getting into a defensive position.

The swordsman nodded and Kakashi took out a kunai. "Naruto, protect the Tazuna and leave Zabuza to me."

"Hai." Naruto disappeared and now stood in front of Tazuna, Akyo by his side after growing as tall as he was. Sasuke was the next to shake out of his shock and take a defensive position next to Tazuna, Sakura not far behind.

Zabuza looked at them and said, "Just look at you. Kids playing ninja. How unfortunate for you to die here and now."

When he said this, Sasuke was about to charge but Naruto said, "Sasuke, stay put. He's trying to get you angry." _'And is succeeding.'_ he mentally added.

Zabuza turned his attention to Kakashi and said calmly. "Listen, how 'bout I make this simpler for you. Give me the bridge builder so I can kill him and you live. Or you can fight me, die, then I kill the bridge builder. Your choice."

Naruto was the one to answer with a smile and a simple, "Thanks, but no thanks!" Akyo barking next to him to show her approval, though it sounded huge and scary now that she was a giant. The three genin were impressed when Kakashi and Zabuza started battling, even if they couldn't see much with the fog Zabuza summoned up using a jutsu. Kakashi was later forced to use his Sharingan he kept under the headband when things went south. This got Sasuke and Sakura shocked, and Naruto thought Kakashi was getting old if he was using the Sharingan _now_.

Only once did Naruto have to intervene, and that was when Zabuza suddenly appeared inside the genin's defense. When he was about to cleave Tazuna in half, black spikes appeared out of the ground and impaled him in the stomach, chest, legs, and head, all appearing when Naruto ran through some hand seals and sending his fist into the ground while whispering, "**Shadow Style: Black Spike Death!**"

The man suddenly burst into water, showing that it was actually a Water-Clone. Akyo suddenly lunged forward and chomped on something, which turned out to be Zabuza's blade. They struggled for a moment, Zabuza trying his best to keep the giant fox at bay as she tried to disarm him from his Executioner's-Blade by pulling and jerking with her teeth and claws. With a great push, Zabuza finally got rid of the fox as it jumped back when he tried to slice her down the middle. He quickly blocked a strike from Kakashi and pushed the one-eyed jonin into the water.

Just when Kakashi was about to get up and keep fighting, he realized he was suddenly trapped inside one of Zabuza's jutsu as he was encased in a sphere of water. The downside was that Zabuza had to keep physical contact with the sphere so Kakashi didn't get out, so hew made three Water-Clones and sent them to kill the rest.

"Run! Take Tazuna and get out of here! The Water-Clones can't go far from the original, so they'll eventually disperse when you're far enough." Kakashi ordered. Naruto cocked his head to the side and mocked surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei! I feel hurt! I think you forgot something you taught us all. Those who abandon orders are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Therefore, we're not leaving you just like that!" And with that, Naruto disappeared, appeared next to a tree and reached his left hand inside the shadows. He used some chakra to mold the shadows and brought his hand out. He was now holding a second katana made of shadows with wind designs on it. It looked the same as Akyo's katana form, only it didn't have a fang at the butt.

He then looked at Zabuza and said, "You have five seconds to let my sensei go, or I will harm you **greatly**." The way he said 'greatly' made a chill go up everyone's spine. When Zabuza didn't respond, Naruto got into a stance with Merciless in his right arm, leaning on his neck, and the shadow katana by his right hip **(AN: If you've seen or played Kingdom Hearts 2, think of Sora's Valor Form stance.)**. He rushed towards one of the clones and instantly cut it in half, then when the next one tried to slice him by the waist he jumped up and Akyo chomped the clone's head off as it burst into water. The last one would've cut off her head, had Naruto not cut his head off when he wasn't looking. Now only the original was left, and he was getting a bit... uncomfortable. He couldn't say worried, the brat was just a kid, and jonin don't get worried by kids.

Naruto took out a scroll from his pants leg and unsealed a large fuma shuriken. He brought it back and started spinning it, before throwing it towards Zabuza's arm. Zabuza had two choices; either leave the jutsu and let Kakashi go to fight, or have his hand cut off, Kakashi out, then fight. Duh! He let go of the sphere, just in time to dodge the spinning blade that was about to slice his arm off. Now freed, Kakashi resumed his fight with Zabuza with Akyo and Naruto with him. Soon Naruto and Akyo were back with Tazuna and his teammates as Kakashi started mimicking everything Zabuza did in perfect synchronization. Soon Zabuza was so confused Kakashi was finally able to make a hand seal before Zabuza. "**Water Style: Great Whirlpool jutsu!**" shouted Kakashi as a great amount of water went rushing towards Zabuza and slammed onto his chest.

The Mist swordsman was sent through a dozen trees before finally stopping in one. Then Naruto stabbed his arms and legs before placing the shadow katana on Zabuza's neck. Kakashi appeared next to Naruto and also pulled out a kunai, ready to kill Zabuza. The swordsman knew he was totally screwed. His arms and legs were horribly damaged, his breathing became difficult and painful, and he felt like every bone in his body was broken. He looked up at the two shinobi before him and coughed up some blood through his bandages. "Can you see... the future?" asked Zabuza to the white-haired shinobi.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes, I can. And your future, Momochi Zabuza, is _death_." Just as Kakashi was about to slice Zabuza's neck, two senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck. The Mist nin's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Another ninja with a strange mask, a green battle kimono, and strange brown pants appeared next to Zabuza's body. Whoever it was, it was hard to tell if it was male or female, since his/her hair was in a bun and two bangs on either side of his/her face.

"Thank you, I have been after Momochi for weeks now. You have just made my job easier." said the ninja.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's a pleasure, but are you sure he's dead?" The masked ninja nodded and slung one of Zabuza's arms over his/her neck while taking the giant blade on the other. "Um, wouldn't it be easier to just cut the head off and burn the body?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. Before he could ask anything else, the nin was already gone, so he just shrugged it off.

"Well," Kakashi said, his voice slightly slurring, "we'll have to go on now. And... I think I'm falling." and true to his word, he fell forward and was about to have his head in the mud, but Naruto caught him and slung him over Akyo after covering his left eye with his headband. He and Akyo walked over to Tazuna, oblivious to the glare he was getting from the Uchiha.

_'Why does the dead-last have to be as powerful as he is now? He doesn't deserve any of this power, it belongs to me, an Uchiha elite! I'll find out how you got this strong sooner or later, just you wait dobe!'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking something along the lines of, _'I can't believe Naruto-kun is this strong. Wait... Naruto-_kun_? Why am I thinking like that! I like Sasuke-kun... r-right?' __**'Bah, of course we don't! Naruto-kun will protect us till the end! We HAVE to have him soon, before anyone else can!'**_ screamed Inner-Sakura inside the pinkette's head. She shook her head, trying to shut the voice of her inner-self, and asked, "Um, Tazuna-san? We might need a place to stay since Kakashi-sensei will need time to recover. Is it okay if we stay at your home?"

Tazuna nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a certain masked-nin had some tools sprawled out in front of her. She looked at Zabuza's body and mumbled, "Well, better take out the senbon now."

Just as she was about to take out the needles, Zabuza's hand shot up and caught the nin's wrist while he glared at her. "Agh, fuck Haku. You really like putting me in that death-state, don't you?" asked the once-dead Mist-nin.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama, but it was the only way to take you out of there. Besides, it was either that, or I had to cut off your head. And if you don't realize it, you need your head to live and think."

"Pah! Just hurry up to the base, we need to get ready as soon as possible. And take that damn mask off! It creeps me out. How much time till I get better?"

"About a week, maybe less if I get a few herbs so you can heal faster." said the young girl as she took off the mask, showing a pale and beautiful face. She picked up Zabuza once again and went on her way to their home.

* * *

After some walking, team seven arrived at Tazuna's house with Kakashi still very tired from chakra exhaustion. As they got closer to the door, Tazuna was greeted by his daughter Tsunami. She ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug that was almost enough to crush his old bones. Naruto and Sakura smiled while Sasuke just kept brooding.

"Dad, I'm glad you're home!" she then turns to the genin and says, "You must be the ones to protect my father. Thank you."

She then bows to them and Naruto said, "Um, there's no need for you to bow, we're just here to do our job. And we might need a place to put him in." he finished by jerking a thumb at Kakashi, who was still barely able to move, much less stay awake. Tsunami guided him to a room upstairs and told Naruto Kakashi could stay there. Naruto thanked her and placed Kakashi right there in a futon so he could rest. After exiting the room, he went to another where he and his teammates would be staying in. He was thinking on how his days were going. He began to talk to Kyu-chan more, he noticed Sakura stopped calling him 'Naruto-baka' and just called him 'Naruto'.

Though sometimes it sounded like she wanted to say something else after his name. He was close to creating his own original shadow technique and was ready to perhaps ask Hinata on a date. Not only that, but Sakura had started training seriously after some talking.

* * *

(Flashback)

Sakura was once again stalking Uchiha Sasuke via roof jumping. She was proud of herself for not being caught by one of the members of the Uchiha clan. What she didn't know was that the Uchiha ass was always too busy brooding to even notice a fly buzzing in his hair if it ever happened. As Sasuke entered the Uchiha district, still his legally, Sakura had no choice but to stop her pursuit and go home. On her way to her house, she could've sworn she saw something in the shadows heading towards a training ground. Curiosity getting the best of her, she ran towards said training ground and watched as a shadow literally came out and walked towards the middle of the clearing.

Slowly it started gaining color, its hair the last thing to change back, before there stood Naruto and Akyo. Akyo then jumped from Naruto's head and growled something at Naruto, who started on stretching. After doing so, the blond then made a single cross-shaped hand sign and in an instant, without a single puff of smoke, there appeared an army of blonds in front of the original. Sakura was amazed and wondered what Naruto was about to do. She saw him give out orders, but was still too far away to hear. When Naruto was done talking, all the clones took out the exact same katana from their backs, the kanji for 'Merciless' on both sides, and they all took up a fighting stance. Naruto also took out his own and mirrored the clones. Then it was quiet.

Nobody made a sound, and the only thing Sakura could hear was her own heartbeat and her breathing. Then, as if a switch was activated, all the Naruto-clones charged at Naruto. The real one started hacking and slicing all the clones that came to him from all directions and angles. Sakura was even _more_ surprised. Even from here, she could hear the sound of metal-against-metal every time Naruto parried and blocked a sword aimed at him. It was a clear sign that these weren't regular clones since normal ones were mere illusions.

They had no sent, they made no sound, and they always needed a person to control them. These were attacking the original with independent thought, they made sounds, the weapons they had were real, and they also seemed to be performing some jutsu using the shadows every now and then. In about half-an-hour, there stood only Naruto, slightly panting and looking over what his clones just gave him. He had a good guard, but there were still a few weaknesses and some openings he had to work on.

As he sat down to rest, Akyo went up to him and said, "Naruto-sama, the pink-haired girl is watching us. Should I take care of her?"

"No," Naruto spoke back, "Leave her alone. Maybe I can make her train a little." With that thought, his body seemed to sink into a black and inky pool as he slowly melted into the shadows. Sakura was startled, not sure where he went, before she heard breathing behind her, along with what sounded like a dog panting. She slowly turned around and met cerulean-blue eyes and a smile from the blond she had just been... um, _observing_. He looked at her as if joking around and asked, "Enjoying the show?" Sakura couldn't help the blush that was spreading across her face.

Naruto chuckled and asked, "So how's your training been, Sakura-san? You getting any better?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Mainly because there was nothing _to_ say. She suddenly forgot why she ever even became a kunoichi in the first place.

She shook her head and looked at the ground in shame. "Sorry Naruto. I haven't really been training at all. And besides, all I do is ask Sasuke-kun for a date, but he ignores me completely."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Do you still want to be a kunoichi?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah. I came this far, and I'm not backing out!" Naruto nodded, seemingly happy with the girl's answer.

He took out a small slip of paper and said, "Channel some of your chakra into this, then we can determine your chakra affinity." Doing so, the paper turned soggy and wet in an instant.

She smiles, knowing what it meant. "Looks like I have water! Cool!" she exclaimed happily.

Naruto nodded. "Come on, let's star your training.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Ever since then, Sakura had been working hard to become a strong kunoichi. She wasn't over her crush, but she was no longer obsessed with him either.

* * *

Outside, the same cloaked figure was perched on a tree looking through a window to see the blond boy his little sister has been speaking very highly of. A few strands of platinum-blond hair could be seen sticking out of his black hood. He chuckled lightly. "I came here looking for my sister and I find her with a blond ningen. What have you got here? Perhaps he really is a potential mate like you said... nee-chan." His amber and slitted eyes flashed for a second before he disappeared into the darkness of the inky shadows.

* * *

**Well, there we go. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, check the pole on my profile and I'll leave it up until the next time I update.**


	6. The Fox Shows Himself

**Well, it seems people don't really want Sakura to be in Naruto's harem. Sorry to the ones who wanted her to be in it but the opposite side didn't want her. I like her in my fic and all, but due to the vote it was not meant to be. Not that I believe in fate, just that it's too bad.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm gonna be out for a while.**

**I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

After some time, Kakashi walked down, though had some trouble getting downstairs, and sat down in the table. Sasuke was brooding in the living room and Sakura was secretly reading a scroll Naruto gave her on some healing jutsu. Naruto was still in his room, reading over the jutsu from the forbidden scroll. He smirked as he read the next one he was about to learn.

_'_**_Fire Style: Great Dragon Claw_**_. Forms a claw of pure fire around the user's arm, adding a boost to most taijutsu and also makes the user's arm invulnerable to all fire attacks to the arm. Does not hurt the user and will work as a shield to cancel out any fire and wind jutsu. A-rank ninjutsu. Interesting.'_ Naruto thought.

He didn't need Duck-ass to hear anything he was saying, so he tried his best to read out loud as little as possible. He suddenly smelled something and put the scroll away in a flash before exiting the room. He then walked downstairs and his nose was soon assaulted by the smell of dinner coming form Tsunami's kitchen reached his nose. He absently licked his lips and started on his way to the table for dinner.

* * *

Akyo was left outside, since she preferred to hunt. A treat every now and then was okay, but she liked rabbits and smaller critters better. She kept running around, looking for anything at all to eat, but they were either very few of them or they were _very_ sneaky.

She kept looking around until she felt the strange feeling she was being watched. She heightened her hearing a little, but was too late to dodge the giant form that pounced on her, pining her to the ground with only one paw.

"What the hell!" she barked, trying to look at who or what hit her. She looked up and saw bright amber eyes just like her own with the slitted pupils. She gasped and asked, "Nii-san?"

The figure let go of her and took a few steps back. There in front of her stood a fox almost as big as a small horse. It had pitch-black fur just like her, its canines were sticking out of its jaws and it had five tails behind it.

"Hey Akyo! Haven't seen you in a while nowadays! What happened? I've heard how you've been coming back home to get some scrolls and leaving to train here. And why do most of the vixens in our clan keep talking about fishcakes?" it asked her, tilting its head to the side. "Do you have fishcakes? I love fishcakes!" it then added as all five tails began wagging happily. Akyo sighed.

He may be older, but he still acted childish most of the time. "I... suppose you could say I found some. One to be exact. His name is Naruto." Akyo said in a calm voice.

"Naruto? Sis, I know you're weird and all, but it's not right to name your food."

"Shishi **(Beast)**, just leave me alone." grumbled Akyo to the now named Shishi. The other black fox became covered in black flames before a shape stood upwards, showing a young man standing with a cloak on him, the hood hiding most of his face. He took it off and showed himself to be a rather attractive young man around fifteen, with platinum blond hair that was almost as spiky if not spikier than Naruto's hair. In truth, he was about a thousand years older than Akyo, but hid it well.

He shrugged and said, "I've seen that Uzumaki kid already, and he seems okay. So I guess I wont burn him alive. However, if he does anything to you, he'll have a sex change before completely dying a slow and painful death. understood?"

As soon as he finished talking, Akyo was in her human form chocking him. "Don't you _dare_ do anything to Naruto-kun! I'll beat you a hundred feet into the ground, rip your tails off, and then force-feed them down your throat! DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed at him, her eyes flashing to show she was serious. Shishi chuckled. "I thought a moment ago it was Naruto-_sama_, not Naruto-_kun_." he said in a teasing tone. Akyo realized her mistake and blushed heavily.

"I-I mean Naruto-sama. I MEANT TO SAY NARUTO-SAMA DAMMIT!" she once again shrieked at her brother, who was laughing like a maniac.

"Yeah, wait till I tell him about this. It'll be _sweet_." he said, the 'sweet' coming out in an Eric-Cartman-like voice.

Akyo sputtered with her words for a second, before bowing her head and saying, "Fine... Let's just go already."

And with that said, the two once again became foxes and began their run back to the house of the bridge builder and his family.

* * *

(Tazuna's house)

All of team seven and Tazuna's family were now eating dinner, nobody really talking much. That is, until a young kid came walking in with an unhappy look on his face that almost seemed permanent. He sat and ate his dinner quietly... for about four seconds... before slamming his fork on the table and shouting at the leaf shinobi. "Why do you try so hard? You're all going to die anyway, so why bother!"

"Um... I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the whole place is being placed under his control and I don't like it one bit. What other reason do we need?" asked Naruto in a matter-of-fact way. He didn't know why this kid was angry, since they were about to help out.

Tsunami glared at the boy. "Inari, show some respect! These are the ninja that are going to help us get out of Gato's grasp and save this village." Inari still seemed unhappy and continued to glare at the shinobi.

Sakura looked confused, Naruto was frowning in confusion as well, Sasuke was glaring at the kid, and Kakashi didn't seem to notice. "You can't beat Gato. He's too strong. You might as well leave and go back to your cozy homes while we take care of _our_ business." said Inari. Naruto was the next one to glare at the young boy.

"Kid, don't think for a second our lives are cozy. Especially _my_ life. You had a family, someone who loves you, someone who protects you. I had no one. You weren't scolded for being alive. _I_ was. You didn't have the woman in the orphanage try to poison your food and have you killed multiple times. _I was_. The entire village didn't chase you and try to kill you in your birthdays. _My_ village did!" he suddenly stopped, took a shaky breath, then stood up and headed to the door. He looked back and said, "I'm off to train. Don't look for me."

Kakashi nodded. "Fine, but be careful Naruto." And with that said, he slammed the door closed and walked out, ignoring Akyo who was about three feet to his left. He didn't even notice the bigger fox next to her.

"So that's your fishcakes eh? He seems pissed." by the time Shishi was done talking, Akyo was already after her master. "Oi! Wait for me!" and he ran after his sister before she could get out of sight.

Back inside, Naruto had left a shocked bundle of people. Tsunami was the first to recover. "Kakashi-san. What Naruto-san said... is it true?"

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, he gave you the sweet version. He left out a few... things. The only good thing is that there are few that stay neutral towards him, and even fewer that actually care for him." he said, his voice serious and sad. He had complained being an ANBU captain was troublesome if he had to keep chasing a lousy blond brat.

But as soon as he did, everything went south. Not only did Itachi become a nuke-nin, but he no longer could protect Naruto as he would always. As a result, Naruto was almost completely alone most of the time. Then again, Naruto became strong from being alone with the black fox, Akyo. He would have to ask Naruto about that later. After all, no fox was like that Akyo one.

Sasuke in the meantime didn't really believe anything the blond boy said. _'He probably just made it up to impress everyone here. Pfft, as if someone can endure that much pain. He's hated, but only because he's a nobody.'_ he thought like the arrogant jack-ass he is.

Sakura on the other hand was shocked. Normally, if she were still some fangirl, she would've claimed Naruto was lying. However, she clearly saw the pain in Naruto's eyes. She realized that in her own way, she also inflicted some pain on Naruto. Maybe not to the same degree as the villagers, but she still denied to give him friendship when he asked for it, even when he needed it the most. Her face took one of sadness as she felt horrible.

Kakashi saw her down look and was in a way glad Sakura was paying attention to Naruto instead of ignoring him like she used to. He _really_ needed to thank Naruto for that. He looked at Sasuke, whose face hadn't changed. Not something he wanted to see.

The rest that were in the table were still shocked to find an entire village would do such things to a mere child. Inari left the table with tears in his eyes, saying he would be in his room.

* * *

(Zabuza's Hut)

Zabuza was in his bed, under some covers, healing, and listening to a midget yell. "I can't believe this!" shouted the short man, "You're supposed to be the Demon of the Mist, yet a jonin and a bunch of brats were able to take you on! Why am I even bothering to pay you?"

While the midget ranted, Zabuza rolled his eyes and sighed. Once he finally got payed, he could go back to his 'village' and kill the damn Mizukage.

"Shut your trap already. I'll get them next time I see them." growled Zabuza, though it seemed to annoy Gato.

"You better! Or I wont pay you at all!" Gato was about to reach for Zabuza's bandages to 'teach him a lesson' but was stopped when Haku snapped his wrist. The midget screamed in pain and backed away, his two bodyguards were about to slice Haku into pieces, but found their own blades pressed against their necks.

"Get your sorry excuses for hands off of Zabuza-sama, or I will personally castrate you!" Haku said in the most menacing voice she could muster.

"Let's go! We're done here." ordered Gato, leaving with his goons and sending a glare to both Zabuza and Haku.

When the midget was gone, Zabuza turned to Haku as best as he could in his bed and said, "That was unnecessary, Haku. I could've taken care of him myself." he moved slightly below the covers and showed he had a kunai in hand.

"I know Zabuza-sama, but you need to heal or you will only make the wounds worse." standing up, she changed into a pink kimono and took off all her ninja gear. She said she needed some herbs and left.

* * *

(Forest)

Naruto was unhappy. Mostly with himself for saying those things to the kid. He didn't know why he got angry, but he just really wanted to scream that Konoha wasn't 'cozy' to him. He actually wanted people to know what Konoha did to cursed children instead of helping them. Maybe he was actually loosing it. Again, another tree fell because of the slash that went right through it.

He didn't even notice the fact that he was pushing chakra into the blade, nor that no normal blade should be able to do that! All he knew was that he was angry, and that he was simply cutting to vent out his anger. Left and right, almost every tree he passed was cut down. Akyo and Shishi were watching the blond from behind a bush. Akyo was very worried for her master. She never knew Naruto had this much anger in him.

Finally, after many hours, it was getting close to dawn and Naruto collapsed on the forest floor from minor chakra exhaustion. Akyo slowly walked over to him and curled up into a ball on Naruto's chest before falling asleep.

* * *

Not long after (Three minutes actually), a young girl a little older than Naruto wearing a pink kimono came into a clearing. She was going about, bending down occasionally to pick up an herb, when she noticed that there was a boy a few feet to her left resting near a place that had the trees cut right through. He looked exhausted, but recuperating slowly. She walked over to him and saw the black piece of cloth on his stomach shift slightly.

Then she realized it was actually a fox with black fur. She remembered seeing a giant fox at the battle that Zabuza fought, but this one could probably be held in both her hands. She knew who this was, the one who stabbed Zabuza and was about to kill him. She probably should've brought some weapons, and there wasn't enough water anywhere to use her ice powers.

Crap!

_'Maybe I could strangle him. No, the fox will most likely wake up when he starts struggling. Why did I leave my weapons? I could've at least brought a senbon or two.'_ she mentally whined. She got closer and took a closer look at his face. Last time she saw him, she was sure he had blue eyes. She kept staring at his whisker marks and his blond spiky hair. Before she could even realize it, she was already about an inch away from his face.

She blinked twice before slowly sitting straight again, a blush on her face noticeable. She looked over at the fox again to find it was awake, making her panic. It looked at her from on top of the blond's stomach, she looked back at the little critter. It cocked its head to the side, so did she but to the other side.

Then the fox turned into a weird black substance and turned into a naked platinum-haired girl straddling the blond boy's waist, in a fox-hybrid form with a black tail and fox ears. Haku looked at her for about four seconds before she fainted. Akyo giggled when she saw the girl on her back with a trail of blood coming out of her nose. After a few more minutes, the ice user woke up. Just in time too, Naruto was waking up as well.

The young blond got up and looked around him for a moment before noticing the young girl who was turned away from him. She seemed to be wiping something off her face furiously while making sure he didn't see her. He quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his lap to see Akyo, who was currently in her fox form. She looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes that said, 'I did something that will make you angry, so I'll just be cute and adorable.'

Again, he looked at the girl with black hair and the pink kimono. She was quite beautiful, he'd give her that, and had chocolate-brown eyes that almost looked like his own. The girl was thinking along the same lines as him in the eye department. They seemed to belong to someone like her, someone filled with sadness and loneliness. Naruto smiled at her, making her blush a little. "Hi there. What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Haku quickly looked around and said, "I'm picking herbs for someone special to me." She bent down to pick up an herb from the ground.

"... Lady, that plant you're holding is poisonous." Naruto deadpanned. She looked at the plant and realized he was right. She blushed in embarrassment and let the plant drop, Naruto looking at her like she did something stupid. Well, she _almost_ did something stupid.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Naruto. "So you're a ninja? It must be hard a life. You shouldn't be sleeping here, you could catch a cold."

"Heh, not like it's the first time I've slept outdoors. And besides, I haven't caught a cold in all my life." Naruto said smoothly, remembering many times he had to sleep in the streets. Akyo wrapped herself around his neck like a scarf and looked at Haku with some curiosity. The little demoness was sure she'd seen the young girl before, but couldn't remember.

"What is your name?" asked the girl. "My name is Haku."

"I'm Naruto. So, who're the herbs for?"

"Someone precious to me. Were you training here? It looks like it because of the damage." she asked curiously. Naruto looked over to where she was looking and realized how much damage he caused. His eyes widened and he feels a slight pain on his back. He looks over and finds Merciless's guard poking his back.

He pulls the blade out, careful not to cut himself with the blade. He replaced it in its scabbard and and stood up, stretching his arms to the sky. Haku had to hold back her blush as she could see his abs and arms perfectly. She frowned when she noticed he looked slightly malnourished for some reason.

Naruto turned to her and asked, "Do you need any help with the herbs, Haku-san?" She nodded and they spent most of the morning picking plants and talking about their precious people. After that, they were saying their goodbyes as Naruto waved at her, smiling widely.

As Haku walked away, her face took on a look of sorrow. _'Naruto-kun. I can only hope I don't have to fight you at the bridge. And if I do, I hope I can take you out quickly. I'm so sorry.'_ she thought sadly, as she walked back and disappearing via water-shunshin.

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Better get back before they get worried." He started walking normally, but stopped after taking twenty steps when he realized something... If Akyo was around his neck, why were there footsteps of a large fox following him? And that wasn't Akyo's scent now that he thought about it. He turned his head _slowly_ and was face-to... mouth... which is drooling...

And saying, "Hi fishcakes!"Naruto jumped back and got into a fighting stance with Merciless in his hands. Before he could attack, the fox got on its hind legs and brought its front legs in a placating manner. "Woah! Heel, fishcakes, heel! Down boy, don't want to hurt your mate's brother do you?" it said in a cheerful tone, and Naruto realized this one had five tails. It... _he_ suddenly turned into black flames before forming a human-like shape and turning into a cloaked boy a little older than Naruto with a few platinum-blond bangs sticking out from his hood. He also had a giant grin as he said, "So how you've been fishcakes? You treating my sister good? Or do I have to kill you if you aren't?" Naruto could tell this guy was serious. After all, who would have their fist have spikes all over it the size of his arm. They were at the tip of his knuckles, and the ones around his wrists were on like a bracelet then curved to point in the same direction as his knuckles. And to add to the coolness, the spikes started spinning, the ones on the knuckles spinning clockwise and the ones on the wrist were going counter-clockwise. It made no sound, but it still looked intimidating.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "Sister?"

The boy pointed at Naruto's neck, where Akyo was smiling with her puppy-dog-eyes. "Um, Naruto-sama? Meet my older brother, Shishi."

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it! I'll see when I update.**

**Review!**


	7. The Talk

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I lost my flash-drive and everything in it, including the old chapter.**

**So, I had to start all over again. Now, enjoy!**

**If I owned Naruto, he really would have a sexy demon girl like Akyo after him.**

* * *

Shishi raised an eyebrow at what he just heard, while Akyo looked sad and hugged Naruto now that she was in her human form. To make her feel a little better, Naruto started stroking her tail, earning purrs from the vixen sitting on his lap. Shishi was surprised humans were like that. He never knew humans would do such things to another human, a younger one at that. And Naruto was a fucking _kid_ the first time they attacked him as a two-year-old, running a sword through a lung. A _lung_, goddammit! He was starting to desire the destruction of Konohagakure, but Naruto said he was being hated less and less at a slow pace. Shishi looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking of how to put it then deciding to be blunt about it, and returned his attention to Naruto and asked, "Is it okay if I stay with you guys? It's getting bored in the demon world. And if you show that you can be trusted, I'll give you a little present, fishcakes."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. He was a bit excited that a demon would give him a present, but he was still a bit cautious about the young demon before him. According to Shishi, the demons could look as old as they wanted to, so long as they were able to keep moving. No use having a demon who looked like an old man and couldn't walk, right? Naruto put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Akyo seemed to be whimpering, and she was using her puppy-eyes to make him say yes. He looked at her for three seconds before turning to Shishi and quickly saying, "Yes!"

Shishi sighed. "You can't resist it either, can you?" Naruto shook his head sadly while Shishi placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you find a way resist it, you are more worthy than me, my friend."

With that, he turned into a fox with just one tail and walked next to Naruto, who had Akyo in her fox form around his neck like a scarf.

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

As Naruto got close to Tazuna's house, he wondered what happened to the Haku girl. He knew there was something familiar about her, mainly her voice. He was sure he heard it somewhere, but couldn't place a finger on it. He shrugged and entered the house to find that Sakura and Tsunami were the only ones there. Sakura was reading her healing scroll peacefully while Tsunami was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl. She looked up from her scroll and said, "They went to the bridge to protect Tazuna while I stayed here learning this new jutsu. I already have three of the seven you gave me done, so there's not much left." Naruto nodded, happy that she was progressing in her training. He found an old healing jutsu scroll one night and rewrote everything onto a new blank scroll before giving it to Sakura for her to learn.

Sakura suddenly saw movement to Naruto's left and looked next to his leg to find a large fox standing there, it's tail wagging. It was pitch-black, just like Akyo, and surprisingly also had Akyo's amber-yellow eyes, tough it was big enough to reach Naruto's waist. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that the fox's eyes were checking her out. It sent a chill up her spine, but it wasn't really of disgust. Before she could say anything else, Naruto noticed she was staring at his new companion.

"Oh, and this is Shishi. He's Akyo's older brother, so don't worry about him hurting you. He's actually alot more playful than Akyo, and I think he likes you." said Naruto. He was right, Shishi liked Sakura. She looked cute, she seemed strong, and she smelled nice as well, like berries and forest. He eye-smiled and barked at her, making her blush. She didn't know why, she just did.

She looked back at Naruto and said, "Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke should be returning soon, so don't worry."

"But... I wasn't." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Seriously, he could care less about the Uchiha. But as long as the idiot didn't bother him, he's okay with him being out of the house for as long as possible. And Kakashi... well, he was slightly worried about him, but not so much. After all, the man was a jonin, so he could take care of himself. Then again, it only took time before he himself snapped because of the annoying Uchiha. And when that happened, Naruto hoped he would be there to have a piece in beating the crap of that brat.

He shook his head and said, "Anyway, keep up the good work Sakura. Hope you'll be strong enough for what's coming up. I don't want to have to keep saving you, no matter how much fun it is." He smiled at her, making a smile of her own appear. She was always happy when Naruto was around.

Being an only child, she didn't know what it was like to have any younger or older brothers/sisters. Naruto was the closest she ever got to a brother, and she was glad she was lucky enough to have him on her team. She almost had the urge to call him 'nii-san' every now and then **(AN: If you still don't like Sakura, well too fucking bad for you. Most of you didn't want her to be in Naruto's harem, so she'll be his surrogate little sister. 'nough said.)**.

Naruto sighed and began walking to the kitchen to see if he could help out in anything. On his way, he saw Inari at the dock next to his house through a window, looking at the sea quietly. Naruto felt bad for snapping at the little guy, so he walked outside and sat next to him.

"Hey Inari. How've you been?" he asked, trying to be polite.

The boy didn't say anything for a minute, then mumbled, "I'm sorry, Naruto-san. I shouldn't have said those things, and I'm sorry if I made you remember something you'd rather not have." Naruto smiled and ruffled Inari's head through his hat.

"Don't worry about it Inari. I guess loosing a father and lacking one are different, but are also equally painful. So tell me... what happened exactly?"

Inari looked at him for a moment, not sure if he should tell the blond or not, but then decided Naruto deserved to know. He told him everything, from how his father taught him many things **(AN: Kaiza really is Inari's father in this story.)**, how they would sometimes fish, and how his father wanted to protect the small town with his own bare hands. He did, but at a horrible cost.

When Gato found out, Kaiza was killed in front of the whole town for his actions. At this point, Inari started crying and Naruto placed an arm around the young boy as he sobbed into Naruto's side. Akyo and Shishi were watching from the house, both happy to have Naruto as a friend.

Once Inari recomposed himself, he finished that he no longer believed in heroes after his father's death. Naruto made a silent vow to kill Gato, and soon.

After that, Naruto began telling him about his own life, seeing as Inari opened up to him. He tried to keep it all to a minimum, since he didn't want to tell Inari too much of the horrible things. Still, Inari remembered from the previous day what the village tried doing to Naruto. After a while, they started to just talk about the things they did. The pranks Naruto did, the times Inari and his mom would have fun every now and then. Pretty soon, they were laughing and the sun was up, meaning it was around noon.

"Time for dinner!" Tsunami called out to the two boys. In unison, two voices shouted, "Hai!" before the two boys were in the kitchen in a blur, Inari wearing a smile for once at the table. Naruto's smile faltered slightly when he saw the Uchiha glaring at the wall. Seriously, he glares at everything now. Akyo and Shishi began hunting when they heard it was dinner time, so they left the house in a hurry to hopefully find a small critter or something.

* * *

(A Few Days Later)

Each day, the genin and the one jonin would take turns guarding Tazuna. Naruto and Sakura would guard him one day and Sasuke and Kakashi would watch him the next. It was about six days since the encounter with Zabuza, and they were ready to fight.

That night, dinner was relatively peaceful, with Kakashi getting either raised eyebrows or glares for reading his little orange book. The raised eyebrows from Tazuna and Naruto, while the glares came from Tsunami and Sakura. After a while, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who would it be." thought Tsunami as she got up to get it. Just as it opened slightly, Naruto heard the sound of a sword exiting its scabbard. With a single hand sign, he instantly made a substitution with himself and Tsunami, just as a sword went right through the door and into the blond's stomach. Kakashi, at first surprised when Naruto was replaced by Tsunami, got into action when he heard the familiar sound of a blade cutting into flesh.

Naruto hit the ground, clutching his stomach as blood pooled out of the wound, and the man behind the door grinned as he pulled the sword out of the door and cleaned it before putting it back in its sheath. He was in panic when he found a man with white hair and almost all his face hidden by his headband and mask behind the door, next to the blond one he just stabbed. Kakashi's eye widened in anger as he took out a kunai to attack. The man, scared when he realized he was looking at the legendary Kakashi no Sharingan, turned around and ran into the night. Kakashi tightened his grip on his kunai and pursued the attacker.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side and began to heal him with what little she knew of medical jutsu. Akyo was next to him as well, opposite of Sakura, and placed her paws next to Naruto's wound, sending her youki into Naruto without hurting him. Sakura was surprised when Naruto's wound was healing, though it was very slow and he was still in pain and barely alive. His eyes were shut tight in pain and he was gritting his teeth. Sakura expected a scream or something, but she was impressed Naruto made no noise, just breathed more ragged. She remembered what he said the village did to him, about how he was beaten alot as a child. She had a sad look on her face as she tried her best to heal the blond boy.

Meanwhile, Sasuke went to follow Kakashi, and Shishi was a blur as he was already out the door, following the bandit who attacked someone he instantly considered a friend.

* * *

The bandit was scared shitless. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the legendary Kakashi no Sharingan. As said scarecrow ran after the bandit, who was almost within his grasp, a black fox the size of a horse jumped over his head and pounced on the man. Sasuke appeared next to him, just in time to see the man be bitten and clawed by the giant fox on him. What was the most frightening part of all was that the fox had five tails all having their hair standing on end, looking very feral. The man didn't even scream as he was killed in a matter of seconds by the fox once his throat was sliced. Sasuke hadn't seen anything as bloody and merciless since the day his clan was slaughtered, and it brought unwanted memories back.

Now, one of Naruto's pets was destroying a man without even stopping. To make it worse, the giant fox began to _eat_ the corpse of the dead man. Shishi, on the other hand, was happy. He was slightly worried about Naruto, but knew with two demons, one in his gut and another near him all the time, he would be okay. After all, Akyo's healing skills were on par with the Kyuubi's, so no worries for now. And he got a meal, what better luck!

He returned to eating his meal, but realized he was being watched. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw the Uchiha boy with a sick look on his face and the scarecrow looking quite shocked. He grinned as the Uchiha fainted and the scarecrow just kept looking at him with his widened eye. Until he talked, scaring the crap out of Kakashi.

**"You know, it's not nice to stare at someone when they're eating, ningen. Now let me eat in peace."** said Shishi to Kakashi in a demonic tone. Kakashi did just that and fainted next to Sasuke. Shishi shook his head and finished up his food and walked to the two bodies on the ground. He picked both with one of his tails and began his walk back to the bridge builder's house.

* * *

Both Sakura and Akyo let out a sigh of relief when Naruto was all patched up with bandages on his torso. He was okay, but even with healing slowly would need to rest up a bit. He was barely able to stay awake, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Shishi in a giant form, Kakashi and Sasuke being carried by his tails.

As Naruto lost consciousness, Sakura almost screamed when she saw Naruto's second fox squeeze in through the door. Her mouth hung open, as did everyone else in the room. Shishi placed both Kakashi and the brat on separate couches and barked at them before returning to his regular size. They were still shocked, but were taken out of their freezing state when Naruto groaned. They turned back to the blond to see him still there, though he was still in pain. Walking over, Shishi used his tail and carefully wrapped it around Naruto before picking him up as slowly lifting him up and placing him on his back. Now secure in Shishi's back, Naruto was taken up the stairs to where he would be staying for the night. Once settled in, Shishi left and went back downstairs.

He walked over to Akyo and asked, "Will he be okay, nee-san?"

Akyo sighed and said, "Yes, but it'll take some time for his wound to completely heal. Even Kyuubi-sama's chakra isn't fast enough, and if it weren't for the fact the me, Kyuubi-sama and the Haruno girl were there to help him, he could've died." Shishi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. If Naruto died, he and Akyo would be forced to return to the demon world and not have any fun. No adventure, no fighting, no eating like crazy... nothing. And if he had to, he'd go straight up to the Shinigami, thrust his fist into said god's stomach, and take out Naruto and Kyuubi's soul just to have someone to befriend.

* * *

(Somewhere Under The Crust Of The Earth)

A creature was about to chomp down on another one of his souls before it suddenly sneezed, getting snot all over the soul of the scared assassin who killed many families.

**_"Damn mortals complaining about death."_** it grumbled, before continuing on with his lunch.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kakashi returned to the real world. When he woke up, he found two large amber eyes looking at him with mirth, before his whole face was licked by a large wet tongue. He quickly pushed the giant fox of his face and backed away from it like a little girl who saw a monster. Kakashi noticed he was the only one in the living room, since Shishi took Sasuke up to the room they would be sharing with his team, leaving Kakashi all alone... Kinda...

When Kakashi looked scared, Shishi chuckled and whispered, **"Don't worry ningen, I wont kill you. However, it will be better to talk about this in a much more private place."** Shishi wrapped a tail around Kakashi before they both disappeared in a blaze of black flames. Akyo looked on from where she was resting and sighed.

_'Brother, I can only hope you wont break the poor man. I don't wish to tell Naruto-sama why his sensei has lost his mind.'_ she thought, before silently returning to sleep.

* * *

(With Kakashi And Shishi)

Kakashi and Shishi appeared outside the house, Kakashi was still on his butt looking at Shishi in fear. Then Shishi exploded in black fire that almost made Kakashi faint again. Suddenly there was smoke where Shishi the fox once stood, and a large figure of a man was there, stalking towards him. It reared its head back, as if about to attack.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh**hhhhh-CHOO!" the creature sneezed. In Shishi's place was a boy around seventeen with platinum-blond hair like Ino's, and he was wearing a large black cloak. Those were the minor features. What _really_ caught Kakashi's attention were the eyes that stayed the same, the ears on his head and the five tails poking out from the bottom of his cloak. He made a peace sign with his middle and index fingers, smiled and said, "Yo!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN...**

**Well, sorry it's short, but I kinda was in a hurry. And I don't want to dispapoint you guys, but the chapters will have to be slightly shorter.**

**Kinda like this one...**

**Ahem, anyway, please review, and don't flame!**

**Until next time!**


	8. And It Begins

**And I'm back! Just like I promised!**

**Now, I'm not sure if you guys know, but I still have no idea where I'm going with this. I'll just go along with canon and change minor things. No biggie!**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd give my best friends sneakpeek of the manga.**

**

* * *

**

As they sat across from each other on the ground in front of the house, Kakashi nodded, still digesting everything the demon just told him. It made sense now. Naruto's control over the shadows, the way he was actually able to outrun every single ANBU in the village and barely even be out of breath. And when he was listening to how Akyo met Naruto, he thought it amusing Naruto could talk to foxes and dogs. Only the Inuzuka were known to do that, and he was sure he had seen something like it somewhere. When he was still a teenager...

He shook his head, filing that thought for a later time. He turned to the funny demon, who began cleaning his canines with his claw on his index finger and asked, "So you're not going to kill us, nor try to free the Kyuubi, correct?"

Shishi nodded, then said, "Yes, but if the Uchiha finds out about this and asks to have our power, he will suffer. I don't care if your his brother, his uncle, his brother's roommate, his sister's husband, his father's cousin's boyfriend, or even if your just his friend. He'll be in for a world of massive pain. It's just that I hate the Uchiha clan and they're motherfucking eye! I hate that eye with every fiber of my being. They go all around, thinking they're all high and mighty, just because they have their stupid Sharingan. Stupid damn temes." he mumbled the last part with his eyes closed.

Kakashi once again shook his head and asked, "How do I know you're no making all this up?"

Shishi looked at him slightly annoyed and said, "Don't worry, the only reason I would kill you is if you did something horrible to Naruto and Akyo. Now, don't tell the Uchiha about this, and you wont bleed. Not only that, you can tell your Hokage this and that's it. And also, I'm telling you this so that you can watch the bratty pussy boy you labeled an apprentice. If he sees my sister in the wrong way, he'll die. Even Akyo gets antsy if she's in her fox form for too long, and she might cuddle with Naruto alot in her human form, making the Uchiha most likely get the hots for her. Now keep that Uchiha away from Naruto, and maybe he wont demand for power from the blond idiot." Shishi was glaring daggers at the poor cyclops, who was cowering in the fetal position, sitting in front of him with a cloud over his head.

Kakashi nodded quickly, afraid for his life. _'Kami, all demons are as scary as a rampaging Kunoichi, and I should know thanks to Rin.' _Kakashi thought, as Shishi pulled what seemed to be a piece of paper out of his cloak. He slapped it on Kakashi's forehead, and almost immediately, it disappeared and Kakashi no longer felt tired. He felt alot more awake then ever, and even his eye widened more than its usual lazy self. He was pretty sure this was how the hyper-Naruto once was.

"This might help, since we were talking most of the night and it's almost dawn." Shishi said, as he looked up at the sky. True enough, the sky was a deep purple with the few streaks of sunshine peeking over the horizon. "At the end of this day, be sure to make up for the sleep you skipped. This will only work until you go to sleep, and you'll be sleeping for alot more than usual. Now remeber Hatake, one word of this to the Uchiha and you both suffer more than you can imagine. Be happy Kyuubi-sama isn't able to hurt you, or she'd most likely leave you crippled."

Kakashi nodded quickly, then what Shishi just said sunk in. "Um, Shishi-san? Did you just say 'She'? As in, the Kyuubi is a... g-girl?" asked the confused jonin. Shishi blinked a few times before sighing.

"Damn sexist humans. We'll talk about that later, now: we have something better to talk about." Shishi got a grin similar to Naruto's and asked, "What do you know about that Sakura girl?"

* * *

It was almost noon when Naruto woke up in his futon in the corner of the room. He blinked at the sun coming in through the window and hitting his face. He groaned, ready to turn away from the light and continue sleeping, when the sound of a door crashing and a woman's scream reached him. This also awoke Akyo, who was sleeping right next to his head, as they had been attacked many times and were awake in a second. He quickly looked to his side and found Merciless there and grabbed it before sprinting downstairs. Just as he got downstairs, he found Tsunami tied by her wrists being dragged out of the house by two thugs.

Inari was across the room and shouted, "Let go of my mom!" before charging at them. One of the thugs looked annoyed and was about to slice Inari's head off, when a blade was placed right under his neck. He looked to see a blond teenager holding a katana up to his neck and adding pressure, some blood coming down from the small cut under his head.

"I suggest you leave her alone, unless you wish to die." came a cold voice you wouldn't expect from a boy his age. The thug didn't buy it and was about to slice Naruto instead, but two 'thuds' made them look down at the blades that were once on their swords. All they were holding were the hilts, and Naruto's blade seemed to be glowing a light blue. The one holding on to Tsunami grabbed for a knife he in his pocket, but soon found that he had a black spike going through his lower left ribs and coming out of his right shoulder in a diagonal way. When the spike retreated from the thug, his body slumped and the spike returned to being Akyo. The thug in front of Naruto thought this to be a good time to leave, but was stopped as he turned around and was met with Inari's bow and arrow.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, then everything went black. Naruto looked down at the thug and began to tie him with some ninja-wire **(AN: Is that what it's called?) **then looked at Inari with a form of pride. "Not bad squirt. You rushed in to save your mother, even willing to give your own life. That's what a _true_ hero would do. Though next time, make sure you're armed and not fight with just your fists. Which reminds me..."

Naruto rummaged through his pockets for a while, then took out a scroll and unrolled it. In a puff of smoke, he had a knife that was around a foot and a half long. The handle was a black leather with the blade being around a foot. It had red markings that vaguely resembled fox scratches all along the blade, and the butt of it was a fox's head. It's sheath was next to it, a brown leather with a yellow sash around it.

He tied it around Inari and said, "Only if necessary, use this to protect those you care for. It's alot stronger when the sun is hidden, so use it wisely, got it?" Inari nodded, happy with the gift, and strapped it to his waits so it hung by his left hip. Naruto nodded then returned upstairs to get the rest of his things. When back downstairs, he quickly went over to Tsunami and asked, "Where are the rest?"

She turned to him and said, "They went with my father to the bridge." Naruto nodded and ran outside, where he noticed that Shishi was growling at a few more mercenaries coming out of the woods, his five tails exposed.

The black fox sensed Naruto's presence and barked out, "Go! I'll take care of Tazuna's family!"Naruto and Akyo nodded and they were off in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised and thrilled wit the power surging through him. He felt like a little boy on sugar high, almost every movement of his was a blur. Zabuza was equally surprised, since he had to make sure he wasn't stabbed by the strangely hyper Kakashi. Sakura was in front of Tazuna with a kunai in each hand in reverse grip, and had her chakra ready for a water jutsu if necessary. Sasuke in the meantime was fighting against the ice user, and was faring well... barely... okay, he was getting his ass handed!

He had needles coming out of most of his body, making him look like a giant standing porcupine. He gritted his teeth and glared at the mirror in front of him, which was reflecting the hunter-nin's reflection instead of his own. Even with his Sharingan awake, he still couldn't track and attack the Ice person through the dome of ice. Haku sighed, quite unsure what to do now. She didn't want to hurt the guy, but knew he was the type of pricky one. She sighed, slightly relieved.

At least Naruto wasn't there. And as if to mock her, just as she was about to throw another barrage of senbon, a wall of shadows appeared to cover up the Uchiha. She looked from one of her mirrors to her left to see Naruto there, his hand inside a shadow that extended to the one in front of the Uchiha. Her eyes widened slightly. _'Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto sighed and said, "As much as I hate the Uchiha brat, I can't let you kill him."

"Shut up dobe!" hissed said Uchiha brat. "I don't need you here! I can take care of myself! And if you really were going to help me, why didn't you just attack while he didn't notice you!" he scolded Naruto.

Naruto looked at Haku and shrugged before entering the dome lazily and mumbled, "'cuz I have a better defense than you, and might be able to pull something off. Now, get ready to use that eye of yours for something useful and keep your mouth shut." Sasuke begrudgingly did so, but not before mumbling, "Dobe." at the blond boy. Naruto just sighed and began to spike his chakra, ready for anything. Akyo was still outside the dome, looking for anything that might help Naruto.

So far, Naruto had one advantage: The senbon couldn't penetrate his shadow shields, meaning he was pretty darn safe from the senbon. Now Sasuke... Although he disliked him, he was one of the few that understood how lonely it is to have no one.

He sighed and returned his attention back to the ice user, who immediately threw a barrage of senbon at the two, hopping to at least place them in a death-like state for a little while. Again, with Naruto placing shields of shadows up, the clanged of the shield that was harder than metal.

Unfortunately, Naruto was getting tired. The shield may be strong, but he was tiring, and Sasuke was already down on his knees. Suddenly, another barrage to senbon were heading their way, this time too fast. Naruto was barely able to place up a shadow wall, before one senbon was able to lodge into Sasuke's neck. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's body fell head-first. Or at least, that's what it looked like before in a puff of smoke, Sasuke disappeared and in his place was... Akyo.

* * *

As Shishi slashed the head off of another bandit, he suddenly felt weird. It was like someone just sent a cube of ice crawl up his spine then stay in his stomach.

_'Akyo...?'_ he thought, wondering why he felt this way. He shook it off and tried to get back to sensing if there were any more enemies.

* * *

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke suddenly appeared where Akyo once was, right outside the ice dome. Haku herself couldn't believe what this Konoha ninja just did. She remembered the small pup on Naruto's chest, and made more senbonready to kill Sasuke for what he just did to save his own hide. But before she could even throw them, a huge mass of KI was felt throughout the whole bridge. It was enough for both Zabuza and Kakashi to witness their own deaths, and it wasn't even aimed at them.

Naruto's body exploded in red chakra, all of it showing a furious fox face above him. His eyes became red and with a slitted pupil, his fangs and nails grew to become canines and claws, and his whiskers became darker and more defined. In a blink of an eye he socked Sasuke right across the face, breaking the Uchiha's jaw and sending him a good twenty feet. He then turned to Akyo to see that she was barely breathing with the senbon being so close to her heart. Naruto's attention was turned to Haku in an instant.

His anger wasn't gone, and so far Haku was the only one close for attacking. Haku wasn't prepared for the hit that came towards her, and barely made it out of the mirror as it was shattered by Naruto's punch. She entered another mirror and threw more ice senbon at the blond in hopes of at least immobilizing him, only to have the foul red chakra blast them away and melt them. She quickly exited the mirror and aimed to enter another one, but her left ankle was caught by Naruto's hand, who flung her face-first into the ground.

His hand still around her ankle, he pulled her until she was right below him and turned her around. He lifted his fist, ready to pound the ice-nin'sface into the ground, but stopped when he saw the last of the cracked mask fall off of her face. He gasped as he looked at her somewhat dead eyes, just staring back at him. He calmed down somewhat and the red chakra receeded.

"I-it's you. Haku-chan!" Naruto whispered.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Sorry, but like I said they're gonna be alot shorter. And if you don't notice that it's shorter, that's pretty nice.**

**Also, I'm stuck with a few things, so if I ever stop writingfor about a year, assume I abandoned this or I actually died.**


	9. Unleash The Beast

**Okay, I first wanna say I love all of you for the beautiful reviews.**

**Second, I'm sure glad I'm not dead yet, that's why I'm updating and it's not going up for adoption.**

**Third, sorry I haven't updated. It's just that I've been playing Resident Evil 5, No More Heroes 2, Infamous, and Guitar Hero 5 for a while now, and I like it.**

**Plus I've been reading other people's stories, which I must say I think I'm becoming a pervert considering what I'm reading. Oh well! ^_^**

**Now on with the show, and I don't own anything except for my profile and this computer (Well, my parents own this computer, but I can use it whenever I want!).**

* * *

"I come from a place where they hate all bloodlines, Naruto-kun. I am now the only one with the hyoton bloodline. My mother was one of the very few that survived the bloodline cleansing in my old village. My parents were happy for a long time, and I came along soon after and enjoyed the same happiness with them for a while longer. But then I did something I still regret today. I didn't know it was a bad thing, but I made an orb of water float in my hand using my bloodline abilities.

"My mother scolded me and told me to never do it again, and to never tell anyone. But my father was there, and witnessed my manipulation of the water. The next day, he and a large group of villagers came to our house and tied us up. They killed my mother right in front of me, and I was next, but I used my bloodline to save myself. I-I... killed them. All of them. Ever since then, I never wanted to kill again.

"And just when I thought I had no purpose, no reason to be alive, I met Zabuza-sama. He wanted me to be his weapon for when he was ready for his revenge. And ever since then, I had a purpose. The purpose to serve him."

As she told her story, Naruto was cradling Akyo's still form in his arms. She had changed into her human form, which half-surprised Haku. However, she barely had any youki or shadows to help her make clothes, so all she had was a large black cloth wrapped around her small figure. She was breathing heavily, but whether she would live or not was hard to tell. Naruto didn't dare touch the senbon needle sticking out from her heart, in fear that he might accidentally kill her. He just stared at the ground in front of him, looking like he was the one who just died.

Suddenly, his head jerked up and turned to the left where the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi was being held. Haku turned as well and they heard the chirping of many birds. Both of their eyes widened. Naruto's because he recognized the sound immediately, and Haku's because she felt a great surge of chakra being condensed.

Before Naruto could even say, "Shit!", Haku entered one of the mirrors and murmured, "Sorry Naruto-kun, but I must save my only family." When she was gone, that's when Nrcursed. "Fuck!" He gently placed Akyo on the ground and disappeared in a flash of red light, intending on saving Haku.

* * *

This was it...

Zabuza was nowbeing pinned down by Kakashi's nin-dogs and his zanbato was on the ground a few feet from him. Kakashi's Raikiri was slowly charging, more and more chakra being pushed into his palm. "This is my only original jutsu, the **Raikiri**. Good-bye, Momochi Zabuza. it was an honor knowing you."

The one-eyed jonin rushes towards the swordsman, his goal being Zabuza's heart, then an ice mirror appears in front of Zabuza and Haku appears, ready to take the hit for her mentor.

Next thing anyone knows, Naruto appears out of nowhere in a flash of red before taking the hit full on. Blood spreads across the jonin's face and arm as his jutsu goes right through his student's left lung. Naruto screamed out in pain once, but it didn't last long as he clenched his mouth shut and growled in pain. Zabuza was looking at Naruto like he was the strangest thing in the whole world. So that's why Haku had been acting strange most of the morning.

_'She must've met him in the woods. I guess he can be trusted, and I wont have to kill him for saving the closest thing I have to a daughter.'_ he thought to himself. Guess the blond one was living. Unfortunately, that's when they heard the voice of someone everyone in the bridge wanted to strangle.

"Pathetic, Zabuza. Defeated by a single jonin and a group of kids!" was the crap that came out of Gato's mouth.

Said midget was at the end of the bridge, where Naruto had left Akyo's slowly dieing form. Next to her, Gato had his cane about an inch from her face. He looked down at the petite girl and grinned, something that angered Naruto greatly.

"Too bad this girl is dieing, would've liked to have her as a whore of mine." mumbled the midget. As he said that, Naruto's features returned to being that of an enraged animal. "Oh well, I might find a good one for me in the village." Naruto's hands clenched and unclenched, as his lips became darker and he grinned almost evilly. "Kill them all!" shouted Gato to the men.

He would've added, "But keep the women for entertainment!", except that someone answered to his order. And the voice was enough to make almost a third of the thugs crap themselves. And it didn't help that it came from ourf lovable blond hero.

**"With pleasure!" **were the two words that came out of Naruto's mouth, before some red lines appeared around him, floating and swaying from side to side. He stepped on one side of Zabuza's zanbato, making it spin and fly up to his hand, and held it like it was lighter than a feather. In a blur he appeared in front of a bandit, who tried to stab but sliced nothing but air as Naruto once again disappeared in a red flash, the red lines trailing behind him like streamers.

Over and over again, he would appear in front or beside a bandit, sometimes even appearing in mid-air or out of the bridge, then disappear and go further until he finally reached a quivering Gato. Some of the bandits noticed that the large blade in Naruto's hands was bloody with fresh blood, and were momentarily confused. That is, until a dozen or so of the hundred bandits suddenly came apart and fell to the floor.

Naruto walked slowly to the shit-less businessman, who was backing away farther and farther. **"Heh, probably should've let Tazuna finish the bridge." **Naruto growled out when there was nowhere else for the midget to go.

"P-please! Let me live, and I'll give you anything you want. Land, money, women... anything you ever desired will be yours!" the small mouse tried desperately to stay alive.

**"I don't want any of the things you give me. All I want... is for you to _die_!" **Naruto said, before decapitating the midget in a single swipe of the large zanbato. Now done, he walked through the large number of thugs as if they were no threat. Had anyone paid attention, they would have noticed that every shadow in the bridge was almost reaching out to grab Naruto.

He slowly walked to Akyo's body, the large blade being dragged behind him and making very scary grinding noises against the bridge. He slumped next to the heavily breathing girl, her eyes half opened. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I... I failed you." she whispered softly.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. You didn't. You took care of me most of the time, so you'll never fail me. Please Akyo, stay with me. Don't leave me!" he whispered back, a single tear escaping his shadow-covered eyes. Akyo smiled at him and closed her eyes, already resigning to her fate. Naruto didn't even notice when he suddenly appeared in his mindscape, with Kyuubi's arms around both of them.

Around him, the forest representing his mind seemed to be dying somewhat. The leaves were now crumbling and were falling, all except a giant tree about as big as the Hokage monument. It had red glowing leaves, and on the side, carved on to the wood, was the kanji for 'seal'.

"Naruto-kun... I think I have a way of saving her, but I'm not sure what will happen to you." Kyuubi whispered into the blond's ear. The trees around him suddenly stopped wilting, but stayed half-dead.

"How?" he asked, not looking up. In his arms, Akyo's body was slowly vanishing. Her left leg was gone, and her right one was becoming transperent.

"Well, maybe if I pushed some chakra through you and into her body, it'll save her. However, you're going to need to bite onto her neck for me to do this. Not only that, but since this is going to be happening through you, I'm not sure if it'll do anything bad. There's a possibility that-"

"Just do it." Naruto said, already making his mind up. "... please."

Kyuubi nodded and said, "O-okay. Here goes nothing." She placed her hands on Naruto's back while said blond leaned in and bit into Akyo's smooth flesh.

* * *

In the real world, Naruto's body also bit into Akyo, and all the thugs were confused before someone shouted, "Let's get him while he's still down!" Some of them moved, probably to finish Naruto off, but were stopped when an arrow that came from the sky suddenly appeared in front of them. On the side of the bridge, closest to the Konoha-nin and the two nuke-nin, was the entire village, all armed with shovels, pickaxes, and a bunch of other things.

Now scared since there were very few of them, the thugs decided to make a run for it and left, making the villagers cheer. However, the cheers soon turned to gasps of worry when they saw the red and grey chakra swirling around Naruto. It was soon becoming more plentiful, and it semed to go in and out of Naruto's body, then some of it going into... well, something black that he was bitting into.

The shape in his arms kept changing, sometimes a fox, or something between a fox and a girl. Suddenly, Naruto began to glow red around him, but his chest seemed to become very dark. Like a darkness was trying to come out of his chest.

Finally, the light died out and showed Naruto holding a black fox that was almost as long as he was tall, and had four tails attached to its lower region. Naruto's appearance changed slightly.

His hair had black highlights. He seemed to become a bit taller, about two or three inches. His nails seemed a bit pointy, not as much as an Inuzuka's claws but still rather sharp. Those were the only differences noticible at the moment.

Slowly, the fox in his arms woke up, her eyes fluttering open and her head lifting up slightly. _'Funny. I think I'm in limbo, 'cuz there's alot of mist. I don't think I'm in heaven... and I'm pretty sure I'de be suffering greately if it were hell...'_were the first things crossing the new Akyo's mind. She then realized something was holding her and looked to her left to find... _'Naruto-sama!'_

She noticed that Naruto looked a bit different, but knew it was still Naruto. However, there was something about him that seemed he still seemed human, he seemed to have something around him. It was hard to see, and wouldn't be able to be seen by human eyes, but Akyo's demon eyes saw it just barely. Around him was the outline of a black fox.

Carefully, she managed to get Naruto on her back. She looked over at the Uchiha's unconscious form a few feet away, then walked over to him and spit on his face for good measure, before trotting over to a bunch of awestruck, confused, and scared humans. She looked at Kakashi with a look that said, 'I'll-explain-everything-later' before heading for Tazuna's house with a passed-out Naruto on his back, and an equally passed out prick being dragged by the leg via fox tail.

* * *

(In The Forest)

Funny thing was happening in the woods near Tazuna's house.

All around, black and white chains were sprouting from thin air, and in the center of them was a chained up Shishi as he looked confused at his little sister, who seemed a bit older somehow. It was hard to explain, but he could feel that she was alot stronger now.

After making sure Naruto was safely resting in his futon, the shadow vixen had a bit of revenge on the emo bastard for using her in the Substitution when still in the house.

* * *

(Flashback)

Akyo gently placed Naruto in his futon, making sure to not disturb him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek while whispering, "Thank you." into his ear. She walked out of the room, making sure to step on the body she 'accidentally' left outside the door. Sasuke still hadn't woken up, which was a good thing.

Akyo dragged the emo into another room, completely bare of all furniture, before closing the door behind her. She then threw the boy into the center of the room with a loud _'Thud'_ and reached into her shadow, concentrating in forming something in her hand. Pretty soon she's holding a black mallet, almost four feet in length.

She made sure that the mallet was similar to wood, so she wouldn't kill the Uchiha. She had a feeling he would be suffering alot after this mission.

Raising the mallet with an evil smirk, she swung it down over and over again, hitting Sasuke where the sun never shines a dozen or so times. Had anyone been in the house, they would've heard the sounds of a mallet hitting some kid repeatedly.

(End Flashback) 

* * *

Shishi gave a confused look at what his sister was saying. Naruto... protecting the Uchiha? He was gonna kick Naruto in the shins the next time he saw him again.

Then came the part where Sasuke used Substitution to replace himself with Akyo. The result was to be expected...

* * *

Naruto woke up to a killer headache, wondering where the hell he was. Last thing he remembered was biting into Akyo's neck before blacking out from all the pain.

Suddenly realizing Akyo wasn't around, he began to panic until a soothing voice said, _'Don't worry Naruto-kun, she's just fine. The marking was successful and you are now her mate.'_

That was something the blond wasn't expecting. "Kyu-chan? How is it that I can now hear you?" he asked Kyuubi out-loud. they weren't ever able to do that in the past, and were still working on it.

_'Well, the marking process somehow slightly weakened the seal, letting me make a mental link between the seal here and your thoughts. Now it's not necessary for you to come and talk to me in your mindscape. One more thing, you should talk in your thoughts instead of out-loud. Don't want people thinking you're crazy, right?'_ Kyu-chan explained.

___'Wait... So you're telling me I no longer have to go inside my head to talk to you? Man! I loved visiting you!'_ Naruto whined in his head, wanting to always talk to her. This coment made Kyu-chan blush, as she didn't know Naruto loved seeing her so much.

_'Maybe he and I could... No. Why would he want to be with me? I'm the reason he's hated so much.'_ she thought saddly.

_'Um, one more thing Kyu-chan. You said "marking". By that you mean what?'_

_'Uh... I'm not sure how you will take this, but in demon terms... Well, you and Akyo are... um... married.'_

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. He was married? To Akyo?

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard what sounded like an enraged beast roaring loudly. Naruto quickly got all his things before dashing out of the door and down the stairs. At the entrance of the house he found what was left of his team, the Momochi family plus Tazuna's family looking in the direction of the forest, which is where they heard the roar.

He said a hasty, "Gotta go, bye!" and ran into the woods.

_'Any idea what that was?'_ he asked Kyu-chan as they got closer to the sounds of the roar and the clanging of... chains?

_'It kinda sounded like Shishi. I bet Akyo told him what happened at the bridge.'_

* * *

**Again, sorry if it's short, but I don't have as much free time as I use to.**

**Please review and check my profile to vote on a new tital for this fic.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Finishing Up

**Woohoo! I'm back!**

**Now, I've been thinking about the whole Sakura thing, and I must say that some of you guys have been a bit rough on the poor girl.**

**So I'm going to make her part of a smaller harem. I'm sure you already know, and if you don't... Well, I'm not sure to wether insult you or let it go.**

**Please note that she's not a fangirl in this fic, she's actually _trying _to become stronger! Therefore, you can't really say she's a banshee anymore.**

**Also, she _will_ become stronger, no matter how many people hate her.**

**Now for the disclaimer; me no own zit. there, I said it. Happy?**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto reached the sounds of anger to see Akyo staring at... _something_ black that kept changing shape. Sometimes it was a fox, sometimes a guy, and sometimes even a girl. The only two things that stayed the same were the yellow eyes and the tails lashing out from its behind. Even its voice changed from male to female, but stayed demonic. **"Let me go dammit! The damn fucker has to die! I'll show him what happens when you mess with my family! I'll burn his eyes in his sockets, then rip them out before force-feeding them down his throat!" **Similar curses were announced, one that made Naruto want to pass out from how gory it would be.

He looked a bit closer and nearly hurled when he saw one of the tails rip in two, the figure seemed to get stronger as some of the chains started to break. Akyo cursed and made more chains wrap around her a few more minutes, Shishi finally stopped thrashing around and managed to get into his usual self. He was still panting, and his eyes were going around as if hoping to find the Uchiha, but he seemed to be slightly in control.

"Okay... Now, are you just gonna let the Uchiha get away with this? 'Cuz no matter what you say, I'm gonna kill him anyway. You just wait 'till I get out of here!" Shishi panted out, hoping to beat the hell out of the damn human.

"Hate to say it Shishi, but if either of you hurt the Uchiha he'll most likely go whining to the council like the damn bitch he is. However, I'm gonna make sure he gets more pain than anyone can endure." Naruto growled out, obviously wanting to kill said emo.

"Oh, don't worry boys. I gave him a 'special' treatment." Akyo said with an evil smirk. Said smirk sent a chill up both Naruto and Shishi's spines.

After a moment of silence, Shishi finally said, "Say, that's a good look for you fishcakes. You look like one of us now! Sweet!" He then turned to his younger sister and asked, "You said you left the prick unconscious, right Akyo? Maybe I can still maim the Uchiha before he wakes up." The other two nodded and began walking to Tazuna's house, Naruto telling them what happened after Akyo was almost killed. They were deeply impressed Naruto killed so many people quickly, and were curious on how Naruto was able to move so fast.

"So how did it feel to kill so many ass-holes? Nothing like the thrill of slicing people to shreds, eh fishcakes?" Shishi said with an almost evil grin. Naruto sighed. Truth be told, a small part of him did enjoy swinging the large sword. However, the whole killing dozens of men didn't sit so well with his mind.

"While I admit that the slicing was thrilling, the fact that I killed so many men doesn't make me really happy, Shishi-san." Naruto said, the thought making him slightly sick.

Shishi threw an arm around the boy's neck and said, "First of all, it's now Shishi-_nii_-san from now on. You, my friend, are now part of the Shadow fox family! All of us are behind you, ready to fight for you!"

"Um... No we're not." Akyo pointed out.

"Yeah I know... Just wanted to say that you're always welcome to the demon society should you ever need us. Now, Second of all, you'll get used to the killing in time my dear friend. Besides, if you didn't kill those filthy scum, who knows what would've happened."

When they almost reached the bridge-builder's house, Naruto finished with breaking Sasuke's jaw after using Akyo as a substitute. Shishi whistled and said, "At least you did something to the Uchiha. And if you actually concentrated some youki into your punch, maybe it would've hurt more. Youki is like a pain-magnifier when pushed into you humans. It sometimes lets us heal you, but we mainly use it to kill you because most of you simply don't like us. It wont kill you unless pushed into you quickly, but it's like your insides are melting like rubber.

"You, however, are a bit more resistant to it. Since you had a small bit of it running through you since your birth, your body turns it into power instead of making it hurt like a bitch." He finally finished. Before entering the house Akyo and Shishi turned into their fox forms, both making sure to keep only one tail exposed. Inside the living room, they found Sakura sitting on the couch.

Well, she _was _on the couch, but almost as soon as she saw Naruto she was across the room hugging him until it looked like his spine would snap. "OH NARUTO! I was so worried, and I thought something bad happened when you were covered in red and grey chakra-like stuff, then Akyo carried you here and dragged Sasuke by his leg and... and..."

"Woah, Sakura! Calm down. Well, first I gotta tell you a few things..." Naruto said, calming the girl slightly.

(After Retelling What Happened At The Bridge)

"THAT DAMN BASTARD!" Shouted Sakura while hugging Akyo tightly to her chest. "How could he do something like that to something as innocent and adorable as you!"

_'Yup, he's horrible for hurting me' _Akyo was thinking, an imaginary halo on her head.

Naruto and Shishi sweat-dropped, both thinking, _'Innocent my ass.'_

After that, Shishi went upstairs to begin nawing on the Uchiha and everything was quiet... Until someone else just entered the room. The group looked over to the front-door to see Zabuza walk in, both his arms bandaged up heavily. The tall man saw Naruto narrowing his eyes at him, then sighed and mumbled, "Don't worry kid, I'm no longer your enemy. But just so you know, I'll find a way to beat the crap out of Kakashi someday. Thanks to him and his damn dogs, I can't even hold my blade anymore. Best I can carry is a normal katana."

Suddenly, a katana went flying towards him and almost hit him. It was pure instinct he was able to catch it and not get hit on the head. He looked at it and quirked a non-existent eyebrow to the blond who had unstrapped and tossed it to him. "You can keep that one. Might fit your title a bit better, 'Demon of the Mist'." Naruto said with a grin.

Zabuza looked at the katana before taking it out of its sheath. His eyes widened as he saw what it had on the side. "T-this is-"

"A katana I found about three years ago when I was... _exploring _a few woods near Konoha. You keep this, if I get to keep _your _blade. only fair since that katana is rather special. Just don't tell Sas-gay." Naruto said. Zabuza looked at him, a grin on his face as he nodded.

"The fact that you're still alive is enough for me to say yes. Since all blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are half-sentient, it would've tried to hurt you the moment you touched it. Guess that means you're stronger than me, gaki." the swordsman said, surprising most of the people there.

Kakashi peeked his head out from the door leading to the kitchen and curiously asked, "What do you mean, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza smirked and began his explanation, just as Haku came down the stairs leading to the rooms Team Seven was staying in. "Each blade is almost alive, making sure to stay with one master at a time. The only reason it hasn't killed you is because it chose you as its new master. If you meditate with it, it'll become a part of you, changing to fit your soul and style, though still maintaining a zanbato form.

"No matter what happens, it'll always be a zanbato. Heck, even if you melt it into a smaller blade, it'll just suck on your chakra till it goes back to being a zanbato. I don't recommend that, since it left me with chakra exhaustion for three days. Just try to make it seem more like you, or something you care about."

Naruto looked at the blade that was leaning against the wall to his right. He had a minor idea on what to make it look like. It would most likely make the villagers go running from him, and probably fear him. A feral grin spread across his face, making the people there a bit nervous.

_'Heh, this is gonna be sweet. But for now, I can't let the Uchiha know anything.' _In a quick move, he took out a scroll and opened it to show a storage seal. Pointing the seal towards the blade, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then got up and stretched before looking at everyone else and saying, "Gonna go for a walk. I need some time to think."

When he was almost out the door, he noticed a smiling Sakura stopped reading the scroll he gave her and was instead running her hands through Shishi's fur. Said demon was currently wagging his tails and purring loudly. "I like this girl already!" he mumbled out, a wide grin on his jaw. Naruto chuckled and shook his head, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Outside, Naruto was having a small conversation with his tenant. _'So, can you tell me what happened to me besides my hair?'_

_'Well, only that you've been given greater strength, your sight/hearing/smelling is a bit more advanced from those of a normal human ninja, and your body will become almost equal to shadows when you're in them. Basically, you'll look very blurry in the dark. It's your chakra that amuses me. Well, the extra youki you're body is producing to be more exact. Usually I would suspect I've seen all youki or chakra in the world, but yours seems hard to remember. It's quite rare, but I can't remember what it is..."_

_'Um... what do you mean by that?'_

_'I'm saying that you're making your own youki inside your body. Normally this would only count for half demons, but you're more of a quarter demon. Imagine there's your normal chakra-coils. Now imagine that there's another chakra core inside your normal chakra core. If you imagine some strange black youki wrapped around your coils, you'll get something like what I'm saying.'_

_'So... I'm like a shdow-fox demon?'_

_'Well, not completely. Shadow-fox have grey youki, not black. I need more time to see through my memories.'_

_'Okay, so I have my normal chakra, your youki, and a super-rare youki inside me? Sweet!'_

Kyuubi didn't expect Naruto to be excited, so confusion was evident. _'What do you mean? With this, the villagers will believe it's proof that you really are me, more than ever.'_

_'Heh, let the fools believe what they want. So what if I'm considered a demon. Neither demons nor humans seem to have too much in difference, so I'll gladly be called one. Like humans, some are good and some are bad, right? And besides, there's no way I'll let anything happen to any of you for the beliefs of others.'_

_'Um... What do you mean, 'any of you.'?'_

_'What? I also care about you Kyu-chan. You know about everything I've been through, so you know more about me than anyone else. Heck, you probably even know me more than I do.' _These words, though few, brought tears of love and happiness to Kyuubi's eyes. It had been a _very _long time since she loved by someone. Most of the demons feared her because of her title, but Naruto seemed to not really care what she was.

_'He cares only about the person and not the title they carry. It's one of the reasons that I love him.'_ That small thought made her blush slightly.

Just then, Naruto took in where he was. He found himself in the middle of the forest, the same place where he had gone all out after saying stuff about his village. That made him slightly confused. He loved his village, but for some reason he was beginning to question his love for it.

As if reading his mind, which she brobably did, Kyuubi said, _'It might have something to do with Akyo. When we demons mate another demon or a human, both of them gain characteristics similar to the other. Not much, but enough to understand each other. I have a feeling Akyo is a bit furious with Konoha for what they've done to you over the years. I know, as I have also been forced to simply watch as you were mercilessly beaten. Why didn't you just let Akyo help or something?'_

_'If I did, the villagers would've stopped at nothing to kill me. And if they knew about Akyo-chan, who knows what they would've done to her. I didn't want to take the risk. And one last thing... something I almost forgot. I love Konoha because those that care about me are still there. And so long as they are there and still care for me, I'll always protect Konohagakure and those within with everything I've got!'_

_'Words of a true leader, Naruto-kun. I know you'll become Hokage soon.' _Naruto blushed a little under the praise, a wide grin spreading across his face. He sighed and took his new zanbato from the sealing scroll in a plume of smoke.

"Now, let's get to work!" he said to himself, before closing his eyes and meditating. It felt... funny. He could feel that there was something going on. It felt like his chakra was being sucked into the sword. Then there was the feeling something else was being pulled into the sword.

_'Um, Naruto-kun? I don't want to worry you, but it seems the blade is also absorbing some of my youki. I'm not sure what's happening, but it's not dangerous as far as I'm concerned. That, and it's absorbing your new chakra as well. ' _Kyuubi said, slightly amused. Although she couldn't see the sword, she could tell it was changing into what Naruto's mind wanted it to be like. Finally, it all stopped. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the new blade on his lap. A wide smirk appeared on his face as one word left his lips.

"Wicked."

* * *

As onyx eyes opened, one thought came to his mother-fuckin' mind. _'Where... am I?'_

Slowly, Sasuke Uchiha sat up from his futon and looked round. He was back at the bridge-builder's house. He slowly got up, surprised a bit that Sakura wasn't all over him. _'Thank Kami for that.'_ He stood up, his body sore from the needles that were once embedded in his body. He found he was only wearing his white shorts and had bandages all around his abdomen.

Walking downstairs, he found Sakura and Inari on the couch, each petting one of Naruto's foxes. "Where's the dobe?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand to those in the living room. He nearly crapped himself when he heard a familiar voice answer him.

"He went out on a stroll. Now what does a kid like you want with him?" Sasuke turned around to come face-to-face with Zabuza, who was holding his new katana in his left hand while his right rested on the handle.

Sasuke was about to attack when he heard Kakashi's warning voice say, "Sasuke. He's no longer our enemy. If he were, he would've killed you while still having the element of surprise."

"W-what?" was the Uchiha's oh-so-smart remark. Before he could ask anything else, Naruto walked in with a blade over his right shoulder that got everyone's attention. Attached to his back via chakra was a large blade that was probbably bigger than he was.

It had a red, one-and-a-half-foot, leather handle and a butt that showed a skull with horns and a ruby in its mouth. The blade was black, minus the edge, and on the flat side was the kanji for 'Fox' in red. What was the most intimidating were the six-inch spikes running down the opposite side of the sharp edge, nine in total. Each spike was red and had a black edge. All in all, it looked like it could slice through just about anything.

"Ladies, gentlemen, foxes and pricks..." he said the last part looking at Sasuke. "I present to you my new blade, **'Kitsune'**." Naruto declared, hefting the large blade on his shoulder. Everyone just looked at him with eyes of 'holly-crap!'. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto got uncomfortable and asked, "So... How 'bout them ANBU?"

* * *

**Well, there we go! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Not sure how much it'll take me 'till next update, but we'll see.**

**Anyway, you read, now I ask of you to review.**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Mission Complete!

**Okay, so let's get started.**

**I actually wanted to change the name of this because Naruto's powers are that of a different demon-type.**

**It's similar to shadows, but slightly different and more powerful. I've also been playing Assassin's Creed, which is kick ass. It'll definitely have effect on my updates. Not to mention watching some Hellsing vids and the awesome stories I'm reading.**

**Also; Have any of you ever searched up any of the male characters of Naruto and looked for their female form? And, do you think it's weird if someone actually looks them up and just looks at them for no reason at all? 'Cuz if it is, then I think I'm rather fucked up.**

**Now, on to the story so many of you love. I'm happy you do, 'cuz I thought I'd have to stop updating or something.**

* * *

A slight smile spread across Inari's face. He looked from his mother to Zabuza, who were having a small conversation in the kitchen. Even if Zabuza once tried to kill his grandfather, the young boy was taking a liking to the swordsman. He hadn't seen his mother smile that way since his father was around, and Inari could see small traces of him in Zabuza.

Yup, all was good as he started walking outside to follow Naruto.

* * *

"Give it to me!" said a demanding voice.

"No..." mumbled another voice that clearly said, 'I-don't-care'.

"You _will _give it to me, dobe."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll rip it from you!"

"Go ahead and try, it'll hopefully kill you."

This went on for some time. Naruto was simply outside, showing Inari how to use his knife in combat, when the Uchiha ass-hole started rambling about wanting Naruto's sword.

Sasuke obliged and reached for Kitsune, but when his hand was almost an inch from the handle, black spikes came through the leather and were pointing at Sasuke. Naruto smirked when he saw the spikes. _'You added that, didn't you?'_ he asked in his head.

Kyuubi just smirked and crossed her arms. Even being a prick, Sasuke was (surprisingly) smart enough not to touch the spikes. Finally, he turned around and headed inside the house after mumbling, "Dobe." to Naruto, who didn't give a rat's ass.

After showing more moves to Inari, who learned rather quickly, they both went with Tazuna who had stayed at the bridge to finish it. They were surprised to see most of the village there, helping the old man in any way they could. Naruto smirked and said, "Guess we should help as well, eh Inari?"

"Yes Naruto-nii-san!" said the boy, his voice full of enthusiasm. Naruto smiled at him and they both spent the day helping Tazuna build the bridge.

* * *

(Somewhere Unknown)

A man with black hair was standing near a tree, a crow perched on his index finger with a letter in its beak. The bird nodded at the man before flying off to deliver its message. The man jumped down from the tree branch he was on and landed on the ground with grace. He then turned and headed to ask a favor of his leader. A favor that almost everyone would think was insane.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Shishi, who was curled up in a ball apparently asleep. Next to the fox sat Haku with Akyo on her lap, the ice-user petting Akyo on the head and smiling. Naruto found himself staring at her face, her hair, her eyes. It was quite beautiful how she smiled and giggled when Akyo began licking her fingers. When he finally realized what he was doing, Zabuza was next to him.

"You like her, don't ya gaki?" asked the swordsman, low enough for only Naruto to hear. He was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say.

"She's alot like me. Her and I have gone through the same pain of being hated for something we have no control over. So I guess I do." he said, his eyes having a glint of sadness and slight anger. Zabuza nodded, having made up his mind when the bridge fight ended.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto saw something on a tree and sighed before excusing himself. He went outside and found yet another problem in a crow's beak. It was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I don't want to sound like some impatient jack-ass, but I really wish to return home. Please tell me how he is doing._

_Write me back whenever possible._

_Sincerely, Crow._

_P.S. Make sure to say hi to Akyo for me please. She's a nice girl._

After reading it, he made a dozen or so one-handed signs and whispered, "**Fire Style: Great Dragon Claw.**" Red glowing markings appeared around his arm and connected to his fingers, ending in sharp three-inch claws. A spike ran past his elbow, about a foot long. He touched the tip of one nail to the paper and it was turned to ash in the blink of an eye. He nodded to the crow, which nodded back and flew away to it's master.

He then walked out on to the pond, sending chakra to his feet in instinct and saw Sakura doing some had-signs before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Bullet!**" The pink-haired girl drew her head back while taking a deep breath. Suddenly, she threw her head forward and opened her mouth wide, letting out a ball of water that grew as it went farther into the water. Soon it was as big as a basketball and had disappeared into the horizon. Naruto whistled, making Sakura turn around to look at him in surprise. "Oh, hey Naruto!" she greeted.

"Hey Sakura. So how're you doing so far?" he asked, giving her one of his usual smirks.

She nodded and said, "Great! I got **Water Bullet** and **Shark Missile**down. What's next?" Naruto smirked then made a Shadow clone and sent him to get someone. Moments later, Zabuza came out with the clone and stood in front of Sakura and Naruto. Shishi and Akyo had followed them and were standing on either side of Naruto while the clone dispelled itself.

"What do you need gaki?" asked the tall swordsman.

"I need you to train Sakura in her water manipulation. She's good right now, but I'm sure she can improve a bit more." said the blond, sounding pretty professional. Zabuza and Sakura both thought it was kinda weird how he sounded kinda older... like he's been through alot more than he let on.

Zabuza nodded and turned to Sakura. "Okay Pinky. Let's start with this." He reached down with his left arm and placed the tip of each finger in the water. When he took it out, there were small marble-sized orbs of water floating under each finger. "Make the water float under your finger, the closer the water is to your finger, the easier it is to manipulate it. Practice it until..." the droplets suddenly dropped and then stopped a centimeter from the water's surface "... until you can keep it afloat this far."

Sakura nodded and started the exercise, the first time dropping before it was a foot off the ground. Naruto nodded and decided to have a word with Shishi. They both walked deep into the forest, and that's when Naruto noticed something new. He seemed to like shaded places alot more than being in the sun. He shrugged and said, "Shishi, Kyu-chan said I have a rare youki of some sort and she can't remember. Mind finding out anything about black youki?"

Shishi looked at him and said, "I'm not the type of guy you'de find in a demon library, but I'll see what I can do."After that he turned into his human form, this time with no ears or tails, and turned to Naruto. "Now to teach you how to properly use that blade of yours. Shall we?"

For the next few hours, the woods were filled with clanking metal, shouts, and a few insults every few seconds.

* * *

Finally, it was the day that the Konoha ninja would go home. Naruto woke and found his blade still beside his futon, right where he left it. He was about to get up, when he felt a bit more weight on his arms than usual. He looked down and found Akyo and Haku, both of them in his arms. Three words left his mouth at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Well, that's what would have come out, had Shishi not been there to cover his mouth with his paw. "Hush up, Uzumaki. You wanna wake up everyone else?" asked the black fox.

Naruto glared at him and asked, "Why do I have Haku-chan and Akyo-chan on either side of me, and both of them wearing nothing but their UNDERWEAR?"Shishi just rolled his eyes while mumbling about 'grumpy humans'.

"Look, Haku and Akyo were up all night talking. Akyo actually told her everything about her and you, minus Kyubi-sama. After all, she already saw Akyo in her human form. Now just calm down, lie back, and enjoy the two girls clutching your sides. I know I would be happy to be in your place, along with many other men besides the Uchiha."grumbled the fox while curling up into a large ball, apparently still sleepy. Naruto just sighed and did what he was told.

After a few minutes of just looking up at the sealing, Haku finally stirred and looked at Naruto with barely opened eyes. She then gave him a smile and huskily whispered, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and said, "Uh... Good morning Haku-chan. I guess you now know about Akyo-chan right?"

"Ah yes. She's a rather nice girl." murmured the ice user while laying her head back down on his chest. Then Akyo seemed to wake up and looked at Naruto with the same eyes of lust she got since he became her mate.

"Oh, good morning my mate." she whispered into Naruto's ear. That's the same greeting he'd gotten each day, and he really didn't know what to do.

"Good morning Akyo-chan. Um... Can I get up now?" he was getting a bit... aroused from the girls so close to him. And he wasn't sure who, but he could feel someone rubbing on his crotch. Now Little-Naruto was standing tall and ready. Luckily, he Akyo just got off and became her fox form.

"Just remember, I get to snuggle with you every night from now on. And if Hinata-chan decides to join, we'll let her. Okay?" She tilted her head to the side and eye-smiled at him with all the innocense she could muster.

That didn't help her in any way."Now, you didn't hurt her did you?"

Akyo mocked hurt. "Naruto-kun! How can you believe I'de ever do such a thing?" Her answer was raised eyebrow and a 'you're-kidding-right?' look. She laughed a little and walked out of the room, passing through the door as if it weren't even there. Naruto just sighed and slowly slipped away from the still sleeping Haku.

He got dressed and placed his sword on his back before walking downstairs. Lately, he'd seen Zabuza hanging out with Tsunami more frequently than anything else. He smirked at that and went outside, something else he noticed. He seemed to like being out-doors more than anywhere else.

Suddenly, Shishi appeared next to him in a black and green portal and began speaking. "I think I found out a bit on that black youki of yours. It has something to do with all the elements, but in a much stronger scale. Best I can get is that the youki was thought extinct a long time ago, and that it rivals the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto whistled out-loud. He wasn't expecting that of his youki. "So... I'm probably as strong as Kyu-chan?"

"Maybe... Not exactly sure, but I have one more thing to check before giving you that answer." And with that said, Shishi went into the forest to hunt. Naruto sighed and sat down in a clearing. He then began working more on his katas for the kitsune. He summoned a few dozen Shadow-clones and ordered them to attack him. They all grabbed their Kitsune and got ready to attack.

**(My first super fight scene, try to be nice in how it is.)**

All of the narutos stood there, waitning for the original to do something. As if a something had gone off, the real one ran forward and made a barage of swings that very few of the clones dodged or blocked. Two attacked him at once, aiming to hit his back. Suddenly, he brought his sword over his shoulder and laid it flat on his back, blocking both attacks. In a quick spin, three clones were delt with by either the butt or blade of his sword. Another two attacked at once, probbably aiming to cut his head off. He ducked and stabbed one in the stomach before twisting and punching the other on the back of the head.

He then jumped back and found there were at least fourteen left. All of them then began froming hand-signs at once. The original's eyes widened as fourteen clones shouted, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Fourteen bullets of wind went straight towards Naruto, ready to blow him to bits. Naruto felt a tightening in his gut and he instinctively willed himself out of harms way. In a flash of red, he was gone and reappeared above the confused clones. Smirking, he came down and made a series of teleporting and within seconds, all the clones were gone.

He smirked and thought, _'I'm getting better at this already. Better get back before they start they worry too much.'_

**I know it's short, but please be nice! I've been suffering a bit of writter's-block.**

**Anyways, please review and try not to hurt me if I suck.**


	12. Back home, revelations, and the corps

**Okay then!**

**First I want to you to know that your reviews helped a bit on making me improve (I think).**

**I also wont be updating as regularly since school has started, so sorry about that.**

**That aside, let's get on with the show.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Team seven and the Momochi family were now at the bridge, Zabuza and Haku having a private conversation while the konoha-nin were saying their goodbies to the village. Naruto smiled at Inarri and said, "It's okay Inari. You can cry when you're happy."

Inari tried to keep from crying, but was failing miserably. "I-I don't want to cry! Y-you cry too, N-Naruto-nii-s-san!" said the little boy. Naruto just shook his head while smiling.

"Okay then, new orders!" Inari looked up at him in confusion. "I want you to take care of this place until the next time I come to visit. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. I wont let you down!" Inari nodded, his smile probably coming close to splitting his face. Both boys gave each other big smiles, then Haku walked over to Naruto with a sad look.

"Well... See you later Naruto-kun." she said, her head hanging a bit. Naruto suddenly took an interest to the floor, unsure what to say.

"So, uh... Where are you and Zabuza going?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, he said that blade you gave him was very powerful. It was supposed to be one of the swords from Mist, but it was stolen some time ago. That's why there's seven from Mist, and one missing. Basically, the one you gave him. We're heading back to mist to finish off the Mizukage."

"Big deal. Anyway, hope I get to see you soon Haku." he said, extending his hand to shake hers. She looked at it for a second, before quickly leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek, making him blush a bit. She walked back to Zabuza, who had begun a conversation with Tsunami. She seemed troubled and worried, but nodded nonetheless.

As the Konoha nins and the nuke-nins parted from the bridge, Tsunami turned to her father and asked, "So what will we call the bridge, tou-san?"

The old man thought for a moment, then Inari answered. "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

The villagers all voiced their agreement as the nin all went their ways.

* * *

It was much faster reaching konoha now that they began tree hopping, as the reached their home in a third of the time it took to get to Hi no Kuni. Once they reached there, they passed the guards and gave them the info, and walked towards the Hokage tower. As they walked towards there, Shishi clearly saw the looks of hatred directed at Naruto. To put the blond in less trouble, Akyo returned to being small and on Naruto's head while Shishi turned into a belt. It was a good thing Sakura and Sasuke bought the story of Shishi going back to the wilderness.

As they drew closer to the tower, Shishi suddenly zipped to the shadows of an alley and changed into his human form. He waved to Naruto before disappearing into the crowed of civilians. "Nii-san better not do anything rash, or they will beat him an inch from his life." mumbled Akyo. Naruto just shrugged and entered the lobby. After getting a minor glare from the secretary, they entered the Hokage's office.

"Team seven here, mission accomplished." said Kakashi in his usual bored tone.

After some papers were cleared, team seven was about to leave when Naruto said, "I need to talk to you, jiji." There was something in Naruto's voice that told the aged Hokage that he would soon have a headache.

(After Explaining His Life, Meeting Kyuubi, And What Happened At The Bridge)

"So let me get this straight. You became Akyo's, who is a demon, mate, and saved her after she was impaled in the heart by an attack meant by Sasuke? And not only that, but the Kyuubi is a female that you have grown attached to and now there's another demon by the name of Shishi running around the village doing Kami-knows-what? And to top this all off... you mind repeating that last part?"

"Well, according to Kyu-chan, I began as a tenth of a demon about a week ago, but I'm slowly turning more and more demon-like with each passing day. Soon I'll be a hanyou and be nearly unstoppable." deadpanned the only boy there.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." mumbled Sarutobi, massaging his temples.

Naruto just shrugged and continued. "One more thing jiji. Something happened at the bridge, and I'm not sure what. From what Kakashi and Sakura told me, I kept on appearing in flashes of red." This got the old Hokage's attention.

_'It couldn't be... Minato said it might not work, yet it seems it did.'_ The old Hokage stood up and walked to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. He moved it to the side to show a seal underneath the picture. He activated the seal and a box appeared after a puff of smoke. He passed the box to Naruto before rounding his desk and rummaging through the drawers. Finally, he took out a key and also gave it to Naruto. "The key is to open the estate your father left behind for you, and in that box are letters from your mother and father."

Almost instantly, Naruto opened the box and looked inside. There were three scrolls, a picture, and what seemed like a clear orb. he took out the picture and it showed a man that looked like him, minus the whisker marks, holding a beautiful red-haired woman. She had green eyes and a kind smile, her skin was slightly pale, but beautiful nonetheless. What he noticed the most was that the woman had a slight bulge on her stomach.

"Mother... Father..." he whispered. His eyes slowly megan to moist as he saw both of them smile. In a strange way, it seemed that they weren't just smiling at the camera, but at him _specifically_.

He also smiled before bowing to the Hokage. "Thanks, oji-san. I owe you!" He turned around and walked out of the office. The old man shook his head, a smile on his lips. Then, when he was sure nobody was around, he took out a little orange book that he kept in a secret pocket, hidden within the Hokage robes.

* * *

Naruto roof-jumped as quickly as he could, Akyo having a hard time trying to stay on his head. He was barely halfway to his new home when he suddenly felt a small chakra signature nearby. He knew who it was and smiled. He landed a bit close to the signature and found a square box with rock patterns on it. It was only now that he was closer that he realized two more signatures were with the familiar one.

"Sshh! He's here!" he heard a small voice whisper. Naruto looked at the box questionably and kicked it, revealing a trio of little kids around nine. The one in the middle had dark-brown hair, black eyes, a yellow T-shirt with the leaf symbol on his stomach, and grey shorts. The only girl there had gravity-defying orange hair in two pigtails, black eyes, a red and pink shirt, and dark-brown shorts. The last one had brown hair, black eyes, and wore a grey sweater with tan pants. The thing they all had in common were the goggles on their forehead. That, and the middle one stopped using that helmet thing from before.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto and the team seven were currently in front of the Hokage, having captured Tora for the third time that week. And it was Monday.

Just as Sarutobi was about to give them their pay, the door swung open and a kid around nine charged in with a shuriken in his right hand. "OLD MAN! I shall defeat you and take the tittle of Hokage!" shouted the little kid. Unfortunately, he fell face-first into the floor. Naruto looked to see that he tripped on... wait, there's nothing there.

The kid got up suddenly and looked around. It just so turned out that Naruto was the closest to him as he pointed accusingly at Naruto. "You there! You tripped me didn't you?"

"No. You tripped on the air." Naruto said, amusement evident on his voice. Before the kid could say anything else, Naruto quickly grabbed his pay and sprinted for the door. Just then, some guy with a bandana around his head and spectacles opened the door and ducked when Naruto jumped over him. Before he got back up straight, the little kid ran between his legs and chased the blond boy.

* * *

Naruto stopped near a hot-springs and chuckled some more, leaning on the wall while Akyo was next to him letting her own laughs out. That's when he felt someone tug on his pants, then looked down and saw the little kid. "Are you affraid of me? 'Cuz that'll explain why you ran away!" Naruto looked at the little kid for a moment, then chuckled a little, before laughing, and then guffawing like a maniac. This only ticked the little kid off. "HEY! Do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the old man's grandson!"

Suddenly, he was slapped on the back of the head by Naruto, who continued chuckling. "Kid, I wouldn't care if he were your grand_mother_. Point is, you and I are almost surrogate brothers since the old man thinks of me as his grandsons. Anyway, the name's Uzumaki Naruto. This little one here is Akyo." Akyo seemed indignant being called 'little' but yipped at Konohamaru anyway. It was only now that Konohamaru noticed the little fox next to Naruto.

The kid then looked at Naruto again, probably about to ask him something, when the guy from earlier appeared and stepped in front of Konohamaru. "Honorable grandson! Please, you must come back with me and not socialize with... _him_. Come, the shortcut to becoming Hokage can be triumphed if you follow me!" Before he could say anything else, Naruto was behind him and had knocked him out. He seemed a bit unhappy that the jonin was here, especially spewing some crap on 'the shortcut to Hokage'.

"Shortcut my ass! This idiot doesn't know what he's talking about." Naruto place his hands on his pockets and turned around to leave, but he found Konohamaru blocking his way. He looked at where the kid once was and back. _'Wow, this kid's fast when he wants to be.'_ he thought.

"Can you train me?" he asked. Naruto looked at him for a while, trying to decided. On one hand, he didn't really seem like the type of kid to want everything in a silver platter like another pompous fucker. On the other, he wasn't sure he wanted an apprentice right now.

Shrugging, he said, "I don't see why I can't show you a _few_ things. Just don't go around thinking your a big shot just 'cuz I'm making you stronger."

"Hey! It's not my fault that the village treats me like a prince. Everyone only knows me as the 'honorable grandson' and doesn't even know anything about me." ranted the little kid. Naruto looked at him then smirked.

"Guess I'll take you under my wing. After all, I'm gonna be Hokage one day. What type of Hokage would I be if I didn't pay attention to kids?"

"Hey! I'm gonna be Hokage, so there's no way you will."

"Okay then, how about a rivalry? We'll see who becomes Hokage, gaki." Before Konohamaru could insult him back, Naruto had already disappeared via shadow-shunshin.

(End Flashback)

* * *

And here he was, his little rival with his two friends. "So what are you guys up to? You need something?" Just then, the kids made an introduction, all saying their names and having poses as they formed the 'Konohamaru corps'. They didn't expect Naruto to deadpan, "Cute." It sounded like he was trying his hardest not to make fun of them, so he just said that.

After the other two introduced themselves as Moegi and Udon, Konohamaru decided to ask Naruto what he wanted to ask him since he came back from the village. "Hey boss! Will you play ninja with us now? You promised, remember?"

Naruto looked down at the box in his hand. He _really_ wanted to head to his estate and go through these things, but he always had a weakness against children. He sighed before taking out a scroll and sealing the box inside, then smirking at the three kids. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Playing ninja? Don't you think you're too old for that Naruto?"

All of them turned to find none other than Sakura walking towards him, her remark being more playful than mean. Naruto jus shrugged. "What can I say? I like kids. **(No pedo!)**" He returned his attention to the Konohamaru corps before saying, "You have a ten-second head start." As soon as he said that, the three kids were off and Naruto began counting. As he reached five seconds, Sakura stepped next to him with a smirk on her face and her body tensing. As Naruto reached ten, he shouted, "NOW!" and they both began running after the three kids. Konohamaru and the other two heard them coming when they began laughing.

"Hey Ko! They're gaining on us! What do we do?" asked Moegi. Konohamaru was about to answer when he turned a corner and bumped into some guy wearing a cat suit, with something on his back covered in bandages. He turned around and showed he was wearing makeup **(AN: at this point, said teen turns to the author and shouts, "It's war paint!")**.

"Watch it, twerp!" shouted the man and caught Konohamaru by the collar before lifting him up. "That hurt! Who do you think you are, bumping into people, especially the Kazekage's son?"

"Kankuro, put the boy down. We don't want any trouble right now." said a girl next to him. She wore a light-purple battle-skirt and shirt, with mesh underneath. Her dirty-blond hair was tied in four spiky pigtails.

"Calm down Temari. Besides, _s__he's_ not here, so might as well enjoy this time eh?"

"Put him down!" shouted Moegi, though she was incredibly scared at the now proclaimed Kankuro who looked like he could beat the crap out of all three of them.

"And what if I don't, girly?"

"Then you die." Everyone was surprised to hear a voice so cold and deadly. Kankuro and Temari didn't recognize the voice, but it was just as scary as _h__er_ voice. Behind Kankuro appeared Naruto, his sword drawn and the red spikes pointing towards his neck. "Besides, you wouldn't want a war to break out just because you were foolish enough to attack the Hokage's _grandson_. Not to mention _my_ pupil." Kankuro gently placed Konohamaru down, who ran and hid behind Sakura with the rest of the corps. "Now, tell me you're here for the chunin exams, or I kill you both."

* * *

**Now, I know you all hate me for making it end right now, but I don't want to draw this out too much.**

**Please R&R, and make sure to vote on the pole on my profile please!**

**Reaper out!**


	13. Sand Siblings, Inheritance, and Status

**It's good to know I'm not the only one who likes disgaea.**

**Now, I thank you all who still love this story, so I'm gonna cut to the chase.**

**I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. That's just the way of life.**

**

* * *

**Naruto kept a steady gaze against the two Suna nin in front of him. You might be wondering how he knew they were from Suna. Well, if you were there and still didn't know it, you might need glasses to see the headbands with the mark on them. Before they could say anything, Naruto said, "I know you're there, come down from the tree."

There was a rustle before Sasuke Uchiha came off of the branch he was sitting on. "How did you know it was me, dobe?"

"No not you Uchiha. Go back up the tree or something." Naruto waved his hand and mumbled, enraging the Uchiha. "I meant the tanuki. Come on out... Ichibi." Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened as right beside Naruto appeared a red-haired girl via sand shunshin. She had blue eyes with no pupil, black lines around the eyes, and the kanji for 'Love' on the left side of her forehead. She wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh, a black shirt with mesh underneath, and had a white cloth around her waist while a brown sash kept a gourd on her back. Her hair reached her mid-back and she had two bangs on either side of her head.

"Kankuro. You are disgrace to Suna for your actions. You will stop right now, especially if you want to live." said the girl, her voice low and strange. It was like she was in pain.

"B-but Gaia..."

"No buts." She turned her attention to Naruto, who returned his sword to his back. "Forgive my siblings. We are here for the chunin exams held here. I am Sabaku no Gaia. These are Temari and Kankuro."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The kids behind me are the Konohamaru corps, and the girl is Sakura Haruno. The guy with the duck-ass on his head is Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"You called me Ichibi. Who are you?" Naruto simply brought both hands up and stuck out nine of his fingers. Gaia's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded and murmured, "I see. It was nice meeting you, Uzumaki-san. I shall see you soon. Kankuro, Temari. We're leaving."

With that, the sand trio left, but not before Naruto mumbled, "See ya soon... Gaia." Naruto turned to the kids and Sakura, who were slowly coming out of their shock. "Well... Are we gonna continue the game or not?"

As soon as he said that, the three kids started running with grins on their faces. Sakura looked at the direction the Suna nin before another smile graced her lips and she went after the kids alongside Naruto. Sasuke just glared at Naruto's retreating form before stomping his way to his house. None of them noticed Akyo stay behind and begin to sniff the air. "That better not be the place I think it is." she said worriedly as she began running towards a certain place in Konoha.

As she was half-way there, three nin dogs suddenly appeared and ran alongside her. "Ah, Akyo-san. How is alpha doing?" one of them asked. They noticed that she seemed larger, and stronger.

Akyo smirked, something that confused the three dogs. "Embermaru, Ashamaru, Cindermaru. **(Not sure if that's their names, but it's from 'NILF', by EroSlackerMicha. Perverted stuff.)** I have good news for all of you. Naruto-kun no longer needs his status as alpha unknown, you can talk your hearts out about the new Uzumaki Naruto! He became much stronger, so he can take on the competition now."she said, sounding very proud.

"Are you sure? I thought you said Naruto-san wasn't ready." one of them said. Naruto was strong, but how strong could someone become with just one mission?

"Yup! He can take on even my own brother in a close draw, which is an accomplishment in itself. We shadow fox aren't made for fighting, so we use our powers for distractions. Shishi is the only one to be an expert in battle rather than only using deception in the history of shadow-fox." she explained.

Finally, she reached where she was heading to find a store and kids going to buy candy. Across the street was none other than Shishi, his eyes shining a dull yellow and his teeth shown with his smirk. He looked like a little kid about to steal something. And knowing Shishi, that's exactly what he was gonna do. Before the demon could take a step forward, he heard a familiar bark say, "RESTRAIN HIM!" and he was hit by three furry figures. It was a good thing he was in an alley, or the other villagers would've wondered what the three nin-dogs were doing tackling a blond teen.

He looked down to see three dogs, two restraining his arms while the other his legs, and Akyo sitting on his chest. "Uh, hi nee-chan! Sooo... nice day right?" he asked, trying to sound professional. Or at the very least, a bit innocent.

"Save the crap, Shishi. I know you wanted **that** stuff, and there's no way I'm letting you get any." said the fox on top of his chest. He just laughed nervously before melting into a bool of darkness.

_"You'll never take me alive!"_ they heard his voice. He sounded like he was in a cave because of the echo. Akyo just sighed and thanked the three nin-dogs before repeating the same action of her brother. The three dogs simply shrugged and began spreading the news to every dog on the street. The _true_ alpha was taking his rightful title.

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he heard two of the Inuzuka dogs speaking. "Did you hear? Naruto-sama is taking the alpha title! Awesome!"

"Yeah. the kid was strong enough to begin with, but now he's almost three times stronger. I wonder if any of the Inuzuka ladies will want to be part of his pack."

Having heard enough, Naruto disappeared via shunshin and appeared in front of his family compound. **(I'm a bit lazy at describing it, so think of it as being pretty kick ass with two hot springs, large rooms, a dojo, and it has a very homey feeling and lots of red flames on the white walls.)** Naruto slumped on the bed of the master bedroom. The covers were red with multiple orange swirls adorning it. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling happier than ever. He took out a scroll from his pocket and looked at it, before sitting up and opening it to release its contents.

He first took the scroll that had a yellow lightning-bolt on it, and he knew immediately it was from his father. He always had a hunch that _he_ was his father, but being told that his suspicions were true was still a surprise. He tried opening it, but found that it wouldn't. He turned it over and found a blood-seal on it keeping it closed. He slapped his forehead, calling himself an idiot. Of course his father would've placed a blood-seal, he was a seal-_master_. He bit his thumb and ran the blood across the seal. It sucked in the blood before the scroll loosened, making the scroll open before his very eyes. He read it and found it was a letter addressed to him.

Dear Naruto,

My boy, my son. I'm so sorry I have to do this, but as I write this letter the Kyuubi is rampaging towards Konoha. I'm so sorry, but I have no choice but to seal the demon inside of you.

I understand if you hate me forever, but hopefully the village will see you as the hero you truly are.

And not only that, but I will place a seal on your back that will absorb the Kyuubi's chakra until you are around thirteen. This seal was to be given to you either way, so here's the good thing.

I am giving you the Hiraishin (Sp?). However, you wont need a seal for this one, though it helps if your enemy isn't in sight. Send chakra to the small of your back and will your body foreword. That'll teleport you to the location you wish. This is the first and last gift I will be able to give, and for that I am sorry.

If you're anything like me and your mother, I hope you become one of the greatest shinobi of all time. My only regret is that I can never see you grow up to see the most awesome man on earth.

Love you, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and your father.

Naruto smiled at the letter, his eyes watering. _'I'll never hate you dad. You gave me someone who loves me. And I love her back.'_ He was slightly glad that Kyuubi's light breathing was heard, meaning she was asleep. He sighed and opened the other scroll that had a red swirl on it. He opened it and read it.

Dear Naruto-kun,

How are you my little baby? I hope you're alright. Minato-kun said you look alot like him. I can already feel my strength leaving me. It sure was one heck of a struggle getting you out.

Doctors say that I wont live through the night because of the blood-loss and fatigue. Even now I'm trying to stay awake.

I'm so sorry I wont be there for you. Your father and I have been looking foreword to raising you and training you.

Minato-kun took you and told me everything would be alright, but I saw the sadness in his eyes. I know I wont make it. Please make us proud, and know that we will always love you. We loved you before you were even born.

In the seal below I'm giving you the one thing that always helped me, not only in battles but also with your father. Use it wisely, and take care my baby.

Yours truly, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Red Reaper, and your mommy.

Naruto looked at the bottom of the note and saw that there was a blood-seal, as well as small smudges indicating his mother was crying when she wrote this. His own tears streaked down his cheeks as he reread both notes, memorizing them to heart. He bit his thumb and placed it on the seal, making it glow a slight red. In a puff of smoke, something appeared on Naruto's hand. He looked up and his eyes widened.

In his hand was a large sword of about five feet with a red side, silver designs on the red, and a handle that seemed to belong to a bicycle of some sorts **(It's Red Queen!)**. He revved it up a bit, impressed by the power he felt. He smirked as he placed it over his left shoulder and walked out, intending on getting some training done. That is, until Shishi in his human form came busting into the door and seemed to be quite content on whatever he did.

Not long after, a panting Akyo, also in her human form, stumbled inside and glared at her brother. "No way... am I gonna... let you... get any... of that... crap." she said between gasps.

"What was he trying to get?" asked Naruto. Akyo whispered into Naruto's ear and his eyes widened. "Woah. That does sound dangerous."

Akyo simply nodded and looked at the bed to see that Shishi had turned himself into a five-year-old and was sleeping, also sucking his thumb. "It's strange how he's disgusting one minute, then cute the next." Naruto simply nodded and walked out, leaving Akyo to wait with her brother.

* * *

(Some Hotel)

Sitting on a chair next to the window, Gaia stared out to the village, her thoughts on someone. She always wanted blood, nothing more. Yet here she was, thinking about this one blond boy and... _not_ wanting to kill him. It confused her.

She never was interested in boys. In fact, she was never interested in anybody. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Was it because he contained the Kyuubi? Did she fear him? She sat on a chair, her gourd leaning against her leg. 'Mother' was still craving for Naruto's blood, but seemed to be slightly quieter. Temari came into the room and noticed how Gaia seemed distracted. She probably would've asked what was wrong, but years of living with Gaia told her to not ask unless she wants you to know.

"Temari." came the red-head's voice. Temari was slightly surprised she even wanted to talk. "What does it mean... when you think of someone, yet you don't wish to kill him?"

* * *

**Oh boy. I see some nice crap goin' on!**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I write more. When I write more, I update sooner. When I update sooner, you guys read more. It's a nice cycle where everyone's happy!**

**And I changed Gaara's name so I don't confuse myself.**


	14. And Now The Meeting

**Okay. So far so good on this story.**

**Me no own Naru. It's as simple as that. If I ever say I did, there'd be lawyers hunting my ass.**

**

* * *

**Temari opened her mouth, then closed it again. She looked like a fish out of water. Gaia didn't seem affected, just waited patiently. "Uh... Well... Normally it means that you probably don't like them. That, or you care about them in a way." Temari said, Not really sure what to say to her little sister. Since Gaia was born, she was naturally beautiful. Even the black around the eyes made her look sexy and dangerous.

Gaia was thinking about this while Temari just tried to think of some other reason Gaia might be thinking non-hostile things about that blond. _'Besides being a hot guy, I don't see why she'd like him. I mean, he holds the Kyuubi, so yeah it's scary. But still, Gaia is smart enough not to fight someone that powerful... right?'_ Temari thought to herself. The reports on the jinchuriki never said anything about him being able to control his biju. But he seemed different from the reports, just by appearance and presence.

No one ever said anything about his hair being half black, not to mention she could have sworn a fox appeared around him when he placed his blade at Kankuro's neck. It was pitch-black, much darker than the fox that was next to him. It was there for barely a half-second, but she could tell it was a fox by the bushy tail, long canines, and the pointed ears. "So you suggest that I am attracted to him." murmured Gaia, breaking Temari from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. That's the gist of it, I guess."

"Then what do I do?" Now Temari wasn't sure. Gaia wasn't like the other girls. She was slightly psychotic and didn't seem to care about others besides herself. Yet here she was, asking Temari about boys. A smile crept along her face, making Gaia more confused.

"Come one Gaia! Shopping time!"

* * *

(Namikaze Compound)

Akyo was standing next to the bed, keeping an eye on Shishi. Anybody who had known Shishi for a long time would tell you to keep an eye on him, even when he was asleep. She sighed and continued to look at Shishi.

Then she blinked... and blinked again... and she cursed loudly as she ran out the door while calling her brother's name. _'How the hell did he escape! I just _blinked_!'_ She continued running and soon heard what sounded like an animal tearing something apart. She entered the kitchen to find Shishi raiding the fridge. He was about to eat another dumpling when he heard a girl clear her throat. He turned around and saw Akyo there, her arms crossed and left foot tapping the floor.

He smiled and slowly moved the dumpling away from his mouth. He then held the dumpling out to her. "Uh... dumpling, nee-chan?"

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Akyo sighed as she and Shishi were now in the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Akyo was eating a single bowl at a moderate pace. Shishi however...

Ayame and Teuchi stared in awe as Shishi kept eating more and more bowls. Next to him was a pile of approximately twelve empty bowls. "Um, are you sure you're not related to Naruto?" asked Ayame, only for Akyo to shake her head.

"We know him, but Shishi here is not even close to being related to him. However, don't let this fool you. He's a bottomless pit for food, period. It doesn't matter what he's eating as long it's edible and he likes the taste. If you got that, he'll eat it." Explained Akyo to the two shop owners. They just nodded and made one last bowl. After that, Shishi left the money on the counter and turned to leave.

Outside, he bumped into none other than Sakura Haruno. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry. I should've watched where I was going." Sakura blushed a little and nodded. Not everyday a cute guy talks to you**(I'm assuming so because it's not every day a cute girl even looks at _me_.)**.

"Its okay. I was just looking for someone."

"And who, may I ask, might that be?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Oh. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to find him because he's teaching me some ninjutsu."

A smile appeared on Shishi's face. "I know Naruto. The kid's a good friend of mine. If you want, I can teach you a few jutsu." Just then, Naruto appeared with his knew blade over his shoulder.

"Oh. Hey guys. Good to see you." Naruto greeted, his trademark foxy-grin on his face.

"Whats up fishcakes!" greeted Shishi. Sakura giggled a little at the nickname. "I was just asking this girl here if she would like some jutsu training." He turned to Sakura and said, "Uh, sorry but I didn't ask for your name."

"Sakura." she said, smiling.

"I'm Shishi. So what do you say about those ninjutsu?" asked Shishi. Sakura turned to Naruto, who nodded.

"Just don't offer to buy him something at a restaurant. He's as bottomless to food as Naruto is to Ramen." came a female's voice from inside the shop. Out came Akyo in all her glory. "Take care of my brother, and keep an eye on him. He may be teaching you, but it's your job to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Also..." she went up to Sakura and whispered something into her ear.

Said pinkete's eyes widened before she nodded and murmured, "Understood."

Shishi's head hung as he mumbled, "Curse you Akyo!"

* * *

(With Gaia)

After shopping for clothing, though Temari was the one who picked out the most, they were now in the their hotel. Gaia decided not to wear what she and Temari bought, as she saw no need to. Now that she finished talking to Temari, who didn't seem to be paying attention to her confusion, she decided that she would try something else. So here she was, walking down the street of Konoha. If she asked about the blond boy, the elders would either scoff at her or say something insulting about him. That was expected.

If she asked any of the younger generation, they'd either belittle him or shrug. There were a few who said he had 'slain the demon cat', but that was the closest she found to a praise. She knew she would've normally killed those who dared say things like that about her, but for some reason it seemed that nobody feared him. _'Doesn't he get respect? I kill when others dare to look at me wrong, but he sounds like he doesn't care.'_ she thought.

Just then, she heard a small explosion coming from a few kilometers to a training ground. She reached out with her chakra and could clearly sense the other jinchuriki's chakra signature. She was confused as to why she even bothered to remember his signature, but shrugged it off for later. She made her way towards where she felt the chakra emitting from, and found it to be a large forest with a wired fence going around it. She summoned some of her sand and rode deep into the forest. Not long after she entered that another explosion occurred, this time she could feel some wind blowing because of the explosion.

Soon she landed on a tree branch and watched as Naruto used a different blade from when she met him. He twisted the handle of the blade, making a revving sound, before charging at a tree and slicing cleanly through it. He sighed and mumbled, "Good. It didn't blow this time." He replaced the red blade over the other one on his back before calling, "Come on out, Gaia-san."

Gaia appeared, her arms crossed over her decent sized breast. "How did you know it was me?" she demanded.

"Your gourd reeks of blood, so it's no surprise if I smell it first. You might want to do something about that." deadpanned Naruto. Gaia wasn't sure how to take that, since it never occurred to her in the past. "Now, may I ask what you need of me?"

And in one second, Gaia's mind was going faster than light. She didn't even know why she was there. Thinking quickly, she murmured, "I heard the explosion and came here. I wanted to know if it would be someone to offer blood to mother."

Naruto just shrugged. Not his business if Gaia's mother was blood hungry, and if she wanted his blood specifically... He was sure he could kill her. Then again, Gaia was a little scary. Not the way she looked, she was actually very hot. It was the way she seemed to have a weird appetite for him. It was like he was ramen and Gaia was the fake-mask Naruto when he wore all the orange. He then jumped to a tree branch and looked back at Gaia, his foxy-grin appearing again. "Hope to see you soon, Gaia-san." And with that, Naruto disappeared in black and red smoke.

Gaia stood there for a moment, the foxy-grin still fresh on her mind. She felt her face become... warm? She frowned and made her way to her team's apartment, needing answers from Temari.

* * *

(About A Week Later)

Team Seven appeared, two of them looking different. Naruto was still thinking about Gaia, wondering what she was up to. Sakura looked slightly troubled with a frown on her face, as if concentrating. Sasuke was brooding, 'nough said.

The three genin just stood there, all three in their own thoughts. Then, almost two hours later, Kakashi appeared with his regular "Yo." and peace sign. And not a single one of them told him how late he was. He sweatdropped before saying, "Uh... Yo?" Nothing. "Hello?" Zit. "Wazzup!" Nada. "Pinky, blondy, emo." Only Sasuke glared at him. However, he also noticed the other two were in deep thought.

"Dobe, Haruno." Like his sensei, nothing. He walked over and was about to slap Naruto upside the head, but was hit squarely on the face by Naruto, who blinked twice and looked at his fist, wondering why it was extended. He looked at where it was pointing to see the Uchiha on the ground, groaning and rubbing his face.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke. Good to see that everyone's here." mumbled Sakura, realizing that Naruto had just punched Sasuke. Though she saw that said Uchiha was about to hit Naruto. For some reason, she felt that he deserved it.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's... Shishi." Naruto's eyes widened. "He told me what he is. And now... I don't know. Normally I'd be afraid, but I feel... confused." Thankfully, Sasuke was still nursing his face and wasn't paying attention. Naruto made two shadow-clones before grabbing her and disappearing in a flash of red. One of the clones then transformed himself into Sakura and they turned to Kakashi, one of his eyebrows raised. Just in time for the Uchiha to place his attention on the clone.

"What the hell was that for, dobe?" he demanded at the clone. The clone just shrugged, not really caring what the Uchiha said. Sasuke was fuming, but returned his attention to their sensei. Said sensei figured that whatever they were talking about concerning Shishi was important.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura appeared in the middle of a forest, where it was was unknown by Sakura. "So what exactly did he tell you?" Sakura explained that Shishi wanted to make Sakura his apprentice, much like how Akyo was Naruto's master. Of course, Naruto already mastered his shadow manipulation, so now it was Sakura's turn. Naruto just smiled and said, "Don't worry. Shishi's a nice guy, so you can trust him. Besides, not all demons are evil. Not only that, but you don't seem so scared. There a reason?"

Sakura blushed. "He's... the only guy to actually like me. I don't care that he's a demon, he makes me feel like I'm loved."

"Well, you might want to keep this a secret from your mom. I don't think she wants her daughter associated with a demon." Naruto suggested, earning a nod from Sakura. Then one of the clones dispersed, making a grin on Naruto's face as he received the clone's memories. "Come on, we need to get going." He once again placed a hand on her shoulder before they disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

(Back with Kakashi And Sasuke)

Kakashi had just given Naruto his flyer for the chunin exams before the clone gave the flyer to 'Sakura' and puffed out of existence. Meanwhile, 'Sakura' disappeared in a flash of red, making Sasuke's eyes the size of dinner-plates. _'Sakura can do it as well? How the hell are two weaklings able to do that and _I_ can't? They _will_ teach me that, wether they like it or not.'_ thought the avenger, then noticed that Kakashi was gone. He walked away, grumbling about 'weak' teammates.

* * *

**Go ahead, hate me.**

**Curse the name you don't know and say you hate me.**

**That, or say you love me for updating and not being gone fore long!**

**Please?**

**Uh... I love you guys too... like a family... a family I don't know jack-shit about, but hey! I can love people too!**

**I'm a nice guy, unless you're a dick who's either crazy or has something against this story.**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Ja ne.**


	15. ShadowWeilders, And The Chunin Exams

**Okay, since I'm way too lazy there wont be a flashback on the conversation between Shishi and Sakura. In truth, I myself aren't sure how it went. All you have to know is that they talked about making Sakura into a Shadow-Wielder.**

**Again, me no own Naru. Heck, I don't even own this laptop!**

**

* * *

**

After speaking with Sakura, Naruto and Akyo were off, leaving Sakura to have her own paper signed after Naruto explained that the chunin exams would begin. On his way home, Naruto looked to his left to find yet another crow perched on a tree. He grabbed the letter on its beak and read it, slightly surprised by the contents.

Dear Naruto,

I know this is sudden, and for that I apologize. But it seems that one of my 'colleagues' has found out about our letters.

I have no choice but to bring him with me, as that is the only way he'll shut the hell up.

Sincerely, Crow

Naruto sighed and quickly disposed of the letter. He didn't want anyone knowing about _him_ just yet.

* * *

(Namikaze Compound)

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, waking up to yet another day. Tomorrow, the chunin exams would begin, and he still didn't know what type his youki was. He could manipulate the shadows much faster, but that seemed to be the only thing so far. Shishi had yet to find out what type of youki he possessed, only that it was very ancient and powerful.

Getting up, he got dressed, walked downstairs and once again found his good friends there. After some time, Sakura began to visit the compound more frequently to learn more jutsu from Shishi. They quickly found out she was a natural at Shadow wielding. She promised to not tell anyone about Naruto's heritage until he wanted to. Not only that, Shishi and Naruto made a small seal next to her ear that would translate the canine-language. Meanwhile, he made two seals on all his gloves to seal his swords.

He walked outside, where he found Shishi in his fox-form swimming in a small pond. "Morning fishcakes! How ya doin'?" asked the large fox, crawling out of the pond and shaking the water off.

"Morning Shishi. So are we continuing on the kenjutsu lessons?" asked Naruto. Shishi nodded and transformed into his human form. Naruto noticed that he no longer wore the large cloak that covered all his body.

Instead, he was now wearing black pants with a metal guard on the right thigh, a black long-sleeved hooded coat with a the white Leaf symbol on the back, black metal-toed boots, bandages covering his elbows down, chains making an 'X' on the front of his chest, and was holding a large blade in his hands **(Think of Cloud's blade from Advent Children. Why? 'Cuz it's freakin' AWESOME!)**.

He got into a stance, Naruto summoning Red Queen and mimicking him. "Tell me why we're not practicing on a fighting style again?" Naruto complained.

"Because, you idiot, I don't know a specific style. It's been thousands of years since last us shadow demons and you humans have met. Last we helped were those Nara people, and they were too damn lazy to learn much besides how to control the actions of their enemies. Of course, they got creative enough to do more, but not much." mumbled Shishi.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! You're telling me you're a few thousand-years-old and you haven't ever used a style?"

"I don't need one. All styles focus on one thing while I get creative with the basics and stay original. So all I'm showing you is the basic katas and then it's all you. You want a style, sucks to be you then." With that, Shishi once again began to beat Naruto into the ground. Well to be fair, it seemed pretty even.

Most of the day continued on, before they decided to end it for now and Sakura and Naruto went to the team meeting.

On their way there, Sakura noticed how much people seemed to hate Naruto. They were glaring/sneering at him, but they also had a look that almost said, 'It's true.' She shook it off and continued, not wanting to bring it up to Naruto. She knew Naruto was aware of them.

As they neared the training ground, Sasuke was already there brooding his ass off. He noticed Sakura and Naruto walking up to him, Akyo on Naruto's head while Shishi was walking next to Sakura. He tried to keep stoic, but was still interested in those two foxes. Shishi apparently noticed, because he growled at the Uchiha, forcing him to back away... for now. After another hour or so, Kakashi appeared with the same entrance and greeting as always.

He noticed Sakura was laying on the ground with one leg over the other, her hands folded on her stomach and her head on Shishi, using him as a pillow. Not that he minded of course, since he liked how she smelled. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. Naruto was on a tree branch, Akyo around his neck, and had his left leg on the branch, near his body. All-in-all, it made them look cool.

They gave Kakashi their signed flyers before Naruto raised his hand. Well, just the elbow and down were raised. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I have to teach Sakura some more stuff. You can stick with Sasuke for now." He didn't even wait for Kakashi to say anything, just appeared next to Sakura and grabbed her arm before the four of them disappeared in a flash. Sasuke scoffed but turned to Kakashi.

_'Why did they leave me alone?"_ Kakashi demanded in his head. In his head, a chibi-Kakashi was crying and in the fetal position.

* * *

(Back At The Compound)

Naruto and Sakura appeared back at the Namikaze estate, both still in the position from when they left. "So what now?" she asked, not getting up. Like Naruto, she learned to be calm and collected, though she was still loud sometimes. She also learned to stop hitting Naruto, and the fact that he'd sometimes whack her on the head helped the progress of stopping. Things were looking up for the Shadow-wielders.

Sakura was in the middle of making a knife out of shadows when Naruto's doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door to see Hinata there, poking her fingers together and looking at the floor. "U-uh, h-hello Naruto-k-kun. I-I wanted t-t-to ask you i-if you would participate i-in t-the chunin e-exams."

Naruto took a step close and smiled, his slightly longer canines showing. Hinata finally looked up to find that Naruto looked slightly different. His hair was longer and had a few black highlights, canines were longer, so were his nails, and he was taller. Not to mention that his malnourished body was more fit now. Hinata kept ogling him, unable to look away nor stop the fantasies flooding her mind. Naruto leaned in, his lips close t her left ear. "I will. I hope to see you there as well, Hinata-chan." he whispered, making the girl shiver as his breath brushed against her ear.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-will, Na-Narut-to-kun." she whispered back. Naruto leaned back, his usual smile making her blush.

That's when Sakura appeared, a black... thing in her hands.

It looked alot like a knife, but its blade was too curve, making it useless. "Oh, hello Hinata-chan. Come in, I'm sure Naruto wont mind." greeted the girl, already pulling the girl inside. "And don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and Naruto. He's the closest thing I have to a brother despite the things my mother usually says." added Sakura. Hinata wanted to know what she meant by her mother, but decided to ask later. Naruto simply let them inside while he went to eat some ramen. It had been some time since he had any, and he felt like he was dying.

In the house, she found two foxes. One was rather large while the other was almost the same size as Akamaru. The small one greeted her with a yip, the other was too busy eating a large chunk of meat. "I think you'e already met Akyo." Sakura said, gesturing to the small fox. "The other one is Shishi, Akyo's older sibling. He's nice, but..." she whispered in Hinata's ear the same thing Akyo told her. Hinata's eyes widened while Shishi groaned. It would be a long time before he could go berserk.

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto was in bed, looked down at his arms. Akyo was clinging to his waist with a purr coming from her, and she didn't seem to want to wake up any time soon. He sighed and mumbled something about foxy-sleepy-heads. He got out of bed, making sure not to wake Akyo up, and got dressed, sealed his weapons before heading out to the academy. As he got there, he noticed that Shishi was next to Sakura in his fox-form. What seem he noticed about his pink-haired teammate was the large cylinder object behind her back.

It looked alot like one of those things you put coffee in, where you just twist off the cap and use said cap as a cup to pour your coffee in. Only difference was that the cap was made to open with a single movement of a finger, and it was four feet long and a foot and a half wide. He could only guess it was full of water for her water-jutsu. Shishi meantime was looking at a nearby shop, trying to restrain himself from stealing something... specific. He knew how dangerous he could become, but he frankly didn't care. He loved being in a state of utter destruction.

"Shall we go in?" Naruto said, earning nods from his teammates. They entered and were walking up the stairs to the second floor. Suddenly, Akyo appeared and leaped on Naruto's head, glaring at him.

"You could've awakened me, Naruto-kun!" she whined, waking her tail against his face. He just chuckled and petted her head.

"Sorry Akyo-chan, but you looked so cute and angelic that it seemed like a sin to wake you up just for some exams." Naruto said, telling the truth. Akyo just humphed and stayed quiet the rest of the stairs. Once at the top, they noticed a kid with a bowl-cut, giant eyebrows, and a green spandex jumpsuit was being thrown around in front of the room for the test. Naruto frowned and realized it was a genjutsu. Sakura noticed this as well and kept quiet hoping against hope that-

"Drop the genjutsu. We know it's the second floor, and the test will be on the third." said the oh-so-arrogant asshole with them, a smirk on his face as he thought he was _sooooo_ cool.

-duck-ass wont say anything. Naruto slapped his forehead and Sakura groaned.

"You fool!" shouted Naruto to said duck-ass. "That was supposed to weed out the weaker ones! Now we have more competition because of you!" Sakura shook her head and walked ahead, Shishi not far behind her. Naruto just sighed and said, "See you around Kotetsu, Izumo." He waved goodbye to the two guarding the door, who waved back and walked off to return to their posts.

Sasuke just had his nose in the air, obviously too arrogant to care. Once they were in a different room, they all heard someone call, "Stop! You there, the one with black hair. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" They turned to see the same guy from before, the one with the giant eyebrows.

Naruto and Sakura kept walking, then Sakura said, "I give him five minutes."

Naruto smirked. "I give him three."

* * *

**As you can see, Sakura is changing alot. Not to mention that there'll be some action soon. Also, if you know who's sending the letters then I ask you not to say anything. And if _everyone_ knows, then it means I suck at keeping the whole thing a secret.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	16. Chunin Exams Part 1

**I should probably mention that Naruto's a bit taller than in canon. So yeah, he ain't short.**

**Okay then, let's get started.**

**Me no own zit!**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura both jumped on to the balcony above the small arena, both taking a seat as two thrones appeared behind them. Shishi's tail split into two before he sent it the into the two genin's shadows, making them expand.

Naruto's throne seemed to be made of black bones, had silver wind patterns with flames near the bottom and had a red leather seat. Sakura's was made of black vines with a few orbs above it, made of what seemed like black water, and her seat was a blue-green color.

Naruto placed his right elbow on one of the arms while leaning his cheek against the fist he made. Sakura crossed her legs and leaned back, looking relaxed. They both looked like a prince and a princess about to enjoy a show, their two foxes on either side of them.

"Okay, let's see what you two can do, shall we?" Naruto announced, his hand raised up at the ready. Sasuke and green jumpsuit boy both both got into fighting stances.. "Hey, it might be nice to introduce yourself, jumpsuit-san."

"Of course. My name is Rock Lee, Konoha's Green Beast!" said the boy, his voice excited. Naruto smirked, his hand still in the air.

"BEGIN!" he shouted, letting his arm drop.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

Naruto, Sakura, and a beat-up Sasuke walked up to the entrance to the first exam, while the three shivered at what they just saw. Nothing more horrible than watching two look-alikes hugging with a sunset on the background. In front of the door they found Kakashi reading his book...

Until it bursts into black flames after Naruto snapped his fingers. Kakashi cried for a minute or so before recomposing himself and looking at his team.

"Good. You all came."

"Did you have fun?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow at the avenger. Sasuke just scoffed and ignored him, Naruto not really caring.

Shishi turned to Sakura, who could tell he had something similar to a smirk. "Yo, I found these on two guys I saw earlier." From his back came what appeared to be two huge claw-like gauntlets. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized they belonged to none other than the Demon Brothers. She nodded and made a hand gesture that meant 'put them away'. Shishi nodded and made the gauntlets disappear into his body **(He's like a living bag. His body is like smoke for whatever he wishes to store inside. It just floats there, no mater the size.)**.

Sasuke didn't notice, but Naruto and Akyo did. "It's a good thing the three of you came, or else none of you would have been able to enter." revealed Kakashi. None of them seemed fazed. "Well, all I can say is that I wish you luck." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, showing it was a shadow-clone.

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

Kakashi just received the clone's memories. He suddenly looked at his book and whispered, "Don't worry honey. The evil blond get you" He began petting lightly, as if it were his pet... or a special jewel.

* * *

The three entered the room, and Sasuke was almost instantly tackled on by Ino. "Oh, hello Sasuke-kun! Miss me?" she squealed. It was quiet for a moment, before she realized that the usual screaming wasn't heard. She looked over next to Naruto to see a calm Sakura with a black fox next to her. Everyone was surprised she wasn't screaming at Ino, just looking around the room and sizing up the competition. Much like how Naruto was doing.

As if noticing Ino for the first time, Sakura smiled at her and said, "Hello Ino. Good to see you. Also, I was wondering if we could talk about something when you have the time." Ino could do little more than nod at her rival, her confusion rising. Shikamaru and Choji appeared behind her, both wondering what happened to the once loud banshee.

Ino let go of Sasuke, much to his pleasure. Just then, everyone else appeared. The rookie nine were officially reunited. Hinata seemed to want to stay hidden, staying at the very back. Had she been paying attention, she would've noticed Naruto vanish.

She also would've noticed that her shadow began to move, before it stood up and placed its arms around her, startling her. The shadow changed shape before it gained color, showing Naruto Uzumaki with his arms around her. "Hello Hinata-chan. Glad to see you, I was hoping you'd come." he whispered in her ear.

"Get away from her!" shouted Kiba, already charging. Naruto's right leg shot out and Kiba smacked right into it, effectively deteriorating him. Next, Naruto kicked Kiba's legs from under him, making the dog boy fall on his stomach, before quickly sitting on said dog boy's back. "HEY! Get off me dobe!"

"No, now shut up or I'll muzzle you, pup." Naruto threatened, leaking his KI at the boy he was sitting on. Kiba might not have been the smartest of all the Inuzuka, but his senses screamed to him a red alert. An alert that he wished he had the title to. 'Alpha'.

Just then, a white-haired boy probably older than the rest came up to them, pushing his spectacles a bit more up his nose. "You know, you kids should quiet down a bit. These here shinobi are a bit on edge, and I'm sure you don't want them taking their frustration out on you guys." said the boy, a somewhat creepy grin on his face.

"I'm used to mobs beating the crap out of me, some of them including shinobi. Nothing new there, so bring 'em." Naruto mumbled, standing up and lightly kicking Kiba's head for good measures. Only a few knew what he meant, while the others wondered what he was talking about.

"Yes well, since I'm feeling generous, how 'bout I give you little guys some help?" offered the white-haired boy.

"Name." It wasn't a question, it was demand. And it came from none other than Naruto, who was unsure what to think of the guy in front of them.

"Ah yes. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I guess you could say I'm somewhat of a veteran when it comes to these exams." He takes out a stack of cards from his back pocket. "These are my nin-fo cards. I have information on nearly every ninja here."

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke said, slightly intrigued.

"Yes. You know who you want to know about?"

"Sabaku no Gaia, Rock Lee... and Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone gave him a weird look, wondering why he'd see Naruto as a threat.

"So you know their names. That makes them easier to find." He then took out three cards and started. "Rock Lee, he has completed 20 D-rank and 11 B-Rank missions, his taijutsu is off the charts, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu is non-existent. Sabaku no Gaia, she has completed 14 C-rank and 1 B-rank, her abilities are unknown, but it is said that she has returned from every mission without a scratch. Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki, he has completed 24 D-rank, 1 A-rank mission and 1 S-rank mission."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Wait. Our team only completed one A-rank mission. How can Naruto have accomplished an S-rank?"

"Didn't you know? Naruto-san stopped a chunin by the name of Mizuki when he tried to take the forbidden scroll." Almost instantly, there was a snap and the card Kabuto was holding began to burn in black flames. He quickly dropped it and noticed his fingers were slightly burned. However, when he tried healing them, it was almost a tenth of how fast it should've been. _'What the hell?'_ he thought, looking at Naruto.

Said boy was glaring at him. "You seem to know alot of information. Especially things that _only_ the Hokage is supposed to know, Kabuto." murmured the boy, his eyes narrowing. _'He reeks of snakes. What, does he literally have snake neighbors or something?'_ he thought. He sniffed again and noticed someone else had a snake's scent. A Kusa kunoichi. _'I don't like this.'_

Sakura seemed to notice his frown. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"... I think we're being invaded by snakes now. Already there're two people who reek of that reptile." he murmured. Sakura frowned, but knew Naruto had his reasons. Meanwhile, Kabuto said something about the Oto-nin being weak.

Three blurs ran forward, ready to attack Kabuto. One was a female while the other two were males. The one that looked like a hobo had black hair that looked alot like Kakashi's. His headband looked to be on a helmet of sorts. The other had bandages all over his face and head, only showing his left eye. He was hunched-back, and wore a large robe-like shirt that went passed his hands, nearly touching the ground. The girl had a greyish-green vest with shoulder guards. The three of them were all wearing grey camo-pants, same cloth around their necks, and black sandals covered with bandages near the ankles.

Everyone could tell Kabuto prepared to dodge, but at the last second Naruto appeared behind him while shouting, "Good luck Kabuto!" and slapping him on the back. That slap was enough to send Kabuto straight into the attack, making him take the full force on the side of the face and fall to the floor. Kabuto got to his hands and knees, but soon threw-up his lunch all over the floor. When he raised his head, everyone saw that his spectacles were broken.

Everyone turned to Naruto to find another surprised. "Wow. One punch and he up-chucked." Naruto mumbled. His face was barely a foot from the device on the genin with bandages. "I gotta get one of these." He began pocking the metal gauntlet lightly, looking at it with some fascination in his eyes.

Just then, a man in a trench-coat, a bandana for his headband, and many scars on his face appeared in the front of the class, instantly leaking some KI. "Alright maggots, I'm Morino Ibiki! You Oto-nin should know that there is no fighting or you'll be disqualified immediately!"

"SHUT UP, I'm looking at something here!" Naruto shouted back, his voice mock annoyance. Ibiki turned his attention to Naruto before a smirk appeared on both their faces. Few knew it, but Naruto was pretty good at torturing people.

"Good to see you again, gaki. Do you have more tips for us?" said the man, some praise laced in his voice.

"Only if I get to call you 'Scarface' from now on." Naruto said, still looking at the bracer. He was starting to creep the bandage guy out.

Ibiki's eye twitched, but he sighed and mumbled, "We'll talk later. Now, everyone will get a number from this hat and take a seat."

Once everyone was seated, he began telling the rules. Naruto, being an Uzumaki, didn't pay much attention. All he knew was that it was a written exam, there were ten questions, the last one would be given at the end, and that if he was caught cheating five times, he was out. Simple enough. He was lucky to sit right next to Hinata, who looked equally happy. When the exam started, both Akyo and Shishi were going around, getting the answers. Since they were shadows, they couldn't be seen by the normal eyes. Nor the trained ninja eye. Sakura could do it with her mind alone, but she wanted to make sure.

Naruto saw that everyone was cheating. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front of him, Hinata and another Hyuuga were using their Byakugan, a girl with panda-buns was using mirrors to help her and her teammate, Gaia's brother was using a puppet, and Gaia herself was using something that seemed like an eye.

When he looked a bit more back, he chuckled when he saw Shikamaru sleeping over his test, and Ino was also sleeping. That, or she possessed someone. Kiba was getting the answers from Akamaru, and Shino was communicating with some bugs. Unfortunately, the downside of finishing early was...

"I'm _bored_!" Shishi. He began whining the instant Naruto and Sakura finished. He even went so far as to start sniffing people's butts! "I don't like this guy, this girl seems nice, this one smells like snakes, so does this guy, he smells like he jacks-off regularly, and this one smells like he didn't clean his ass right. Kami, humans are so disgusting." Yep, he was really annoying.

"Shishi!" Naruto called. "If you shut the hell up, I'll let you eat all the beef jerky when we return home. Now stay quiet!" Instantly, Shishi stopped sniffing the butt of some other nin. He then walked up to Sakura and curled into a ball beneath her chair.

"Beef jerky, just wait till this is over."

* * *

**If you don't like me for making this short, then I'm sorry. Just that I still have stuff to take care of.**

**Anyway, review.**

**Ja ne!**


	17. The Snake Mistress

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this fic.**

**

* * *

**As time passed, people began to be disqualified from being found cheating during their five turns. Shishi finally woke up when the final question was about to be announced. All he got in was that if you failed it, you never become a chunin. Big deal.

Those thoughts were going through Naruto's head as well. If he were to be kept in genin rank, then it will be just as helpful. _'I'll be underestimated, which isn't hard since I have been when I still wore that mask. Guess I'll just have to be the genin who killed hundreds.'_ he thought nonchalantly. The rank didn't matter too much for him. Though the only downside would be that he isn't allowed to have anything above a C-rank.

Sakura in the meantime was using her head. _'How can they keep us from becoming chunin? Only the Hokage has the right to make someone a chunin or not. Why's this guy...'_ suddenly, it clicked in her mind. _'Oh. He's seeing if we're confident enough.'_ She had to admit, that was smart.

Back with Naruto, he noticed Hinata's left hand twitching before slowly raising. _'Uh oh.'_ he thought, thinking quickly. he placed a smirk on his face before beginning to chuckle. Within a few seconds, it became a laugh that had everyone looking at him, wondering what was so funny. "Man, that's a good one! But seriously, you think you can fool me? I can always go to another village and become chunin there when the exams begin again. Even if I can't become chunin, then at least I'll be the strongest genin in this whole world!" Naruto declared, a smirk on his face.

Ibiki glared at him, though inside he was impressed. _'Kid has more guts than I thought. Should've known though, especially with what he's gone through.'_ thought the scarred man. "Then in that case... you all pass!"

And so came the "WHAT!" and "HOW!" and other remarks from many people who were surprised by this. Shishi had his paws over his ears.

"Damn humans wanting to be the loudest things on earth. I guess it isn't as bad as when I was being attacked by those banshees. Man, those things were screamers... in more ways than one." murmured Shishi, a perverted giggle near the end. Sakura simply sighed and scolded Shishi for saying those things.

"We don't want people knowing about you just yet. Wait 'til the last part." she whispered, earning a bark from the fox.

Just then, a ball of fabric crashed through the window before two kunai on the opposite ends were thrown, showing a banner and a woman in front of it. The banner read 'THE SEXY AND SINGLE, MATARASHI ANKO!' while the woman gave a peace sign to all of them. She had purple-ish hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and her eyes were something between tan and grey. She wore a tan jacket with matching skirt, a full-body mesh suit, and the jacket was open to partially show her luscious body

"Okay maggots, time for the second part of the exam! The name's Anko, and you're all gonna follow me." Silence...

"You're early, Anko... again." Ibiki said, his head poking out of the side of the banner.

She finally noticed that there were still a bunch of kids left. "Damn. I think you're getting soft Ibiki. At least I'll cut the numbers in half." she muttered.

"No, we just have a few that seem to be good for once. That, and Uzumaki is here."

Immediately, Anko snapped her head back to the kids in front of her. It took her a millisecond to find Naruto, a smirk on his face. "'Sup Anko! How you been doin'?" greeted the boy, waving at her.

She smiled... No, seriously, it was a genuine smile. "Hey Uzumaki. I've been wondering where you were. By the way, nice hair." Naruto chuckled and leaned back on his chair. Anko meanwhile shouted, "Okay, meet me in training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death!"

She then shun-shined to said training ground, Naruto also doing the same. Sakura made a few hand signs and melted into the shadows, Shishi not far behind her. Sasuke and the rest then ran to get to the training ground.

* * *

Anko appeared at the entrance of the Forest of Death. She walked over to a small table where she left her dango. She was barely ten feet away before she found that there were _no_ dango where she left them. For a second she stood there, before her face twisted in rage and she shouted, "OKAY, WHO ATE MY DANGO!"

She heard someone chuckling and turned around to find Naruto behind her, a dango-stick used to clean between his teeth. "Something wrong Anko?" he asked innocently. Anko glared at him. So far, it looked there was only one little ball left, ready to be eaten. Naruto stuck his hand out, the little ball near Anko's lips. "You want?" he asked.

"Damn right. It was _mine_!" she said, clearly pissed. Naruto chuckled more, the dango still close to her lips. She was about to bite it when Naruto snatched it away and ate it instead. Well, almost. he still had it between his teeth, a smirk still there. Anko probably would've killed him, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She blinked twice. _'Shadow-clones?'_ she thought. Finally, Naruto came from behind the gates of the forest.

"Here you go Anko." he said, handing her the _real_ dango. She snatched it away before slapping him upside the head.

"Jerk." she mumbled, already starting on her dango. Naruto just smiled as a pool of shadows appeared next to him. A hand reached out and grabbed the earth before it pulled out a shoulder, then hair, and after a few seconds the rest of the body. It was black for a second before gaining color, showing Sakura there with her eyes closed. Shishi appeared next, already feeling like he missed something.

"Hey Uzumaki. What'd we miss?"

"Not much." he said shrugging. After a few seconds, the rest of the genin appeared. Naruto was kinda creeped out the way that kusa-kunoichi was looking at him. It reminded him of a snake looking at a bunny. Hungrily. He shivered and looked towards Anko, who began explaining the exam. Naruto didn't pay much attention, but got the gist of it. Get a scroll, find team with other scroll, take it, go to tower, have only five days, don't let teammates die, don't open scrolls, etc...

Then they signed the wavers stating that Konoha was not responsible for deaths that would happen. No problem. That is, until Shishi went back to sniffing people's butts. Akyo quickly ran over to him and began dragging him back to team seven, with cries of, "CURSE YOU, NEE-CHAN!" and, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" or, "NOOOOOOO! SO CLOSE!" when he was close to... finding something he wanted **(If it's too obvious what he's trying to do, then I _seriously_ suck at this shit)**.

"Aniki, control yourself! Last time you went on that state, you wounded aunt Kyuubi pretty badly." Akyo told her brother.

Yup, Shishi the shadow-demon was crazy enough to fight the Kyuubi. Shishi laughed sheepishly while Naruto was sure he heard a shiver on the back of his mind. Currently, team seven was waiting for the gates in front of them to open.

"Okay, and... BEGIN!" they heard Anko's voice, before the gates swung open. All the teams rushed into the forest, and the second exam began.

* * *

(Back With Anko)

Anko sighed as she finished her dango. Her mind wandered to the first time she saw Uzumaki Naruto. She still owed him somewhat for that night.

* * *

(Flashback: Some Time Before The Wave Arch)

It was late, the sun already setting and the sky an eerie purple. Anko sluggishly began to stumble home, her eyes clouded and her breath smelling like alcohol. She began to grumble about the council and cursing them. Once again, they sent her on a mission to hopefully have her killed. Just thinking about it made her hand go to her left hip, which was covered slightly covered in bandages.

She was barely halfway home when a bottle was thrown at her and hit her on the left side of her head, making her stumble into an alley and fall on her side. She cried in pain as her wound was landed on, partially reopening it.

A pair of men walked over to her, both of them having a sadistic grin on their faces. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't Orochimaru's little _bitch_!" said one of them, his hand going to his waist. Anko could barely see it, but she knew he had a knife.

"Yeah. We got lucky and caught us a little snakey. Wonder if we can skin it and make a belt or something." the other said, reaching down and grabbing the edge of the bottle that wasn't completely destroyed. She groaned in pain and tried to reach for a kunai, but one of them kicked her arm away from her equipment before throwing it away into a garbage can. The one with the bottle then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall with enough force to knock her breath out.

"Stay still. It wont take long, so you might as well enjoy it, whore." growled the one with his hand around her neck. She growled back and spit on his face. He just smirked and slapped her, making her yelp as her face became red with a handprint.

"D-don't..." she managed to croak out.

"Don't what? Don't stop? Okay." the other said, using his knife to cut of her jacket. Once it was off, the one holding her hit her again, harder. She began to cry as she was sober enough to know she was going to be raped. Just as the one with the knife was about to cut off her mesh, he became rigid and all color left his face. "What's wrong with you?" the other asked.

The man barely made a sound before a black spike appeared through his chest. The spike then pulled him into the shadows, where more spikes appeared and began to slice him to small pieces. The other man could barely utter a sound before another spike appeared, this one next to Anko's head and stabbing him through the mouth. The man was pushed into the remains of his partner before going through the same fate of being stabbed and sliced.

Anko could only watch in horror as the men that were about to rape her were turned to scrap meat right in front of her. She was more shocked when the shadows seemed to 'eat' the pieces, though it looked more like acid eating something away. When all was gone, a hand then melted out of the shadows, grabbing the edge of the shadows to pull itself out. Then a head of spiky blond hair came out. Finally, the rest of the body came out.

The man's face was covered by the shadows, but she could clearly see the cerulean-blue eyes looking at her. They showed concern and anger. "Are you okay?" came a voice, most likely from the one in front of her. It was then she realized that is wasn't a man, but a teen. She squinted into the darkness and realized it was that kid that she saw be beaten. She usually stopped it, but when there were too many she would grab him and run away, usually by transforming into a random civilian.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." she murmured, before she fell unconscious from slight blood-loss. Before she hit the ground, Naruto appeared next to her and caught her. He picked her up bridal style before heading towards Anko's home. He was slightly glad that the window was open, but made sure to close it once he was inside. He made sure no one was inside her home before setting her on her bed. Just as she was in the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck and caused him to fall onto bed next to her. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." she whispered into his ear.

Naruto could tell she was genuinely scared of being left alone. He smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Okay. I'll stay with you for tonight." Anko nodded and brought him closer while pressing her body against his. He blushed a little, but managed to wrap his arms around her form. "Goodnight, Anko." he whispered into her ear.

Slowly, both pariahs fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**If you can tell already, then you know Anko will be part of Naruto's harem.**

**I know this chapter seems semi fillerish, but stay with me people!**

**Anyway, review.**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chunin Exams Part 2  Meeting the Snake

**Okay, now let's see what I can get out.**

**I don't own Naruto. Even if I did, I wouldn't say it.**

**

* * *

**

Team seven was tree jumping from branch to branch, their senses sharp. Naruto was at the from, Sasuke and Sakura behind him to form a triangle formation. Shishi and Akyo were zipping from shadow to shadow, collecting some of it incase they needed it. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and held his hand up.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, opening her canteen.

"Is it an enemy?" asked Sasuke, taking out a pair of kunai and activating his Sharingan.

Naruto looked back at them with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I, uh... gotta take a pee." he murmured. Sakura and Sasuke face faulted while Shishi snickered. Akyo rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. After some time, Akyo and Shishi's heads jerked in the direction of where Naruto went.

"I smell another scent. I think he's with Naruto." Shishi said, sounding slightly worried.

Naruto came out, grumbling about peeping toms. He was dragging some ninja by the ankle, the ninja having the left side of his face bleeding slightly. "If you're wondering, no. I didn't kill him. The idiot tried to jump me when I was pissing and tripped on a rock, fell face-first into the ground. I gotta say, it was weird how all I did was turn around and accidentally pissed on him." explained the blond. The rest looked at the man, and sure enough he had a wet spot below the armpit. Naruto sighed and kicked the man.

"Did you even bother to check him?" demanded Sasuke, hopping to at least prove that Naruto was an idiot.

"Yes, I did Uchiha. And if you're wondering, the idiot had no scroll. Obviously, since he was the scouter, he wouldn't have it incase he got caught. The only thing I found that is of any importance is the fact that he has a few kunai and shuriken. That's all so far." Naruto growled, his eyes burning into the Uchiha's skull. He still didn't want to talk to him for almost killing Akyo.

Sasuke was either stupid or didn't care, 'cuz he just ignored his glare. "Anyway, it's better if we have a code of some sorts to know wether one of us is an impostor or not. We'll call it..." At this part, Naruto noticed a few birds going above them. One of them looked like...

"Hey look, it's Sasuke!" said Naruto, pointing up at the bird. Both teammates looked up and found the bird that looked like Sasuke's hair. Sakura giggled and Sasuke glared at the grinning teen. "And there's another one!" This time he pointed at Sasuke's hair.

"Did you even pay attention to what I said!" demanded the prick. Naruto looked left and right, as if checking to see if anyone eavesdropped.

When he was sure that the one listening was gone, he turned to Sasuke. "How 'bout I just say, 'Fuck you, Uchiha!'?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke just glared at him, but knew only Naruto would say that.

They continued some more, not having any more problems for some time. Until a large gust of wind hit them, forcing Sasuke, Akyo and Sakura to the ground. Naruto and Shishi, being at the front, were hit head on and blown away.

Akyo, Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see that kunoichi from before, the one with the weird tongue. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." said the kunoichi, her tongue lashing out very creepily.

* * *

(With Shishi And Naruto)

They landed on a large branch, Naruto's fall softened by landing on something soft. He looked down to find himself sitting on Shishi. "HEY! Get off, it hurts like hell!" shouted Shishi, trying to get out. Naruto stood up and sighed.

"Great, now we're far away from the other two. Let's just hope Sakura and Akyo are alright." mumbled Naruto, a bit worried.

"You forgot the teme."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Did I?"

Shishi chuckled, but sniffed the air. "I smell snake" instantly, they both jumped off the branch they were on just as a giant snake chomped down on said branch. "This thing isn't normal! It's a summon." said Shishi, his voice... disappointed?

"You sound upset."

"Because someone's underestimating me. What, a giant snake-skin belt is gonna stop me? Hah! Watch this, ningen!" Naruto watched as Shishi rocketed towards the snake. He didn't expect for the snake to open its mouth wide. Nor did he expect Shishi to jump right into it on purpose.

When nothing happened and the snake was ready to attack the jinchuriki, Naruto sighed and unsealed Red Queen. "Better take the idiot out then." he grumbled, revving up his blade. Just then, a large black spike appeared through the back of the snake. Instantly, spikes were all the way from the tip of its tail to the forehead, making them look like weird scales. The spikes retracted, and the snake became limp. From one of the holes jumped out Shishi, looking rather slimy.

"So what do you think, fishcake?" asked the fox.

"You're covered in drool." deadpanned Naruto, resealing his sword.

"Yeah, I can tell."

* * *

(Back With The Rest)

The KI the kunoichi was releasing was enough to make the remainder of team seven to see their own deaths. Although Sakura was trembling uncontrollably, Sasuke was trembling and paralyzed, and Akyo seemed tense. "My my. It seems that the pink-head is fairing better than you, Sasuke-kun." said the kunoichi.

Sakura tensed as well and gritted her teeth. _'Focus. Focus dammit!'_ she thought angrily. She opened her canteen with a shaky hand, her hands ready to make hand signs. Just then, the kusa-nin threw some kunai at them, aiming to kill. Sakura snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt. "Akyo, run!" shouted Sakura. Akyo complied and followed her, barely missing the kunai.

_'Impressive. It seems that girl might be more than just deadweight.'_ thought the nin, running after her prey.

* * *

Sakura continued to run, not daring to look back. After almost an hour of running, she finally collapsed to her knees, trying to regain her breath. "What (hah) the hell (hah) was that?" she demanded between pants. "I-I couldn't stop shaking... a-and I nearly fainted!"

Sasuke was silent, but was still shaking. Now though, he was furious and glaring at Sakura. Even when he couldn't move, it was the pink bitch that saved his skin in the end. Just then, they heard an amused cackle. One that froze them on the spot. "Kukukukuku... My my. You sure know how to run, little girl. But no matter. Sasuke-kun will be mine soon." said the weird woman. Just then a pair of golden eyes appeared behind her, then the head of a fox.

She turned around and jumped, just in time to dodge a chomp to the spot where she was. "What's up people!" shouted someone familiar. On top of the fox's head was Naruto, Kitsune drawn and ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Naruto, pointing his sword at the kunoichi.

"I don't think it's important right now. I simply came here to toy around." replied the woman, her tongue slithering out again.

"Damn... I don't want to know what you do with that." mumbled Naruto, looking at the tongue strangely. Suddenly the woman began to, literally, slither towards Naruto, her hand shooting out and snakes coming out of her sleeves.

Naruto decapitated all of them and barely managed to duck a swipe to his head from the kunai the kunoichi had drawn. He tried stabbing her, but she dodged and backed up a bit. Shishi hurried over to Sakura before leaping at her, changing in midair. Sakura stuck her hand out and caught Shishi as he turned into a large blade that seemed unusual and slightly bigger than her **(Like I said, it's Cloud's blade from Advent Children.)**.

She got into a fighting stance and charged in as well, trying to slice the nin in half. Again, the nin dodged and tried to swipe at Sakura's neck, but another blade detached itself from the one Sakura was holding and she used it to block the attack. Now with two swords, Sakura's attacks became slightly weaker, but twice as fast. The Kusa-nin was intrigued by these foxes. One just turned into a huge fox of about eight feet in hight and nearly eat her whole. Then it turned into a blade that the girl was holding like it was made of a feather.

"Not bad. I must say, these foxes you two posses are interesting. Are they summons?" asked the kunoichi.

"No, they're more like partners." Naruto said, Akyo turning into her katana form and landing on his right hand. "And they're very special."

The kunoichi nodded before digging through her weapons pouch. The two genin tensed while Sasuke watched in envy and anger. In his mind, he believed the two foxes should belong to him. And he would see to it that they would.

Sakura and Naruto got ready to attack, then saw the kunoichi took out an earth scroll. "Is this what you need?" she asked. Naruto cursed. The one they had was a heaven scroll, so they indeed needed an earth. The Kusa-nin grinned before the scroll was then shoved down her throat. Naruto's tongue was out and he was making gagging noises. Sakura looked just as sickened.

"You know, I don't think that's something you should show off lady." Naruto said, his stomach lurching. But there was something else. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was gonna happen.

_'Be careful Naruto-kun. I don't know what the hell she is, but I doubt she's human.' _warned Kyuubi, her fear for her host rising. Although she was confident Naruto would live through this, she to felt a bad feeling inside her.

"How about you give me your scroll and you may live?" asked the woman as she bit her finger and spread the blood on her arm. In a puff of smoke, a giant snake like the one Naruto and Shishi found appeared below the woman, said woman standing on top of the snake's head.

Naruto's attention was still on the woman. "How about you just leave us alone. Heck, where are your teammates?"

"I don't need teammates. They will only slow me down." declared the woman, before upchucking a snake, which puked out a sword. Well, that's what Naruto would say if they made it out alive. "Now, I believe you are standing between me and Sasuke-kun."

**(Okay, this is my first time at a _real_ fight.)**

That being said, the kunoichi charged Naruto and attempted to stab him in the stomach. Naruto sidestepped it and made an uppercut with Akyo. The kunoichi jumped back, but didn't expect Akyo to extend and cut a bit of her arm. They traded blows, the sound of swords lashing filling the area. Akyo turned into her fox form before expanding, becoming seven feet tall. She growled as her tails swung towards the creepy nin, denting the tree where she hit it.

Meanwhile, Sakura used Shishi and tried to take down the snake. It nearly ate her, but she managed to slice off a fang and dodge out of the way, landing a few feet from Sasuke. She ran through hand signs and water erupted from her canteen before a small but somewhat long dragon head shot towards the snake. "**Water-style: Dragon Head jutsu!**" shouted Sakura, the dragon slamming into the snake's face. It didn't seem to faze the snake, but it didn't have to. The snake tried again to lunge at Sakura, but she jumped towards it while making more hand signs.

She landed on the reptile's head slammed her hands onto the still wet water. "**Water-style: Burning Sauna jutsu!**" she announced, before jumping off the snake. Instantly, the snake was shaking and writhing in pain as the water on its face began to boil. Since some of it got into it's eyes, it was even more painful. Deciding it probably didn't have much of a chance with its face boiling, it dispelled itself. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to admit, that was alot quicker than she expected.

Naruto meanwhile kept trying to kill the creepy snake woman. No, wait. Anko already had the title to creepy snake lady... Creepy snake _weirdo_. Yup, that'll do! However every time he sliced a hand or something, she would 'peal her skin' and regenerate. Well, she kinda just came out of her own mouth, but Naruto still gagged the first time it happened.

He made three spears out of shadows and threw them at the woman, all of them dodged as she jumped into the air. That's what he wanted though. He made quick hand signs before taking a deep breath. "**Demonic arts: Blazing Roar!**" Naruto shouted, his eyes red and his features feral as he used Kyuubi's youki. He then blew out a large amount of black fire that headed towards the woman. Still in midair, she was unable to dodge and was burned alive, her screams heard throughout almost half of the forest.

She was smashed straight through a tree, and exiting the other side to stop on another. Quickly, Shishi turned into his fox form and used his tails to wrap her around the tree, keeping the enemy there as her head hung to cover her face. "Now, tell us why you want the prick. Though if you want to rape him then I'll let you." Naruto demanded, making sure the last part wasn't heard by Sasuke.

Suddenly, the person began to cackle. Though this time, it sounded more like a male's cackle. "Kukuku... You simply don't cease to surprise me. Though right now, it's all in vain." Suddenly, the 'woman' became brown and melted into mud.

"Fuck!" cursed Naruto, but was too late as he was kicked from behind right on the head. Sakura turned to attack, but was punched in the stomach before kneed in the face, back to being next to Sasuke. Shishi quickly became super-sized and stood above Sakura and Sasuke, growling at the nin.

Akyo lashed with her tail, but it was dodged and she was hit on the side of the face. When that was done, the nin ran towards Naruto and wrapped his tongue around the blond. He then lifted Naruto's shirt and murmured, "I guess I will have to get rid of the damn fox. Oh well." he went through hand signs and grabbed his right wrist. The fingers glowed with a purple flame before he slammed the fingers onto the seal on Naruto's abdomen. "**Five-prong Seal!**"

Naruto screamed in pain, then fell limp as the man threw him down, hopping to have the boy fall to his death. Alas, it wasn't meant to be as Akyo tackled the jinchuriki in midair and began to see if he was severely injured. At this, the nin melted into the ground and disappeared. Just a second later, Sasuke screamed in pain as the same nin appeared behind him, bitting into his left shoulder.

It was then they noticed that through the shredded skin was another face, this one with pasty white skin and purple below the eyes. Shishi turned around and managed to hit the man with one of his tails, effectively sending him rocketing into another tree.

_'Damn. I have decided I hate trees now!'_ thought the nin, as more splinters dug to his flesh. He then began to disappear, his voice echoing. "Soon, Sasuke-kun will come looking for me. He will seek more of my power, and there is nothing you can possibly do."

With those final words, the man was gone.

* * *

**The following is a omake that Reaper7 has no idea if he did god or not.**

* * *

**(First Omake Ever)**

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Naruto, pointing his sword at the woman. "It's pretty weird how you were saying 'Sasuke-kun', so I'm guessing you're one of his fangirls that managed to infiltrate the exams. I know you want to kiss your precious Uchiha, but is it necessary to disturb the exams?"

Now Naruto was genuinely confused. He heard rumors that fangirls have even infiltrated the Uchiha compound and left love notes or something. So it wouldn't be much of a surprise if this was a crazy fangirl that somehow knocked out a real Kusa-nin.

So imagine his surprise when the Kusa-nin scoffed and said, "I'm nothing like your female population here. They're just a bunch of weaklings, just like the rest of this village."

"I also think you're a fangirl. How many girls go around saying, 'Sasuke-kun will be mine soon.'?" Sakura put in her two cents. After all, being the WLS ex-president she was aware of all her past activities. Including breaking int- I mean, _visiting_ the Uchiha district. That was something she regretted doing now.

The Kusa-nin looked at them strangely. "Are all females here this unusual?" she asked.

"I should know, I use to be one." Sakura said, her head hanging.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll do more omakes, but if more ideas hit me then I'll write 'em down. Please review.**

**Ja ne.**


	19. Breaking The Seal, Awaken The Abyss

**Okay then, let me see. I just bought Monster Hunter 3, so that's a bummer for you guys.**

**I don't own anything except Akyo and Shishi.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she watched over her teammates with Shishi watching over the entrance to their small 'pitstop' as Shishi put it. She sighed as she looked worriedly at her teammates. Naruto was in a type of comatose state while Sasuke was having a terrible fever.

"Dammit." she mumbled, not knowing what to do. Akyo then appeared with two rabbits in her mouth, both dead. "Thanks Akyo." she said, taking the rabbits from the fox and beginning to skin them.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan. Maybe you should rest while me and Shishi take over" suggested the demon, turning into her human form. "Go on. I'll wake you up if there's anything wrong." Sakura thanked her and laid down, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Three Oto-nin were in the bushes, waiting for the right time to carry out their orders. Though, one of them wasn't as patient.

"Okay, where the hell did that girl come from? And not only that, where'd the smaller fox go?" demanded a confused Zaku, glaring at the slightly battle worn team seven. He was the one who looked like a hobo.

"Shut up! You want to give away our position? We have orders from Orochimaru-sama to kill the uchiha, and that's it. It's simple, so let's wait here and attack at dawn." said Dosu, the one with bandages.

"Uh, maybe we should wait a little longer. I mean, those foxes don't seem normal. And I don't say it just because of their fur." said the only girl nervously.

"Oh shut up Kin! If you're scared, go tell orochimaru-sama. I'm sure he'd _love_ to use you for one of his experiments." Zaku said, glaring at her. She trembled a bit at the thought, but glared at him nonetheless. She didn't want that to happen any time soon.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned when he felt a drop of water hit his cheek. He looked around and his frown deepened when he saw that his mindscape returned to that of a sewer. "What the hell?" he mumbled, standing and looking around. That's when he heard the sound of someone groaning in pain. He walked until he found the room to where Kyuubi's cage would be. It was still there, but what he saw was what truly surprised him.

The whole room was covered in snakes slithering off of the walls. Some where even wrapping around the pipes holding Kyuubi's chakra and cutting it off. But what infuriated him the most were the five snakes inside the seal, each one biting into Kyuubi's frail form. She was crying and groaning as the snakes kept trying to pull her apart.

Naruto's rage grew, causing his eyes to become slightly slitted. "Get your fucking mouths off of her!" he shouted, the room trembling. All the snakes stopped and either looked at him or hissed, though the ones holding Kyuubi didn't budge. "Did you hear me, you damn shit! Get off!" He lunger forward and was about to enter the seal, but all the snakes in the room suddenly covered the seal and began forming something. In a matter of seconds, a snake head appeared in front of him made of smaller snakes. They were pretty big to begin with, but this snake was almost as big as Kyuubi.

**"Foolish ningen! This seal now belongs to me, and I wont simply be disposed of like any other."** said the snake, sounding alot like that man he fought earlier.

"I said let go of her! Unless you really want to suffer, you _will_ release her!" Naruto said, a bunch of dark youki swirling around him. On the roof, the blue pipe began to be covered in what appeared to be black water, darkening to the point it almost looked black. In Naruto's right hand appeared Red Queen and he began to rev it up. However, he revved it on the opposite direction, making it glow red. He charged the snake, Red Queen almost a blinding light now.

**"Fool! You think some sword will be able to-"** He never finished his sentence as Naruto stabbed the snake straight in the nose. The snake's eyes widened before it's face began to be pulled into the sword like water going down a drain. Soon every snake was gone, including the ones who bit Kyuubi. He ran over to her, his mindscape slowly returning to the forest.

He didn't notice that the trees that once had green leaves were now black, but slowly returning to normal. "Kyu-chan! Kyu-chan please, open your eyes!" Naruto said, shaking her lightly. Kyuubi groaned lightly and opened her red eyes, seeing her containers worried blue orbs.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto!" she tackled him and hugged his abdomen tightly, fearing that he would leave again. "W-what happened? I remember that man placing his fingers on your stomach, then everything went blank. All I could feel was pain." she sobbed into his chest. Naruto gently rubbed her back, whispering into her ear loving things. She soon began to calm down and then looked up at Naruto. "How did you break the seal? You used that blade, and I don't think blades do that."

"My mom always wanted to make sure she knew what pops was up to. So she used the blade and sealed a long-lost technique into it. It literally eats away any seal it's wielder wishes gone. Mom wrote something in her journal about finding books from some 'Ero-sennin' in my father's seals." Naruto explained, remembering the journal he found some time ago.

Kyuubi nodded her head, kissing Naruto lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto. But I think you should wake up now." she said, smiling at him. She gave him one more hug before he disappeared. Kyuubi looked around and noticed that the leaves of the trees were now edged in black.

* * *

"SHIT!" cursed Dosu, dodging another shadow spike. It seemed simple enough in the beginning: kill Uchiha Sasuke and anyone with him. Uchiha and that other blond kid were out cold, making it that much easier.

And just when they were about to kill the blond girl and the pink-haired one, said blond simply disappeared and the smaller fox appeared again. Then the pink-head became a dark gray before turning into the larger fox, and the real pinkette appearing after the one outside proved to be a henge.

Back to the present, Dosu barely managed to dodged the swipe from Sakura when she used the same spike to slice him in half. Zaku tried blasting her with his blow-holes **(lol)**, but she kept dodging and slicing him lightly. It was obvious that she was still getting used to the blade that other fox became, but that didn't help the fact that she was nearly skewering them. However, she was slowing down and the Oto team could tell.

_'Damn! I still haven't worked on my stamina. I better finish this quickly.'_ thought Sakura, already running through hand signs as she blurred out of the Oto-nin's sight. Above them, she finished the hand signs and rocketed to the earth before slamming her arms into the earth. "**Shadow-style: Black Spike Graveyard jutsu!**" she shouted.

Instantly, the whole place was covered in black spikes, each about ten feet long and three feet thick. The only places that had no spikes were most of the trees, where Naruto and Sasuke were resting, and where Sakura was now crouching down on. Of course, the spikes didn't do anything to Shishi and Akyo. They passed through them like mist. Meanwhile, Zaku was griping his chest while Dosu looked surprised and Kin was afraid for her life. This girl was alot more stronger than they thought.

Slowly, the spikes retreated and became like water before it all 'drained' into the ground below Sakura, straight into her shadow. She began panting before dropping on one knee. "Now's our chance!" shouted Zaku, pointing his arms from the tree he was in. He was about to blast her again, but found his holes clogged by the large fox's tail. Said fox smirked at him before bending down until his jaw was next to Zaku's ear.

**"Say goodnight, ningen."** it whispered into Zaku's ear. Zaku probably would've screamed from the that the fox talked. However, it felt like something hair-thin was crawling up his air-tubes. Then, black spikes began sprouting from his arms, starting at the wrist and going up. In less then three seconds, Zaku's arms were completely gone, replaced by what looked like strings of flesh with a hand at the end. Only then did Zaku truly scream, making those around him look at his direction wondering what was wrong. Except for Sakura, who simply didn't want to look.

The boy fell from the tree and hit the floor with a weird 'SPLOTCH!'. Sakura held her eyes closed, before peeking a little. She knew she would have to get used to this sooner or later. Needless to say, her food was soon watering a nearby tree. Both Kin and Dosu were wondering what the hell happened, when they all felt a dark and evil aura come from the tree Naruto and Sasuke were in. The Uchiha slowly came out, the left half of his face and body covered in weird tattoos.

"Well well. What do we have here? A party? And one I'm not invited no less. You should know better than to leave an Uchiha out of one." said Sasuke, his eyes blazing with his Sharingan. He noticed the body on the ground and frowned before turning at Sakura. "Sakura. Who did this." he demanded. Sakura nodded her head to the side and Sasuke looked to see Shishi was there, a grin on his face. Sasuke growled before turning to the other two, who were too shocked to hide themselves. "Come on out."

Dosu looked over at Kin, seeing that she too was scared. He was about to leave when Sasuke blurred and appeared next to him, his leg raised. Sasuke kicked Dosu on the back, making him tumble into the earth. The Uchiha's eyes were wide as he lost what little mind he had **(Not that he had much of one.)**. He punched Dosu again and cracked a few ribs in the process, earning a cry of pain from the genin. Sakura ran through some hand signs and shouted, "**Shadow-style: Shadow Bind jutsu!**"

Chains as dark as midnight erupted from the ground and other shadows before clamping down on Sasuke, effectively stopping him. He turned to Sakura, who still held the hand sign. "What the hell are you doing! I need to kill my enemies!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop! You need to calm yourself!" yelled Sakura, her arms trembling as she tried to keep the jutsu stable. Shishi and Akyo appeared on either side of the Uchiha and wrapped their tails around him, restraining him further. Sasuke growled in anger and the purple chakra around him began to lash out on the chains and foxes. Shishi and Akyo yelped before jumping away from him, the chains shattering like glass and disappearing into nothingness. Sakura also cried out in pain as the jutsu's backlash hit her. She got up shakily, but her arms were heavy and barely able to move. "Sasuke. Control yourself." she croaked out.

Sasuke ignored her and kicked the downed Dosu again in the head, knocking him out. He blurred again and appeared behind Kin before yanking on her hair, earning a yelp of pain from her. "And who might you be, wench?" Sasuke said with a lecherous smirk. Shishi charged to stop Sasuke again, but the evil chakra lashed out again and cut his side. He jumped back and noticed that his wound as healing alot slower than usual.

_'Interesting...'_ he thought. He turned to Akyo and said, "Careful with that chakra. It seems like some bastardized version of youki." Akyo nodded and growled at Sasuke.

**(AN: The following may seem like a seem from 'Naruto one man team. I recommend it to anyone who likes StrongNaruto without being god-like.)**

"Take off your clothes." ordered Sasuke to the scared Kin. She looked up at him with fear evident on her eyes. "You heard me. You're gonna help me rebuild my clan, wench. Might as well have the honor of being the first one." Kin glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. However when Sasuke glared back, she could've sworn she saw Orochimaru for a second. She nodded shakily before bringing her hands up to her shirt. Her hands were also shaking uncontrollably as she began to unbutton it slowly. Sasuke, being the impatient asshole he was, became impatient and began to do it himself

Finally able to process what was going on, Sakura became pissed. "SASUKE!" shouted Sakura. "What the hell are you doing! Just leave her alone, her two teammates are already down. There's no need to hurt her as well!" Sasuke turned to her and glared, causing her to flinch but continue glaring back. Now she was sure of it. She hated him, every damned cell of him. _'Kami I was a bitch. I can't believe I could've been with _him_! I'm glad Naruto set me straight.'_ thought the pinkette. She was about to fight more, at least to help the girl somewhat. After all, it was clear she didn't want to be with Sasuke.

Before she could, the tree Naruto was under exploded as said jinchuriki leaped out, leaping before landing in an all-fours crouching position in the middle of the clearing. He stood up straight before his eyes landed on Sasuke, holding on to the hair of one of the Oto-nin. He looked around and saw a kid knocked out because of blood loss and probably pain. The other was unconscious and on the floor, looking pretty beat up. What caught his attention the most was the girl Sasuke had by the hair, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto snarled before turning to the Uchiha. "Sasuke. You better have a good reason why that girl is hurt." he growled, his eyes becoming slitted as he could feel a strange youki in his system. It felt unusual. No... it felt right. When he used Kyuubi's youki, it felt like he was using a sword that seemed unbalanced in his arm. This youki... felt like it was truly meant for him. He grinned, his fangs growing and his whisker marks become more pronounced. "I like this. It feels more... **primal.**" Naruto's voice became that of a demon, sending chills down everyone's spines.

_'And here I am thinking that it was just a legend!'_ cried Shishi in his mind, a large grin on his face. _'Naruto sure is an interesting fellow. And now he's a very rare hanyou... an Abyss-fox.'

* * *

_

**Alright!**

**Now you guys know what type of youki Naruto has!**

**Damn I'mm hungry.**

**Anyway, You guys enjoy this.**

**Review!**

**Ja ne.**


	20. Demon's Battle, Reaching The Tower

**Okay, new chapter!**

**Hope you like it, and I'm happy you guys haven't flamed me... yet.**

**Anyway, if I owned Naruto then I would give him a kick ass blade. Obviously he doesn't have one, so it proves I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**Kin was looking between the guy that was holding her, and the guy on the other side that looked like he would kill any minute now. _'What's going on? I thought they were teammates. Why do they hate each other?'_ she thought. She tried to hide her blue bra as best as she could with her arms, though the fact that she was well endowed wasn't helping. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto, who was giving him an equally hateful glare. Sakura was surprised that now both of her teammates were emitting strange power. Though, Naruto's wasn't anything like Sasuke's.

Naruto's seemed more different than chakra, and it was alot more stronger. It was dark, yet it didn't feel evil in any way. Sasuke's was something between chakra and what Naruto had, but it seemed tainted and malicious.

**"Like I said. You better have a good reason why that girl is hurt, Sasuke."** Naruto said, his eyes narrowing as the youki began to build up around him. Sasuke probably would've said something stupid, but then saw Naruto's eyes change completely. No longer were they cerulean-blue orbs. They became pitch-black, even the white part. However, like a wound being opened, a slit appeared down the middle of Naruto's eye to represent his pupil, red as blood. Now Naruto looked like a _true_ demon.

_'Damn... I think I wet my pants. Wait... I got no pants... Nope! I'm good!'_ thought Shishi happily. This was a hell of alot more entertaining than having to go berserk. Of course, sooner or later he'd be alone and finally go crazy with delicious... He decided to think about that later and focus on the beatdow- I mean, _battle_ between the two kids before him. He looked over to Akyo and smirked. _'Seems like she can barely control herself from the power he's displaying. Not that I blame her, since I'm proud of being part of his pack.'_

_'Must... not... FUCK!'_ Akyo screamed in her head. Images of her being ravished by Naruto flooded her mind as her lust grew. She _really_ wanted to have Naruto now. Apparently, Naruto found out she became... aroused... and turned to her, giving her a smirk. He made a gesture that she knew meant 'wait', and she complied. For now.

**"Let her go. I really don't want to have to fight you, duck-ass."** Naruto said, his voice still demonic... and pissed. Sasuke just scoffed and grinned more as his hand soon went down to Kin's chest.

She yelped as the Uchiha began groping her through her bra, and mind you it wasn't something she enjoyed. He wasn't exactly the most gentle guy around. "Why don't you make me, dobe? Or are you afraid?" taunted the Uchiha. Nearly a millisecond after he said that, he was kicked on the side of the head. Hard. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from a crying and shocked Kin, and barely dodged the followup punch to the face, before he was kneed in the chin hard.

He was sent into the sky before he fell to the floor headfirst, but was caught by a shadow in the shape of a hand grabbing his ankle. Said hand suddenly jerked up and smashed Sasuke into a tree before pulling him back and throwing him straight to the floor. Sasuke coughed up a bit, his back still on the floor. _'How the hell can the dobe be this strong! It doesn't matter, he's gonna die soon enough!'_ thought the avenger. Naruto began walking towards him in a calm pace, his face in what seemed to be annoyance.

**"Oh, I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid you wont last long to have your fucking _punishment_ carried out."** Naruto said, his eyes flashing red before he disappeared again and punched Sasuke on the stomach before stomping on his chest. Sasuke cried out in pain before he was silenced by a quick punch to the face. He pushed Naruto off, though it mostly looked like Naruto was the one to step off.

Sasuke jumped back to get some distance between him and Naruto. "You'll regret it now, dobe. **Fire-style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!**" Multiple small projectiles of fire headed towards Naruto, who batted all of them away like they were rubber balls. Frustrated and making more hand signs, Sasuke cried, "**Fire-style: Great Fireball jutsu!**" Sasuke took a deep breath before blowing out, sending the fireball straight at Naruto.

Naruto simply smirked before rearing his fist back and waiting for the attack to approach. Just as the fireball was almost two feet away from him, he roared and punched forward, black youki going right through the fireball and slamming into the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke screamed as the youki became a hand and grabbed his face. He was pulled forward, towards Naruto who had his leg ready to attack. When the Uchiha was close enough, Naruto kicked him hard in the side of the head and sent him into the ground. Not even letting him recover, he quickly flew though hand signs and slammed his hand into his shadow before saying, **"Shadow-style: Shadow Bullets!"** a fox head appeared below Naruto before it opened its mouth and multiple black bullets the size of ping-pong balls shot towards the Uchiha.

The attack was strong enough to knock him unconscious as it hit his body and two hit his head. **"BOOYAH!"** shouted Shishi, his six tails slapping together to make clapping noise. **"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! From Konohaga-stupid, I bring you, the mighty Abyss-hanyou, NARUTOOOOOO UZUMAKI!"** announced the fox.

Naruto chuckled and Sakura giggled at the 'clapping' fox. Akyo was trying not to rip Naruto's pants off and fuck him. As for Kin, she was torn between being shocked at Naruto's raw power, or the fact that the fox was shouting stupid things. _'Am I dreaming? I don't think foxes are suppose to talk.'_ she thought. She then noticed that the blond kid, Naruto, was walking towards her with his eyes returning to normal blue. She tried to crawl back, but her back soon hit a tree and she had nowhere else to go. _'Oh great! Not only was I almost raped by some chicken-butt guy, now the blond kid's gonna rape me! Today is not my day!'_

"Don't worry." he said, smiling warmly at her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" his breath was brushing against her cheek, her face flushing a bit.

"K-Kin. Ts-Tsuchi Kin." murmured the girl, her voice trembling. Naruto smiled before walking over to Sasuke and unsealing Red Queen.

"Um, Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, confused and scared of what Naruto was about to do. Her answer was Naruto revving up his sword and raising it over his head. "W-wait. Naruto!" Naruto's blade came down, glowing a bright red. It connected to Sasuke's shoulder, right where the hick- um uh, Curse Seal was.

However instead of blood gushing out, black ink sprayed out and covered most of the ground around Sasuke. However, the ink soon was sucked into Naruto's blade like a vacuum. Soon, the whole thing was over and Sasuke was back to normal, no more marks or anything. "There. Now the teme can't call upon that shit." Naruto mumbled with a smirk. He turned to Kin and said, "Might want to button up, since one of your teammates is dying and the other is out cold."

Kin looked over to her 'teammates'. Zaku was bleeding heavily and looked pale. Was he even breathing? As for Dosu, the Uchiha gave him a rather bad beating. He was purple and probably wont be waking up for a while. Naruto stretched one more time, his bones popping.

After checking the pockets of Dosu and Zaku, he found that they had the scroll they needed. "Come on Sakura, we're headed towards the tower." Naruto said, tossing the heaven scroll to Sakura. She caught it easily and nodded while placing the scroll into her pouch. He smiled one last time to Kin before he went over to Sasuke and kicked him before walking away. "I'm not picking that up." he said over his shoulder.

Sakura sighed, but also agreed that she frankly didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke, much less touch him. Akyo was already around Naruto's neck while repetitively licking his face seductively, leaving Shishi next to the Uchiha. He looked at said emo before becoming pissed and shouting to their retreating backs. "I fucking hate you guys!"

He grabbed a bunch of large leaves, somehow being able to wrap them around his tail, before picking up the Uchiha by his ankle. Shishi then jumped after the rest, making sure to smash the Uchiha into any tree that was close enough to smash into, and to use the leaves so the Uchiha wouldn't touch his tails. Kin meanwhile buttoned her vest again and looked in the direction of where the blond boy went. _'I didn't even get a chance to thank him.'_ she thought before sighing and heading for the tower in the center. Her teammates were horrible to her, so why should she care what happened to them?

* * *

(Later)

By the time they reached the tower in the center, Sasuke was awake and wondering why he was bloody and bruised. The other two didn't even look at him as they entered the tower, Sasuke not far behind.

"I had the weirdest dream." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" Naruto asked, not really interested.

"For a moment, I thought I had this strange power. Then you had a different power, dobe. After that... I beat the crap out of you. Of course, it's simply a sign that I'm far stronger than you. Not to mention some girl literally threw herself at me." That smug reply was ignored, though Sakura tried not to kill Sasuke right then and there. She did, however, vow to make his life as miserable as possible from now on.

They looked up to find they were in a room that was large, cubic, and had a large board with a bunch of weird words. on it. Sakura knew what it meant apparently. "It means if you lack wisdom, train your mind. If you lack strength, train your body." she murmured. Naruto cocked his head to the side while Sasuke hid his confusion with brooding. However the bruises made him look weird, so brooding looked unusual.

"Uchiha, go train your brain 'til you can't even remember your name!" ordered Akyo. Sasuke looked at her confused, wondering what the little fox was yapping at him for. It looked like it was ordering him to do something, so he just glared at it and got ready to hit it... before he was suddenly punched on the face by Naruto, whacked on the chest by Shishi's tail, and Sakura's foot kicked him in the stomach, though it looked like she was aiming lower. You could tell because she cursed herself and something about 'broken baby-maker'.

He hit the floor a few feet from his team, gasping from all the pain going through his body as he lay on his stomach. Akyo jumped onto Sasuke's back and began to pee on the Uchiha emblem, making sure to get some on the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, believing it was from sweating so much, just ignored when he realized his back was wet. Then again, so was his hair, armpits, forehead-protector cloth, and face. So the only thing he wondered was why his back felt warmer than usual.

"Open the scroll." Naruto said, to Sakura, who nodded and did so. Naruto opened the earth while Sakura the heaven, and they saw it had a form of seal on it. Sakura frowned in confusion, but Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the seal. "Throw it!" he shouted, chucking the scroll away from him and across the room. Sakura did the same and both the scrolls crisscrossed. A human silhouette appeared inside the smoke, waiting there. Naruto summoned Kitsune, Sakura opened her canteen and prepared to use the little bit of water she had left, and the two foxes had their claws and fangs bared.

Sasuke? He was still bitching about how much his face hurt! When the smoke cleared, Iruka stood there with a smile. "Hey guys! Congrants on passing the second part of the exam!" he said cheerfully. They ll relaxed, glad to see a friend.

"Iruka-sensei. Good to see you. Hey, can we find some place to rest. I really think I'm gonna collapse out any moment now." Sakura mumbled her eyes drooping a bit. Naruto sighed while smiling and picked her up bridal style. "Thanks nii-san..." she slurred, before she succumbed to the sleep that she was deprived of for most of the exam **(Remember, she transformed into Shishi when they were about to fight to throw the enemies off.)**.

Naruto chuckled as Iruka made a motion for them to follow. He led them to a room, and Naruto thought it was weird how their room number was 9. He shrugged. Meh, it was okay since it became his favorite number.

He put Sakura in one of the beds while locking the door behind him, Sasuke going off to... whatever the hell he usually does. Naruto made sure to have a shadow-clone guard the door, since he didn't want anyone disturbing his 'nee-chan'. He went around the halls, not really having a destination in mind. He kept walking around, hoping to find something to do, just being lazy. When he was sure he had seen anything and about to return to their team-room, his stomach rumbled and he stopped, thinking hard. He couldn't remember finding anything good to eat. When he couldn't remember, he decided to use his nose.

He kept walking around, trying to find anything at all to eat while sniffing left and right, when his nose picked up a familiar scent. His eyes widened before he zipped down the hall and heading towards the smell. After running through the halls, stairs, windows and other things, Naruto finally reaches the place where he smelled the delicious smell. He found Ayame and Teuchi next to a small cart that had a stove and ramen inside pots. His mouth watered as he rocketed towards the two civilians, scaring the crap out of both of them.

"CanIhaveramen! Igotmoney,pleaseletmeeatsomeramen. I'mhungryashell!" **(If you didn't understand, he said, "Can I have some ramen! I got money, please let me eat some ramen. I'm hungry as hell!")** he said in one breath, not even stoping. Ayame giggled while Teuchi was trying to decipher what the bouncing kid was saying. But it _was_ a ramen stand, so it came pretty obvious in a few seconds.

"Sure thing Naruto! It's been a while since you came around, and I was worrying for you. What'll it be?" asked Teuchi.

Naruto was about to answer when another body walked over and stood to his left and a much larger one to his right. It was Shishi and Chouji. "Hey guys! want some ramen? on me." Naruto offered. Shishi gave a very Naruto-esque grin while Chouji nodded happily. "Oh right, introductions. Chouji this is Shedo **(Shedo=Shade)** Shishi. He's kinda like a brother to me. Shishi, this is Akimichi Chouji. Him, Shika, and I use to get in alot of trouble back then, so we're childhood friends. Also, don't say..." Naruto began whispering the 'f' word into Shishi's ear, getting a nod.

"Hello Chouji-san. So you like ramen too eh?" Shishi said, looking at Chouji.

"Yup." Chouji said while extending his hand towards Shishi. Shishi shook it happily and smirked. He liked the kid 'cuz he seemed have no hostility towards Naruto. "So when did you two meet?"

"Meh, a few days ago. Naruto already knew my sister since he was six, so we met up and pretty much began to hang out. Kid seems to have an appetite that rivals mine." mumbled Shishi, placing his hands on the back of his head and leaning back. They each ordered their meals and said the same thing in unison.

"Keep 'em coming!"

* * *

**So how'd it go!**

**Review please?**

**Ja ne!**


	21. Let It All Out

**Okay, here's a list of girls I _know_ I will put in Naruto's Harem:**

**Hinata**

**Akyo (OC)**

**Fem-Kyuubi**

**Anko**

**Gaia (Fem-Gaara)**

**Fem-Haku**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Yugito**

**Another OC**

**Isaribi**

**Oh, and if you want I can make one of the Akatsuki members a female. Vote on poll.**

**... Maybe more if I chose to do so.**

**And if you're wondering, there's gonna be a smaller harem for Shishi:**

**Sakura**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Message to EpicFail: Ouch. Just ouch. You know, if you want to flame me, make it short and simple. Something like, "You're a dick! You're also immature!" or something like that will do. You don't like it, no one's forcing you to read, fucker. That's all.**

**Anyway, with that guy out of the way, I don't own Naruto and I don't think I ever will. Lest it turns out I'm related to Kishimoto-sama and he dies for some reason, leaving me to take care of his legacy. That'd be EPIC!**

* * *

(Konohagakure)

Konoha was in an uproar now, panicking and scared shitless. If you were there, you may have been wondering why the whole place looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Well you see, _everyone_ in the village, that includes the ones that aren't from there, had felt the giant chakra from... Somewhere! Some believed that the Kyuubi was free, but then realized that this was different.

While the Kyuubi's youki felt malicious and evil, this one felt... angry and much _much_ stronger. So strong in fact, that they couldn't pinpoint it to where it was. However, very few didn't fear it at all. For example, the Konohamaru corps. were more excited than scared for some reason. Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, an ANBU-nin appeared before Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama... Do you... feel that?" he asked, slightly afraid. The fear turned to confusion when he realized Hiruzen was chuckling like a little kid.

"Do not worry. It seems Naruto-kun has become much stronger." the aged man said, his pipe in his hand. "Besides, I only have a few seconds to enjoy my alone time. Please leave, but do tell me if something else happens." ordered the Hokage. The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. When he was _sure_ no one was there, he reached into a super secret seal Minato made in the Hokage-robe's sleeve. In a puff, a little orange book appeared in in his hands.

Like he said, he only finished a single page using his ninja-quick eye-sight, before a different ANBU appeared kneeling before him. With speed that rivaled the usual Shunshin, he quickly hid his book back in the seal and wiped his nose of blood, before having a professional pose. "Hokage-sama, the council has... _asked_ for a meeting. I don't believe I have to say what it is about." said the man. Hiruzen nodded and sighed. Here comes the bitching.

* * *

(In The Tower)

Naruto sneezed as he mumbled, "I think someone's talking abut me."

"Yeah, nice to know people care about you." Chouji said next to him. Shishi, Naruto, and Chouji were on a bench in the halls, eating their ramen. After that, Naruto and Shishi waved goodbye to a retreating Chouji as they returned to their room.

"Okay fishcakes, I found more info on your hanyou type. It seems that the abyss-fox were able to have complete control on darkness. Now, that means you pretty much became the strongest shadow-wielder in all the universe. With a single thought, the shadows are yours to command. And now to talk about the abyss-shadows. It pretty much doesn't need anything to survive. Unlike normal shadows, abyss-shadows appear out of thin air and don't have a true form. This type of shadow has a mind of its own, so be careful. It sometimes isn't the nicest thing to have around. Of course, if you show it who's boss, it'll most likely obey only you and your kin. And by that, I mean your kids. After all, the abyss clan was gone for a bunch of years, so not much is known of them.

"There's also this weird rumor that they can summon the shadow of Shinigami-sama. Not to mention that the abyss-shadow speaks to the fox itself." finished Shishi, tired of talking. He was usually annoying through his actions, not his words. Naruto's eyes were bigger then saucers.

"Shinigami... shadow... death.." he mumbled, looking straight ahead. A grin spread across his face as his eyes went into, what he called, demonic state. **"I like this already."** he said in that evil demonic voice. Shishi's eyes went from human blue to his demonic gold as he too smirked.

"Yup. Now to spread havoc among all the numbskulls who will soon know their place. Come on. I wanna show you something on the roof. You and I are gonna send out a clear message to this whole village!"

* * *

(With the Suffering Hokage/Clan Heads And The Bitching Civilians)

Hiruzen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in those ten minutes. "Hokage-sama! It's obvious the Uzumaki brat has released the Kyuubi! As we speak, the Kyuubi could be influencing the boy's mind and plotting to DESTROY US ALL!" shouted some bansh- uh, _woman_ with pink hair. He sighed, again, and looked at the door in front of him. He noticed that all the clan heads were looking in the same direction, their thoughts in complete synchronization.

_'Freedom... It's only across the room... yet I am right here!'_ they thought, looking at the door like if it were the greatest, most beautiful thing in the world. It was like Kami was on the other side, ready to take them into his arms as they wept like little kids. For now, they wept inside their heads.

"I say we execute the boy immediately! If we don't, who knows when the Kyuubi will influence the boy again." Homura said, looking/glaring at Sarutobi.

Said old man just raised an eyebrow, and was about to deny it, when he smirked at the idea in his head. "No, I will not execute him. Mainly because you all have it backwards." At the confused looks around him, Sarutobi continued. "It is not Naruto who is being influenced by the fox. Instead, Naruto is the _influencing_ the fox. I have complete faith that Naruto will keep Kyuubi under control."

And even _then_ the council found a way to bitch abut our blond hero. "Even so, he is in the same team as not only Uchiha-sama, but _my_ daughter!" screamed Isako. She wasn't the quietest woman, eh?

Sarutobi was about to say something, most likely to tell her to shut up, when the place was covered in a sound. It sounded unusual, since they never heard anything like it. Then someone began to sing.

* * *

(Tower Roof)

Naruto and Shishi were on the roof, both having objects on their hands. Both boys had what Shishi said was an 'electric-guitar' and it seemed to fit their style **(I'm sure you have enough imagination to make your own guitar.)**.

Naruto looked at Shishi, slightly annoyed. "You know, I could've been training instead of learning how to use this."

"You _were_ training. I was teaching a shadow-clone of yours while you were doing the real training."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, let's see if the village will mess with you when they hear this tune!"

Naruto nodded and began strumming. Shishi was close behind, slamming his tails on the ground to make drumming sounds.

**Naruto Singing**

Shishi Singing

**Naruto and Shishi Singing In Unison**

**_Papa Roach: Kick In The Teeth_**

**We live in a cold dark world, with venom in it's fangs  
You can spit it in my face but I know ****I'll be ok**  
**It's on the attack, it's a war, it's a game  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to ****get away****  
Don't fight it, or it deny it, invite it. Cause when it**

**Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the ****teeth****  
**(Na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)

**I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when I'm down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth. I hope you know I'm ****stronger now****  
I'm taking the hate. I'm turning it all around  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet ****underground****  
Don't fight it, or it deny it, invite it. Cause when it**

**Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)

**What doesn't kill me only, will make me stronger in ****my head  
In my head...**

At this part, Naruto and Shishi were going through a guitar-solo while black, grey, and red youki swirled around them and began climbing to the skies. The clouds became black, the sky a blood red as the two young demon and hanyou were grinning like madmen.

**Cause when it****  
****Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it****  
****Throw your stones and you won't see me break it****  
****Say what you want, take your shots****  
****You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)

**Say what you want. Take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the** **teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)  
**Kick in the ****teeth****  
**(na na na na na na)

Shishi smirked as the song finished. He couldn't remember when he had so much fun singing. If there was one thing he liked more than going crazy, it was strumming a few cords and letting out some effects. The sky slowly returned to normal, then Naruto walked away and returned to the inside of the tower. Shishi smirked as he saw the village was still in panic. _'Man, this is really fun!'_ he thought. He then turned and followed the jinchuriki, pleased with their job.

* * *

(Inside The Tower)

Naruto entered his room, just barely being able to catch the body that rocketed towards him. "Wow Naruto-kun! I never knew you could sing like that!" Akyo said from on top of him. Naruto smiled to his mate.

"Um. I'm not sure. It kinda just came to me." Naruto responded sheepishly. He was wondering what else he could sing. **(At this moment, the author is wondering what the hell else Naruto can sing.)**

"Hey! What about me?" asked Shishi.

"Oh, you did good nii-san." Akyo mumbled, not even looking at him. Shishi grumbled and returned to his fox form before curling into a ball and beginning to sleep. "So now what?" asked Akyo. Naruto sighed as he thought for a moment. It seemed that he was trying to make up his mind on something.

"I need to find Hinata. And I have to explain to her a few things."

"You mean the CRA thing the old man was talking about?"

"Yes." Akyo nodded before turning into her fox form and curling around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled before he began walking outside again. He kept looking around, and soon smelled the usual cinnamon bun scent that was Hinata's. Naruto smiled. _'Let's see how she's doing.'_

Naruto walked down a set of stairs, not noticing the blue eyes following him as he left the hall. _'Uzumaki... Naruto...'_

After a few minutes, he finally found Hinata and her team. Shino was as stoic as ever, Hinata was poking her fingers when she saw him, and Kiba was looking down at the floor. Kurenai was nowhere to be found. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata seemed surprised that he actually noticed her. "H-hi, Naruto-kun." she replied timidly. Naruto greeted the other two, though it looked like Kiba was kinda trying not to anger him. Funny.

"Um, Hinata, I need to talk to you... privately." Hinata nodded, wondering why Naruto was acting all nervous. He took her hand, making her blush increase dramatically, and took her away from her team. Though Kiba still liked her, he knew better than to anger someone like Naruto. In another section of the hallway, Naruto turned to Hinata and began. "Um, Hinata... you know about the CRA, correct?" earning a nod, "Well... I'm in it, and was wondering if... you would be one of my wives?" it sounded like he was squeaking near the end.

Hinata stood there, a glazed look in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would've responded or not, but then and there it wasn't important. Naruto leaned in and kissed her... right on the lips...

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she stood there, her arms limp and her legs shaking. Naruto wanted to smirk. She was always nice to him, even when others told her to stay away. That alone showed that she loved him. He mostly liked her because she was there when he was beaten and she showed that she cared.

* * *

(Mini-flashback)

Naruto laid on the ground, his body beaten and his wounds bleeding. He barely managed to breath, much less stay conscious. _'Damn. That's the last time I try to help a random kid while his parents are around. Probably should've left the ball on the roof.'_ thought Naruto as he groaned in pain. His wounds were closing, but that didn't mean it felt nice. It tingled and was slightly uncomfortable. He just closed his eyes and waited to go to sleep.

That didn't happen when he heard the shuffle of footsteps. He groaned, waiting for more pain that will come from the beating. Instead, he felt a small hand touch his cheek lovingly. He wanted to smile, but it hurt just to breathe and he wanted to continue to believe it was a wonderful dream. He didn't open his eyes, afraid that if he did the hand would go away. He felt the hand leave him for a moment, before he felt it near a few of the smaller cuts and bruises as they somehow began to heal much faster than ever. When the hands left, he opened his eye to see small lips kiss him on the forehead and a few strands of indigo-blue hair.

_'I think I remember her. Isn't she the heir to the Hyuuga or something? Yeah... Hinata I believe.'_ he thought, his eyes closing again as sleep finally took hold of him. Hinata looked at him for a while longer, then held his hand for a moment before walking away, praying the boy would live. Naruto smiled at her as Akyo materialized next to him, making sure to hold him in a way that wouldn't hurt him.

"She seems nice, doesn't she Naruto-sama?" whispered Akyo. She carried him to his apartment, making sure to heal him on the way. Naruto couldn't respond, though smiled nonetheless.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Back in the present Naruto let go of Hinata's lips, smiling when Hinata whimpered from lack of contact. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his forehead to hers, smiling at her still dazed face. "What do you say, Hinata-chan?" he whispered, his breath brushing her cheek as she looked into his eyes.

She could tell that he was only pretending to be relaxed, but truly was nervous. She was still half dazed, but managed to nod her head and smile a little, her face making already multiple shades of red. All of them rather cute, by the way. "Y-yes, Na-n-narut-to-k-k-ku~n..." she stuttered out, her voice a small whisper. Naruto's smile was blinding as he picked her up by the waist and they both spun around. She giggled, something he rarely even heard.

Once they stopped, Akyo jumped from Naruto's neck to the inside of Hinata's sweater, earning an 'eep!' of surprise from the heiress, before poking her head from inside the jacket and yipping happily. Naruto chuckled and kissed Hinata again. She smiled more, though the blush was still there. She seemed to be struggling to stay awake. "You can rest, Hinata-chan." he said, tightening his grip on her. She nodded before she fell into his arms, fainting with the hopes that this wasn't a dream.

**

* * *

Okay, we have some more fluff between these two. Now, a few of you have been wondering why there hasn't been any interaction between Naruto and Akyo. Truth be told, I have no idea why.**

**I'll make it up to you guys right as soon as possible.**

**Also if you're wondering why I chose 'Kick In The Teeth', it's because I like the line of, "You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth." Why? 'Cuz it shows that Naruto's patience is wearing thin.**

**And yes, the curse seal is _completely_ gone.**

**Anyway, ja ne!**

**Review to make this here reaper happy!**


	22. Preliminaries

**Okay, an update on Naruto's Harem:**

**Hana**

**Konan**

**Maybe others.**

**To EpicFail: Yeah, you just keep reading you piece of shit. I pray to whatever-deity-that-can-actually-do-something that you _do_ go blind.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

(With The Uchiha Idiot)

Sasuke was fuming as he remembered that 'dream'. More like a nightmare. The dobe, the kid that would've been alone his whole life, was stronger than him even on in his dreams. If only he had that weird power. It felt evil... yet he believed it should belong to him.

Oh well. He would just have to find a way to make his 'dream' come true. Part of it anyway.

* * *

(Team Seven's Room)

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She could feel something warm and furry wrapped around her body. "Morning Sakura-chan." came a whisper to her ear. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly. She looked to her left and saw Shishi there, sitting there covering her with his tails. She smiled as she came closer, wrapping her arms around Shishi. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I slept fine." she mumbled into his neck. He chuckled and murmured something about pink-cuties. That earned a major blush from her, but she smiled nonetheless. "So was that you I heard singing?"

"Yeah. Me and fishcakes to be exact. We were sending out a message to this place that we're not to be messed with." murmured Shishi. She looked questioningly at him, only earning a sigh. "If you want to know, you're going to have to ask Naruto. It's not my place to tell you, sorry." He seemed more serious now.

She nodded, but wondered what it took to make SHishi this serious. Then his smile returned and he started ranting on how he was going to raid the jerky when he got home. Sakura could do little but sweatdrop.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto sighed, again walking around. Akyo was equally bored, but saying a few suggestions every now and then. "Eating some dango?

"Nah."

"Talking with Akamaru?"

"He left with Kiba."

"Sing another song?"

"I got nothing."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO!" Naruto winced when Akyo shouted in his ears. It had been two hours since they began to walk around and play I-spy, and it didn't help they were three days early. "I'm dying of boredom here!" shouted Akyo. Naruto sighed and continued to walk.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something to pass the time with." Akyo was about to suggest something for the millionth time that week. "And no, sex will come later. I promise."

He kept walking, still not finding anything to do. So they decided to just go up to the roof and just wait. On the roof, Naruto was sitting while Akyo was in her human form, cuddling next to him while his arm was around her waist.

Looking up at the sky, he mumbled, "I preferred it when it was red and black." Akyo giggled while nuzzling his neck.

"You're becoming more like me and Shishi every day, Naruto-kun." she commented. He simply chuckled and kissed her forehead. They were like that in their embrace, simply enjoying each other's company, for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finally, the five days were up. Naruto and Akyo were strolling, just having finished up some ramen, and were simply lazying around the halls. After a few minutes, they bumped into the Sand sibs. "Ah. Gaia-san. Temari-san, Kankuro-san. Good to see you again!" he said cheerfully. Naruto wasn't sure, but for a second Gaia's cheeks looked a bit red when he bumped into her.

Gaia nodded to him. "Hello Naruto-san. I see you are still alive." murmured the red-head. Kankuro just waved in greeting while Temari smiled a little.

"I'm gonna go exploring, bye!" Temari said quickly. "Come on Kankuro!" she grabbed his arm and began walking away.

"Wait, what? I-I'm not going with-" he was silenced when Temari switched from his arm to his throat, not stopping for a second. That left Gaia and Naruto in the hall, one nervous and the other amused.

"That was funny. Do they always act like that?" Naruto said, turning to Gaia. She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"They are simply... on edge. They prefer to continue moving rather than just sit around. It sometimes surprises me they sleep at all." replied the red-head. Naruto shrugged before heading in a random direction, Gaia behind him. "Where are you going?"

"Dunno. Just walking. I'm bored, so I've been walking through this place for a while now. Would you like to join me?"He placed his hands in his pockets, his thoughts wandering. _'I wish there was something to do.'_ he thought to himself.

Without even realizing it, he was walking upside down and still walking down the hall. Gaia seemed amused with this, but said nothing, Akyo was now next to Gaia, sniffing every now and then to see if people were coming in. Pretty soon almost a dozen or so teams arrived, including the rookies. It wasn't crowded by any means, just that you could see at least one genin for each hallway you turn to. "What was it like back in Suna? Do you have any friends?" asked Naruto. Gaia stopped in her tracks and her head hung low, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Friends..." she murmured. Naruto realized she stopped and turned to look at her, though it was weird considering he was upside down. "I... have no one." she whispered. However, Naruto heard it loud and clear and his eyes widened, Akyo also looking at Gaia.

"Really? Um, sorry. I didn't kn-"

"Shut up." hissed Gaia. Naruto cocked his head to the side, a frown on his face. "You. You had friends... I-I... I had _no one_!" she began to growl and shake, her knuckles white from how hard she was clenching them. The sand in her gourd began to move around, begging to be released. She relented and the sand rushed out towards Naruto. He quickly disappeared in a flash of red, leaving a furious Gaia in the process.

* * *

They stood in an arena, all of them with their teammates. Naruto sighed as he stared up a the ceiling with Sarutobi giving a speech. Something about mini-wars and missions.

Whatever, can't keep Naruto's attention for long. Well, it depended on what it was that needed attention. Someone he love, you got their attention. Something that might affect those the Uzumaki loves, also got their attention. Stuff about a war between nations being cosplayed by genin wanting to be chunin? You lost him at 'reason for these exams'.

The same happened here with Naruto, who ignored everything except the fact that there would be preliminaries. He just shrugged and watched as Kabuto walked out, making a show of limping as well. Naruto just thought, _'Wimp.'_

"I swear, if I don't get out of here or fight anyone soon, I'm gonna fucking lose my mind!" shouted Shishi next to Sakura. Said pinkette started petting him softly while Naruto mentally agreed. He had become more pent up lately, and he _really_ needed a good fight. "I love prelims. We get to fight and possibly kill. FINALLY!"

"You're not killing anyone, Shishi." Naruto said seriously. "... Except the Uchiha, he's all yours if you get to fight him."

"Booyah!"

"Both of you stay quiet!" growled Akyo, obviously annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." they both said in unison, though their tones said otherwise. They obviously didn't pay attention to what she said if their continuing babbling said anything. And so, they just continued complaining even after a man appeared kneeling before the Hokage.

"Excuse me (cough) Hokage-sama, but as the proctor (coughcough) of the preliminaries, I (cough) should explain the rules." said the man, looking pretty damn sick. The Hokage nodded and gave the floor to Hayate. Turning to the genin, he began. "Hello, My name is Gekko (cough) Hayate. The preliminaries are-" Of course, the anger radiating from Gaia helped distract, since it was obvious she was _extremely_ angry. Her siblings didn't know if they should feel anger or pity for the boy. Naruto looked away again, his attention scattered. He looked back in time to get the gist of course.

Battle and beat the opponent and win by knocking the opponent out. Other reasons you would win is if the opponent forfeited, died, or the proctor stopped the match because it was obvious that one of them completely _sucked_. So Naruto looked up at the giant screen and saw Sasuke was first. Against some... Yoroi guy. Whatever. Shishi began complaining about not getting to kill the Uchiha, but settled with pouting.

Sasuke and Yoroi were across from each other in the arena, both ready to fight. They looked at each other, Hayate bringing his arm up before shouting, "Begin!" Sasuke started by rushing at his opponent and aiming a kick to the gut. Yoroi dodged it, then reached a glowing hand out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. He grunted before quickly jumping back a safe distance from the man. However, it was then he noticed that he had alot less chakra than when he started the match with.

_'What the hell! I didn't use any chakra, yet I lost about a tenth of it!'_ thought Sasuke. He paid more attention to Yoroi's hands. _'What did he do to my chakra? Did he somehow drain my chakra?'_ His eyes narrowed, tomoe spinning crazily in his Sharingan. this time it was Yoroi who spoke.

"Confused? With a simple touch I can suck easily absorb your chakra and use it as my own." said the masked guy smugly. Sasuke scoffed before throwing multiple shuriken, all of which were dodged, and running through hand signs. He took a deep breath before letting it out, the fireball headed straight towards Yoroi.

"**Fire-style: Great Fireball jutsu!**" Yoroi jumped out of the way, crouching to the floor as he landed, but failed to dodge Sasuke's followup attack as he crouched down and kicked Yoroi's chin, sending the man flying upwards. He then appeared beneath Yoroi, still in midair, and began kicking and punching while they both slowly returned to the ground. With a punch that sent Yoroi to the ground, he then followed up with an axe-kick to the man's chest while shouting, "**Lion's Barrage!**" Yoroi didn't stand a chance as he was knocked him out instantly.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets, while Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'He must've copied the beginning from Lee.'_ he thought. Oh well, not his problem. His _real_ problem was the redhead that was giving him the death-glare on full force.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." declared Hayate.

Not so surprisingly, he didn't get the applause from his fangirls. He looked up to see Sakura seemed to be talking to her fox, and Ino was simply looking at Sakura strangely, unsure whether to cheer for Sasuke or not. Sasuke became pissed and stomped up to the stairs to the balcony, standing a few feet away from his team.

Sakura was next, along with Ino.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino please come down to the arena." Sakura jumped down from the balcony and landed gracefully on her feet, Shishi next to her in a blur. Ino just walked down the stairs, unsure about this. She could just _tell_ Sakura wasn't a pushover anymore.

"Good luck Ino." Sakura said smirking. She looked down a Shishi and nodded as the fox turned into a large and strange blade that she grabbed. Ino was a bit unsettled, but got into the basic academy stance.

_'You can feel the awkwardness...'_ thought Naruto. He heard giggling in his head, making him quirk an eyebrow. _'Kyu-chan? Ah, you're awake. How did you sleep?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Oh, I slept fine Naruto-kun. Though, I'm still a bit drowsy.' s_aid Kyuubi inside his head.

_'Uh, yeah. That reminds me, why are you always sleepy? Is there something you want to tell me?'_ he asked nervously.

_'Don't worry Naruto-kun. It wont be long before I'm gone...'_ mumbled Kyuubi.

_'Wait... WHAT!'_ Naruto's eyes widened. _'You mean you're... dying!'_ Kyuubi didn't answer as she was asleep again. _'Fuck! What do I do? I _have_ to get her out of there!'_

His attention was brought back to the fight below.

Sakura charged in, her arms and Shishi poised to stab Ino. Going through hand signs, Ino called her family's main jutsu. "**Mind Transfer jutsu!**" she shouted, before her body went limp. Suddenly, Sakura stopped and suddenly went rigged before her head hung. Bringing her head back, Sakura said in Ino's voice, "I did it! Now..." she raised her hand to quit. "I, Sakura, for-" POW! she was suddenly punched on the side of the head, making her skid on the floor a few feet before puffing away. Ino suddenly jerked up like someone sent a jolt of electricity into her. She looked up at who attacked and saw it was Sakura, looking as calm as ever.

"Not bad. Except that Naruto taught me a good deal of things." said Sakura, hoisting Shishi and placing him on her shoulder. "So far, I can only make one shadow-clone without feeling too tired. Now..." she pointed Shishi at Ino and said, "I suggest you give up now, Ino. Or I will go all out on you."

Ino just got ready to fight, but trembled slightly. This wasn't going to end well. And it was true, for right then and there Shishi seemed to split into many thinner blades. They all floated around Sakura, minus the one se still had in her hand. Rushing forward, the other five swords acted as spears and flew towards Ino. She jumped over two, but the third hit her on the stomach with its flat side while another scratched her shoulder a bit. The last one took a hold of her blouse and pinned her to the wall, Sakura now in front of her with the blade at Ino's throat.

"Give up?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet tone. no nodded as best as she could with a blade under her chin.

"Proctor. I-I forfeit." Ino said trembling. Sakura nodded before letting Ino go, the sword pieces coming together before Shishi returned to being a fox.

"Not as much blood as I was hoping, but I'm not complaining." mumbled Shishi.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura." declared Hayate. All was silent for a moment, before Naruto began clapping with a grin on his face. Pretty soon, a few more people followed in on the clapping as Sakura jumped back up to her team.

"Good job Sakura. You're getting better." Naruto complemented. Sakura nodded while thanking him and turned to the next match. This one made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"Will Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata please come down to the arena."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's super short, but I want to build the suspense up.**

**Please don't hate me, I already have EpicFail bitching at me.**

**Review please!**


	23. Preliminaries Continued

**I might have to make another poll because I honestly have no idea how to make Pein into a female, much less fall for Naruto.**

**Now, time for another chapter.**

**I still don't know what to do with Shizune, but she might be with Naruto.**

**To EpicFail: You know, you remind me of this guy I met in school. His name's Ralph, and he literally bitches about a bunch of random shit. So from now on, I'll call you Ralphy! I just hope you don't bitch about the weather like the real one does. And no Ralphy, I'm not stopping this story just 'cuz you want me to. You don't like it, don't send any more messages.**

**And even though Soma flamed me... I think... it actually had something to do with the story rather than with bitching about Sasuke and saying my story sucked. Thank you Soma, it's very nice of you. See Ralphy? Why can't you be like your fellow flamer?**

**I don't own Naruto, and I doubt anyone here does.**

* * *

On Hinata's way down, Naruto quickly appeared next to her. "Don't look so nervous Hinata. I'm sure you'll do great, so just give it your all." he said to her. She nodded and continued down the stairs to her waiting cousin.

"You should quit now, Hinata-sama. Regardless of what Naruto-san told you, you are fated to lose. Save yourself the humiliation and forfeit." said Neji. He was hit by _massive_ KI from Naruto, who was literally bending the rail he was holding. Neji tried to ignore it, but a bead of sweat crawled down his face as he continued to look at Hinata with a superior look.

"N-no. I w-wont back d-down. I will defeat you!" she stuttered, determined to win the battle near the end. Naruto smirked at her confidence, though Neji simply scoffed.

"Very well. Then this will be your downfall, Hinata-sama." said Neji as he activated his Byakugan and got into the Jyuken stance. Hinata also activated hers and also got into the same stance.

Hayate looked between the two, literally feeling a bit of the pressure on him with the Hyuuga-glares they were giving each other. "Begin!" he jumped back as Neji continued talking about how weak Hinata was. Naruto was growling through it all, and if you were there and paying attention, you would've seen barely transparent black chains wrapped around him, holding him back.

"Wait your turn Naruto-kun. You'll kill him soon enough." said Akyo, also growling at Neji. Naruto nodded, but that didn't stop him from pulling on the chains. Shishi noticed as well, leaving Sakura, who was unable to see the chains, wondering why Naruto seemed to be restrained somehow.

"I think I'm gonna kill him." murmured Naruto, his features slightly becoming feral. If anyone saw his eyes, they would've noticed the white around the iris was becoming a dark-grey that threatened to become black.

Hinata simply shook her head before charging towards Neji, who was surprised since he didn't expect Hinata to be the first to attack. He dodged the attack and tried to counter, but Hinata was more fluid and simply bended around his attack. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, his anger slightly diminishing, and made a mental note to combine Black Fist with Hinata's Jyuken. It continued with Neji dodging and throwing counters, causing Hinata to either block or dodge, and soon it seemed Hinata won when she tapped Neji on his left shoulder.

"Yes!" cheered Sakura, pumping her fists in the air. She turned to Naruto, expecting him to be smiling, but was taken aback when she found him frowning. "Something wrong, nii-san?" asked Sakura. "I thought you would be happy. I mean, if I know anything about the Jyuken, Hinata just disabled one of Neji's arms."

"Yeah. The problem is, she didn't." murmured Naruto. Sakura looked back at the fight to see Neji lash out and jab Hinata on the chest with his 'disabled' hand. Almost a second later, Hinata coughed out blood and began to tremble a little while breathing hard. She took a step beck, but managed to return to her Jyuken stance.

Neji frowned slightly, not expecting that she would continue. "I would advice not to. If you continue, you will certainly lose. It is how fate proclaimed it, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"N-no." whispered Hinata, making a few people on the balcony lean and strain to listen. "I-I wont give up. I'll n-never g-give up." she murmured, returning to attack again as she rushed forward. Neji dodged a bit more, attacking with quick precision and blocked the chakra to her left arm. She was then kicked in the stomach before landing face down on the floor. Naruto nearly jumped over the railing, but managed to restrain himself.

"You see? I am superior than you while you will always be inferior. It matters not what you do or how much you train, you will always lose. No matter how hard you try, you will never be stronger. You are fated to lose, because you are weak." said Neji. Hinata was back up, though barely standing.

"No. You a-are wrong, Neji-nii-san. Because I-I will not b-back down. Not when I have N-Naruto-kun rooting for me." she could practically feel the smile said blond was directing at her back. "I-I wont give up. T-that is my nindo, m-my ninja way." she said.

Neji seemed irked, so he looked at the proctor. "I suggest you end this match now, or I will not be held responsible for her injuries." he said.

_'MAJOR BULL!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. Damn, was everyone around him feeling sorry about the rail he had twisted and ripped under his bare hands.

The proctor was about to call the match, but Hinata rushed forward for one more attack. Neji, still not being hurt much, easily dodged them before hitting her one more time in the chest. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, her blood slowly coming out of her mouth. When she didn't get up, the proctor raised his hand and said, "Winner, Hyuuga Neji."

"Do you finally see, Hinata-sama. You are weak while I am hailed as a prodigy." boasted Neji.

"N-no. You are w-weak, b-because you will not accept your b-burden. You a-are trapped... and you c-can't es-escape. I-I... I feel sorry for you, N-Neji-nii-san." said Hinata, barely on one knee.

Neji's face contorted into fury as he rushed forward, bent on ending the Hyuuga heiress's life. Before anyone, even the jounin, could move, a blur appeared in front of Hinata and stuck something out, making Neji stop. It was a good thing he did, or else he would've been missing a right eye because of Red-queen being right in front of his face. Everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of Naruto in front of Hinata, Red-queen in front of him in his left hand while Kitsune was in his right, reared back to slice Neji in half down the middle. **"Stand down, Hyuuga. Touch her, and your eyes will not be the only thing you lose."** Naruto threatened, his features becoming demonic.

All of a sudden, black pools of shadows appeared around him. However, these shadows had four things that separated them from normal shadows. First, they were in midair, with nothing to make the shadows themselves. Second, they seemed to be _moving_, like they were alive. Third, they had eyes. Black eyes with a red slit, exactly like Naruto's. Lastly, they had mouths. No, really, the shadows had _mouths_. Horrible mouths that were in smirks, snarls, or maniacal grins. Every eye was looking at Neji, and every mouth was open and closing, ready to chomp him to pieces. Black chakra was around Naruto, clawing at the air as if looking for something to wrap around and strangle.

Hinata almost fell forward, but Naruto's shadow extended into what people could only describe as a tail. A large fluffy tail of a fox. He wrapped it around her, the youki already beginning to heal her. He smiled at her, proud that she went so far. He returned his attention to Neji, his eyes demonic and black with the red slit. **"The match was over, fool. Had you continued, it would've counted for murder. Something that will get you killed on the spot. Leave her, before I decide you are a threat to my future wife."**

A few were shocked Hinata was going to be Naruto's wife. The rest were seeing if they could get Neji out of there alive. And three others were wondering if they could kick Neji behind the head and get his eye impaled. "Fine. But rest assure, you're time will come soon, Uzumaki." said Neji, though it was obvious he was pretty damn scared.

**"Shut up Hyuuga. I will kill you if you continue talking."** Naruto growled out, letting his KI leak out. That day, multiple people saw their deaths before their very eyes. Neji scoffed before going back up to the balcony, trembling under the pressure of the KI. Naruto turned around and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. **"You did we**ll, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered, his features returning to normal. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, eyes holding pride and love.

"B-but I d-didn't w-win. I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun. I f-failed you." she whispered sadly. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, quickly wiped away by Naruto's hand.

"No. You tried your best. That's all I will ever ask of you." he said, leaning down with a smile on his face. His lips connected with hers in a chaste kiss, Hinata's heart fluttering with surprise and excitement. He pulled back, hearing a small mewl from Hinata from the lack of contact. He chuckled before whispering, "Don't worry. I'll come over to visit you soon. Promise." Hinata just nodded as she finally succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. Naruto handed her to the medics as the names were once again spinning in the screen. It was Naruto versus Kiba.

"Good. I need something to vent." murmured Naruto, getting to one side of the arena and waiting for Kiba. Kiba walked down and got ready to fight, Akamaru next to him being a bit scared. For the first time in his life, Kiba actually _feared_ Naruto. He saw what just happened, and he heard about the venting part.

"Get ready, Naruto. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" said Kiba, getting into a fighting stance. Yup. He was definitely getting it now.

"Yeah. It seems that you haven't learned yet eh?" Naruto commented. Kiba just ignored him, not really sure how he was about to beat Naruto. Probably won't.

"Begin!" said Hayate, bringing his arm down and jumping back. Naruto sealed his swords before he turned his body slightly to the left, his right side facing Kiba. He waited, knowing Kiba wasn't the type to wait around. He didn't have to wait long. Kiba charged in, swiping his left arm forward to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto sidestepped it before bringing his knee up and over Kiba's arm, kneeing the Inuzuka in the face.

Since Kiba didn't see it coming, he flipped backwards past Naruto and ended up face up. He groaned while clutching his face, his anger growing. He got up again, Akamaru appearing next to him. He gave the little pup a soldier pill, his fur becoming a dark red and becoming wilder. He growled and snarled, looking damn straight scary. To most. Kiba took one as well before getting on all fours. Akamaru then jumped on Kiba's back as he ran through hand signs. "**Ninja-arts: Beast Mimicry! Man-beast Clone!**" called Kiba as Akamaru turned into a second Kiba and the original's features became feral. "**Fang Over Fang!**" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru spun into two cyclones of fangs and claws. Naruto smirked before gripping on to the ground beneath him with chakra.

He readied himself as the two cyclones were about to hit him before thrusting both his arms forward. Everyone's jaw hit the floor as Naruto _stopped_ the cyclones with his bare palms! Grinning like a madman, he grabbed one of the cyclones and redirected it straight into the wall behind him. As Kiba slammed into the wall, he disappeared into a puff of smoke before showing Akamaru. "So you're the one!" Naruto exclaimed, looking back at the cyclone that was slowing down. Grabbing the real Kiba by the head with both hands, he slammed the dog boy straight into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Silence.

Naruto looked around, his grin increasing by the bewildered looks. Although Gaia looked the same, she seemed to be... frowning. She seemed to be listening to someone.**_'WE'REGONNADIEWE'REGONNADIEWE'REGONNADIE...!'_** screamed Shukaku over and over again.

_'Mother. Is... there something wrong?'_ asked Gaia. Her mother never acted like this. _Ever_.

**_'Th-that BOY! He's nn-ot normal demon! He's a-an aby-abyss demon! Oh dear k-kami, WE'RE GONNA DIE!'_ **Shukaku screamed some more. Now Gaia was a bit unnerved.

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Aren't you going to call the match?"

The proctor finally picked his jaw off the floor before saying, "Uh, w-winner is Uzumaki Naruto." There was still silence as Naruto walked up to the balcony before summoning a shadow-clone.

"Watch the battles will you?" Naruto said to the clone. The other blond just nodded and looked up at the board as Naruto sunk into his own shadow.

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

Naruto stepped out of his shadow into Hinata's room. He was glad this place had a section for when ninja were badly injured. He noticed Hinata was awake, looking out the window and thinking. "Hello Hinata-chan. I see you're awake." Naruto said.

The young Hyuuga heiress 'meep'ed when she realized Naruto was in the room. "O-oh. Hello, N-Naruto-k-kun." mumbled Hinata. She still looked rather hurt, but managed to sit up while wincing from her damaged body. Naruto quickly appeared next to her and pushed her lightly on to the bed,making her blush crimson from the contact.

"Please lay down Hinata. I don't want you hurting yourself more than you already are." said Naruto. Hinata only nodded and laid back down. "I... want to tell you something..." murmured the blond. Hinata looked at him to see he seemed worried. "It's something not many are supposed to know, but you need to know before you decide to marry me."

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, and I'm sorry for that.**

**Hope you review to this story, since I like it when people review. Except Ralphy, he can go to hell for all I care.**

**Also, check out 'Ninjas can be gangsters too' by Alchemyhearts. It's real funny in my opinion. Don't read if you want Sasuke and Naruto make a bunch of idiots out of themselves though.**

**Ja ne!**


	24. Ending Preliminaries, Confessing

**Seriously Ralphy, I stopped bashing Sakura a long time ago. Anyway, you shouldn't say stuff like that to random people. One more thing: How the fuck do you know when I update! Are you stalking me or something? Or are you, like, constantly at the computer, waiting for someone to update before flaming on the spot? Seriously Ralphy, get a life.**

**Also, I'm more like Shishi. I like causing havoc on a small scale. Of course, if you didn't read this story then stop reviewing. It's a major waste everyone's time, dude.**

**If you're wondering about those shadows with the eyes and mouths, yes: I did get the idea from Alucard. All I did was add teeth, and my imagination just went wild after that.**

**I'm also probably gonna add Shiho to Naruto's harem. I dunno why, but go with it please. I _might_ add Mei Terumi. Maybe even Tsume. Or maybe make SHukaku a chick. I dunno.**

**I don't own anything except Akyo and Shishi, along with a future Oc.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, looking at her lap as she absorbed the information given to her. It all made sense now. Why the Hyuuga elders wanted her to stay away from him; why he was beaten alot... why he was alone...

At that thought she looked back at Naruto, who had a pleading look that clearly said he was scared of her reaction. "T-this is why... you're h-hate, r-right?" she whispered. Naruto nodded as his gaze fell to the floor.

"I... I understand if you no longer love me. If you want, I won't make any interaction with you... ever." he murmured. Hinata's heart ached as she saw Naruto's eyes begin to shimmer with tears. He really didn't want her to hate him. He always wanted to return her feelings, but was now afraid she would reject them now that she knew.

Her face was set on determination as she moved the covers aside, completely forgetting she had nothing but a hospital gown on. She stood up, but almost instantly fell as her legs were still weak and pain shot through her body. Naruto was beside her in an instant, stoping her from hitting the floor.

"Hinata! Don't, you're still too hurt!" Naruto said worriedly.

"I d-don't care. I don't c-care why o-others hate you. I-it still d-doesn't change the f-fact that I... that I..." she became quiet near the end. It was then she finally realized she had only a hospital gown. Her face made several shades of red as she could feel herself about to pass out any second now. "... That I-I... love... you..." she finally mumbled as she fell into his arms, unable to take the pain of standing and her embarrassment.

Naruto stared ahead for a few minutes, his head repeating the last three words Hinata said in his head. "She... loves me." he mumbled to no one in particular. A smile crept onto his lips as he looked down at the girl that he held. He placed her back on the bed before slowly sinking into his shadow. Time to head back.

* * *

(Back At The Arena)

Naruto appeared behind the clone before dispelling it and gaining its memories. Apparently, Shikamaru fought against some Kusa nin, which ended with said lazy idiot as the victor. Chouji fought the other Kusa nin, ending in a loss for the chubby boy. And Shino fought against the last Kusa from the same team, a win for Shino. Gaia fought against Rock Lee and the spandex-wearing boy was severely injured in his arm and leg. Tenten and Temari fought, ending with Tenten's weapons having no effect on the Suna kunoichi. And Kankuro fought Yoroi's teammate,

Now the rest were in a line as a hat was being passed around with a number in it to determine who would fight who in the last part of the exams.

"Now say your number so we can determine when and who you fight." instructed Anko.

"1." Naruto.

"2." Neji.

"8." Gaia.

"3." Kankuro.

"6." Kusa-nin. She had on the same thing as her teammates, and had green eyes with blue hair in a ponytail that reached near her butt. Her name was Chou **(She's wearing the same crap as Orochimaru)**.

"4." Shino.

"5." Sakura.

"10." Shikamaru.

"9." Temari.

"That leaves 7 for the Uchiha. Okay, this is how it goes..." Anko wrote something on a board before turning it so the genin could see. It had the following:

Naruto vs. Neji

Kankuro vs. Shino

Sakura vs. Chou **(I think it means Butterfly.)**

Sasuke vs. Gaia

Temari vs. Shikamaru

"... You will have a month for extra training to improve yourselves. Now go on, we'll see you later." no sooner she said that, Naruto disappeared in a flash while appearing next to the Hokage.

"I have to talk to you, Hokage-sama." Naruto stated. Hiruzen was slightly surprised by Naruto's seriousness. He nodded as the both shunshined to a private room. "Jiji, I hate to say this, but I think someone has infiltrated the exams and is after Sasuke. I'm not sure who, but me and my team met this cross-dresser in the forest and he pretty much wanted Sasuke. Especially since he made a creepy hickey on the Uchiha's neck that also had a seal on it. Seriously, what type of hickey has a seal?" Naruto explained, mumbling the last part to himself.

He noticed that Sarutobi was quiet as he frowned. "Naruto-kun, exactly what happened?" So Naruto began to tell him about how he and Sakura fought the cross-dressing snake guy, beat him up rathe badly though they barely made it alive, and how he woke up to find Sasuke about to rape a girl before Naruto began beating his ass into the ground. Sarutobi was intrigued by the seal-eating sword he had, and knew who Kushina meant by 'ero-sennin'.

"Naruto-kun. It seems you have just met one of my students, Orochimaru."

"Great, a strange student from a strange Hokage." mumbled Naruto.

"I heard that!"

"Good, I won't have to repeat myself!"

"Naruto..."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. Now, what's this about your cross-dressing student and his pedophileness on Sasuke?" Naruto continued.

"Right. He was a bit of a crazy man who wished to learn all ninjutsu in the world. However, he was human in the most twisted definition, so he would have to die soon. While he was still here, he was doing multiple experiments and... things on people."

"Did that include little boys?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"That sick bastard!"

"Yes, well, he made multiple attempts at making a jutsu to keep him young and immortal. Not only that, he's marked as a traitor to his village."

"So I'm guessing since he's your student that he's one of the sannin. Yup, Iruka said something about 'em in class. Orochimaru, who I'm guessing was that cross-dresser; Jiraiya, the toad guy; and Tsunade, the healing expert."

Nodding his head, happy with his conclusion, the boy disappeared in a red flash. Sarutobi sighed before leaving via shunshin.

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto appeared in his home, Akyo already there. She was on the couch and eating a doggy treat. She and Shishi said that it was to them like chocolate was to humans. It was simply that good. She noticed him entering and smiled, though she looked like she was about to say something troubling. "Um... Shishi's in the kitchen." she said. Unsure why she was nervous, he nodded and left the living room.

Naruto went into the kitchen for a snack, and found why Akyo was a bit nervous. The fridge was wide open, and Shishi was laying in front of it with bits of beef jerky around his mouth and chest. He seemed pretty damn happy. He decided to let the demon sleep, since he was kicking his left foot while mumbling about 'crappy pedophiles' and 'crazy snake cross-dressers'.

_'Guess he's still thinking about Orochimaru. Oh well, not that I blame him. Right now though, I need to focus.'_ he thought. He went upstairs into an office. His father's office. It was funny when he thought of it, but now was not the time. He needed to work. He lifted a bit of his shirt and looked down at the seal on his stomach. Taking out some ink and a piece of paper, he used a brush to copy his seal onto the paper. After that, he looked at the seal and began making plans in his head.

_'I need to find a way. Maybe if I... no, this should go... probably should add an... there. Damn, I wish I knew if it would work or not. Maybe if that Jiraiya guy were here I'd ask him. Oh well, might as well go see what there is to do. Maybe Kakashi-sensei can show me something new.'_ he thought, standing up and putting away the scroll into his pocket. He still didn't know if the changes would work, but he would find out later.

He went back downstairs, Sakura having just entered when Akyo let her in. "Hey Naruto, how you doing? I, uh, wanted to ask you something. If that's okay with you." she said, a bit nervous. Naruto nodded and led her to the backyard where they sat opposite each other. "I wanted to know why the village hates you. Shishi said that you would tell me if you feel ready and that it wasn't his place to tell. Will you... tell me?" she asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment before sighing. "You're a smart girl, so whether I tell you or not wont matter. You'll find out soon enough." he murmured, before going into his explanation. "As you know, the Kyuubi attacked thirteen years ago. The Yondaime Hokage died, but managed to kill the Kyuubi. Or at least, that's what they tell us. I'm sure your parents have told you to stay away from me." Sakura nodded, though he could tell she was unhappy with them if the frown was anything to go by. "Anyway, the truth is he didn't. The Kyuubi is a demon of pure chakra, or youki to be more precise. He couldn't kill... it... so he did the only thing that could stop a rampaging bijuu. He sealed it inside a newborn. Me." Naruto whispered the last word, his face becoming emotionless. However, his eyes showed fear of rejection.

Sakura was silent, her eyes wide. Shishi and Akyo were there as well, Akyo behind Naruto and rubbing his shoulders to calm her mate down. He told two people about his secret, and he wasn't ready for rejection just yet. "So the Kyuubi... is sealed inside you, correct?" she asked, earning a nod. "Then... there's no problem here. You're Naruto, Kyuubi's in your gut. I guess this doesn't change anything. But I'm glad you trust me with this, nii-san." She smiled at him as a warm wind went past them, blowing Sakura's long hair a bit out of her face. Naruto smiled, happy he didn't lose his nee-chan.

"One more thing. Kyuubi isn't an 'it' from now on. She's a 'she'." Naruto said strictly. Sakura nodded before what he just said hit her.

"Wait. Did you just say 'she'? As in, the Kyuubi's a girl?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and a very beautiful one that I have grown close to. She's not exactly what you would expect when all your life you've heard about her being evil and such. She's very kind and I don't really like the fact that people keep saying she's evil. She was being... manipulated." Naruto said defensively. It has been a month since Kyuubi told him about Madara and his eye. This just gave him another reason to hate the Uchiha.

"I see... well, I guess this changes alot. But did you see Sasuke when he was using that power? What the hell was that?"

"My guess is Orochimaru. He gave Sasuke some hickey and that hickey gave the Uchiha a power that's a bastardized version of youki. Good thing I destroyed it, or it would've been a pain in the long run. I want you to be careful, since I don't know the details of the seal. I think it did something to his head. And here I was thinking he was gay."

Sakura nodded, since it made a hell of alot more sense now. "I better go. I want to get stronger before the last part of the exams. I have to prepare a few things." she said before waving goodbye, Shishi next to her as they both exited the estate. Once again, he took out the scroll to his seal.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" asked Akyo looking over his shoulder onto the piece of paper. "Is that your seal?"

"Yeah. I'm working on it. Maybe I should go for a walk, that'll help me think clearly." he said, standing up. Akyo nodded and turned back into her fox form before following Naruto out, making sure to lock their house before leaving.

* * *

(That Night)

Naruto stepped out of his shadow, his face showing a small frown. The whole day was uneventful, and he still didn't know what to do with his seal. It was sucking on Kyuubi's chakra faster than it was supposed to, and he could only guess it had something to do with the way he took off the seal that Orochimaru guy placed on him. Originally, the seal was supposed to seep some of Kyuubi's chakra and then kill her by the time he became twenty. Now however, she would be lucky if she survived the rest of the year.

He started walking through the dark, empty sections of the library, looking for more sealing books. He needed to find a way to reverse these changes, or better yet, free Kyuubi. He was still looking around, grumbling to himself about seals and their troublesomeness, when the lights clicked on, illuminating where he stood. Quickly, he hid behind a shelf's shadows and waited for any sound. How could he not sense the other person there? He heard quick breathing and a shaky voice full of fear. "W-who's t-there?" came a call from a female. Naruto's right eyebrow raised. Wasn't that...?

"Shiho?" he called out, stepping out of the shadow he was in. Said girl jumped and turned to him, seeing as he was to her left. She had a kunai in her right hand, but it was shaking uncontrollably. When she saw him though, she visibly relaxed and put the kunai away. She wore a white coat over a black shirt, a black skirt, and had a brownish-black sash around her waist. She also wore black high-heels an had yellow-green hair that seemed slightly grey.

"N-Naruto-kun. Please don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart-attack." she gasped out, pushing her glasses a bit more up.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the -kun suffix, but decided to leave it for later. "Sorry Shiho. It's just that I have a small problem and I needed to investigate." murmured Naruto, returning to walking and looking around. Shiho quickly ran up to him and began to walk along side.

"So, is there a reason why you're here at this time of night? You know you could always come here during the day."

"The librarian usually kicks me out before I can pass the door. Besides, the night... it's much more wonderful. I feel like a part of it. I know what happens in my village. And I wont let some closed library stop me from learning about my small problem. How about you? Why are you here?"

Shiho fidgeted with her glasses a little. "O-oh. Well, I just needed a few things done so I could finally work here. I still need to pass an exam before I can be a part of the library staff." explained the girl. As always, her hair looked like she had just woken up. That, or she hasn't slept in a while. Naruto guessed it was the latter when she let out a soft yawn.

"Anyway, sorry for scaring you. I'll continues with my search now. I hope I didn't disturb you, Shiho." he said, before disappearing down a hallway. Shiho just nodded slowly, already missing the boy's company. She sighed as she turned around and continued to look for her info.

Naruto finally found a few sealing books and began reading. Making a single hand sign, he murmured "**Shadow-clone jutsu.**" a dozen Narutos appeared and they each got a book. The sun was peaking through the horizon when Naruto finally left, making sure to place the books back where he found them.

* * *

(Some Time Later: Afternoon)

Naruto sighed. Last night was one heck of a headache. He was neck deep in hot water as he leaned back on the slight wall. He was currently in the springs, trying to relax. Emphasis on _trying_. It was hard to do so when there was a hot blond pressing her assets against his chest while her arms were around his neck. Add to the fact that she was rubbing on his 'tool' with her pelvis and breathing heavily, then you can't blame him for not relaxing.

"Please calm down Akyo. I need to think." he murmured. He still needed to work on that damn seal.

"Come on Naruto-kun. You need to take a break, _then_ use your head. For now, just use your body." she whispered huskily into his ear. Naruto groaned as he felt her warmth rubbing against him.

(Some time latter)

He sighed as Akyo cuddled against his chest, a happy purr coming from the back of her neck. He then mumbled, "Guess it's a good thing I can sterilize myself. As much as I like kids, I prefer not to be a father just yet. Soon, yes. But not yet."

He sighed and got up, Akyo with him, before entering the changing room with Akyo in his arms. He dried her off then made a sheet of shadows wrap around her, making sure to cover every bit of her. He then placed his clothes back on before summoning a shadow-clone and ordering it to take Akyo home. The clone nodded before jumping off to his house. He exited the springs, hoping to get home with no interruptions. He stopped, however, when he heard perverted giggling coming from the female section of the hot springs.

* * *

**That's right, No lemon. Had to take it off or be banned.**

**I hope I actually did good, and hope Ralphy doesn't review.**

**Seriously, that guy's just a waste of time.**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne everyone!**


	25. Meet The Pervert

**Before you read too much, I want you to know that Naruto will be a bit godly. I suggest if you don't like it, you should probably stop now.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man in front of him. The guy was obviously pretty damn old, had white hair in a spiky ponytail, a red vest, green pants, clogs, and a scroll on his back.

"Hey. Get away from the wall, and there's a possibility you _might_ live." Naruto threatened to the old man. The man turned around, showing he was indeed old and had red lines going from below each eye to the bottom of his cheeks. He also had the kanji for 'Oil' on his headband. All-in-all, he seemed kinda weird and slightly irritated. Well, he _was_ irritated, but it changed when his neck nearly was stabbed by a large blade with 'Kitsune' on the side of it.

"Kid, I don't think you know who you're threatening." said the man with a slightly serious tone.

"Jiraiya of the sannin, master of fuinjutsu, taught the Yondaime, a perverted old man, was taught by Sarutobi Hiruzen... and will be my next kill unl**ess he** **steps away from the wall."**

Now Jiraiya was a bit scared. One moment, the kid's talking in a monotone, the next he sounds like the Shinigami himself. Not to mention those creepy black and red eyes. "Um... O-okay." he said, standing up slowly. Naruto moves back to let the man up, but makes sure to keep his blade near his neck. "Good to know I'm still known." the man joked.

"My sensei _loves_ your books. Heck, I think I burned one of them. Now, what is a sannin like you doing here in Konoha. Shouldn't you be doing something _productive_ instead of peeking on women?" Naruto still looked at him with those emotionless eyes. Truth be told, the boy was debating on whether he could fight against Jiraiya or not. He fought Orochimaru, and even though he didn't do much to said snake pedophile, he only became much stronger since then.

He could feel his normal chakra and his black youki becoming more intertwined. Like two pieces of string wrapped around one another. It wouldn't be long before they mixed into one youki. Shishi said something about hanyou having stronger youki than normal demons because of the human blood. However, for that same reason, Naruto wouldn't be immortal. Hanyou children may be stronger when it comes to youki, but they die just as easily as normal humans do. So Naruto still had a human life to be careful about. "Well, I'm here for sensei if you must now. Okay, good to know you know me."

"Yeah well, when you're like me you have to know as much as possible and be as strong as possible."

"Right... so um... could you take the sword off my neck? It's kinda uncomfortable." Naruto realized he still had his blade under Jiraiya's chin. He sealed it away, not taking his eyes off the man for a second. He seemed to have finally made up his mind as emotions finally entered his eyes.

"Listen, I'm not a seal master and I need something confirmed." he took out the scroll in his pants and placed it on the ground in front of Jiraiya. "Tell me, will this seal work?" he asked. Jiraiya looked at it for a millisecond before his head snapped back up to look at the waiting boy.

"Now wait just a minute! What if I don't help you?" asked Jiraiya while quirking an eyebrow. He didn't do things for free, especially for some random kid. Though this one seemed eerily familiar... Naruto also quirked an eyebrow as his eyes returned to being emotionless, before he rolled up the scroll, put it away, and stood before walking over to Jiraiya. "W-wait, what are you..."

"Good luck pervert." Naruto murmured, his shadow looming over Jiraiya.

* * *

(Hot Springs: Women's Section)

Kurenai and her friend, Anko, were both relaxing in the hot springs after a rather troublesome day of returning from training ground 44. They heard men talking outside the wall next to them, and decided to leave them alone until they heard one man say, "W-wait, what are you..."

"Good luck pervert."

Next, they hear something that sounded like a girl screeching as an old man came landing right between both of them. When the man resurfaced, he saw two of Konoha's most feared kunoichis glaring at him dangerously, though the purple-haired one seemed to be grinning sadistically.

"U-um... Mercy?" he squeaked nervously. They shook their heads before they descended on him. The night was filled with what could've been described as the girly cry of Jiraiya reserved for Tsunade.

After drying themselves, the two kunoichi left the springs to find that Naruto was at the entrance with his arms crossed. As they walked away from said genin, he called to them before they got out of earshot. "Thanks for your help ladies."

They turned to ask what he meant, but he was already gone. They both shrugged it off before continuing on their way, not noticing when Naruto came out of the building with a beat-up Jiraiya. He grabbed Jiraiya by the back of the collar before they both disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

(Training Ground 44)

A flash of red and Naruto stood in a clearing with a few tigers in it. They looked like they were about to pounce on him and Jiraiya, but stopped when they realized who it _really_ was. They already knew who practically dominated the whole forest. Naruto had been there since a child, spending most of his time here and fighting off all the creatures. As such, they respected him. And feared him. They've seen him kill dozens of animals with just a few hand signs, a few swings of a blade, or even with his own hands. It wasn't surprising he earned the respect of the tigers.

They didn't necessarily like him. It was more like tolerance. They didn't bother him, he didn't bother them, simple as that. Naruto turned to the man, who was twitching a bit and looking like he went through a meat grinder. Though maybe a meat grinder would've been nicer. He almost literally shoved the seal onto Jiraiya's face before speaking. "Just tell me if it'll work or not."

Jiraiya grumbled something about troublesome godsons. That probably wasn't a good idea. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and and grabbing a hold of his neck. "What was that! Talk Jiraiya!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"U-um. Well, you see, I'm kinda your... godfather." mumbled Jiraiya. No sooner he said this, he found himself thrown and rocketing towards a tree. However, he saw Naruto appear in a flash before being kicked into a different direction. He was sent upwards before Naruto once again appeared and hit him in a different direction. This continued for some time, with Jiraiya being hit in multiple directions and speeds like a pinball. After another three minutes of this abuse, Jiraiya was close to sweet, sweet consciousness.

However, that's when Naruto stopped and denied him the pleasure of blacking out. He fell onto the floor of the forest, Naruto landing a few feet away.

**"You mean to tell me I had a _guardian_ all this time, and he left me alone! You damn piece of shit!"** Naruto roared at the scared man.

"N-Naruto please. I h-had to keep my s-spy network on track." the man tried to reason, but Naruto only growled louder.

**"Has it ever ever even occurred to you to even _visit_ me! I never asked for much, just for someone who would be there for me. Then again, I suppose I prefer you not showing up. At least I found my mate when I was six, so I suppose I don't need you for guardian. Now tell me, _will the seal work!"_ **Naruto angrily said to the man. Jiraiya nodded and quickly scanned the seal. Had he not been so damn scared, he would've marveled, even praised, how the seal was so... _advanced_.

"Y-yeah. It'll work perfectly." stammered Jiraiya, handing the scroll back to the boy. Naruto nodded before rolling up the scroll and beginning to walk away. Jiraiya let out a breath he didn't know he had and let himself rest on the floor, his whole body aching. Once he was comfortable, he began berating himself as the guilt rained down on him. Naruto was right, the _least_ he could've done was check up on him. He could feel Minato's dead ghostly hands choking him... and practically could feel Kushina kicking him repeatedly where the sun don't shine.

_'I'm a fool. I'm sorry Minato. I wouldn't blame you if you made a whole in the SHinigami's stomach and hunted me down for all eternity.'_ thought Jiraiya miserably. He made a silent vow to make it up to Naruto somehow, even if it were the last thing he did. His thoughts then went to the seal he saw Naruto make. That seal in the center... It looked like. Jiraiya's eyes snapped open as he realized what the boy was doing. "Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya, getting up painfully and rushing to reach Naruto.

Naruto was already outside the forest when he heard Jiraiya call his name. _'Seems the old geezer finally realized what I was doing. Too bad.'_ Naruto thought nonchalantly. He kept walking, even when Jiraiya caught up to him and stopped him by placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you crazy! Do you have any idea what that seal will do?" demanded Jiraiya, looking slightly angry.

"Yes. That reason alone is why I right now thank you for confirming my theory. I really needed this, so let's say we're even." Naruto said carelessly. He continued walking, even when Jiraiya got in front of him by stepping around the man.

"Naruto please, reconsider this. You can't release that mon-" That's as far as he went before Naruto turned to him with the black eyes and red pupil.

**"Go on Jiraiya. Say it. Say it so that I can destroy you."** Naruto threatened.** "Believe me, you know _nothing_ of me. I suggest... no... I _forbid_ you from calling Kyuubi that. Because if you even took a moment to talk to Hokage-sama, you would know that I love Kyuubi. So don't ever say anything about her, unless you wish for my wrath."** Naruto's body seemed to become darker. Heck, the once sunny sky suddenly felt like it was covered in clouds even in the middle of the day. However, it was the shadows around Naruto that were what caught his attention.

They seemed alive, if the eyes and mouths were anything to go by. And they were looking at him like he was a new chew-toy, something that would make anyone uneasy. "Uh... Did you just imply that Kyuubi is a girl?" asked Jiraiya nervously, trying to shimmy away from the shadows when they tried to chomp on him.

**"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"** Truth be told, Naruto could care less what Jiraiya thought. **"Now, don't ev**er say anything about Kyu-chan again. I won't tolerate people saying things about those I love." Naruto said firmly as he returned to normal, the shadows retreating. For now. "Seriously though, thanks for telling me the seal will work. I need to free Kyu-chan as soon as possible, or she will die."

"Okay, glad I could help. Hey, if you ever need training-"

"I'll think about it." Naruto interrupted, before vanishing in a flash, leaving Jiraiya there.

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto appeared in the master bedroom, Akyo cuddled up inside the covers with a smile as the moonlight shone on her beautiful face. He smiled at her sleeping form, for a moment forgetting why he was there. The little snore on the back of his head reminded him of his job as his face was set on serious.

He hurried to his father's office and quickly sat on some oversized pillow his father kept there for meditating specifically. He then went into the lotus position before beginning to meditate. Pretty soon he found himself in the familiar forest of his mind. He quickly looked around, not seeing any signs of Kyuubi. Returning to the task at hand, he ran to the large red tree that housed Kyuubi's youki.

When he reached it though, he stopped and his heart skipped a beat. _'What the... what's going on?'_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi's red tree seemed to be wilting. "Fuck! oh shit, I gotta hurry, or else Kyuubi's gonna be sleeping forever!" Naruto said out loud, running towards the tree. Carved on the bark was the kanji for 'Seal', before it changed to resemble the seal on Naruto's abdomen. He reached out to it, ready to change it to change it, but a hand grabbed his and his vision faded to white.

* * *

**Short, yes.**

**Sucks... I dunno, that's up to you.**

**Anyway, please review so I know I still rule. You've said it before, but I like it.**

**Ja ne!**


	26. Hello Dad! Hello Twins!

**You guys should check out the mindscape here by a nice artist named Sakura-Biyori, and I want you guys to see it.**

******(Take off spaces.) **http : / azumimezai . deviant art . com / # / d31pco4

**Now then, I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach (You'll soon see why I mentioned them this time. Last time was a mistake.).**

* * *

Naruto turned around, slowly. He looked at the man he looked up to since he was a little kid... and the one who gave him a hard life without even knowing it. "Hello... Tou-san." Naruto murmured. Behind him stood a man, much taller than him, looking like an older version of himself. He had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a handsome face. he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with grey shinobi pants, a jonin vest, a white coat that had red flames on the bottom with the kanji for 'Fourth' on the back, and black ninja sandals. He wore his headband around his forehead, in black cloth much like Naruto's. All-in-all, he looked exactly the way he died.

The Yondaime Hokage looked at Naruto with a bit of confusion. "Naruto... I don't know what you're doing, but please don't do that again. I don't want you releasing the Kyuubi, please."

"Tou-san... I love her. I _need_ too free her. I think I did something to the seal when I took off another seal that was placed over this one. Now it's killing her much faster." Naruto said. Minato Namikaze was taken aback by Naruto's pleading look. "Please. You don't understand, I love Kyuubi." Now Minato was confused, and getting the wrong idea in his head. "(sigh) No dad, I'm not gay. Kyu-chan is actually female."

"Oh." That's all the older blond could say. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry because of his own stupidity... so he did the next best thing... both. "Gahaha! I'm so damn stupid!(sniffsniff) I-I actually thought my own s-son was g-gay! Bwahahaahaa! I'm a failure as a father!" cried... er, laughed... whatever!, Minato. "Man. To think I died and gave my son love. Damn, (sob) this is epic!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. For being a feared shinobi, this wasn't what he expected from his father. He shook his head and murmured, "What exactly are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you, but shouldn't you be dead?"

"Technically I am, but this is a back up seal. It's incase anything should happen to the current one."

"Well then, I guess this'll do." Naruto reared his fist back and socked Minato right in the stomach. "That's for leaving me in a village of child-abusers." he murmured.

"Should've seen that one coming." Minato rasped out, clutching his stomach. "Right then, (cough) what is this about my seal killing your girl?" Naruto explained how the seal was sucking away Kyuubi's youki and killing her, and he needed to find a way to free her. "Well... I don't know, All I can do now is give you this backup seal. It'll make the seal go back to sucking her youki normally so she wont die, but I'm not completely sure about the freeing part. Sorry Naruto." murmured Minato.

The younger blond thought for a moment. The seal was meant to make youki into chakra, so... a grin appeared on his face as they both appeared in the sewers, Kyuubi in her fox form sleeping in her cage. "Go ahead dad." Naruto said, spreading his arms out as Minato nodded and thrust his palm into Naruto's gut. Said teen grunted and felt Minato remake the seal, Kyuubi's chakra being absorbed at its slow pace.

Once that was done, Naruto walked over to the seal and began to move things around to make it similar to the one he had on the scroll. Once he was done, a door appeared beneath the seal. Opening it, he walked in and brought out a small portion of Kyuubi's power, molding it until he was holding Kyuubi's fox form in his arms. He smiled and pushed more youki into her, making sure that it was enough for her to materialize outside of the seal. Once it was done, Kyuubi's body floated into the air and disappeared in a shower of red sparks.

"That should do it." he mumbled, before noticing Minato's hand becoming transparent. "Uh, dad?" he motioned for his transparent hand, which got a puzzled look from Minato.

"Huh. Looks like my chakra's fading. Damn this sucks. I only get a few moments with my cursed son. Sorry for making your life a hell Naruto. It wasn't my intention, and I don't really blame you if you hate me. I really wanted you to be seen as a hero."

"Nah. I'm glad because I'm with Kyu-chan now. Well, I will soon. Just gotta tell her."

"Now that that's over with, I think I'll be going now." Minato mumbled, becoming a bit paler. He walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "I'm proud of you Naruto. I knew you could handle this burden. I just wish me and your mother were alive to stay with you." Naruto smiled and hugged back, both happy to be in the embrace as the father finally left.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes to find Kyuubi on his lap, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and began to stroked her fur, admiring its softness and her sweet purrs. He got up while picking up Kyuubi carefully and walked to the master bedroom. In there, he placed Kyuubi beside Akyo and crawled in as well, letting sleep consume him as he rested with his vixens.

The next day was gonna be very interesting for the Namikaze family. Naruto could tell. If only he knew what was about to happen.

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto sighed as he woke up. The he felt... heavier than usual. Not much, but it was noticeable. He looked to his left to see Kyuubi there, her four tails wrapped around his waist. He looked to his right to find Akyo there, her four tails wrapped around his abdomen. He chuckled, stirring the two girls on either side of him.

"Hello ladies. Good to see you're awake. I'm also glad that I managed to get you out, Kyu-chan." Naruto said. Kyuubi smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." she mumbled happily. For a second, he contemplated going back to sleep and snuggling with both girls, but knew that Shishi would be over soon and want to teach him more on using two swords at once.

"You're welcome. Now let's go downstairs and eat, shall we?" The two girls nodded before they got up, their naked bodies glowing in the sun's rays. Naruto had to restrain himself when he got a killer boner and the desire to pounce on them.

After getting a hold of himself, he quickly got up, already having slept in his clothes, and went downstairs. Along the way, Akyo and Kyuubi made their clothes out of youki. It was much easier, and always repaired itself while staying clean since it killed bacteria and odor with the youki.

As the two women began preparing breakfast, Naruto sat in the living room and began reading. Not two minutes later, the front opened to show Shishi with two lumps on either shoulder. "I'm babysitting." he grumbled unhappily as he flopped down on a couch in front of Naruto.

Naruto sat there, looking at Shishi. Shishi said something Naruto thought he was incapable of doing. "You're doing... what again?" Naruto sounded like Shishi said he had to disarm a bomb.

"Babysitting." grumbled Shishi, clearly unhappy. On either shoulder the lumps began to move, and Naruto could clearly hear two children whispering and giggling. That's when two heads popped out of Shishi's coat, one boy and the other a girl, both around the age of four. They were both kids, that much was certain, just not _human_ kids. He could tell instantly because a.) they had yellow eyes with slitted pupils, b.) they had little puffy black tails sticking out from Shishi's sleeves, and c.) they each had a pair of black fox ears on top of their heads.

"Hai dair!/'Ello!" they both greeted happily, waving at Naruto. The boy had brownish-red hair, and wore a baby-blue long-sleeved shirt that was a bit puffy, a black vest, and black pants. The other was a girl with green hair, a hot-pink line going over her nose, and wore a black short-sleeved shirt, and black pants. Both were barefoot and looked to be rather energetic.

"Naruto. Meet Neliel and Shippo, the youngest and the twins. Twins, meet Uzumaki Naruto, the abyss-fox." mumbled Shishi, pointing at the girl who was Neliel, and the boy who was Shippo, before gesturing to Naruto. They both then leaped out of Shishi's coat and tackled Naruto.

"Uncal Naguto!" they shouted in unison as they crashed into Naruto, who just sat there with his eyes wide.

All he could manage to say was, "Buh?"

* * *

**I know it's short. In fact, I think I made it clear th chapters would be sorter, but that's not important right now.**

**Now you know why I said I didn't own Bleach and Inuyasha. I'm just gonna _assume_ Shippo talks all funny like Nel, so please go with it.**

**Ja ne!**


	27. Family Grows Some More

**Damn... sorry here's the real one.**

**Seems Deidara will be the one to become a girl. Only thing I have to do is say it looks like Ino.**

**Sorry for the late update. School and everything. Not to mention I just finished Assassin's Creed and am in a hunt for Assassin's Creed II. Speaking of hunts, I can't beat that damn dinosaur thing covered in mud in Monster Hunter Tri! Anybody have any suggestions on killing the Barroth (Is that what it's called?)?**

**I should've mentioned that Nel will be a little girl for the rest of this fic. ****Sorry for the ones who wanted the hot Nel, but it'd be rather confusing if Shippo was a kid while she was a babe since they're twins.**

**I don't own Naruto, and I doubt someone would say the do. Unless it's Kishimoto-sama, then I have nothing to say about that.**

* * *

Naruto sat there while the two kids rubbed their faces against his cheeks and began to purr. These two were kids... and thought he was their uncle? Wow... Talk about the unexpected.

"Uh... Who are they exactly?" Naruto asked Shishi, who only sighed while placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch.

"Lessee... I'm the first, then comes Akyo, and finally the twins. Basically they're my little brother and sister. Also your brother- and sister-in-law, but they're still too young. So you're their uncle for now." Shishi mumbled, his eyes closed. Naruto meanwhile was being hugged fiercely by the two little kids.

He pulls them off his head before placing both on either of his laps, Shippo on the right and Nel on the left. "Hey there. Why don't you two introduce yourselves properly?" asked Naruto kindly. The two kids nodded happily, both jumping in excitement.

"Mii, mii! Um, I'm Neliel, but yuz can calls mii Nel! I like, uh, my bwother, an the gween color, and my mommy, and how rozes smell. They smell nice! I wanna be like momma when I'm older. I don like it when people pull my eahs. It huits. And pevets. Mommy says pevets aw evil." she pouted near the end. Naruto chuckled before turning to Shippo.

"Hai! I'm Shippo. I like my mommy, candy, and prankin'! I hate brocoly, when I's grounded, or when Chichi goes crazy."

"It's _Shishi_ brat!" Shishi shouted.

"Dats wut I's said!" Shippo said innocently. Shishi grumbled and crossed his arms, deciding to try to ignore the little idiot. "Anyways, I like the color blue, and I wanna be awesome like Chichi-nii-sama when I'm older!" Shishi smirked at this. It was pretty cool when you're the only shadow-fox who could use their raw strength to tear away enemies when your clan was all about stealth and tricks. Not to mention his... 'problem' when he went crazy. Not really crazy, just attacked without thinking at his maximum potential.

"Is that so? Well, how would you like to stay for breakfast?" asked Naruto.

"YAH!" shouted the kids before running to the kitchen. Naruto soon heard them talking to Kyuubi and Akyo before helping them out. Mainly by eating most of the things before it was time.

"Nice kids." mumbled Shishi grinning. "Though trouble makers, they still have some potential. Shippo is pretty fast and strong, making him a good fighter and might be my apprentice. And Nel can be quiet when she wants to be, so she might be a good assassin."

"Yup!" Nel said suddenly from behind Shishi's head. Shishi screamed in surprise before jumping straight up and slamming his head on the ceiling. He came back down and landed in the middle of the room. "Heeheehee. Nii-sama went up then down. Hehe. Byebye!" Nel giggled, running back to the kitchen.

Shishi picked himself up before mumbling about stupid midgets. "Back to business. My mother wants me to take care of those two for a while. Probably a year or so." Seeing Naruto's quirked eyebrow, "You see, nobody was too alarmed the first year Kyuubi-sama was gone. Usually all new Kyuubi take a year or so of vacation from their leadership. Last guy with the Kyuubi title went as far as having a five-year vacation. However, since Kyuubi-sama has been gone for six years, they became worried and sent out some demons to scout. Akyo, being the girl she is, wanted to help and ended up almost being skinned alive.

"So now that they know where Kyuubi-sama is and what trouble she's in, some of us were almost sent to hunt you down and rip Kyuubi-sama from your gut. Akyo quickly stopped them, not wanting them to hurt you, and I backed her up. After all, it's not every day Akyo decides to protect a human. So she said she'd keep an eye on you or something, though it's obvious it was only to stay with you all the time. And now, today, the old rugs/elders have decided to crown a new Kyuubi. They pretty much gave up on aunt Hikari and decided that it's better to chose someone else."

"Wait a second." Naruto interrupted. "Are you saying Kyu-chan's name isn't Kyu-chan?"

"No. You see, when you're pronounced Kyuubi, for some reason, you loose your name until a new Kyuubi arrives. That Kyuubi will stay Kyuubi, their birth name only used by their family members and other things. So, as I was saying, the demon world is in an uproar as they try to decide a new Kyuubi. Mom told me to take the kids over here for a little vacation. Anyway, the ones that are seven-tailed and above are currently fighting over the title. Well, some of them. My mom just stays out of it and tries to keep the damage at a minimum. All-in-all, it's a pain in the ass."

"A new... Kyuubi?" came a soft voice behind Naruto. He turned to see Kyu- er, Hikari there, looking surprised.

"Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked surprised he knew her name, but nodded.

"S-sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I forgot to mention it, Naruto-kun." she apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's okay." Naruto smiled at her reassuringly, her cheeks flushing a bit as she returned the smile.

"So that's why I brought the twins here. Happy with the explanation?" Shishi concluded, his eyes closing as he finally relaxed.

Bad idea.

"CHICHI-NII-SAMA!" shouted Nel into his left ear. He yelped and suddenly was hanging from the chandelier in the kitchen, his six tails exposed and the hairs standing on end. Nel giggled more. "Sowy Nii-sama!" she waved at him as he glared at her while the hairs went back to normal.

"You sure don't _look_ sorry, little twerp!" he growled out. He yelped again when he felt something yank one of his tails. Shippo.

"Get down Nii-sama! It's tim fo' bweakfast!" said the little demon while swinging from the tail he was on. Shishi grumbled, but relented and began to climb down. After that small incident, the whole family sat down and began eating some bacon, beef jerky, and pancakes. Naruto smiled, this was what he always imagined having a family would be like. Sure, his parents were replaced by his two lovers, but it still made him happy. For now, he would relish in the feeling.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

Naruto was currently hopping from roof to roof as he made his way to the hospital with a handful of flowers in his sun was shining, kids were out, Shishi was hunting for...

Oh shit.

Naruto quickly made a shadow-clone and gave it the flowers before quickly tackling Shishi in the middle of the street. "No, you fool!" shouted Naruto while getting a good grip of Shishi's fur. "You can't have any as long as me and Sakura are around!"

"Oh, come on! Just for a few minutes?"

"No!"

"How 'bout two?"

"Very funny. Now go back and take care of Nel and Shippo." Naruto ordered. Grumbling more, Shishi went back to the estate and went back to babysitting. Naruto sighed, but at least Konoha was safe from a rampaging Shishi... for now...

He returned to the clone and took the flowers before the clone dispersed, and headed to his destination. Again, he didn't notice the eyes on him, looking at him with a mixture of hate and envy.

* * *

(Hospital)

Hinata was pretty much ecstatic when she saw Naruto jump through the open window and land beside her with a bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful, and she could tell they weren't from the Yamanaka flower shop. He said it was from his new home, the Yondaime's estate. When Hinata asked him why he lived there, he simply grinned and said, "All in due time, Hinata-chan."

"S-so why d-did you come, N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered shyly. Naruto's grin grew a bit more. No matter how much time passed, she still didn't stop stuttering. But hey, he wasn't complaining. It was actually the cutest thing he's ever seen her do, along with her blush.

"Well, I was thinking for a while and realized you barely know anything about the _real_ me. So let's start with the usual introductions, shall we?" Naruto said. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, eating ramen, and my new family. My dislikes are arrogant people, rapists, those who would hurt my loved ones, and when my 'brother' goes a bit... out of control. My hobbies are swordplay, hanging out with Konohamaru, being with those close to me, and being outdoors during the night. Your turn, please."

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. I like c-cynamon buns, m-my family, a-and... y-you." she nearly whispered the last part, but Naruto managed to hear it and smiled at her. "I di-dislike the caged-bird seal, r-rapists, and the p-people who would hurt you. My hobbies are cooking, c-children, a-and practicing my jyuken." she said shyly.

"Good to know you haven't changed much, Hinata-chan." Naruto commented happily. "So, I kind of need to tell you something else. As you know, I hold Kyuubi and have access to all her youki." Seeing Hinata nod, "Well, I found a way to heal you much faster, but involves me bitting your neck. Basically, I have to... mark you." Naruto said with an embarrassed laugh.

Kiba already told her what marking was, and that it's pretty much like being given a ring. Hinata madly blushed as images went through her head. Too bad they weren't exactly the most innocent things in the world. So she fainted nearly fifteen seconds after those images entered her head as her face was so red, a tomato would be pale by comparison.

"Wow, that's a new record. She usually passes out after ten seconds." mumbled Naruto with a smirk. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Sweet dreams Hinata-chan. See you soon." he whispered. Just as he was about to leave, he sighed and mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"Just curious why you had flowers." Shishi nonchalantly said. He was sitting in one of the chairs, though he decorated it with a few shadows to make it more comfortable. By that,I mean it was made of a black stone, an eye hanging from one of the heads around it, and had multiple animal skins. All-in-all, a very imposing figure. However, the two kids on either shoulder killed the impression. They instantly jumped off and landed on Naruto, giggling like crazy and hugging him.

Shippo noticed Hinata and jumped over to her, sitting on one of the chairs. "Who she?" asked the boy innocently.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She might be one of my mates should she agree." Naruto responded before turning to Shishi. "So how's being a babysitter feel?"

"Like shit!" mumbled Shishi, before his eyes widened when he realized he said it out loud. Soon, Nel appeared next to him holding a jar with money inside. "Crap." mumbled Shishi before putting some money into it. Nel just giggled before going back to Hinata, continuing to poke the sleeping girl.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto to Shishi.

"(Sigh) She began this last year. Every time she hears someone swear, she'll pull out her trusty 'Cuss-cup' and ask you for money. If you don't pay, she'll keep pestering until you do give her. The worst is that my mom actually agrees." explained Shishi. Naruto nodded and made a mental note to keep a watch over his mouth when Nel was around. "You know, I don't see what you see in this chick. Besides the nice figure, not much to see here."

Naruto growled at him menacingly. "I love her because she's kind to me and those around her. She can also become a great Shinobi once I begin training her, since the Jyuken isn't fluid enough for her. I should probably combine it with the Black-fist. Not to mention I have faith that she'll be someone great."

"Okay, okay." Shishi said, bringing his arms up in a placating manner. "Sorry for saying anything." There was silence for a moment, the only sound being the children playing around with stuff they found around the room. Suddenly, a perverted grin came across Shishi's face. "Although, the shy ones, I've heard they're screamers! Oh, I met this one girl tha-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto before tackling Shishi and strangling the demon, who tried hitting Naruto with a chair. The two kids just shrugged it off. Older people are so weird.

* * *

**Good, bad, piece of shit?**

**I dunno, I know it's short and I haven't updated, but I never said I would update by schedule... I think.**

**Anyway, please review. I already said reviews make me happy, so that way I update more.**

**Ja ne!**


	28. Shadow Prince, Slave

**First off, I kinda need to put down the harem choices.**

**Naruto's harem:**

**Akyo (OC)**

**Another OC**

**Anko**

**Fem-Haku**

**Shiho**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Gaia (Fem-Gaara)**

**Hikari (Fem-Kyuubi)**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Isaribi**

**Ino (Maybe)**

**Tsunade (Maybe)**

**Fem-Deidara**

**Now for Shishi's harem:**

**Temari**

**Sakura**

**Shizune (Maybe)**

**Also, I know these chapters seem filler-ish, but that's because most of them will have to do with future things.**

**And I still don't know who to pair Tenten and Ino with. It's getting confusing, but I'm debating on making them have a relationship with someone else. If not... then we'll see**

**Okay, let's get this started.**

**I don't own Naruto, Shippo, or Nel. ****They each belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

(Konohagakure: Middle Of The Night)

Boy was Naruto happy this night. Well, maybe not happy, more like relieved. He liked being in the night because he could 'feel' what was going on. It was just like a sixth sense, nothing happened without him knowing. Unfortunately, like many other abilities, it had some things that you wish you knew it had. He learned many things he wished he never knew. Like how many people moan in one night, either with a couple or... alone... he shivered at that thought while continuing on. He liked jumping from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the wind in his face and arms, and simply feeling free.

While passing over a random alleyway, he heard two people speaking and decided to just ignored them. However, it was when he heard what one of them said that he stopped dead in his tracks. "You know you can't just go thanking some Konoha scum, Kin! What will Orochimaru-sama think should he find out? He'll more than likely use you as a guinea pig!" whispered a guy's voice. Naruto was sure he heard that voice somewhere.

"I know, but I owe him for saving me. Besides, you're lucky he let _both_ of us live!" whispered a girl's voice. Naruto realized it was the Oto-kunoichi, Kin. Then he heard a yelp after the sound of someone being struck. He quickly crouched down over the rooftop he was on and looked down at the alley to see Kin on the floor, her left cheek a bit red while the mummy guy was glaring down at her with a raise hand. It was obvious he was the one who slapped her, making Naruto growl angrily.

Apparently, the mummy guy heard the growling and began looking around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" shouted Dosu. He suddenly heard something land right beside him before he heard a monotone voice.

"I'm here. Now let's see if you can see me." Dosu turned to look, but found no one. "Not there." came the voice behind him. Again he turned, not finding the source of the voice. "Up here." the voice called from above him. He looked up to see Naruto sitting on a horizontal spike of shadow, about three feet above Dosu's head, Red-Queen hanging from his index finger and thumb. The blade was poised to pierce Dosu's eye as soon as Naruto let go of the sword. "Now. Please apologize to the lady and there's a chance you will live. Right after telling me what you know of the snake pedophile of course." Naruto said darkly.

Dosu gulped, but tried to act tough. "Why would I tell you anything, twerp? And why should I apologize to her when it is _she_ who is showing weakness?" demanded Dosu, who almost came close to fainting when Naruto let out a blast of KI. Kin shivered and hugged herself. It suddenly felt like the world became very cold.

"Because if you don't, I'll gut you alive and let you live most of my life through a trick I learned from a friend of mine. Would you like to know what Konoha does to children who are _different_?" Naruto spoke darkly. Dosu could tell by the dead look in Naruto's eyes that he didn't want to go through that. "Believe me. You wont believe how many times they've skinned my arms with knives, stabbed my lungs with kunai, beaten my head with hammers, burned my legs with jutsu... the list goes on, and I just told you the mild ones. Would you like to go through the most horrible ones yourself? Well, up until I was seven of course. Six years of torture will probably kill your brain." Naruto murmured. All this time, his voice was a monotone that sent chills up Dosu's spine. For a second there, he imagined a scythe next to Naruto.

_'He'd make one scary Shinigami. I wonder if he's blessed by death or something.'_ thought Dosu while his body shook with fear. Kin meanwhile was looking at Naruto in utter shock of what he just said. All that happening to a person?

_'Was he really treated like that? He must be bluffing! But... his eyes are so... dead...'_ she thought to herself. That's when the creepy stuff began. All around Naruto, his clothes became pitch as black as mouths and eyes appeared in his clothes and the spike he was sitting on.

**"Surrender now, and tell me what I want to know. I have learned greatly to torture thanks to this village's combined... _creativity_."** Naruto spoke demonically. Even the blade in his hand changed a bit. When it was once red with silver vine designs, it became black with red glass-like cracks. From where she stood, it looked like the shadows behind him formed wings. He looked like a rather unhappy fallen-angel, ready to kill Dosu. To find out what he wanted... and to make Dosu apologize to her. That seemed... kinda nice, though scary at the same time.

"W-what are you." croaked Dosu in fear. Naruto just grinned at him with his canines becoming fangs.

**"I am the one Shinigami-sama wants dead, yet he wont let me die. I am the one hated by humans, yet started off as one of them. I am the child who never had a childhood, and matured faster than others. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the future Hokage, abyss hanyou... and your worst nightmare."** Naruto told him, the blade now pressed against Dosu's forehead and cutting him slightly. **"Now, will you tell me what I want to know? Or must I show you my 'childhood'?"** Naruto asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"I-I'll talk." Kin said barely above a whisper. Naruto turned to her, his KI stopping like it hit a wall. She suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore as Naruto's aura changed from malicious to being more soothing. The shadows beneath her lifted, a hand made of darkness carrying her until she was in front of Naruto.

**"Please, tell m**e what I want to know." Naruto said nicely while he returned to being normal. Kin nodded and spilled instantly, finding herself unable to tear her gaze from his eyes. "So Suna has decided to betray us. Guess it's fair since we have been keeping them on a leash recently. I wish someone like me didn't have to become a weapon in all of this. Now, please come with me. We must speak with Hokage-sama and prepare for your invasion. But first..." Naruto mused, then said. He looked at Dosu again and pressed the sword a bit more, making Dosu flinch. "Please apologize." He said.

"K-Kin. I-I'm sorry I h-hit you. P-please forgive me." Dosu stammered while nearly soiling himself. Kin only nodded at him, signaling to Naruto that he could free him. The blond then held a hand out for Kin, who took it gingerly, before the two disappeared in a flash.

Dosu was left there, his forehead bleeding as his head was still leaning back and his eyes looking at the spot Naruto and Kin were a second ago. He just stood there, unsure if what he just saw was real or not. So he returned back to the inn he was staying at, scarred for life.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man considered as 'The Professor' by all ninja. So only he had the skill, experience, and speed to hide his Icha-icha book the second he saw a red flash and Naruto along with a girl appear in front of him. All of it during the flash, and right before the flash dims. "Ah, Naruto-kun. I was just working on some paperwork, so please make this quick." the man lied professionally.

"There are no papers on your desk." Naruto stated flatly, a raised eyebrow on his emotionless face. Sarutobi probably would've made a lie that actually made sense, but Naruto continued. "Listen Hokage-sama, Kin here has some information you will need to know." Naruto said gravely. Quirking an eyebrow and leaning back, the aged Hokage listened to his surrogate grandson and the one he trusted the most.

After listening to the details, Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is most troubling. However, I must first take care of you, Miss Tsuchi." mumbled the Hokage as Kin's eyes widened.

_'Great. They're going to __keep me in a cell.__ Worse, __send me back to Orochimaru! Oh Kami, if you actually care about us humans, please put me in a cell!'_ Kin thought as she began to hyperventilate. Naruto noticed this and his expression softened.

"If I may, Hokage-sama. I would like for Kin to be under my protection." Naruto said, his voice showing nothing. Sarutobi thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want to have to deal with this, not when his book was right in his left sleeve. But being the Hokage (again) is a major pain. His village came first, and that was final.

"Although I cannot do that because of her now being a missing-nin, betraying her village, and the many other laws, I _can_ do something... close enough." Sarutobi said as he made a single hand sign and activated a privacy seal along with a sound-proof seal. "I'm afraid Kin will need to be your slave for her to have any protection Naruto."

Good thing he placed the silencing seal as soon as Naruto began explaining, because that's when Kin screamed, "WWHHHAAAAAAATTTT!"

"As I said, it's the only way to keep you unharmed, Kin-san. Besides, Naruto here is the only one I trust enough. Of course, you will need a seal placed on you to mark you as... his." Sarutobi said a bit nervously. Not even the Hokage could handle the blinding rage of the female gender, so he had to pick his words as carefully as possible. Of course, this didn't help much. Kin had her hands clenched and her face was red. Though whether it was from rage or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

Naruto's red face was obviously of embarrassment, since his eyes widened. "Uh... You sure there's no other way Jiji?" Naruto asked nervously. Truth be told, this wasn't exactly what he expected when he wanted to protect Kin.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's either this or I must send her to be interrogated, put her in a cell, or just plain out kill her." the old man said seriously. Naruto sighed and nodded, Kin's face still red.

"You sure there are no other options?" asked Kin nervously. Sarutobi shook his head and Kin just sighed. "Fine. I'll be his... slave." she mumbled, shivering a bit at the last bit. Honestly, it wasn't that she hated it. She just didn't want to be seen as some property, not to mention be considered less human. "Okay then, let's get this over with." she mumbled. "Where do I need the seal?"

* * *

After placing the seal on Kin, the two began walking to Naruto's home to see that Shishi and the twins weren't there. In the kitchen was Akyo, washing a few things, and Hikari was in the living room meditating. It seemed that she was concentrating on something. It was still night out, but Akyo preferred the night. The only time she slept was mostly during the day, though she sometimes slept at night. It was a good thing they both had their fox features hidden when he came in.

"Hello Hikari-chan, Akyo-chan. We kinda have a new, er, family member." Naruto called out. Both girls looked up and walked over to greet Kin properly. She smiled at them, though it was obvious she wasn't happy about something.

"Is there something wrong Kin-san?" asked Hikari politely.

"I, uh, kinda became Naruto-sama's slave." she said nervously. Both demonesses were quiet for a second, before Akyo got a grin on her face and Hikari backed away from her niece. She knew that look, and she could only pity the poor human girl.

"So she now lives here right?" asked Akyo to Naruto, who nodded. "And she has to do what _we_ say, right?" Naruto was hesitant, but nodded. Slowly. "So..." she drawled out, grabbing ahold of Kin's wrist and quickly running upstairs for some 'talking'.

"I have a bad feeling about this." mumbled Naruto.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Naruto groaned as he began to wake up because of the sun hitting his face. "Fuck you Mr. Sun. I shall end your bitching existence here and this earth shall have a never ending fucking night." he mumbled while continuing to curse the sun and its light. He looked down and once again found his vixens on either side of him. However, he noticed that his stomach hurt alot. Looking up, he saw the reason. Nel and Shippo were there... and Nel had her Cuss-cup out with a serious expression on her cute little face. Naruto groaned before pointing to the foot of the bed, where his pants were. "My wallet's in there." he grumbles.

The twins grin before going to the pants and taking the money needed. Shishi appears then, his eyes sympathetic. "Try to keep a hold of your cussing. You'll save _alot_ of money that way. Believe me." offered Shishi. Naruto just nodded before cursing the sun again... and adding more money to Nel and Shippo's cup.

After that, they all got up and began the usual breakfast. Once again, Naruto smiled at the scene of a family before him. As he left to train, Shishi and the twins suddenly ran up to him in their fox forms. The twins were barely a foot tall, both almost like Akyo. Except they had a little vest that was barely noticeable and had their names in red kanji. "And where do you three think you're going?" he asked sternly.

"We're gonna raid a store to see how good these two are." explained Shishi like he was commenting on the weather.

"No you're not." Naruto said, suddenly going through hand signs. "**Shadow-style: Chain Snake.**" Naruto said as he finished the seals. He then slams his hand onto Shishi as the fox was wrapped in black chains instantly.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" growled Shishi. As soon as he did, he regretted what he said. Shippo appeared in front of him, the Cuss-cup in his little paws. Shishi rolled his eyes before his tail went out and put money inside. Naruto didn't know it, but it was from the Uzumaki's wallet. "There you go. Now leave me be."

* * *

(Later)

Naruto and Shishi were both in the middle of the Forest Of Death, sitting on top of the tower. They silently decided that would be their own training ground from now on. "Okay Uzumaki." began Shishi. "Today is the day something super special happens. I'm gonna give you... this!" declared Shishi while taking out a large scroll from a shadow-portal that appeared beside him. It was black with red edges, and had the from of a fox wrapped around the whole scroll. Shishi opened it and pointed to the first empty slot. "Write your name in blood here." ordered Shishi. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb before doing as told. "Now place your fingerprints here." said Shishi, pointing to the space below his name.

Naruto did that as well, noticing that his name was the only one there. "There hasn't been any summoners before me, has there." he asked. Shishi sighed and shook his head.

"We never really had a reason to help a human before. We just come here by our own will, sometimes staying with a human until the human dies. Believe me, we've tried multiple times to make humans immortal so we can be with them forever. But no one can do that except Kyuubi-sama, and even then the human will only love the Kyuubi." Shishi said sadly. Naruto nodded, his face solemn. He knew he'd probably live twice as much as Hinata and Kin, but Hikari and Akyo would live on for much longer.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking on that. Shishi taught him the hand signs and told him he needed some blood to summon any type of fox.

"Lesse... we got a bunch, like water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, shadow, snow, forest, and poison. That's the ones I know of anyway." Shishi said. Naruto nodded before biting his already healed thumb and running through the hand signs before shouting "**Summoning jutsu!**" Then he and Shishi were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Suck? TELL ME!**

**Anyway, please hurry with the voting on the poll so I can close it.**

**I'm also trying my hardest to make my chapters longer, I really am. Just gimme some time.**

**Ja ne!**


	29. Let The Games Begin

**Heh, now it looks like Kisame is winning.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**"Who summoned me!"** shouted a deep and booming voice that nearly caused Naruto to fall off now moving 'ground'. Naruto and Shishi were standing on the back of a large fox that had black fur, almost eight feet tall, and had eight tails behind him. The fox smelled the air before saying, **"Shishi? What are you doing here?"**

"What's up uncle Gure **(Gure=Gray according to Google. Not sure if it's true, so... meh.)**!" shouted Shishi. "Naruto, meet my uncle Gure. He was once the guardian to hell, but was fired when he slept-in on the job and consequently let go of a dozen or so souls."

**"That was not my fault! You're the one who broke my alarm clock! Now, who is this human with you? A snack for me?"** shouted then asked Gure. Naruto jumped and landed in front of the fox before bowing respectfully to him.

"Hello. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and Shishi gave me the summoning contract for me to sign. It's an honor to meet you, Gure-san." Naruto greeted with respect as he straightened up. Gure blinked at him for a moment, then looked at Shishi.

**"Well, at least he has manners."** said the large fox. Shishi just shrugged and jumped down next to Naruto. **"So why did you summon me boy? I honestly don't see any battles to be fought."** said the large fox.

"Well, I just barely signed the contract and figured I'd give it a spin. Huh. No offense, but I thought the foxes would be perhaps, I dunno, bigger."

**"Not us shadow-fox. We're a bit smaller so we can help in stealth and quick attacks. I'm sure you know by now that Shishi is mostly frontal attack. Nearly on par with a earth-fox of seven tails."** said Gure, earning a nod from Naruto. **"Very well then Naruto-san. I will tell the other foxes that we finally have a new summoner. I hope to see you soon and to help you in battle."**

"Likewise, Gure-san. Also, please tell the other foxes that I might need them for an upcoming invasion in my home. About fifty or so foxes will do please." Gure nodded and with that, he disappeared in a column of smoke. For a few minutes, nothing happened as Shishi was chewing on a piece of doggy treat. Then Shishi took out another scroll from his coat, this one being blue with a yellow outline and star decorations.

"Listen well Uzumaki. This scroll is only meant for _me_. Because it's actually the contract to only _one_ summon. He only needs to be used in times of war. Only summon him when there is no alternative, understood?" said Shishi. For once, there wasn't any smile on his face. Heck, there wasn't that light in his eyes when he was joking around with someone. It was pure seriousness.

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll. Only Shishi's name was there, a grey color to the kanji. When Naruto repeated the actions to the previous scroll, the blood turned a black color before it glowed then dimmed. "So, who does this summon?" asked Naruto.

"A good friend of mine that was supposed to be destroyed, but yours-truly prevented it and instead made him a summon behind the other's backs. I keep him a secret from everyone else because they fear that he would become rampant and begin destroying everything he touches should he live. Heck, that's mostly what he's for. But don't get me wrong, he's actually a sweet little thing. Except when he's armed, then you're screwed. Other than that, summon him to get to know him." Shishi explained.

Naruto nodded before biting his thumb and going through hand signs and calling "**Summoning jutsu!**" Once again, the tower was covered a large plum of smoke. Naruto looked up to see blue ears... and black shiny eyes.

* * *

(Hokage Tower: Later That Day)

"You can't be serious." mumbled Naruto as he looked at the letter that arrived via bird-message. Apparently, the Hokage just told him the new Mizukage, his wife, daughter, step-son, and father-in-law/mayor of Wave were all coming to the chunin exams. Wasn't the last Mizukage the one who wanted the bloodline purge? He just hoped the new one was different, or else it would seem he sent Haku and Zabuza to their deaths.

"It seems so Naruto-kun. And apparently, the Mizukage knows you and wants you to marry his daughter as a sign of peace between Konoha and Kirigakure." said the Hokage. Naruto was blinking at him like he said Shishi found the stuff that made said demon crazy.

"Again... you can't be serious." mumbled Naruto... again.

"Also, I tried to tell them there would be a small war here to perhaps change their mind. Unfortunately, this only made them bring extra shinobi to help out." said Sarutobi as he rubbed his temples.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Well, shit on a stick." grumbled Naruto. He was glad Shippo and nel weren't around, though in the back of his head he could just _see_ their little eyes. And that _jar_.

* * *

Hayate couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. Not only is Suna and Oto attacking, but that Gaia girl just killed the Dosu kid. _'I better tell Hokage-sama.'_ he thought, and was about to leave.

However just then the sensei of the suna-siblings, Baki, said, "I'll take care of our little eavesdropper, as a sign of our allegiance." Right then, Hayate knew he had to leave. Soon he was headed across rooftops, trying to shake the Suna-genin's sensei off.

_'Persistent guy, isn't he?'_ he thought. He suddenly found himself nearly colliding into his pursuer that appeared in front of him. He drew his sword and attacked, intending on slicing the jonin on the shoulder. However, it didn't work as his blade was stuck on the man's vest.

"Swords are okay. However, wind swords are much more potent." said Baki, preparing a wind-blade in his right hand.

"Indeed." came a voice from behind the Suna jonin, before he was suddenly hit from behind by a fist made of shadows. Naruto appeared next to Hayate and grabbed his arm before turning to Baki. "Stay." ordered Naruto like he was ordering a child, before he took Hayate via Hiraishin. Baki growled and ran back to the inn to prepare himself for the worst.

* * *

(Chunin Exams: Outside The Stadium)

All of the village was excited to see the ninja fight, as well as surprised the new Mizukage was coming with his family. Some shops opened, some closed, some just made little stands close to the stadium. One of the latter just so happened to be Ichiraku's.

"You know Naruto-kun." said Ayame as she handed another bowl to the blond hanyou. "You might be late for the exams if you don't hurry up." Naruto just continued eating his eighth bowl happily.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had ramen in a whole thirty-seven _hours_. That's unacceptable, and I have to eat some or else I won't have my strength for the fight." Naruto tried to reason. Even with his mask off, one thing remained true... his addiction to ramen. Damn was it good.

"Yeah well, you got like ten minutes before it's time."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm almost done." Naruto said smirking. When done, he paid his meal and started walking towards the stadium. Truthfully, it was barely a block away. When he was almost there, his nose caught a familiar scent and he also caught the dark-blue hair behind a post. _'Ah, Hina-chan's here. Better pay her a visit.'_ With his mind made up, he suddenly disappeared in a flash, scaring the crap out of a few civilians who were glaring at him. Like before, he appeared behind the Hyuuga heiress and hugged her from behind, though he minded her stomach and chest area. She was still hurt after all. "Hello Hina-chan! I was wondering where've you been. So how's my favorite Hyuuga heiress doing?" asked Naruto.

"F-f-fine, N-Naruto-k-kun." she said. She pocked her fingers together and then continued as she walked alongside Naruto. "I-I wa-wanted to a-ask you som-something, Naruto-kun."

"Shoot!"

"I-I know y-you want to ge-t revenge on Neji-n-nii-san, b-but I was hopping y-you w-wouldn't." she whispered.

Silence. The silence was killing Hinata, as she wanted to know what her crush/future husband thought of this. Then Naruto finally spoke. "Excuse me Hinata, but I don't think I heard right. Did you just say you don't want me killing Neji?" Naruto asked while getting a bit irked. True, he didn't hate Hinata or anything. However, her desire for him _not_ to kill Neji after everything the sonavabitch did... was not something he liked at the moment. _'So I won't get to kill him for everything he did to **my** Hinata-chan... well that's major bull shit!'_ thought Naruto.

"Y-yes. Please, Na-Naruto-kun." she responded, turning in his arms and placing her delicate hands on his chest. She noticed what she was doing, yes, and she probably would've fainted under normal circumstances. But this was very important to her, as she still cared for her cousin despite how much he belittled her. She really didn't want her cousin hurt severely by Naruto, nor Naruto getting hurt.

"Can I maim him?" asked Naruto innocently. Hinata tried glaring at him. She really did. But with the blush and her beautiful face, it looked more like a pout. But it still got the desired effect. "Fine. But don't think he's coming out with anything less of broken bones and bruises. _Nobody_ hurts those close to me. That includes you, and I want that to be a clear message to all of the people watching." Naruto said stubbornly. Hinata smiled at how childish Naruto was acting, but reluctantly accepted.

They then walked towards the stadium and Naruto made sure to get Hinata to her seat before beginning to go to the arena.

"This'll suck. Now I can't kill him in a super awesome way like I planned." he grumbled.

"Does that mean you're ready for your fight?" came a voice behind him. He turned around and was about to respond when he realized who it was. And what she was wearing.

* * *

(Inside The Stadium)

_'I knew he would not show up. It would seem he finally realized he cannot defy fate.'_ thought Neji as he held his head up high. Naruto hadn't shown up, and the others were already there. Except Sakura, who was also late. Just then, the arena exploded in a black mist that engulfed all the contestants. Everyone was on alert as they were ready for any threats. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared and collected the black mist into one spot, the center of the arena. The black mist began to take shape, then solidified, then gained color, and finally stopped to show the two contestants that were late, but one of them was completely changed. Mainly speaking, the Haruno girl.

She now wore a full-body fishnet suit, much like Anko's, that reached her ankles and wrist. Over that was a black sleeveless shirt that stopped above her stomach, a pair of black shorts that reached mid-thigh, a grey skirt over that with slits down either leg, black fingerless gloves that were shy of her elbows, and black sandals. She was holding Shishi's sword-form next to her, the blade slightly leaning against her. Then there was her hair. It was mostly dyed black with only two pink bangs framing her face, and a few bands splitting her hair into six 'tails' with pink tips. She had her left arm was on her hip and her left leg out a bit more than her right.

Naruto was crouched down next to her, one hand on the ground while the other was slung over Red-queen's guard, the blade stabbed into the ground. Kitsune was also stabbed into the ground, but he was using it to lean his back on, and his smirk was seen directed at Neji. All-in-all, the two shadow-wielders looked pretty damn cool.

"We're not late, are we?" asked Sakura kindly. Though if you heard closely, you can tell she more or less demanded to be told.

"U-um, no, you're not." said the proctor. Naruto noted it was no longer Hayate.

_'Good. I don't want that guy targeted because of last night.'_ he thought, looking up at the stands to see Baki glaring at him. Naruto simply grinned in a feral way before turning back to the proctor in front of him. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

The proctor nodded before clearing his throat and saying so the whole crowd could hear, "Very well then, first off my name is Genma. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. You're either out when I say so, your opponent is knocked out or killed. Now with no further words to be exchanged, the matches shall begin soon." Naruto meanwhile looked up at the kage-box and noticed the Mizukage and his family were in a few seats to the right of Sarutobi. He had the regular grayish-green kage robes, seemed rather tall, and had a large cleaver-blade that seemed rather new. Not to mention it looked like...

Naruto's eyes widened. That blade had a hole near the tip, was almost as tall as the possessor, and also had a semicircle above the guard. It looked _exactly_ like Zabuza's blade. And that's another thing he noticed about the Mizukage. Through the hat he could see black hair, bandages covering the bottom part of his face... _and no eyebrows!_ Naruto's mouth hung open. It was _him._ Zabuza was the new Mizukage!

_'Holy shit! I know the Mizukage now! Wait, Sarutobi-jiji said he was married. To who-?'_ he then saw Zabuza holding the hand of Tsunami, the beautiful lady wearing an elegant kimono. _'... ah... I see... then who's his daug-'_ his answer was seeing an also elegant-kimono-wearing Haku smiling happily at him. _'Wow... I don't think I have to check to know the other two are Inari and old man Tazuna.'_ Naruto grumbled in his head. Sure enough, Inari and Tazuna were also there, both grinning brightly at Naruto.

Inari wore a robe that he didn't really seem to like, but still had his fisher hat on. However, Naruto noticed the four-foot tall blade leaning against the boy's chair, making Naruto wonder if the boy was being trained by Zabuza. He also noticed the knife he gave him was still on his left hip, the boy's hand near the handle should he need to us it. Tazuna looked a hell of alot cleaner than when he last saw him, and he wasn't drunk! Shocker.

He was also wearing an expensive suit, and seemed to be holding a cane with a silver handle in the shape of a bird. _'Would you look at that.'_ thought Naruto. _'It seems Zabuza finally fulfilled his dream. Not to mention he got a family. I just hope they don't get hurt when the invasion starts.'_ Naruto thought worriedly. It was then he returned his attention to the proctor.

"Will everyone except Naruto and Neji go up to the balcony." he announced, the genin doing as instructed while Naruto and Neji glared at each other.

_'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him...'_ Naruto kept repeating in his head. Neji was repeating on how fate declared him as winner inside _his_ head. Both were ready to fight, and the crowd became quiet as Genma took a step back before lifting his arm up. Naruto drew Kitsune and left Red-queen sticking into the ground. He held the blade in a lazy stance, looking at Neji with a glare that could kill a buffalo. Unfortunately, it only caused Neji to sweat and have second thoughts for no more that a second before he managed to get a hold of himself. They Hyuuga prodigy then got into the Jyuken and activated his Byakugan, his face that of one thinking himself superior.

Suddenly bringing his hand down like he was cutting a rope, Genma shouted, "Begin!" As soon as he did, he jumped back to give the two teens room. Good thing he did too, because before he even ended the word, Naruto had already charged towards the waiting Hyuuga.

* * *

**Once again, you're beloved writer has cut it short to build up some suspense.**

**Please review and say how much love this story, what you like/dislike about, or if I should seriously think about the size of Naruto's harem. Because to be blunt, I think I have way to many girls in mind for Naruto.**

**Anyway, I'll say this again for those of you who haven't taken the time to check out 'The Review Cycle', as I have dubbed it:**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more. When I write more, I update sooner. When I update sooner, you all become happy. When you are happy, some of you give wonderful reviews. And when you give wonderful reviews, they make me happy. It's a wonderful cycle of happiness! (No, don't be perverts when thinking that. THINK OF THE CHILDREN!)**

**Anyways, I think I've bored you enough.**

**Ja ne!**


	30. Naruto vs Neji

**Lessee here. Shiho might stay because it's pretty damn rare to see her with Naruto. That, or people simply don't like her for some reason. Tsunade will be with Jiraiya, cuz I dunno if she'll like the Naruto I'm making here. Tayuya won't curse as much, and Karin will be OOC. Mainly cuz she won't be a fangirl. As for Neji, I might get him a girl (He needs _someone_ to set him straight.). And Hana might be with Naruto while Shishi has Tsume. That, or they both go after the same guy, resulting in a cat fight... or is it a bitch-fight? I dunno.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything besides my account and my OCs.**

* * *

It all started the way Naruto kinda expected it to. He lunged forwards and Neji barely managed to dodge the blade piercing his stomach. Naruto meanwhile rocketed towards the wall and slammed his blade into it. Said wall instantly cracked and looked about ready to fall over. Neji got up, confident as ever. "Back out now, Uzumaki-san. I have seen your records in the academy files, and you are nothing more than a fool if you believe you can defeat me. I have already been decreed as the victor by fate, and you _will_ fall by my hand." shitted out Neji.

Meanwhile, Naruto was twitching from the super-complicated words. _'This guy is like some old geezer. Scratch that, even jiji doesn't talk like that. Better beat the crap out of him quickly, or else I'm gonna have a headache when the invasion happens.'_ thought Naruto **(Meanwhile, the author is clutching his head because of using very annoying words in two sentences. What a bitch!)**. He suddenly gave Neji a confused look before asking kindly, "Is Fate your bitch or something? I mean, you keep saying crap like, 'Fate declared this' and, 'Fate told me that'. Seriously, do you pay her to say this shit?"

If you were to listen close enough, you could here a girl's far off scream saying, "I'M NOBODY'S BITCH!"

"Do not believe you can humor me, Uzumaki. You will not distract me easily, nor will you defeat me as easily as the Inuzuka heir."

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto deadpanned.

Neji just scoffed and got back to his stance. "Regardless of the answer, you will still lose."

"So is that a yes?" His answer was Neji charging forwards, intent on blowing Naruto's heart to smithereens. Before he got close enough, Naruto dropped into his Black-fist stance, waiting for the Hyuuga to approach. When Neji was close enough and aimed for the heart, Naruto sidestepped it and tried kicking Neji in the stomach. Neji managed to ballerina-sidestep it and attack again, earning Naruto to twist his body and crouch to get into the Hyuuga's defense. He managed to punch Neji in the stomach, but the prodigy managed to bounce back and counter with a quick strike to his left arm. "Well... shit." mumbled Naruto.

"Are you sure you can continue to fight? I have already taken out one of your arms, so it is useless now." boasted Neji.

"Ever heard of one-handed seals, fuckface?" asked Naruto nonchalantly. Neji barely saw Naruto's hand blur before he called out, "**Wind-style: Great Breakthrough!**" and Neji was blasted backwards with multiple cuts on his person. He landed on his back, groaning because the attack knocked the wind out of him. "Get up, Hyuuga. And prepare to feel the consequences of your actions." Naruto growled menacingly. And for the first time in a long time, Hyuuga Neji felt fear make its way into his being.

* * *

Up in the kage box, Zabuza was quirking a nonexistent eyebrow at Naruto's dark attitude. Turning to the Hokage, he asked, "What's with the gaki? He seems pretty pissed with the Hyuuga boy."

Sarutobi nodded and explained. "During the second part of the exams, Hyuuga Neji fought against his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, and severely hurt her along with belittling her. Naruto isn't the type of person to just let something like that slide, so now he has a score to settle with young Neji."

"I see. From what last I've seen of the gaki, he should probably be strong enough to beat me in my weakened state. However, though I've gotten stronger, I can tell he's gotten stronger as well. Much stronger..." his gaze fell on Haku, who seemed to be staring at Naruto in awe. Not having a normal childhood like other kids, Haku was easily impressed by Naruto's display of power. Not to mention she was getting a bit... warm down bellow. _'Kids these days. They prefer cool and flashy over effectiveness.'_ he thought, until Naruto suddenly slammed his blade into the same wall he hit in the beginning, causing it to break completely. _'... Maybe not this kid. That seemed like a pretty normal strike, yet it broke the whole thing. heh.'_

_'Kami, he doesn't even seem winded.'_ thought Haku, her eyes clouding a bit. If you saw the images floating through her head, you would've been sent to the hospital because of blood-loss. From your nose. She was red like a tomato as fast as Hinata usually was **(The author has just realized something that might make people think he's retarded, so he won't write it down.)**.

_'I wonder if he'll teach me that someday...'_ thought Inari, watching as Naruto made a fist the size of a full-grown man slam into the Hyuuga boy. _'Ouch!'_

_'Hmmm... I wonder how this 'invasion' will go. Hopefully, those few things Zabuza-kun taught me will come in handy.'_ thought Tsunami, a katana and a ninja-to hidden below her kimono. Both were rather normal, though the ninja-to's sheath had wave designs.

Tazuna just had a large grin, as he was immensely entertained by the two boys fighting. To anyone who was watching the match closely enough, mostly the jonin and higher, they would've noticed Naruto wasn't trying that hard. He seemed pissed, yes, but he maintained calm and tried not to go ahead and rip Neji's head off. Meanwhile, in the balcony with the rest of the genin, Sakura noticed that Shishi wasn't around. Why? Because he had to go to the bathroom. Even demons needed to go relieve some waste. Of course, he was also making sure his small army of foxes were ready to fight.

Back in the fight, Neji had just replaced his dislocated shoulder with a grunt. Damn it. No matter how many tenketsu**(Sp?)** he closed, Naruto simply hit him with more force. Granted, the boy wasn't even using any chakra. He only used two jutsu and his blade, but already made alot more damage to the Hyuuga. Gritting his teeth, Neji got into a stance familiar to all the Hyuuga watching. "You're in my range now, Uzumaki. **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" called Neji. He suddenly blurred and attacked quickly. Naruto felt the pain as his tenketsu were all sealed with a bunch of pokes. "**Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two Palms, Sixty four Palms!**" The last barrage was enough for Naruto to be sent back multiple feet and land on the ground, unmoving.

From her seat, Hinata was worriedly watching and began to panic when Naruto didn't get back up. _'Please... please be alright, Naruto-kun.'_ she thought. Unbeknownst to her, it was a thought that was running through a few girls and the official WLN fan club **(Yup, he got one too.)**.

"The winner is-" began Genma, but stopped when he saw Naruto explode into a column of smoke. Everyone was surprised and wondered what just happened, but soon heard the sound of mock clapping. Turning around, Neji saw Red-queen horizontally stabbed into a wall, Naruto sitting on the handle and cleaning his nails with a kunai.

Suddenly getting the memories of the Shadow-clone, Naruto gave Neji a bored look before saying, "That kinda sucked. I was confident it would only take him to take you out. However, this only means I can take you out myself." With that, he leaped into the arena and fell nearly a yard from Neji, the earth cracking beneath him as he landed. "It kinda sucks that you can't do much to me. But now, It's time for the _real_ pain. I've heard that your eyes can see anything. Then tell me..." he suddenly blurred and slammed the side of Red-queen onto Neji's chest, sending the boy back into a wall. "... what's the point..." he blurred again and kicked Neji in the head, sending the Hyuuga skidding on the floor. "... in seeing what I do..." again he appeared above Neji and used an axe-kick on the prodigy, earning a yell of pain. "... when you can't do _anything_ about it?" Naruto finally finished.

Neji was currently in too much pain to do more than roll away from Naruto and slowly get up. Naruto began stalking towards him, much like a predator would with his prey. His features turned feral and he turned into, as Shishi dubbed it, his 'Abyssal-state', which was just him using his abyss youki. Neji managed to stand up and return to his Jyuken stance with his Byakugan active. He couldn't believe he didn't notice Naruto sitting there, doing nothing. All this time he was fighting a clone?

"In case you're wondering, no. You began fighting a clone before my last tenketsu was blocked. I managed to make one and substituted with it before you began your sixty-four palms." Naruto called out. Neji just growled before waiting as Naruto rushed in again to attack. However, this time Neji began to rotate around quickly While releasing chakra from around his body

"**Rotation!**" he called out the attack. not being able to stop his charge, Naruto tried stabbing his blade into the dome of chakra. Unfortunately, it sent him backwards and crashing into a wall, leaving an indention of himself on it. He slowly pealed himself out of it, noticing that Neji was now staring at him with that same look of superiority. "Give up now, Uzu-"

"Say something about fate one more time... **And I'll rip your mouth off, Hyuuga. I swear, you're gonna kill me with how annoying you are. Fate is not real, it is something created by fools who are either too lazy or too blind to see they have control over their own destiny. You believe people can't change. Then look at me. I went from being alone and hated to having a family that cares for me and keeps me sane. If I had not met my partner long ago, I would surely have gone insane and destroyed my own village."** Naruto Hiraishin'ed up to Neji, standing about two feet from the boy. **"So stop being a fool and grow up."** with quick slices he managed to cut off Neji's headband, causing the metal t clang to the ground.

Naruto studied the seal on Neji's forehead for a second, before he nodded, probably making his mind up. Neji was still trying to stay upright while using the wall behind him for support.

**"As amusing as this seal is, I believe it's the leash you have. So why not take it off?"** Naruto murmured mostly to himself. He gave Neji a smirk that seemed to be restraining anger. **"Be happy you didn't kill Hinata-chan. Even now, when she can't harm you much, she is the only thing keeping you alive, Neji. I was planning on outright killing you, but she pleaded for me to spare your life. And if she sees something in you worth saving, I will oblige."** With that, he revved up red-queen and waited for it to glow red before slicing Neji across the forehead. Many believed he had just killed him, and were in panic for a moment. But soon, instead of blood coming out, ink was sprayed out from Neji's forehead and sucked into the blade. As the consciousness left Neji, the last thing he saw was Naruto smiling and saying, "Be free, Hyuuga Neji." and everything disappeared, the unusual feeling of freedom wrapping around him.

Naruto looked at the audience. Some were slack jawed, some of the civilians were glaring at him, the daimyos and other lords were also shocked, the jonin and some ANBU were looking a bit edgy, and the genin looked downright gobsmacked. He grinned widely while giving the peace sign and shouted, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you've been a wonderful audience!" Before looking at the proctor. You should really call the fight now, cause he needs some medical attention. Mainly a few broken bones, but nothing else."

Genma nodded and called out, "Winner, Uzumaki-_Namikaze_ Naruto!" for a second, all was silent. The civilians were all shocked to find out Naruto was somehow related to the Yondaime Hokage. Zabuza was also surprised as he whistled.

"Damn. I had a feeling that flashing shit he did was familiar." he mumbled. Suddenly, the arena was filled with the shouts of the civilians shouting, "That's not true!", or "He can't be Yondaime-sama's son!"

"SILENCE! You have all denied Naruto being human in the beginning. Well no more! Uzumaki Naruto is indeed Namikaze Minato's son, and heir to the Namikaze clan. As soon as he turns chunin, he will have al rights to the Namikaze seat in the council. Naruto is not a demon nor monster, but this village's actions have caused him to go through drastic changes just to save those he loves! As Naruto has simply put, GROW UP!" shouted Sarutobi while leaking galons-worth of KI. All was silent as the KI died down, and the tests continued.

"So..." began Temari as Naruto returned to the balcony. "Your old man is the Yellow-flash, right?"

"Yup. And if their reactions were anything to go by, the civilians will now start asking me to marry their daughters and start pleading for forgiveness. However, I don't exactly plan on doing so. they've done enough to me, and I don't want them to think that I can simply forgive them. They're going to have some... _redemption_ coming their way." Naruto murmured darkly. Right now, he didn't exactly hate the villagers. That didn't mean he liked them either. He preferred them to leave him alone nowadays.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Chou please come down to begin their match?" called Genma.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Hope you guys liked it. I really did try to make it long, but it's still pretty hard to do so.**

**Anyway, please review people!**

**Ja ne!**


	31. Sakura vs Chou

**Wow. It's a fierce battle to see which Akatsuki member will turn into a female! Will it be Deidara? or will it be Kisame! Only time will tell, folks!**

**I'm thinking of making another fanfic, just not sure completely. Ah well, we'll get to that later.**

**Some of you might be wondering why Naruto could beat Neji. Simply put, Naruto is already on his way to becoming one of the strongest entities in the world. That's all I'm saying, but I think the rest will be known during the Tsunade retrieval arch.**

**One more thing. I suggest that if you like a good KH(Kingdom Hearts) story with lots of humor, stupidity, and a shitful of other stuff, that you check out 'A Day At The Castle' by ForbidenKHfan216.**

**Lol, anyway let's get started!**

**I only own my OCs and my ten fingers to type this fic.**

* * *

The part of the crowd that wasn't of Konoha's own villagers were cheering and applauding Naruto's performance and beginning to hold Konoha in higher regards. Hiruzen was grinning ear-to-ear and chuckling, Zabuza was smirking at the boy's skills, and the Kazekage had a glazed look on his face. _'Well now. It seems Naruto-kun has more power than... Sasuke-who? Bah, whatever! As soon as I find a way to remove that accursed Kyuubi from the boy, he will be _mine_.'_ thought the 'Kazekage'. Hiruzen and Zabuza gave a quizzical look when they noticed that the Kazekage was shivering, but decided to leave it be.

Naruto smiled from the balcony, happy with being acknowledged. Hinata was in her seat, also cheering for Naruto while he smiled and waved to her. She waved back with a smile, and he noticed she looked really beautiful when she did so. He made a mental note to make her smile alot more from now on.

Sakura calmly walked down into the arena, Shishi next to her as she gave a high-five to Naruto. Shishi gave him one as well, but used his tail instead. Though she didn't have the same control over shadows as Naruto did, Shishi always took care of that by manipulating what she couldn't. Meanwhile, on the balcony, Naruto was bombarded with questions from a bunch of his friends. He simply chuckled and answered as best as he could.

"So you're now in the CRA like Sasuke is." said SHikamaru, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, but unlike him I actually love my girls. And I still think he's gay." Naruto said. This got a bunch of the people thinking as Shikamaru spoke again.

"'Girls'? As if in, you already have more than one?" he asked. Naruto nodded with a grin on his face as Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome blond." he mumbled. Naruto just chuckled more and waited for Sakura begin her match. Meanwhile, Akyo appeared next to him from a demon portal and cuddled into his side.

"Everything's ready, Naruto-kun. As soon as you summon the foxes, I ordered them to attack only the ones with musical notes and sand gourds on the headbands. **(Are they gourds? I can't tell if they're that or a sand-clock.)**" she explained, licking his cheek affectionately. He kissed her forehead lightly and whispered a good job before returning his attention to the fight below.

"Well lookee here. Why, aren't you the cutest little thing? Too bad you're gonna be nothing more than smear on the ground as soon as I'm done with you." said Chou with a somewhat maniac look in her eyes. Sakura just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged before getting into the Black-fist stance, ready for anything coming her way. Chou rolled her left sleeve up and bit her thumb before swiping it into a seal all long her forearm. In a puff of smoke, a gray chain appeared in Chou's hand, a hook on either end. Shishi grew to be alot bigger, nearly a sixth of the entire arena.

Seeing a large fox put all the spectators on edge, as many civilians were nervous the fox would attack them in any moment. Looking between the two, Genma brought his hand up before slicing it downward and saying, "Begin!"

Instantly, Shishi lunged forward and tried to chomp onto the girl, but she jumped to the side and threw the chain towards Shishi. It wrapped around his neck and Chou tried to pull him in, but she just pulled herself closer to him. Grinning, Shishi began channeling youki into the chain and causing it to become black, contrast to its once gray color. As soon as it was completely black, Chou felt her hands begin to burn from the youki. She quickly jumped over the fox and unwrapped the chain, cutting the stream of youki to the weapon.

Chou was about to attack again, but found herself tied by black strings coming out of her own shadow and wrapping around her until she was in a black cocoon, her neck and up being the only things exposed. "**Shadow-style: Larva's Punishment jutsu.**" murmured Sakura as the cocoon began to squeeze Chou. The blue-haired woman screamed for a second, before she suddenly turned brown and melted. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw it was a mud-clone and instinctively jumped up while the earth beneath her crumbled and Chou's hand shot out. She managed to evade the hand from grabbing her ankle, but Chou wasn't finished yet.

"**Fire-style: Fire-stream jutsu!**" called out the Oto-nin, before she opened her mouth and breathed in, then blew out a two-inch thick line of fire towards Sakura. Said girl quickly jumped backwards and hit the wall. Well, it looked like she would, but instead she went right through her shadow. Chou frowned, but soon felt an immense amount of pain on her shoulder as it was slightly bleeding. She looked behind her to see two Sakuras, both holding a sixth of Shishi's sword-form while the other two pieces were floating on either side of her.

Chou jumped back to get some distance as Sakura returned to the Black-fist stance, Shishi held limply in her left hand. The Oto-nin charged forward while sending her chain to wrap around Sakura, while said girl dodged the chain and waited for Chou to get closer before making a quick slash towards the girl.

Chou jumped back, seeing a small cut on her stomach. It wasn't fatal, but it still hurt. "My, aren't you a feisty one. I guess I'll have more fun than I anticipated." She then threw multiple kunai and shouting, "**Kunai Shadow-clone jutsu!**" the seven kunai then multiplied into more, nearly three times as much as there was. Sakura just crossed her arms and stabbed Shishi into the ground in front of her. Instantly, Shishi returned to being a fox before his tails expanded and wrapped around Sakura. The kunai bounced off the tail, before it retracted from Sakura.

"Is that all you have?" taunted Sakura.

From behind Chou, the shadow-clone suddenly made hand signs and called out, "**Water-style: Water-prison jutsu.**" Chou couldn't move as she was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of water.

"Then it seems I'm going to have to show you my power. The power my nii-san gave me." and with that, Sakura turned to Shishi. "Let's get started." Shishi nodded and wrapped hi tail around the sphere.

* * *

Up with the spectators, Isako was shocked by Sakura's behavior. When the girl went to her room with a bottle of black dye and a shopping bag, she didn't think much of it. But now, seeing her use the same powers that demon brat was using, she knew he did something to her little blossom. Glaring at the jinchuriki, her anger grew more when she saw him grinning at her. _'I'm gonna kill you, monster, for what you have done to my baby.'_ she hissed in her head. Those around her could see she was pissed, so they made no interaction with her whatsoever. Best to stay alive than be with a pissed woman.

Naruto meanwhile smirked at the woman. She was one of the many reasons why his life was a living hell. So he was simply gonna let her believe what she wanted before busting her bubble. Might be fun to see the woman sputter up a storm. _'Yeah, I did something. Though apparently it made Sakura stronger than what you would've allowed.'_ Naruto thought while smirking at the woman. They held their gazes for a moment before they heard a scream come from the arena.

* * *

Wrapping his tail around the sphere of water, Shishi began pushing more and more pure youki into the sphere, causing it to begin to bubble. If there was one thing he learned during his entire life, it was that pouring youki in its purest form into water caused the water to heat up quickly. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Chou began to scream while turning red as she tried to get away from the water. "Damn it!" she screamed when there was no way out.

"You give up?" asked Sakura while continuing the jutsu. Chou growled at her before she felt something on her shoulder pulse painfully. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw marks spread across Chou's skin. They looked alot like small teardrops chained together from front to tip, snaking around the left side of Chou's body. She suddenly felt the prison expand before it exploded outwards, forcing Sakura and Shishi to jump back from the girl. The slightly unstable girl was now reduced to nothing but a maniac as she began to froth at the mouth while grinning.

"Hehehehe, you're gonna die now!" she screamed as she ran towards Sakura while throwing the chain towards Sakura. Said pinkette frowned and sidestepped the chain, but didn't exactly expect Chou to send fire-chakra through the blade and pull, causing the blade to zip towards Sakura's face. She quickly leaned her head to the side as the hook left a small scar on her right cheek. "Get ready. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna skin your damn fox and wear him as a trophy, bitch!" said Chou, still looking crazy.

Frowning again, Sakura calmly said, "Please give up now. It's obvious you're not exactly in a good mental state." Chou just glared harder while leaking out more KI. Sakura shuddered, but nothing else while a few civilians fainted from the force. "I ask you to stop. You might hurt yourself."

"I don't care! I want that fox, and your power. Once I have him, he _will_ give me all that he's given you!" shouted Chou while pointing at Shishi. Said fox quirked an eyebrow at the crazed blue-head.

"I think she snapped." mumbled Shishi, Sakura nodding as she made a few hand signs. It was interrupted when Chou, in an incredible burst of speed, appeared in front of her and aimed to slice Sakura's neck open. Said pinkette had no time to dodge as the blade neared her throat. Suddenly, Chou was bitten on the shoulder while being tackled to the ground by Shishi. He began clawing and biting, trying to kill the kunoichi while pushing youki into her body. The dark chakra was fighting his own, but just barely. Even if it was a bastardized form of youki, chou's corrupted chakra was no match to the demon's own energy.

As the youki ate away the chakra, Sakura continued her hand signs and slammed her hands into the ground. "**Shadow-style: Black Spike Graveyard jutsu!**" shouted Sakura as her shadow was spread across the entire arena. Genma, thankfully, was smart enough to pay attention to the words 'Graveyard' and 'Spike', and knew he should probably get off the ground.

And as soon as he landed on the roof above, he saw Sakura summon an entire arena-full of black spikes that stabbed everything in the arena, excluding Sakura and Shishi. Chou, however, was not so lucky as spikes impaled her left lung, one of her legs, both arms, and her stomach. She was alive for a few seconds before dying, the marks on her body receding to her shoulder. Slowly, the spikes shrunk back towards the ground and into the black pool before draining into Sakura's shadow.

Sakura was sitting there for a second, looking at the horrible mess that was once Chou. She then turned around and threw up all her lunch, her body trembling as tears came from her eyes. Shishi ran towards her and wrapped his body around her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Sakura-chan. You did what was necessary."

"I-I killed her."

"But she would've killed you. I'm sorry, but you must become accustomed to killing. That is the way of the shinobi. You must kill, even if it hurts." he then picked her up and carried her to the balcony as Genma declared Sakura the winner while there was a ten-minute brake to clean up the arena and to give the spectators some stretching time. Running over to his surrogate sister, Naruto placed a hand over hers.

"Good job Sakura, you did well." he murmured to her while smiling kindly. Sakura gave a weak smile and nodded her head, but stayed silent. "If it helps, you don't have to enjoy killing. You'll become use to it until you feel very little. As long as you can feel the pain, you'll remain human."

"T-thanks... nii-san." she rasped out, before letting sleep claim her. Naruto smiled at her and nodded before turning to the proctor. If Sasuke didn't get here before the time ended, then he would be disqualified.

* * *

**Well, there we go. Chou kicked the bucket and Sakura did her first kill.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, 'cuz I did!**

**Review please! It's like getting a good-job cookie every time I get one!^_^**

**Ja ne!**


	32. Riot

**Now It's back to Deidara winning. Heh, this seems pretty good. By the way, I'm gonna take the poll off around the middle of the Tsunade arc, when Naruto and Itachi meet up (It's pretty obvious what I'm doing, so I might as well say it.).**

**I have an awesome plan for after The Invasion arc. Im not sure if it'll be original or not, but if it is then I claim myself to be _awesome_!**

**Yeah, I'm kinda weird. Oh well!**

**Now, I wanna make this clear to _myself_ by rewriting the girls in Naruto's harem. ****Lemme see...**

**Hinata**

**Akyo**

**Hikari**

**Anko**

**Another OC**

**Gaia**

**Shiho**

**Haku**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Isaribi**

**That might be it for now. And if I don't get to put Shiho in, I might just make a one-shot of it in the near future.**

**As for Shishi's harem...**

**Sakura**

**Temari**

**Maybe Ino**

**Maybe Shizune**

**... I think that's it... I dunno!**

**I might get Tenten to be with Neji so he becomes more... nicer...**

**I don't know, I can't think straight anymore!**

**I don't own anything besides my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Naruto sighed as he waited for his last teammate to show up. Barely four minutes passed, and he was getting a bit annoyed. _'If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna make him suffer like he never has before.'_ Naruto thought, not realizing how hard he was gripping Shishi's tail. Said demon began to whine in protest.

"Um, Uzumaki? That hurts you know. Please leave my tail alone!" said Shishi. Naruto realized what he was doing and let go while apologizing to him. "What's got you so antsy anyway?"

"I'm bored as hell."

"Then let's entertain those that are here, shall we?" Naruto turned to him to see Shishi grinning from ear to ear in his human form. The hanyou also smirked before they both disappeared into their shadows. Sakura woke up right then and saw them disappear. She prayed those two didn't do something stupid.

* * *

Up on the roof of the bleachers Naruto and Shishi both had their guitars out while smirking. "This is gonna be _sweet_." said Shishi. Naruto nodded and got ready with his guitars. Making his tails semi-transparent, Shishi got ready to make a beat.

**_Three Days Grace: Riot_**

**Naruto**

Shishi

**Both**

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on**

**You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

**Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot**

**If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off**

**You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

**Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot**

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up!**

**_Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
_****Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot**

(A riot)

**Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
****LET'S START A RIOT  
A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT!**

Once the song was over, the entire audience was speechless while the two blonds smiled. Then Akyo, turning into her human form, started clapping, followed by Sakura, Haku and Hinata, the rest of the rookies, Temari and Kankuro, Sarutobi, Zabuza, and a few others. Soon the entire audience was clapping and cheering as the teens bowed and left, Shishi once again a fox to slip by. A few of the younger girls from the audience were looking around and wondering where the cute blond that Naruto was with had gone off to.

"They're looking for you." Naruto said to Shishi, who only grinned happily.

"That's cause I'm awesome!" declared Shishi. Sakura giggled and scratched him behind the ear, causing him to become limp and begin to purr. "Oh yeah... I'm happy now, leave me alone Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled and nodded before there was a swirling of leaves and wind appearing in the center of the arena. "About time. They only had thirty-three seconds."

"I counted thirty-seven." said Shishi.

"Whatever, the point is they're late! Great, now Kakashi's tardiness is rubbing off on Sasuke. If the Uchiha starts reading porn, I'm just gonna go ahead and kill him."

"They read porn? What, don't they get laid or something?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nope, don't think so."

"Poor guys-... wait, never mind. SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

Genma's eyebrow twitched lightly as the two ninjas, Kakashi and Sasuke, appeared back to back. "You're late, _again_, Kakashi. I'll admit your entrance was fine, but Naruto and Sakura both did a much greater job. Seriously, I nearly crapped myself." he said, though the last part was more to himself.

Kakashi's eye widened a bit and he turned to look at the balcony, seeing Naruto and Sakura both smirking at him. Sasuke also looked and noticed how different Sakura looked. _'Not bad. I guess she just might be worthy of being my first wife. Then she'll have no choice but to give me those techniques.'_ thought the Uchiha.

As if reading his mind, Sakura frowned at him while Shishi began plotting different ways to make the boy suffer. _'First I'll pull every finger nail sssslllooowwwlllyyyy. Second I'll rip out a kidney before closing the wound and slapping his stupid face with it. Then I'll rip off half of his liver, chew it, then spit it on his face before continuously drooling his own blood on him. Then rip off his appendages, cook them, force him to eat them beside me, and then...'_ he continued to make the mental list, promising himself on his honor as a demon to kill the motherfucker soon.

_'Hmmm. They seem to be doing fine. I like Sakura's change in attire, and it'll easily help her hide from her enemies.'_ thought Kakashi. _'And now she looks like she could be from the same clan as Naruto. Which reminds me...'_ he turned to Sakura's mother, who was seething. _'I don't think that Isako will be happy. Man, I can already feel my ears bleeding just thinking about her screams.'_ he thought while rubbing said ears.

"Well you had about thirty-one seconds before Sasuke was disqualified, so you're lucky you came now." said Genma nonchalantly. "Also, you missed your two other student's fights. I gotta say, they're the strongest kids I've ever seen."

"Thanks, but I didn't do much." said Kakashi. Truth be told, he only showed Sakura the tree-climbing exercise and showed Naruto the kunai-balancing exercise nearly a week before going to Wave.

"Yeah, well your match is up Sasuke." said Genma. Sasuke nodded and took his place on one side of the arena while Gaia began walking down, her eyes gazing at Naruto before scowling.

_'Why is he loved? Why? He shouldn't be. He should be... he should be like me.'_ she thought. She turned her attention to Sasuke, who was now in a battle stance. _'I'll get rid of him quickly. Then, I'll fight Uzumaki. He... shouldn't have that life. He should be suffering alongside me.'_

_**"Gaia, I know you don't like the guy, but perhaps it's better to stay away from him. He's an abyss hanyou, and he'll KILL US!"** _said Shukaku, beginning to hyperventilate.

_'Mother... I thought you wanted to have is blood?'_

_**"Yeah, but I also want to stay alive. So just stay away from him and keep us both alive for as long as possible."** U_nbeknownst to Shukaku, Gaia wasn't really going to listen to him. She was going to kill Naruto, and there was nothing that would stop her.

* * *

As the match began, Naruto had a quirked eyebrow when he noticed that Gaia was glaring at her. _'I'm not completely sure why she's like this, but I guess she doesn't like me much.'_ thought the blond while watching how they attacked. _'Man Sasuke's pathetic. He can't fight on his own, so he's using Lee's taijutsu he copied last time. I'll see if he can copy my attacks, especially those he can't dodge. Heh, I'm gonna enjoy making him dance.'_

He saw Sasuke jumping on a wall and going through hand signs. His head snapped to Kakashi as he snarled at the masked man, who brought his arms up in a defensive way. "Hey hey! The council told me, okay? I had little to no choice." argued the jonin. Naruto continued to glare at him for a moment before turning back to the fight, seeing Sasuke charge towards Gaia's sand sphere with a Chidori in his left hand.

"Great. You showed him your lightning blade, resulting in his ego skyrocketing and making him believe he has an ultimate jutsu. I say he has... two months before he dies in combat." said Naruto.

"I say three months. Two months would be if we began making him feel inferior and then he'll want to prove himself by looking for trouble." called Sakura, leaning against the wall.

"I agree, three months." added Kakashi. They all placed some money in a bag before Naruto placed it in a seal. "Now to see what happens now." said the cyclops as he looked down at Sasuke as the Uchiha rushes forward to pierce the sand.

It shocked all of the Suna-nin when they saw Sasuke's Chidori go right through Gaia's ultimate defense. It was quiet for a moment, Gaia's eyes becoming wide as she felt something wet and sticky on her chest. "I-is this... blood? My blood?" she whispered, until the full pain hit her right then and she screamed in agony. And nearly immediately, there was an explosion of smoke on the kage box as feathers began to rain down on the arena. Dispelling the jutsu, Naruto gave a feral grin as he became demonic.

**"Finally. I've been waiting for some bloodshed, and I sure as hell will have some fun."**

**

* * *

**

(In The Underworld)

The Shinigami suddenly shivered as he looked above him. The Underworld was much like a desert with darkness hanging over it. There was grey sand, a black sky, mist hanging, and people screming in agony. He turned his attention to a large ten-foot tall door to his left. The door was made of the strongest metals in the universe, using a lock made of pure demonic skin, the key to said lock having been destroyed some time ago, and chains made from the metal-snake clan. And in the center of the massive door was an insignia of a spiral.

Looking back up to a vortex that had people falling through, he shivered again as he thought of the clan that always brought more souls to him. **_"An Uzumaki is still still alive. Great, now I'm going to have a surplus of souls. I thought the last one was that Kushina girl."

* * *

_**

**Heh, it's funny thinking that the Uzumaki usually send the Shinigami lots of souls. Yup, poor Shinigami-sama**

**I'm not _completely_ sure why I chose Riot. I guess it's a way to show Naruto knows what is being planned.**

**Now then, please review and stuff, and let me know you still like it.**

**Ja ne!**


	33. Eclipse

**Deidara is still winning! If you don't want him to turn into a chick, pick someone else and hope they have enough votes!**

**I should also tell you something about myself I realized. I must be _really_ fucked up for making the little guy a special summon of sorts. Remember the 'Star Scroll' Naruto signed that only Shishi used? Yeah, the 'summon'... he doesn't belong to me... he belongs to Disney. You can go ahead and say that I'm fucked up for dragging a little guy like him into this shit, 'cause I _know_ there's something wrong with me for actually putting him in.**

**Now, one of my reviewers brought up something noticeable, and I would like to answer the way that _I_ see it (Not sure if others see it the same way, so if I'm wrong, sorry.).**

**Now, Kakashi's technique has a bunch of names. There's "Raikiri" or "Lightning Blade", which was given because it was said that Kakashi sliced a lightning bolt in half one time. Then there's "Chidori" or "One Thousand Birds", a name given for the sound the attack makes, which sounds like**** many birds chirping.**** In my opinion, as I'm not sure if it's true or not, the technique is simply the same, it just happens to have two names that turned into four because of english translation. You can call it as you will, but it's still the original assassination jutsu that Kakashi made himself without the Sharingan's help.**

**And now that we have that out of the way, let's start shall we?**

**If I owned anything at all, I would tell you. Since I don't, I won't say anything besides that I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was pandemonium. That's what people would've told you had they been there. A soon as the kage box went in smokes, Sakura and Naruto appeared into the center of the arena. One of the two was slightly scared of killing again, and the other was eager to do the killing. **"Now we're talking!"** shouted Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, now to cause pain to all our foes, bitches!" shouted Shishi in his human form, grinning like a madman. Sakura and Akyo sighed at them, deciding to leave the boys be and help out somewhat. Going their separate ways, Sakura and Shishi both headed towards the kage box while Naruto bit his thumb and went through hand signs.

**"Summoning jutsu!"** he shouted as a pack of fifty or so foxes appeared in front of him, all different size, color, some even wearing clothing. They wore vests, hats, he saw one wearing sunglasses, and another with a pair of shorts on his legs. The fur colors were mostly black, blue, grey, dark-yellow, a few browns, and the one who stuck out because of his size was Gure. **"You know what to do. Attack!"** ordered Naruto as there was a shout of, "Understood, Naruto-sama." before they all ran in different direction.

Cocking his head to the side on the -sama suffix, he shrugged and turned around to see Sasuke rip his arm out of the shell before a demonic looking hand tried to rip him to shreds. It was a mixture of skin and sand **(In my opinion anyway.)**, had blue veins on it, and the hand seemed to be very deformed. The hand was about to grab Sasuke, but it was stopped by Naruto's right hand reaching out as his arm became black, grew eyes and mouths, and expanded before reaching out and grabbing the wrist of the equally big sand-hand.

**"Now now, Gaia. I hate the bastard as much as you, but I can't simply let you kill him. His soul is as good as mine."** Naruto said with a grin on his face. Slowly, the hand began to shrink back into the ball of sand Gaia was in before Naruto saw an eye through the hole Sasuke made.

_"I'm gonna kill you Uzumaki. When I am done, you will be in as much pain as I am."_ she hissed angrily while holding her left shoulder as the sand crumbled away and laid around her. Her voice was the same as her sand as it hissed with anger. Naruto simply growled at her as he got ready to fight, but then Gaia's siblings appeared as the girl began to scream while clutching her head.

"Come on Gaia, we need to leave!" said Temari, picking up her little sister and jumping away. Sasuke followed after them as Naruto sighed. Thinking for a couple of seconds, he shrugged and turned to Kakashi, who had just taken care of another nin.

"Report." ordered Kakashi

**"Sakura and Shishi have gone off to make sure that jiji and Zabuza are okay. Sasuke just went off, hopefully to his death. And finally, I summoned my pack to take care of a few of the pests round here."** As if on cue, two spheres of flame suddenly burned away an unfortunate Oto-nin in to a pile of ash as they both hit each other from opposite directions. Two red foxes with three tails, one with a bandana around his neck and the other around his head, were grinning as the stood over the pile before they rushed off to fight more enemies.

"Fine. Go wake up those that you'll need and back up Sasuke."

**"Why can't we let him die?"** asked Naruto in a childish way.

"Because I spent too much damn time teaching him and I don't want all that to go to waste." said Kakashi, slightly annoyed.

**"Right, right. Fine, just give me a second."** he walked over to Shikamaru and looked at him for a second. **"Get up, Shika. You and I are going to go after an idiot."** When Shikamaru didn't respond, Naruto reared his leg back and kicked the Nara in the stomach.

Shikamaru grunted and opened an eye. "Damn you Naruto. I was hoping that I'd get at least a few minutes of sleep."

**"You're welcome Shika! Now get up, and help me find someone that can help us out. We need to find Sasuke, beat the crap out of him, and bring him back."**

"You added the beating up part didn't you?" his answer came as a toothy grin. "Troublesome."

**"Right right, let's get going you idiot."** Naruto mumbled, before walking over to a downed enemy nin an grabbing the man by the head. He then kneed him hard, breaking his neck and sending him crashing into a wall that was destroyed because of the impact. He looked around for a second before setting his eyes on Shino, who was leaning against the wall. Naruto looked at him for a second before asking, **"Are you awake?"**

"Yes."

**"Will you come along?"**

"I believe so. My fight between Kankuro-san will begin when I find him."

**"Good, 'cause the rest of them don't seem like they can last for long."** With that, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino all jumped into the hole and began making their way to catch up to Sasuke. He looked one last time up at the sun before smirking. **_'Hikari-chan and the rest must be getting ready by now.'_ **he thought.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura and Shishi appeared where Sarutobi and Zabuza were, just before the other four Oto-nin were able to finish making the barrier. "Damn. I almost didn't make it." mumbled Sakura, before turning her attention to the 'Kazekage'. He ripped off his face to show Orochimaru, the snake sannin grinning at the Hokage and the Mizukage, both glaring back at him. The two real kage's got a hold of their cloaks and took them off, showing the Sandaime wearing his battle armor while Zabuza had on the same clothes as those in the Wave bridge, except he had a metal plate on is left shoulder along with an extra ninja-to on his left hip.

"Orochimaru of the sannin. Boy, the gaki wasn't kidding when he said this could end badly." mumbled Zabuza while readying his zanbato in a sword stance.

"Perhaps it would've been wise to stay in your village rather than to get involved with this." said Sarutobi.

"Nah. I owe the kid for keeping Haku safe. besides, I prefer to fight in a war, even if it is small."

"You and me both, Zabuza-san." perked up Shishi, his body rippling as he became feral. "I haven't killed anyone since just a few minutes ago."

"Then we better end this quickly." mumbled Sakura while biting both her thumbs. Spreading them over both her arms, she watched as seals in invisible ink start to glow before both her hands are covered in smoke. The smoke cleared away to show Sakura wearing the poisoned claws of the Demon Brothers. "Time to get serous."

"Kukukukuku... Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? I am considered a sannin for a reason you know." taunted Orochimaru, but the truth was that he was a bit worried. Against his sensei, he could defeat him in a close match. With Zabuza thrown in, he might need a bit of luck while also probably transforming into his giant snake form. Now a demon and a girl that has powers near similar to Uzumaki's... and he believed he would actually die. _'I have to end this quickly, and possibly mark Naruto-kun before I leave.'_ he thought while continuing to smirk at them.

"Now then. Since there are too many of us, it's only fair that we fight him two at a time. Sakura, we're first!" announced Shishi while grabbing her wrists and pulling Sakura forward. Sarutobi's jaw hits the floor, Zabuza quirked a nonexistent eyebrow, and Sakura looked ready to kill Shishi.

**_"Did he seriously just do that! Is he _trying_ to get us killed!"_ **shouted Inner Sakura while Sakura's left eye began to twitch. She sighed and got ready to fight while Orochimaru frowned a bit.

_'So they will let the girl and the demon die then? Perhaps I can persuade them to join me.'_ thought Orochimaru. However, before he could even begin thinking about what to say, Shishi was already in front of him with his leg reared back to kick his face. Expecting it to be weak, Orochimaru brought up a single hand to stop it. That proved to be a mistake as soon as Shishi's foot met the sannin's palm, ending with said palm to nearly snap and Orochimaru's other hand to come up for support.

Shishi then extended his arm and turned it into a spike, aiming at Orochimaru's stomach. _'This isn't going to go well...'_ thought the sannin, dodging Sakura as she rocketed towards him from the sky. He was more surprised when the surface below her suddenly became a crater about four feet long. _'... Not at all.'_

_

* * *

_

(Above The Hokage Monument)

Hikari and two other fire-foxes, along with Gure and another two shadow-foxes, were around a circle made of blood that had runes and other markings on it. "Are you all ready? This will severely drain your youki." said Hikari.

Gure, a man in his mid-twenties with blond hair and a goatee, simply smirked and said, "I've done this before, I will do it again for Naruto-san. I'm sure I can take it." he turned to the other four foxes. "You sure you four want to go through this?" he asked them, earning nods. "Good. Let's get started then." he said as they all got around the circle and placed their hands on six seals, all of them glowing as the channeled youki into it.

"I hope this works." murmured Hikari, already feeling her strength leave her while the others were also weakening. "Good luck, Naruto-kun..." she whispered, before she lost consciousness from lack of youki, the others following behind her in sleep. But the job was done as the day began to darken.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto growled in annoyance. Not only did he had to leave Shika to fight off their pursuers, but now he had just agreed to let Shino fight kankuro. So now he was running towards Temari and Gaia, ready to fight. He stopped just as Temari did, seeing that she was trying her best to keep Sasuke away from Gaia as the red-head continued to clutch her head.

_'You _will_ give me your power! I must kill Uzumaki!'_ she screamed in her head as Shukaku tried to keep her under control by doing the only thing he knew how to do. Giving her a killer migraine that would make people consider suicide. And it has happened before really, as she always tried to stab herself at least twice a year when she became five. She stopped when she was ten and just gave up, letting the headaches happen and hope they would stop soon.

**_"No! Are you crazy! I don't wanna die! I wanna _live_! I wanna see if I can rip this fucking seal off!'_ **shouted Shukaku like some whining kid.

_'Leave me alone! Mother, you said you wanted his blood! Well, now _I'll_ have his blood!'_

**_"I believe I also said I want to live, now do as mother says and STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_ **Gaia shook her head and growled, sensing the same chakra of the Jinchuriki they were talking about.

_'He's here! He's here and I'm going to kill him! He doesn't deserve to be happy, he should be like me. he should be hated and alone like me. He should be grateful I'm letting him die while he's loved.'_ she growled in her head, calling upon Shukaku's power. He tried to keep his power with him, but the seal was too weak as it was a gift to him as well as a curse. If she _really_ wanted his power, she could take it and there was little to nothing he could do about it.

**_"Okay fine! But if we both get sent to Shinigami-sama's stomach, I'm gonna fuck your head up twice as it already is."_ **complained Shukaku, crossing his arms like a little kid and pouting. Gaia roared as her body began to be covered in sand. Her entire left arm and face was sand and veins as she growled and snarled like an animal.

**"I wouldn't if I were you, Gaia."** Naruto warned as his eyes narrowed. **"I outrank you. Though your sand is strong, I beat you by experience and element. I suggest you give up now."**

**"Shut up, Uzumaki! You shouldn't be living like this!" **shouted Gaia as her breathing became ragged and hateful.** "I'm hated! It's only fair that you are as well!" **With that, she leaped towards the hanyou, the tree branch she was on breaking from the force. She aimed to hit Naruto, but his right arm and face became black before it grew much like Gaia's, stopping the attack with his palm.**"I'm not letting you live. Be happy you die while still loved... unlike me." **she said, before the rest of her body began to be covered with the sand.

In a rush of power that froze the fights in Konohagakure for at least a second, Gaia became complete demons for a moment. She had become a raccoon-dog that looked exactly like Shukaku, her body bulging and made of sand with bluish-purple markings around her body and her tail while the black around her eyes became more pronounced and made claw-like marks on either cheek. Rearing her arms up, she slammed them into the ground and began to grind and move the soil while mixing her sand with it to give her more sand around her. Naruto gritted his teeth while looking down as the ground became sand, nearly destroying the trees around him, but it was replaced by a smirk as he saw the sun.

Slowly but surely, the moon began to move to cover the sun as an eclipse began to make the sky red and the clouds a gray color. He could feel his own youki begin to skyrocket as the sky above him and Gaia became black and Naruto's own being covered by the abyssal-shadows. Gaia's own form was scary enough, but it was Naruto's own form that made all shudder in fear. His body was a black fox with eyes on its shoulders, hips, and running down the three tails behind him, along with a large eye on his chest and another in the middle of his forehead. Wrapped around him was what seemed like a blanket of transparent energy that seemed to keep his body from sucking the light from around him. Shishi explained that without it, Naruto would unintentionally kill the planet.

**"Prepare to die, Naruto!"** shouted Gaia as she called more sand around her and shot it towards the abyss-demon. Naruto's tail shot out and slammed into the sand, canceling out and causing the sand to scatter into the air. The shadow's then reached up and tried to grab ahold of Gaia, but she simply became soft and the shadows went right through her. Shukaku was mumbling on how he didn't ever think of that, since he then realized how Hachibi always managed to get him in a nelson.

**"Stop this Gaia! I don't want to hurt you, but if you hurt my village then this shall be your grave!"** shouted Naruto while sending more shadows to get Gaia, further enraging the jinchuriki-turned-demon. It was a sight both beautiful and gruesome as shadow and sand clashed and two beasts of power bit and clawed at each other. And that wasn't the only thing.

All around Konoha, you could see monarchs of the clans fighting and showing no mercy to their enemies as the great clans all fought for their villages. The senior Ino-Shika-Chou were fighting side by side again with smiles that should be on children adorning their faces. ANBU and many others fought, and a few were surprised to see demon foxes there, fighting alongside them no less. Some decided it was a blessing, others believed that Naruto had something to do with it. Nonetheless, the village continued to fight as the demons from their respected villages fought as well.

Shishi and Sakura had their turn, leaving the other two kage to fight the already panting sannin. Even Kiba, who was an ass at first, fought with his mother and sister while making sure to keep the civilians safe. A bunch other demons were also fighting and making sure that the civilians got to the civilian shelter to make sure non got hurt.

It was almost like hell in Konoha. And in it all, a clone of Naruto managed to find Hikari and the rest to flash to the Namikaze estate. After that, it made sure the twins were still asleep and that the silencing jutsu kept up before it reached into its pocket for a vial of blood. On a roof, it put the blood on its hand before running through hand signs and calling out, "**Summoning jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke was a little creature with large ears, blue fur and black eyes. He was a bit over two feet, had four arms with black claws, stubby feet, spikes running down his back, and a semi-large nose. The funny thing was that it had an orange jumpsuit and bright yellow 'blasters' on either arm. His name... was Stitch. He saluted before scampering off and blasting enemies with green beams of energy and shouting random gibberish. "Hakadata! Techi techi! Ah-hahahahahahaha!" The clone blinked in confusion, then shrugged before dispelling itself, its job done.

* * *

Roaring, Naruto made a swipe at Gaia's face and managed to somewhat hurt her, but the sand instantly rebuilt itself as Gaia launched a counter. Naruto's leg fell for a moment, but he simply willed the shadows to collect and he was as good as new in seconds. The scene was a almost beautiful, but it also filled Temari and Sasuke, who had just gotten away in the nick of time, with fear.

Gaia's sand hissed and writhed like many tan snakes, reaching in hope to help Gaia. Up above, Naruto's abyssal shadows covered the sky in a blanket of mouths and eyes, all of them moving and looking for any signs of blood, cackling with horrible voices as they sounded amused. If an artist were present, they might describe it as two demons battling in tan flames as black rain falls. Gaia meanwhile was getting frustrated. It became increasingly apparent that Naruto was holding back, as no matter how much youki she drew from Shukaku, Naruto would only kick it up a notch or two and fight on equal grounds to keep her in the same area. No matter what she did, she simply couldn't kill him.

Naruto looked up at the sky briefly and noticed the eclipse was beginning to lift. _'Shit, I gotta end this quickly.'_ he thought, opening his mouth wide to show that there were much smaller ones inside, sucking the youki that Naruto expelled from his body. When he had enough, he closed his mouth as steam leaked through his teeth because of the evaporating saliva. Rearing his head back, he let out a roar as the condensed youki made a beam out of his mouth and slammed straight into Gaia, who tried to dodge. Unfortunately, she was too slow and took the entire hit, the heat of the beam quickly turning the sand into glass.

Naruto suddenly shot out of the fox's mouth, now wearing a black trench coat over his clothes and a black breastplate as well. The coat reached a bit past his knees and had designs of orange-red eyes near the bottom, much like how his father had flames. Rearing his fist back, he punched straight through the glass and made contact with the barely conscious Gaia. Tackling her, they both slowly fell to the ground as Naruto's shadows and Gaia's sand desperately tried to soften the fall. When they finally hit the ground, Gaia tried to stab Naruto with a spike made of glass shards. He easily stopped it with his hand, not even affected when it began to cut into his skin. His entire attention was on Gaia's crying face.

"Why dammit?" she screamed at him. "Why must you of all people be loved? What about me? I... I don't want to be alone anymore!" she then curled into Naruto's arms and continued to cry, her shoulders shaking as tears spilled from her eyes freely. It had been a long time since she had last cried, not having done so since her uncle had tried to kill her. Now she was holding onto Naruto as if he was the only thing keeping her sane. Ironically, he was. His youki felt his intent to calm her, and did just that by wrapping around Shukaku's youki and repressing it back into the seal.

Running his hand through the red-head's hair, Naruto slowly rocked her back and forth, the eclipse now completely gone as the moon returned to its original position. "You don't have to. I guess that's what happens when you listen to an insane demon like Shukaku, right?" Naruto murmured, looking at Gaia as she looked at her lap. She hated this. A lot. She was the jinchuriki, yet here she was crying on the lap of some kid that was much stronger than her. "But you won't be alone anymore. I'm here, and I know what it's like. Probably not by much, but I know loneliness. Stay with me, Gaia. And I promise to never leave you. I'll always be with you." he whispered soothingly, he eyes looking into his his with barely restrained hope. Slowly, the coat around him dissolved into nothingness alongside the breastplate, the glass in his hand also dissolving as his lips met Gaia's.

Slowly but surely, se melted into him and placed her hands on his chest, savoring every second of the kiss. She never knew something could feel so... wonderful. She tried to stay awake, but she was emotionally and physically spent as sleep got a hold of her. And as soon as she did, the sand started to hiss more and began to crawl towards Gaia. It all stopped when Naruto blasted the area with his KI, making Gaia shiver in her sleep as he pressed his forehead against hers.

* * *

Naruto stood in a rather normal looking desert. The sky was blue with a scorching sun up above, the sands were all tan as they should be. The only noticeable thing about Gaia's mindscape was the large sandstorm happening in front of him, a paper tag loosely inside it as the silhouette of a large shape stood in the middle, trying to claw at the tag. Naruto slowly walked toward the sandstorm, the shape seeming to become more desperate to grab the tag. Now that he was closer, Naruto could see the tag was crumbled and old, also having the kanji for 'Seal' on it. He growled at how poorly it was done, and decided that he would fix it the moment the opportunity presented itself.

Entering the sandstorm like it wasn't even there, Naruto saw that Shukaku himself was standing in the eye of it all, shaking like a leaf the second he saw Naruto. **"Shukaku, I'm getting pretty fucking annoyed here. Either die now and expect me to haunt you afterwards, or keep your fucking hands off Gaia. That includes her mind. Or I am going to destroy your already fucked up mind should you do something to her."** Naruto growled out, his hands flexing as he got the feeling to slice the Tanuki's throat open. Shukaku quickly nodded, scared out of his wits. He would rather die than have to suffer through whatever the hell this kid was thinking, if that small bit of insanity was anything to go by. And as a master of insanity himself, he knew that the more insane they are, the more easier they are to snap at you.

With that, Naruto left Gaia's mind. Shukaku didn't even knew he was holding his breath until he fell to the ground from lack of oxygen. and the strain of Naruto's KI.

* * *

Sakura growled in annoyance as she was nearly stabbed in the stomach by Orochimaru's Kusanagi**(Sp?)**, only safe because Shishi managed to tackle her at the last second. She was sure tht her ten minutes were almost all up, and wanted to end this quickly. Telling Shishi she was fine, she stood just as Orochimaru finished going through his hand signs and playing his final trump card. "**Forbbiden-arts: Impure World Resurrection!**" he said, three coffins slowly rising from the ground in front of the sannin.

"Shishi, now!" said Sakura, earning a nod from the demon as he ran forward and leapt towards the coffins.

Slamming his hands on to the first while his tails landed on the other two, he shouted, "**Soul Release!**" The coffins all fell open, three bodies coming out. Two of them were the teammates of Kin, but the third was a re-haired girl with glasses and was wearing rags.

"Karin!" called out the red-haired girl from one of the barrier's corners as she released her post and ran to the other girl.

"Shit! Ukon, get over there quickly!" called a rather feminine looking guy as the head behind his neck separated into an identical looking person and went to the spot the red-head was on. "Damn it Tayuya! I'm gonna kill you the instant this is all over!"

"Shut the hell up!" she called back as she reached the younger girl. "Karin! Karin please wake up!" she pleaded, listening to the unconscious girl breath and making sure her pulse was strong. When she was sure the girl would live, she turned angrily at Orochimaru. "You fucking bastard! You said you'd leave my sister alone!" Tayuya suddenly began to breath heavily when Orochimaru focussed all his KI on her.

"You little worm. Do you honestly believe that you should be saying that to someone you know is stronger than you?" he asked angrily, aiming the Kusanagi at her and letting it extend, ready to impale her. However, both her and Karin were grabbed by tails and were dragged over next to SHishi, who returned to Sakura's side.

Sakura took out a small container that held a light-brownish liquid in it. Looking back and forth from Shishi to the bottle, she sighed and thought, _'Might as well have some fun before I die.'_ she suddenly grabbed Shishi's hair and pulled, causing the demon to scream in pain and letting her pour the liquid down his throat. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she shouted to the heavens, "FORGIVE ME KAMI FOR I HAVE SINNED!" She then quickly ran away, taking the two girls with her, and ran next to the the kages while running through hand signs in a panic. She quickly slammed her hands into the ground and a black transparent wall appeared in front of her, cutting off Shishi and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was confused when the boy began to tremble. From pain perhaps? He was more confused when his head would twitch, or when he would... giggle? Yes. Shishi was giggling like a little kid, and it soon turned into a cackle, and finally into a full blown laugh as his pupils enlarged and covered his entire eye. "**YOU'RE MINE NOW, BITCH!"**

* * *

**Hmmm... I see this is longer than the other chapters, and I guess it's an improvement. Wouldn't you agree? If you don't, then oh well!**

**Yes, I know I'm fucked up. I think I put Stitch in because I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2, and I saw that he was a summon. So my brain was like, "My Story + Stitch = Fun" and it just happened! ****If you don't like him, then sorry but I have to have someone taking care of the twins. Who better then the lovable little ball of fur?**

**O.O**

**I think I just doomed Konoha...**

**Oh well! Please review my friends!**

**Ja ne!**


	34. Wrapping It Up

**Now Deidara might be a chick! I'm not sure how I'm gonna pull that off, but I'll try my best... I guess... unless I just make Deidara like some psycho sister to Naruto... or Shishi. Stitch mixed in, and the whole village is fucked anyway. And even if it was Kisame turning into a chick, she might not be very happy with Konoha. What with all the flooding and stuff. Yeah, I think I just killed Konoha as a whole.**** Buh-bye Konohagakure... it's been... uh, nice I think. I dunno, they fucked Naruto up, so I'm not sure if I should pity them or laugh my ass off. Oh well!**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Gaia was in his arms, a smile on her face as she no longer felt the pain in her head or the voice that always called itself 'mother'. _'You deserve to rest, Gaia-chan.'_ he thought. He then got up with Gaia still in his arms and began walking. He listened a bit before chuckling. _'Looks like Sakura gave Shishi some coffee. Might as well go, it might be fun to watch.'_ He slowly sunk into his shadow with Gaia as Temari leaped in and managed to come along with them

* * *

(Orochimaru's Beat-Down)

Everyone was in a mixture of awe, shock, fear, and confusion. Here they were, standing behind a blackish barrier made by Sakura, and watching a caffeine-high demon beating the crap out of a sannin. "COME HERE YOU DAMN SCALY BITCH!" screamed Shishi, his entire form growing more and more. He was almost reaching the top of the barrier, and that itself was a few hundred feet tall itself. You could fit a mansion in there!

Orochimaru grimaced as he dodged a giant fist that seemed to be made completely of a bunch of things put together. It was smashed into the ceiling, nearly making them both fall into the already weakened roof. Naruto appeared next to Sakura and noticed that Gaia was no longer in his arms. Looking to the side, he found Temari tending to the girl's slowly healing wound on her chest. It seemed that at first, Shukaku didn't take the time to actually do anything about it. Turning to Sakura, he stated, "So you gave him coffee."

"Yeah. Sugar and cream..." mumbled Sakura as if she were in a daze. She wasn't sure if she regretted giving the demon coffee or not. Watching him cut off a finger from Orochimaru, she decided that she didn't.

"COME HERE ALREADY! YOU'RE ONLY PROLONGING THE INEVITABLE! COME HERE AND TAKE DEATH LIKE MAN! IT WILL BE QUICK AND YOU WON'T FEEL A THING, BUT THE MORE YOU STRUGGLE THE MORE YOU SUFFER. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He made blades in his 'arms' that dangled from horrible things that were supposed to be his fingers, swinging them around like they were a million whips. **(Kinda how Kratos swings his blades around. If you don't know who Kratos is, then you must seriously move out of whatever rock you're under.)**

Orochimaru was officially scared. He couldn't regenerate himself because the youki was eating away at his body, not to mention that Shishi just sliced off his left arm. Deciding he probably should finish this quickly, Shishi roared and sent _more_ stuff at the sannin. Mainly a bunch of paper airplanes, more zanbato, and even a desk. Orochimaru, tired and in pain, barely managed to escape but lost his right arm from the elbow down. He growled and shouted, "It's time to retreat!" His four bodyguards, minus Tayuya, quickly got rid of the barrier and tried to get to Orochimaru, but were intercepted by the ANBU.

He growled more and made a run for it, only two of his guards were able to follow him. The fat one and the guy with six arms were trying to give their master some time to escape, but the ANBU were able to overpower them for a moment. Then they went to the second level of the curse mark, making them more of a problem for the ANBU. Whistling, Naruto ordered two demons to take care of the goons. It seemed rather impressive seeing two demon-wannabes fighting two true demons.

"Quick, he's getting away!" called Naruto while pointing at Orochimaru. He then turned to see that they were about to take Tayuya and the other girl, Karin. "Not them. Leave them." he called while walking to them. He looked at Tayuya, who had a glare that showed she was scared but willing to fight. "Is your name Tayuya?" she continued to glare at him, but flinched slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. My name is Naruto, and I believe your friend is now living under my roof. Her name is Kin, and she speaks a lot about you." he held his hand out to her, her face now one of confusion.

"K-Kin? She's alive?" she breathed out as if not believing it. She shook her head and murmured, "You must be lying! Orochimaru said she died! S-she was killed by-" she suddenly realized who was in front of her. "He told me _you_ killed her!" she hissed.

She blurred out of sight and appeared in front of him, aiming to drive a kunai into his chest. When her hand did meet his chest, there was no kunai there. Instead, the same kunai was pressed to her neck and the guy she was about to stab had different eyes. Eyes that filled her with fear. **"I don't suggest doing that again. You don't believe me? Fine. Allow me to show you, Tayuya."** he said in a demonic voice as she began to sink into the pool of darkness that appeared below her and the other red-head. **"Tell Kin to make sure the kids stay asleep, and that she has permission to fight should anyone come into the house."** he added, as she felt herself fall into warmth and comfort of the darkness that belonged to Naruto.

* * *

(Stitch)

Somewhere else, a little thing was laughing insanely while blasting, slicing, throwing, and biting all his enemies. It was strange killing people, but he had grown accustomed to it a long time ago. Mainly when Shishi and him were caffeine-powered. Back to the fight at hand, he tucked his hands in before biting his feet, then he rolled like a ball and sliced a few of the legs that he passed using his new blade. Letting his blasters peek out while still rolling, he was soon shooting in every direction and blasting everything and anyone unlucky enough to be in his sight. After that, he jumped up and slammed onto the chest of some random nin, drilling a bit of the flesh and then blasting till he was nothing but a human-shaped cheese.

Some random kunoichi appeared behind him, unsure if she should attack the little blue beast or not. Stitch suddenly turned his head to her and said, "Marponan shitzi!" Oddly enough, she had that unmistakeable feeling of being insulted.

"What the fuck did you just say?" demanded the woman, only to be answered by Stitch leaping at her and punching her on the stomach, sending her flying into some random wall. Stitch laughed and then continued on with his battle, having a bit of fun after years of doing nothing but waiting for a good fight. True, Shishi was a great sparring partner, but it wasn't much fun when your friend was slightly predictable.

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

Kin sighed as she began cleaning up the living-room of her new master. It was large, could probably fit an entire party, had three couches, a fireplace, a portrait of a smiling blond man she knew was the Yondaime Hokage and a woman with red hair. According to her master, it was a family portrait. She didn't get it on the first day, but then noticed that the woman had her hand on her stomach.

Her maid's garb sending a bit of unwanted wind up to her skirt. It was something that that Akyo girl wanted her to wear. And she could tell that Naruto was restraining himself, as he would shiver and breath a bit uneasily every time he saw her. She sighed again It wasn't exactly that she hated her job. Truth be told, she loved cleaning the place mostly because it beat working for Orochimaru in any way. What bothered her was that there was barely anything to do. Sure, there was cleaning, and training once Naruto allowed it, but that seemed to be about it. And now that the two little demon kids were asleep, they weren't making any mess. No mess, no reason to be around. So now she was bored, because there was nothing to-

_Thump flop_

Kin yelped in surprise when she heard what sounded like a body falling on the couch and another falling on the floor. "Fuck!" came a very familiar curse. Whirling around, she saw the same head of hair she was worried about for the past month.

"Tayuya!" she called, running towards her. Said red-head whirled around was barely able to brace herself before being tackled by a black blur.

"Kin?" asked Tayuya, hearing the barely understandable girl start talking away.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! Did you meet Naruto-sama? Is he why you're here and- Oh my God! Karin!" she suddenly found the blur next to Karin. "What happened to her?" asked Kin worriedly.

In a slight daze, Tayuya frowned and said, "Orochimaru used her for his stupid resurrection." She shook her head and turned to Kin. "How the fuck are you still alive? Orochimaru said you were killed by that Uzumaki kid!"

"Oh. Well, this Uchiha guy was about to rape me, but Naruto-sama stepped in and beat the crap out of him. It was awesome! I've never seen anything like it! At first I was scared, but he assured me I would be okay and then just let me be. Then he overheard me and Dosu and threatened the stupid mummy when he slapped me. After that, he asked for me to tell him about everything we were planning, and then he forced Dosu into apologizing to me. After that, well... I kinda became his slave..." ended Kin, her face a bit red from embarrassment.

Tayuya was gaping in the meantime. "A-all this time... you were his plaything?" she demanded as her face contorted in anger.

"NO! Naruto-sama is more of a gentleman than the entire male populace of Otogakure! He hasn't done anything perverted... Except when Akyo-san is with him. They usually are together in the, um, bedroom." she said while blushing. Tayuya twitched lightly, but said nothing more when she realized that Karin was groaning. "Karin-chan!" she whispered while moving over to the waking girl. Tayuya also moved but was stopped when Kin said, "There's a first-aid in the kitchen. Next to the fridge, bottom drawer."

Tayuya nodded and ran to get the first-aid. Reentering the living-room, she noticed that Kin was using a diagnosis jutsu.

"She's fine, besides having a small fever, she'll be okay now." said Kin as a smile spread across her face.

"Where... am I?" rasped Karin as her red eyes slowly opening as she blinked in confusion. She turned her head to see her sister and friend looking worried. "Kin-chan... Tayuya-nee... where are we?" she mumbled dazedly.

"You're in Naruto-sama's home!" chirped Kin happily while waving her hand around. "This place is pretty big, so make sure that I'm with you before you go exploring by yourself." she warned sternly, earning a nod from Karin and Tayuya. It was then Tayuya noticed what Kin was wearing.

"Did that bastard make you wear that shit!" she shouted angrily. Looking down at herself, Kin shook her head.

"No, actually it was a girl named Akyo. She's nice and all, but I think she's bi." said Kin while shrugging. Wasn't her business what type of girl Akyo was. Of course, she would sometimes have a strange illusion around her. She made fox ears and tails appear on her for some reason. And it seemed to excite Naruto so far. Funny how people get aroused with funny yet cute things.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto sneezed for what seemed like the twelfth time that entire day. _'Seriously, I think someone's making a speech about me.'_ he thought while wiping his nose. He summoned Red-queen and began slicing through enemies like they were made of butter. He wasn't exactly sure why, but had been having a weird desire to slash through flesh. Not through the people he knew of course, but he still wanted to just fight something

_Anything!_Naruto let a feral grin spread across his lips as his eyes widened, slightly insane. _'I can't remember the last time I had this much fun...'_ he thought, not once stopping on killing his enemies. **"Come on already! FIGHT!"** he shouted when he saw a few were starting to run away. He growled and was about to shout some more, but then noticed a pair of snakes making their way into the village. **"Bingo!"**he murmured while running towards the snakes.

Halfway there, he became a demonic fox again, though not as big as the one when he was in the eclipse, and leaped towards the snakes. His blade on one of his tails, he landed on one of the snakes and began to claw and slice through the snake. It hissed for a while, but soon it, along with its companion, were crushed under a large toad. On top of said toad was none other than Jiraiya.

**"You idiot! They were _my_ prey, you stupid pervert!"** shouted Naruto while shaking his fist at the sannin.

_

* * *

_

Down in the underworld, inside the door that was locked and sealed with the strongest locks on the entire world, a woman with red hair was tugging on her grandfathers sleeve while pointing up at the sky that was of the underworld.

"You see that? That is _my_ baby! See how awesome he is? And he has _my_ sword!" she shouted at the old man with greying red hair. He nodded while smiling slightly envious at the sky. He wished he could also fight.

Shinigami was meanwhile crying as more souls began to fall. **_"Why Kami? If this is about your poodle, I said I was sorry! It was giving me a funny look, so it's not my fault! And it peed on my robes... twice!"_ **he shouted to the sky.

* * *

Naruto sighed while shaking his head and noticed that there were fewer enemies than usual. Looking behind him, he noticed some guy charging towards him. Before he could get close enough, a rain of ice-senbon were launched from above, making the man fall with a cry of pain. Looking up, his jaw hit the floor when he saw that Haku was floating in midair, ice on her back making wings while her arms were covered with ice-claws and a crown of ice on her head. **"Holy... angel..."** mumbled Naruto in a dazed expression.

Haku smiled while blushing and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun. I hope you're okay."

**"Okay... me... happy... angel..."** mumbled the blond, still not thinking straight. He was brought out of his drooling state when there was a slight **shink** from where the guy had just fallen. Looking over, he saw that Inari had (gladly) ripped off his formal clothes and was wearing a grey armor underneath, his own zanbato stabbed into the ground because he had just decapitated the nin. The armor consisted of a dark-grey breastplate, grey forearm protectors, and a chain-mail around his neck. **"Holy crap!"**

"Hey Naruto-nii-san! Have you seen mom?" Naruto shook his head, his mouth having probably gone through the ground by now. "Oh. Well hopefully she'll be around. She's kinda scary when she's unhappy so..."

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted a rather scary blur. Tsunami was wearing a dark-blue breastplate, mesh underneath it, a pair of black shorts, and a gauntlet on her left arm. She was chasing a scared Suna-nin that was running like the devil was after him. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BOY!" It was then Naruto noticed the cut running down Inari's left leg.

**"I see."**

"Uh, Naruto-nii-san? What happened to your eyes?"

**"Nothing, just a bit of an ability. Now, let's see what you can do with that blade, Inari."** Naruto responded, a smirk on his face as he held his two blades in his hands. Grinning as well, Inari and Naruto began slicing through the rest of the enemies.

* * *

**Well, I wanted to put this up before christmas! Hope you enjoy it, though it's kinda more of a filler.**

**Please review! It's like crack, but not with negative effects.**

**Ja ne!**


	35. Aftermath

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, and I probably wold say that I love. Unfortunately, I don't swing both ways. I'm a straight dude who prefers chicks, so...**

**I love you all in a family way. Yeah, I think it doesn't sound gay, nor am I suggesting anything. The point is, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Also, you can ignore this whole thing. I'm just being retarded.**

**Anyway, it seems that Deidara continues to win. Man, this is going to be hectic.**

**To Shihouin Shunshin: I think people like making chicks bi because it raises the chances of having a threesome much sooner. If not, then it seems I'm the only one who has that reason.**

**I own nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

So it was finally over. After Orochimaru had made a cowardly escape, Naruto had to stop Stitch. The blue little guy nodded and waved before running to the Namikaze estate. It was decided the first day they met that he would live there from now on. After that, well, it was pretty damn annoying. Tying up the enemy, telling the civilians it was all over, and even worse was when the nin around him questioned him regarding the demon foxes.

He just shrugged and said, "My summons." before continuing on helping out as best as he could without yelling at the people that annoyed him. Mainly the red-head in his house. "_Please_ calm yourself." he groaned while running a hand through his hair.

"How the fuck can I be calm? I'm marked by Orochimaru, and I already told you fuckers what I know about Orochi-teme! Now when he gets his injuries fixed, he'll activate the curse mark and kill me!"

"And like I said, I can take it off. You just have to trust me."

"You're asking me to _strip_ for you, fucker!"

"I said you had to let me see your shoulder, not your whole body."

"Well I still don't believe you can actually take it off, retard!" It continued somewhat like this. Tayuya and Karin lived for some time in Naruto's house, until it all calmed down. Once it did, Naruto asked the Sandaime if the girls could have his protection. When you were a kind master to a very nice girl like Kin, you couldn't say no. Especially when she used the puppy dog eyes.

So, Karin and Tayuya were staying in his house for the time being. And when he did ask the Sandaime, the only option they had was to be turned into slaves. Obviously, Tayuya didn't like it. Karin asked if they had to wear the same as Kin, and Naruto was going to say no, but Akyo jumped in and shouted, "Hell yeah!"

"I told you already, you just have to trust me!" he growled for what felt the millionth time. If Shishi hadn't taken Nel and Shippo with him to Sakura's house, the twins would've been rich because of all the cussing coming from Tayuya.

"I barely know you, you idiot!" Having had enough, Naruto brought Red-queen, revved it up, then sliced right into Tayuya's shoulder. Said red-head screamed and fell back, clutching her shoulder as the seal began to be ripped off. She was waiting for the pain, but was confused when she felt nothing. In fact, it felt like a horrible substance was being washed away for the first time in many years. "W-what?" she whispered while looking at her ripped shirt, showing the smooth skin. Nothing of the mark was left, not a single dot. She no longer felt that horrible presence on the back of her mind. For the first time, she felt like there was no one watching her. She was free.

"N-nee-chan! The mark is gone!" said Karin while looking at Tayuya's shoulder and rubbing the spot where the mark once was. Naruto put Red-queen away while sighing and mumbling.

"And she said I couldn't. Well I showed her!" he sat back down on the couch with his hands behind his back. Nearly three seconds later he was tackled by Tayuya, who had her face on his chest as she began to cry and hug him relentlessly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she wept into his chest, earning a smile from Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'm happy to help if it's within my abilities." he said while making small circles on her back. She sniffed a bit more before going limp. Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he found that she was sleeping. _'Well, it _is_ an aftereffect of using Red-queen. Ripping the seal and all. Might as well let her-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he noticed that Kin was on her knees and was laying her head on his lap, Karin was sitting next to him and her head was on his shoulder, Akyo was now behind him, having used her shadow weaving to place her chest behind his back, and Hikari was using his other arm. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly had the urge to sleep and let the girls continue to sleep on him.

"Well this is interesting." came a voice he knew well. He turned his head slightly to see Sakura there with a smile on her face. "Don't you look happy, surrounded by women and all." she teased, earning a slight growl from Naruto. "Kidding, kidding. Anyway, I've been looking around the village and found that people _really_ seem to be kissing up to you. They're making a lot of effort into not only loving you, but I overheard some of them saying something of actually celebrating _with_ you."

"Heh. So no more torture? Oh well, I guess they know better than to mess with me from now on. And I'm guessing your mom is still screeching." He smirked when Sakura's eye twitched.

"I don't get it. I tell her that I learned these things from a guy I met, and she goes ballistic and mumbles about demons. I wish she would just shut up. She's been trying to get Hokage-sama to speak to her, but he's been ignoring her."

"She'll more than likely accuse me of being the cause of this. Well, might as well make her squeal like a pig!" he said excitedly.

"Hey! Naruto, I may not be happy with her and all, but she's still my mom! And she's been acting, weird." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Did you know she once wanted to skin me alive?" he asked like was asking for the time. Sakura nearly gagged in her own saliva when what he said finally got through.

"W-what?" she whispered incredulously.

"No, seriously. She really did try to skin me alive. Only got up to my elbow before the ANBU were there. Unfortunately, she got away and never suffered the consequences." Naruto explained while shrugging. "Very mean lady, never really liked me. Not that I care what she thinks of me, but it gets annoying every now and then."

"So mom..." Sakura sat down as she tried to process everything she was just told. The confusion then turned into acceptance, then anger. _'She tried to kill Naruto! Worse, she tried to _torture_ him!'_ she thought angrily.

"Don't worry though, she can't do jack shit now. Though, it's nice that you care so much about me." he assured her, smiling widely. Sakura smiled back, but it seemed forced. _'Guess she doesn't see her mother in the same light as before.'_ he thought while chuckling. _'Is it me, or am I becoming darker? Meh, whatever.'_ he thought. "I should probably do something. I hate wasting time. Then again, this sin't a waste, but I still want to do something." He sighed as he melted into shadows, then got out of the circle of girls.

"Wow. I think just about any guy would've killed to be in your spot." she said while pointing at the girls, all of which were cuddling up to Akyo now.

"Yeah well, I'm more of an _action_ type of guy." he said with a perverted smile on his face. Sakura got red and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Baka!" she hissed as Naruto pouted like a child.

"Sakura~" he whined like a little kid, earning a giggle from the Haruno. "Not funny, nee-chan." he grumbled, but walked to the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I already ate. So how have you been so far?"

"Nothing really, I help out, people go out of their way to alleviate me of the work. It's annoying, but I always find ways to do _some_ work. Transformation jutsu do that type of crap."

"Huh." she grunted while eating a grape off of the fruit basket. Just when Naruto was about to dig into the ramen he prepared, Shishi appeared with the twins on his back.

"Please, save me." he mumbled before collapsing. He looked pretty pale, and he seemed to be very exhausted. The twins didn't seem to notice and went ahead on jumping on his back like a trampoline.

* * *

Nearly a day later, Naruto sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "No, I insist. I really would like to help." Naruto said while gently taking the hammer and nails from the old woman's hand.

"A-are you sure, Naruto-sama. I mean, I-I honestly believe that I can do this myself." said the old lady while smiling at him.

He showed his own foxy smile and said, "If you wish to work as well, you can work alongside me. I've been doing little here, and just because my father was the Yondaime doesn't mean I'm gonna sit back and watch others do all the work. Besides, I've been itching to do something for you. You've always been nice to me, it's only fair to help you out." said Naruto. He was currently helping the landlady repair his old home, it being nearly destroyed by one of Orochimaru's snakes.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously, earning another smile from Naruto.

"More sure than the fact that Sasuke is doing little to help out." he said, his smile turning slightly evil as the landlady also smirked. It was well known that the last 'Loyal' Uchiha was currently recuperating from his battles. The guy was found bloody and beaten, but alive. When he awoke, he said he wasn't sure who attacked him. That he was attacked from behind and knocked out. However, it was obvious that someone was torturing him for a while, it the scratches and bite marks were anything to go by. No one ever noticed how Shishi was smiling for a full twenty-four hours.

"Well then, I suppose I will help. Thank you Naruto-sama."

"Hey! You always called me Naruto, and I don't want that to change just yet!" he joked while poking her side. She laughed and nodded her head before continuing. Naruto made a few clones and ordered them to get a few more supplies, and soon the building was almost as good as new. Now they had to let the paint dry, and that was being taken care of by Naruto's clones using wind manipulation.

Pretty soon, Naruto's clones were going around and helping the civilians and other nin in whatever possible. At first people were shocked to find nearly a hundred Naruto's in one area, but they soon took advantage of it and helped as well.

However, there was quite a commotion happening in the interrogation department. Apparently, Shishi managed to get in and torturing again and again all the prisoners he saw, all of them begging for mercy. Ibiki nearly hugged the demon, but settled with a simple pat on the back. That itself was enough to get Shishi some respect, as the last time Ibiki patted _anyone_ on the back was when Naruto was there and helping on finding out if a guy raped an innocent girl or not. They guy did, and was tortured for twelve hours by Naruto when he threw Ibiki out and locked the door.

Meanwhile, a clone of Naruto's was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. "Come here," hissed a voice. "I need to talk to you." The clone suddenly felt its neck being sliced open by a kunai before it dispelled, letting the memories return to the original. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that the real Naruto appeared at the entrance of the alley.

"Hey Anko-chan." he greeted when he entered the dark alley. "I'm guessing you want to talk to me." He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by the same woman he had just called out.

"G-gaki..." she hissed in a threatening way, but Naruto could detect the underlying nervousness. "... I've heard you can rip off seals. No doubt you know about my own little problem." her voice wavered as she mentioned her own seal. "Take it off or I rip your neck open."

"Really? Well that'll be interesting, but will you really carry out through the threat?" he asked while quirking an eyebrow, a knowing look on his face. Anko pressed her kunai into his neck more to intimidate, blood coming off on the blade. But even then, Naruto's smirk didn't even waver. She was silent for a moment before her resolve finally broke. Her shoulders shook as she collapsed and almost hit the floor, but Naruto's arms wrapped around her and held her in place as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please... please j-just free me from this. I'll be your whore, I'll do whatever you want. I-if you want to fuck me, I'll gladly bend over. You want me to suck you off, I'll open up. Just please take this damn thing off!" she begged before practically screaming. Through all this Naruto's expression was stoic, and Anko was fearing that he wouldn't do anything. He finally smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, something she wasn't expecting and that she unconsciously enjoyed greatly. She was never kissed before, and this one made her feel loved and wanted. Unfortunately, the seal felt her happiness and began to cause her pain for a second.

"I think that's all I want for now. You want to do something else, then it's up to you, Anko-chan." he whispered into her ear as he unsealed Red-queen. He revved it up and sliced into Anko's shoulder, ripping the jacket but leaving the skin unharmed. Slowly, a snake appeared out of Anko's shoulder before it was ripped to shreds and then sucked into Red-queen. When it ended, Anko fell limp into his arms and slept, her face finally calm. "Sleep well, Anko-chan." he whispered and kissed her again, before making a clone and sending him to take Anko to her home.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets. It wasn't so bad now, people seemed to stop glaring at him completely. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you see it that way, it seemed that every girl was going out of their way to get his attention.

Heck, one of them was wearing a more revealing copy of his old jumpsuit. It had an orange skirt that barely covered her thighs, an orange jacket like his old one that was open to show a black shirt that didn't cover her belly. The outfit got his attention for a good three minutes before he smiled at her nervously and walked away. All in all, it was rather unusual. And now he was being stalked by a bunch of girls, and even a few kunoichi who he could practically _feel_ were drooling at his backside.

He sighed as he once again teleported to his house, the only safe place he could be from all the fangirls **(From now on, Teleporting will mean that he's using the Hiraishin. I'm getting annoyed of having to say it a lot.)**. He was then tackled by two little black lumps that shouted, "Naguto-sama!"

"Hey Nel, Shippo. How've you two been?" he asked them

"Fine! We's been dra-ing." said Nel while Shippo nodded his head in agreement. Naruto noticed that a few of the walls had scribbles on them and he could hear the slight sound of a brush being used upstairs. It seemed that Kin was already beginning to clean it up.

"Well, next time you should use some paper rather than the walls. It would be nice to have a _clean_ house you know." Naruto suggested while trying not to sound angry. I mean come on! This belonged to his parents once and he didn't want it vandalized, even if it was unintentionally.

"O-kai!" the twins say in unison, before letting go of Naruto and going off to color some more. This time on paper of course. He goes upstairs and sees that, sure enough, Kin is cleaning the walls with a sponge and a bucket of water. By the amount of sweat on her forehead and the wet walls, Naruto surmised that the twins started around the time he left to help out the village.

"Take a break Kin. I'll leave a few clones to finish this up." he said while patting her shoulder, the brunet nodding her head in appreciation and rinsing the sponge one more time. Naruto made the clones and returned to his father's office, which was now his as well. A few seals were around the room, all of them either explosion seals, suppression seals, and a few storage seals. He grumbles about the mess and makes two clones, ordering them to clean the place up.

His thoughts then wandered to the red-headed sisters in his care. Apparently, Orochimaru wanted someone with the ability to sense chakra much better than the normal shinobi could. Karin was one of the first to be able to use that ability, but she could barely control her chakra. Heck, she could detect the various ANBU going around the entire village. The problem was that her chakra was slowing down more and more, and Naruto had a thought that it would soon stop completely. Should that happen, then she wouldn't be able to become a ninja at all. But besides the chakra, nothing was wrong with her. Tayuya was great at genjutsu, especially when it involved using the sound from her flute. Not to mention, she knew a bunch of very nice tunes that lulled the twins to sleep.

When she was first in his house, she was very loud and scared, mainly because of the thought that Orochimaru would kill her any second now. But after she was freed, she became more... submissive... as in, she practically threw herself at the chance to please Naruto. When he asked about this, she would smile and say something about how she practically owed her life to him. He would simply shrugged and smiled at her, sometimes missing the deep blush she got and the way she would stare at him a lot.

Looking at a few of the seal around, he sighed as he brushed a single line into one before slapping it onto the back of one of the clones. The clone was then blown up by the power of probably twenty firecrackers, the other clone looking at Naruto strangely.

"Okay, now I know I'm crazy. I'm now starting to use my own seals on myself. True, you guys are clones, but it's still me. You think I'm crazy?" Naruto mumbled, then asked the remaining clone.

"I dunno boss. You've been doing that a lot lately, and you seem to think more on the fact that you might be turning crazy. You might want to see a psychiatrist or something."

"Maybe... I really need to do something. And that's another thing, why the hell am I always itching to do something. Heck, romping with AKyo barely fazes me now, and I get out of the house a lot more than I ever did."

"Maybe you're getting over confident."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off as he threw a kunai at the clone's head, dispelling it instantly. The doorbell rang and he teleported to it, hoping it would be something he needed to do. Unfortunately, it was an ANBU with a tiger mask. "Oh. Tenzo. Let me guess, it's the council."

"Yeah. And please call me Tora when I'm in the uniform, Naruto-san."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." he mumbled, then grabbed the ANBU by the shoulder before teleporting to the council chambers.

* * *

**Wow. This seems more of a filler than anything else. And I might show the surprise concerning Tora in the next chapter. heh, this is going to be sweet.**

**Anyway, please review and hope you guys have a Happy New Year!**

**Ja ne!**


	36. Roughing Things Up

**Sorry, had some slight writer's block.**

**Have any of you other authors ever noticed that you start at the computer, wondering what the hell you're about to write, and then you have about two paragraphs already done? I mean, that's practically what happened last chapter. You know, me just sitting here, listening to some Atreyu music (Ravenous is an awesome song!), and then I'm typing away. Damn it's weird. It's like an even greater force is just making my fingers move or something.**

**And just so you know, Naruto won't be in for the whole peace thing. He'll be more content with people not bothering him. Of course, he'll help if it's within his power. And if it's not within, he'll still try. Point is that he's not gonna go out of his way for the peace thing Jiraiya is after. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything besides my OCs.**

* * *

Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he saw Sakura materialize beside him from her own shadow. "I bet this has to do with your mom." he said while smirking, getting an irritated look from Sakura

"I dunno, it might. Now shut up and let's get this over with."

"Okeedokee!" with that, they entered the chambers and stood in front of the Hokage and all the other council members. "Hi!" he cheerfully said, while Sakura bowed in respect. She silently smiled as she knew that Naruto's respect for others hasn't changed much.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." said a few, and he could smell a few of the females wearing a bit more perfume.

"I think Naruto will do." he said, his smile not faltering even as his thoughts began to darken. _'Don't think I'll just forgive you all. You still have to pray for the rest of your miserable lives before you're forgiven.'_ he thought angrily. He thought for a second before shrugging. _'It's official. I'm becoming evil.'_ he sighed but turned his attention to Sarutobi. "So, you called us jiji?"

Lighting his pipe calmly, Sarutobi smiled uneasily. "Yes Naruto. As it seems, one Haruno Isako is suspicious about your activities with her daughter."

Naruto looked at Isako, who was trying her best to intimidate him with her stare. He quirked an eyebrow and got the urge to ask, "You still want my skin or what?" Well, he almost said it anyways. "Is that so? And what makes you think that I'm the only one that can use these powers?" he asked her, getting a surprise look from the council members.

"You mean there are others?" asked some civilian, looking rather giddy at having another shadow clan in Konoha.

While shadow jutsu weren't exactly a bloodline limit, they were very hard to use and there were fewer who even used them because of the risks. You could trap yourself in you own shadow, never to be seen again, or be there for nearly an entire lifetime before being thrown out of the 'Shadow-demension'. The Nara clan was one of the few who were actually daring enough to continue using them, no matter how lazy they were. Shadow jutsu not only used a lot of chakra, but were also fragile. Should your concentration be wavered even slightly, the results might be completely random. You'd be lucky if you were trying to make a spike and ended up making a black string. That's the smallest mistake you can make.

"Counting me and Naruto, there are four in Konoha as a whole. There are also two others who will be soon begin their training." Sakura said while crossing her arms. "Should you wish to know more, then you won't be getting it from me." she added, her eyes closed as she waited for the reactions. Most of the council was talking rather excitedly, Shikaku seemed to be thinking as always... or was he sleeping? He had his eyes closed, so it was hard to tell. Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow, and Isako seemed unhappy that the conversation was getting away from what they were originally here for.

"I believe we should go back at the task at hand. Mainly, _who_ taught my daughter these... _skills_." called Isako, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"That would be a friend of mine." Naruto said while raising his hand like if he were in school. "I'm not sure where he is, but he's more than likely in my estate. He's always trying to cause a bit of trouble to 'liven things up' a bit. He's a nice in the end though."

"Can we meet him?" asked Danzo. Naruto just shrugged and shook his head slowly.

"Sorry. Knowing Shishi-kun, he hates being in one place more than it's necessary. And if his whining is anything to go by, he hates council meetings." Sakura said while shrugging.

"But he might make an exception." came a voice from above. Everyone looked at the ceiling to see Shishi sticking to the wall upside down, his arms crossed as he quirked an eyebrow. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen." he said while flashing a peace sign.

"Hey Shishi." Naruto greeted while nodding his head, the only form of respect he really gave people. Shishi nodded back before appearing next to Sakura, an arm around said girls waist. She leaned into his embrace and kissed his cheek lightly, getting a chuckle from the demon. He turned to Isako, who had her mouth hanging open, and smiled cheekily. "Hello Haruno-san. I hope that you are doing fine today."

Isako shook her head and glared at Shishi. "So you're the one who has been training my daughter." she said in a statement. Shishi nodded, his smile not faltering for a second. "You don't seem like much of a shinobi."

"I'm not. Heck, I'm loyal to very few, Hokage-sama here included." he said while shrugging. "I just saw potential in Sakura-chan, as she has great chakra control. Not to mention she's a natural!" Sakura blushed under the praise while Naruto grumbled. It took him two years to be able to use the shadows, and four to be as skilled as he is already. He wouldn't be surprised if she rivaled his shadow-wielding in another two years.

"Are you saying you are unloyal to Konoha?" asked Danzo, getting Shishi to nod his head.

"That's right. However, as long as Sarutobi-sama is ruling, I have made a promise to never hurt this village." he said while nodding to Sarutobi, who also nodded.

Turning to Sarutobi, Danzo asked, "Is it truly wise to have someone who isn't loyal to Konoha? He could stab us in the back when the time comes." Shishi felt something tug at his mind. It felt like there was something trying to make him go to sleep. He eyed the bandaged man and quirked an eyebrow.

_'He... stopped being human...'_ he thought as a smirk spread across his face. He turned to Naruto and leaned in close, Naruto doing the same. "That man is rather interesting. What type of man is he?"

"Can't tell you much besides the fact that he sees emotions as a nuisance." Naruto growled back, getting an interested look from Shishi.

"This shall be interesting..." Shishi murmured, going back to cuddling with his girl. She kept on eye on Danzo as she wondered what that man did to get Shishi's interested.

_'Probably something bad. Shishi-kun usually likes making bad people's intentions fall before their eyes. This might be interesting.'_ she thought, her eyes slightly intrigued.

"Much like Naruto, Shishi is a man of his word. To be precise, he said he will be loyal to me so long as those he loves aren't hurt in any way." said the Hokage, another puff of smoke leaving his lips. "In my opinion, I believe I can trust Shishi-san here with my life, as I have already done so once."

Shishi bowed with a smile on his face. "I am honored you trust me so much, Hokage-sama." he said, suddenly sounding much mature than he did a few moments ago. It was times like these that Naruto questioned Shishi's age, and why Sakura found it hot when he sounded older. She said she liked how he sounded really wise.

_'So a smart girl likes a wise-sounding guy. Damn, who would've thought of that.'_ Naruto thought while smirking. "I don't see why you have to complain about Sakura becoming stronger. As a shinobi, she will need all the strength she can get." Naruto asked while looking at Isako. "Not to mention it seems that Shishi and her are rather close." he said, just as Sakura made a hammer of shadows and threw it at him. "OW!"

"Because I don't trust him or you!" growled Isako, Shishi snickering as he noticed how she looked rather crazy.

"Well, I'm not exactly asking you to trust me, lady. I'm training her because I want to. Not to mention that I'll only train her and most likely anyone she and I deem worthy." Shishi called, leaving no room for any form of suggestion. It was obvious he wasn't going to obey anyone there, beside Naruto. Because in the end, if he had to take an order from either one of them, he would gladly go against Sarutobi and listen to Naruto. The kid deserved it in the end.

Looking towards Sarutobi, Naruto said, "Anyway, is there anything else you will be needing, jiji?"

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Miss Momochi will be living with you in your estate, as I have told you yesterday."

"Yeah, her stuff is being taken care of as we speak."

"One last thing. It would seem that miss Gaia wishes to speak to you in your home." Naruto nodded before he wrapped an arm around the cuddling couple and teleported them out of there. _'This will bring paperwork. I just know it.'_ thought Sarutobi as he rubbed his temples. Pretty soon, the council chambers were engulfed in noise and he sighed again.

* * *

(Some Time Ago: With Temari And Gaia)

_'I still don't get it...'_ thought Gaia while looking at Temari in confusion. Apparently, Temari was trying to make her 'look presentable'. That was Temari for, "I want to make you pretty."

"Or you could wear this!" said Temari excitedly. She held up a beautiful grey form-fitting dress with some black flowers around the arms and reached a bit past her knees.

"I do not see why I must change my wardrobe, Temari." said Gaia while sighing. This was the fifth dress Temari had shown her, and she didn't interrupt her sister in the other four because she wanted to change how she was once a scary and hostile maniac.

"Because now you have a boy to impress, silly!" Temari said in a matter-of-fact way. Gaia gave her a blank look, which was almost the same as having a question mark above her head. "I mean Naruto-san!" she said flatly, getting a nod from Gaia.

"Still, I don't see how changing clothes will help."

"You have to catch his eye. Don't get me wrong Gaia, you're very beautiful. But your clothes are way too gender-neutral. Not to mention that they don't... show enough."

"Are you saying I should look more like the rest of the girls?" asked Gaia in a confused manner. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was even asking. She took care of her hair, wasn't that enough? "But I believe Naruto won't mind how I-"

"Nonsense!" Temari cut her off, grabbing the younger girl by the wrist and pulling her along. Along the way, she took a hold of a random girl and said, "Come with us, I need a second opinion."

"O-okay." said the girl, slightly surprised that this was happening all of a sudden.

"I don't think-" Gaia started, but Temari again cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she has nothing important to do. Right miss..."

"H-Hinata." came the shy response. "A-and I suppose it's o-okay. I w-was just going for a walk." said the girl.

"Okay! Now let's go!" With that, they were off to get more clothes for Gaia.

* * *

Naruto and the couple appeared in front of Sakura's house, where he said his goodbye and returned to his home. On the front door was Gaia, wearing something that made his jaw hit the floor. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves that hugged her torso in a lovely way, a black skirt that barely covered her thighs, and black high-heel sandals. And she was wearing a hairband with tanuki ears. _'Woah... just, wow... Um...'_ as Naruto tried to think straight, Gaia took the silence and his hanging mouth as a bad sign.

_'H-he probably doesn't like this. Damn you Temari! If you weren't my sister and I wasn't trying to change, I would kill you. Nonetheless, it will be a long time before you can wear new underwear when I place sand all over them.'_ she thought angrily.

"B-beautiful." Naruto managed to slur out as he continued to stare. Was he drooling?

_'... Never mind, I think I'll hug you instead.'_ she thought, her cheeks a slight pink. It was then Naruto realized someone was behind Gaia. That someone was Hinata, and his jaw nearly sunk into the ground. She was wearing a black sweater, one that didn't hide her figure mind you, a black skirt, dark-blue stockings, and a dark-blue shirt under the open sweater. What _really_ got his attention, however, was the fact that she had the hood up. And the hood had _fox ears_ on top. That was the last straw.

With his mind burning the image of two beautiful women in front of him into his mind forever, he fainted with a goofy smile on his face. Hinata and Gaia looked at each other, both sporting blushes when they concluded that Naruto liked it.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he realized he was in his bed. Before he could get up, he saw that Haku, Hinata, Hikari, Akyo, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, and Gaia all rushed to him in an instant, all asking in perfect sync, "Naruto-kun/-sama! Are you okay?" He blinked as they all began fussing over him.

"I don't want to be dead." he mumbled, causing the girls to stare at him confused. "I'm surrounded by angels. That means I'm dead right? I don't wanna be dead! I have my own angels back at home!" he suddenly sounded saddened... until Shishi's face appeared in front of him.

"Awww... how cute!" he said with a stupid grin.

"Never mind, I _know_ you wouldn't be allowed in heaven." Naruto grumbled while Pushing Shishi's head away.

"Smart-ass." Shishi grumbled, but his grin never left. "You were out the second you realized exactly what it was the girls were wearing." Naruto looked and, sure enough, Hinata and Gaia were still wearing those wonderful clothes.

"Um... can you _not_ change out of those... any time soon?"

* * *

**Man. I feel like this was another filler. But I promise that the plot will now move on, Naruto and Jiraiya will go after Tsunade, and Tora the cat's surprise will be coming up. (Insert maniacal laughter).**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	37. Demon Children, Meeting

**Over a thousand review! WOOTWOOT! Thank you all!**

**Yup, Deidara's going to be a chick now. But since Naruto already has too many girls, she will probably be with Shishi. Oh well, more destruction for Konoha I guess.**

**Hmmm... Three dudes have flamed me... But at least it wasn't Ralphy. I mean, these flames actually make sense. But (shrug) can't blame 'em. Anyway, thanks (I guess) for the comments. Doesn't affect me much, but it got me thinking a bit.**

**And now, for the Tora treat. Kekekekeke... I call myself a genius for actually thinking this up. Some of you thought something horrible happened to Tora. It was horrible, but it didn't happen to Tora. Instead, she is the one who did something horrible. In Konohagakure's eyes anyway. If you're going to use this, make sure to spread the message of who made it!**

**I own nothing but my OCs, and anything I make up that you haven't seen in the manga/anime/anything-seen-before.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The village seemed to be in good shape, the damage was slowly being repaired. It seemed that Suna and Oto were the ones to take the most damage in their forces.

Naruto was loved more than ever, even if they also feared him righteously when he declared no longer being completely human. A few were afraid, but they were more so when Konohamaru and a few of the next generation of kids began to not only wear more black, but were going to the library to look up more on Naruto's cool shadow powers. It was this day specifically that Naruto would be scared more than ever.

A now recovered team seven looked in horror at the scroll that Sarutobi just gave Naruto to read out loud. For once, the old man wasn't wearing the Hokage robes, since he already chose his successor. In Naruto's hands was a scroll that might as well have come from Shinigami-sama, stating Naruto had ten seconds before he died. It took him two seconds to realized what he had read out loud.

"T-Tora..." whispered Sasuke next to him, not having felt so scared since the day he found his clan killed.

"That _thing_ h-had..." Naruto murmured slightly louder, sounding like he was about to cry if his trembling voice was anything to go by. Even Akyo had a few tears in her eyes, something that confused Shishi. He's heard of the 'Demon Cat' but nothing else besides it being a big pain.

It was Sakura, using her powerful lungs and cracking half of the windows in the building, who let the horrible news known to all of Konoha. "TORA HAD _KITTENS_!"

For the next hundred months, you could _feel_ how the poor genin had their faces scratched by twelve 'Baby Demons', all of them a different color and size.

* * *

"Hope to see you soon, Gaia-chan." Naruto said while holding a little red kitten away from his face. Strangely enough, this particular kitten of Tora's always searched Naruto out and tried fighting him. Gaia nodded, a bit of red on her normally pale cheeks. Grinning and leaning forward, Naruto caught her lips in his own and gave her a long chaste kiss, Gaia's eyes threatening to pop out of her sockets. "You'll get more when we see each other again." he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun." she murmured, her eyes wide and glazed. Naruto smirked and his hand reached for her butt, getting a squeak from the suna kunoichi.

"I'll visit whenever I can." he whispered huskily. Knowing about his 'Abyssal-transport', Gaia knew he could appear anywhere. Not to mention that he could teleport anywhere so long as he knew where he was going. Or _who_ he was looking for. After that, Kankuro pulled Naruto aside and began making threats that would make people cringe in pure fright. Naruto knew that Kankuro couldn't do any of those things, since the difference in strength was huge. But that didn't stop the chills going down Naruto's spine. With a rather high, "Understood." from Naruto, they two nodded to each other and were soon chatting like good friends.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" asked Naruto with his eyebrow twitching. Bad enough he had to fight off Hisu**(Hiss)** the cat today. They named him that because he never purred nor meowed, always hissed at others. Mainly he hissed at Naruto, or made a hissing sound that you could tell was, "Naaahhhsssuto."

"I need you to bring back my other student, Senju Tsunade, to be the Godaime Hokage. Accompanying you will be Jiraiya." repeated the old man.

Naruto already was screaming, "FUCK NO!" before the 'Ji' in Jiraiya escaped Sarutobi's lips. "Why the hell does it have to be that stupid pervert!"

"Because he still has to teach you your father's Rasengan." said Sarutobi.

"... Where's that stupid idiot anyway." Naruto practically ordered, causing the previous Hokage's eyebrow to quirk.

"Right here!" declared a voice from the window, before Naruto suddenly slammed a fist into the sage's face.

"You're late. Now, what's this about the Rasengan you owe me?" Naruto said while crossing his arms. Had jiraiya been a normal civilian, he would've pissed himself and fainted because of the glare Naruto leveled on him.

"O-okay!" said the old hermit while quickly nodding his head, causing Naruto's glare to go down a few degrees. "So, I'm ready when you are."

"Fine." he murmured before turning to Sarutobi. "But I want to bring someone else with me." He made a clone and sent it to bring a specific person. Not three minutes later, the clone appeared in a flash with someone that almost gave Jiraiya a heart attack.

"H-her?" he nearly squeaked when he saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Yes, her." Naruto deadpanned. Jiraiya was whimpering pathetically as Tayuya smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks for bringing me along, Naruto-sama." she said in an angelic tone, scaring the crap out of Jiraiya.

"Well, I need someone who can help me keep this idiot in line. Who else better than you?"

"Hmmm.. Okay, I'll do it!" she said while nodding, then giving poor Jiraiya an evil smirk.

"Okay, um, meet me at the gate in an hour." with that, he left quickly to spend the rest of his time peeping as much as possible.

It was an hour later that Naruto and Tayuya were waiting for the old idiot. "He has ten seconds before I hunt him down." grumbled Naruto, Tayuya nodding beside him. "Five seconds." Instantly, Jiraiya appeared with a large grin. The grin soon became a scared face when he saw the demonized glare Naruto gave him. "Next time, be here earlier. I truthfully don't want to be looking for your girl for longer than I need to."

"Right then, let's get going." said Jiraiya, and the three were soon on their way to the last known place that Tsunade was spotted in. They didn't know that there were three people riding a white bird heading to the same place to meet Naruto.

* * *

"Wake up, fucktard!" shouted Tayuya while kicking Jiraiya hard in the ribs. Two days into their travel, and the two brats were already giving him pain. It wasn't long before Naruto also began to kick, finally making Jiraiya lose it.

"It's four in the morning!" he grumbled angrily. That made Naruto blink.

"Oh. Well, I usually sleep less than normally. So just tell me what's the second step for the rasengan, will you ero-sennin?" Over the two days, Naruto had completed the first step and was ready for the second. Honestly, they didn't even get to rest much yesterday because of Naruto wanting to find Tsunade as soon as possible. The only reason Tayuya wasn't complaining was because as soon as she looked like she would fall over, Naruto picked her up and let her rest, not slowing for a second. However, when Jiraiya said he was tired, Naruto made a fox tail come out of his spine and wrapped it around Jiraiya's arm and just pulled him along, almost dislocating the arm twice.

"Okay then. There are rubber balls in my pack, so try to pop those with your chakra." mumbled Jiraiya, hoping against hope that Naruto would let him sleep some more. It was not meant to be when Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Wait, I wasn't supposed to pop those _yet_? Huh, well too late for that. I did those when I ran out of balloons. Erm, what's the third step then?" Naruto scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly. Jiriya sighed and got up, showing Naruto that he needed to make the Rasengan without breaking the balloon. Naruto then began working on that as Jiraiya and Tayuya were packing up the camp they made.

Pretty soon they came across another town named Tanzaku town, a place that seemed rather nice. Naruto smiled, the fact it was morning not bothering him in the slightest. He turned his head slightly and saw that both Jiraiya and Tayuya were looking around. Well, Tayuya was looking around. Jiraiya had just found an inn, entered, before being winked at by a random woman. Next thing Naruto knew, Jiraiya had just slammed their room-key into Naruto's hand and ran off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"That was... to be expected." mumbled Naruto, not completely caring. He suddenly realized that the woman had a glazed look in her eyes, so that meant... He smirked and looked at the roof of the building across from the one he was in, seeing three people jump off a bird. Two men and a single woman. "Come, Tayuya-chan. We have guests." he said, moving to get to the room as Tayuya followed suit.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." she said, smiling brightly. She loved how she was treated in his house, enough to cuss less than seventeen times a day. ANd that meant loosing only a few hundred ryo to the twins really.

* * *

As the bird disappeared in a poof of smoke, the girl pouted and mumbled, "I wanted to show more of my art, un."

"We will have time later. Now, let's go see Naruto-kun." said Itachi, jumping off the roof and landing outside of the inn, making sure to put on a disguise.

The third member managed to dust off his pants before suddenly realizing that he was alone. Instantly, he panicked. "ITACHI-SEMPAI! DEIDARA-SEMPAI! WERE ARE YO-!" he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the hair and pulled by the female member.

"Shut your mouth already! Un!" she growled as the poor man began to cry.

"Se-sempai... you're hurting-"

"I don't care!" she hissed, making the crying boy silence himself. For now anyway.

Itachi sighed and simply continued. Had anyone seen them in their disguises, they would've seen a father with his wife, the wife pulling their child by the ear. Knocking on the door he knew Naruto was in, he took off his disguise and waited, hearing some shuffling. Inside, Naruto grumbled about ANBU captains having similar habits. He opened the door and mumbled, "You know, the whole making Jiraiya go after the chick thing was rather unnecessary. I was hoping to explain everything to him."

Itachi just shrugged, his smirk hidden behind the collar of his coat. "I thought it rather amusing. Sorry, but the thought of tricking a sannin will make anybody giddy." Itachi said. Many would think it strange that he said it all in his normal stoic voice, but Naruto just shrugged.

"So who are-" he was suddenly tackled by an orange and black blur that wrapped itself around his abdomen.

"H there! Tobi's happy to finally meet you!" said a rather bubbly looking young man, probably four years older than Naruto. He had black spiky hair, the normal Akatsuki clothes, and an orange spiral mask on his face.

"Naruto-kun, this here is Tobi. And behind me is Deidara." Itachi said, before jerking a thumbe behind him. Sure enough, a person with blond hair that reminded him of Ino's walked up to him and made a peace sign.

"So you're the Uzumaki kid eh? Un." she said while smirking. he could finally tell it was a woman because of the voice. Naruto nodded towards her before looking back down at the happy masked guy.

"Where can I get a mask like that?" he asked, thinking he'd probably look cool using one of those. Maybe he wasn't obsessed with orange, but it was still his favorite color. Even with the mask, he could see a shiny blue eye tinkling like that of a child.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he chanted as he ran back towards the inn. When he reached the hottie, she suddenly passed out and didn't wake up for nearly ten minutes. When she finally woke up, she was scared and said gibberish about a man with red eyes, the eyes having three tomoe spinning around them. He then said that she should go home and rest, something she gladly did, before beginning to panic and rush back to the inn, hoping Naruto hadn't been taken.

He barged into the room, bitting his thumb and going through hand signs. He was halfway through summoning a toad when he finally realized what was happening. And he fainted with the image of Naruto and Tobi playing cards, Deidara and Tayuya comparing the arts of music and sight, and Itachi looking questioningly at a pair of contacts in his hands.

* * *

**Yeah, even I thought that was stupid. Don't know why I did it, I just did.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the Tora thing. I haven't seen anyone use it, so I really hope I did something original.**

**Review please! They're like the candles to my birthday cake. and their the only light to this cold, dark place that is supposed to be my mind. I can't see my fingers in this... (Slaps himself repeatedly in the face) I gotta stop mimicking Chrona. It's bad for my health.**

**Anyway, ja ne!**


	38. Innocence Is Fun

**(Sniffsniff) so I wasn't original with Tora's kittens? Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder. At least I made a kitten that's always after Naruto, right? Like having a Konohamaru with claws! (Shrug) How has everyone been everyone?**

**Sorry I'm late, I just had writer's block. ****And a brain flood. As in, so many ideas hit my head that I started making a shitload of random crap. I'm even making a one-shot on Soul Eater, and I'm pretty sure it's original. And because I'm a damn perv... it's smut. So just stay calm, and wait for the next update. Hopefully, I'm making this other fic right.**

**And I don't plan on abandoning this fic. I would sooner eat broccoli before I stop writing. CURSE YOU BROCCOLI! MAY SATAN FUCK YOU UP!**

**I guess I should explain a bit to those with the same brain cells as my brother. Tobi is Tobi, Madara is Madara. Simple, yet complex for some. Point is that they're completely different people in this fic. 'Nough said. And if you want it in baby words then go ahead and PM me. And just so you know, Tobi will be speaking in third-person from now on.**

**I _could_ make Deidara be with Naruto, but then I would _really_ be giving him a handful. Still, I'll think about it. Also, Karin will not be in Naruto's harem. Gotta let it down a bit, ne?**

**I own nothing besides the things I made.**

**Oh, and now I get it. So Chidori and Raikiri are similar, but Chidori is weaker. Raikiri is better, so no more need to explain. Especially since What the hey.**

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to wear these." murmured Itachi while staring at the contacts on his hands.

"I told you, it helps you see better. Or do you want me to get you glasses with thick lenses?" Itachi quickly shook his head, as he did _not_ want to be using one of those huge things. With that settled, Naruto sat crossed legged and sat in front of Tobi, who was shuffling cards and passing them out to two clones Naruto made. Sitting down, he mumbled, "Okay Tobi. I hope you know how to play poker, 'cause I really don't feel like explaining."

"Is it like Go Fish?" Naruto's eye twitched at the thought of having to teach it to Tobi when he just wanted to play.

So, being the 'nice' guy he is, he said, "Yeah, except you say Royal Flush or something else." Tayuya and Deidara snickered while shaking their heads, both returned to their conversation. And nearly ten seconds later, Jiraiya crashed through the door, froze, stared for a good five seconds, and fainted. They all blinked at him before shrugging and returning to their own business.

* * *

(In A Dark Cave)

The projection of a man could be seen in front of a statue. The statue looked like some petrified zombie with nine eyes and its hands were in chains. _"Where are they?"_ he demanded to the gathered nin around him.

"Don't know," said the only one that wasn't a projection. He looked like something Orochimaru would make by mixing shark DNA with a human's and had a large sword on his back that was bandaged up. "Itachi-san, Tobi, and Deidara-san were talking last time I saw them. I'm not sure where they went, but they seemed to be in a hurry."

_"Whatever the reason is, find them immediately!"_ growled out the leader as his projection disappeared. In a tower, Pein sighed as he turned to the man standing behind him. "I don't know what they are doing, but I know that they are no longer with us."

"Though Deidara and Itachi were useful, I'm sure that Tobi is expandable. The fool never did do much, besides being slightly faster than normal people. But his mind was barely mush, so I can easily act like him. I'm getting tired of doing very little." murmured a voice, two eyes with the Sharingan shining in the darkness. Pein nodded and left the room, allowing Madara to think on his next plan. _'Damn. Without Itachi, my plans for Sasuke are ruined. However, his hatred for his older brother will still be of use to me. No matter what they say, Sasuke will always hate Itachi.'_ he thought while smirking, placing an exact replica of Tobi's mask on his own face.

* * *

(Back With Naruto)

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Jiraiya, looking more scared than ever. It might have had something to do with the clay centipede Deidara placed around his waist, Tayuya holding her flute that was ready to be jammed into his throat, the multiple kunai that Itachi and Tobi had on his legs and arms, and Naruto's blades ready to be shoved into his stomach. They were all smiles, though Itachi had his eyebrow quirked to show he was amused.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya!" Naruto said while smirking.

"Hi there! Tobi's happy to meet Jiraiya-sama!" Tobi greeted happily, flashing a peace sign at the pinned sannin. Jiraiya couldn't respond lest he have his neck sliced by a flute, so he smiled nervously at the boy(?).

They let the man up, allowing him to crawl back into a corner, bring his hands up as a pathetic form of protection, and shouted, "Please don't kill me! I always thought Tsunade would kill me the day I got the nerve to grope her!" That got a few eyebrows raised, as well as KI being flooded into the room by two pissed off kunoichi. After all, Tsunade was a woman that was to be respected, being the strongest kunoichi in the elemental nations.

"You're an embarrassment to humans, Jiraiya." mumbled Naruto, rolling his eyes and walking out of the door with the two other males following him. "I hope you live... okay, I'm lying. I could care less if you lived or not." Naruto called back, and Tobi finally closed the door. Jiraiya was confused for a moment, before he heard knuckles cracking and soon found himself in more pain than ever before. Outside, the three males winced every time Jiraiya made a shrieking sound, or the sound of snapping was heard. Or it sounded like his organs were being ripped apart. Naruto decided that he did care a bit about the poor man, and even pitied him. To an extent

"MY GNADS!" they heard him scream, and they cringed while hoping the poor man would have the wonderful embrace of death. Another three minutes passed before Deidara came back with all three of her mouths grinning wildly, and Tayuya looked like she had a crate full of chocolates. Naruto learned quickly that that was her favorite thing to eat, seeing as most of his fridge was almost always empty of anything that had chocolate.

"Better! Un." chirped Deidara, clasping her hands behind her back. "Shall we go now?" The two women walked down the hall and allowed the men to look into the room.

"Um, Naruto-aniki? Itachi-sempai?" asked Tobi as he looked at the two 'older' men. Both of which continued to look and only grunted to show they were listening. "What's that black thing that's smoking? And why does it smell like burned meat in here?"

"That, Tobi..." began Itachi, only for Naruto to finish.

"... is what happens to foolish perverts like Jiraiya." mumbled the jinchuriki, his face devoid of everything besides pity as he walked into the room. While he wasn't skilled in medical jutsu, his youki simply knew his intent and did as it was told. That also meant he had to concentrate extremely hard.

If he wanted to heal something, he needed to place that intention _alone_ into the youki. If he didn't, one of two things would happen. First is that the youki would do nothing more than make the person into a hyperactive maniac, mostly because it destroyed a few brain cells and replaced them with pure youki. The second was that it would kill them, either acting as a poison or a type of acid. Oh yeah, it always disposed of the bodies whenever he killed some villagers. Yeah, he loved his village alright. He never said anything about the people living in it though.

He slowly healed the poor sannin, making sure to relocate both his arms. And put the leg straight again. And make sure the fingers were untwisted. And re-hinge the jaw. Know what, he had to fix the whole body!

"Jiraiya, I honestly believe you will die in the most comical way possible." Itachi said while shaking his head. Once Naruto was done, he stood up and walked out of the room. Itachi then patted the man on the shoulder before also exiting, leaving Tobi to look down at the man.

Tobi just stood there, his only visible eye showing pity for the man. "Is Jiraiya-sama okay? Does he want Tobi to take him to a hot spring?" he asked innocently, since Naruto had told him that the toad hermit liked hot springs for his 'research'. Jiraiya smiled at the boy and nodded, already liking the kid. Too bad he didn't see the mischievous glint in Tobi's eye.

* * *

(Konoha: Namikaze Estate)

Something rather... interesting is happening in Naruto's home. More precisely, his room.

"A-are you sure o-of this, Akyo-san?" asked Hinata, her face almost glowing because of the blush that reached a bit below her neck. Haku was next to her, just as red. Mainly because they were both completely naked, and Akyo was currently taking measurements using strips of shadow.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, you two will look great. Besides, even though Naruto-kun doesn't wear orange, it's still his favorite color. So let's just make you two some clothes so that he can't possibly resist, okay?" chirped Akyo, taking the measurement to Hinata's chest and squeezing her breast a bit.

**(AN: Okay! Kids, wait until you see more bold words and _then_ you can read. If you are eighteen and older, go ahead. Those of you who are not, close your eyes and just skip to the next AN. YURI ALERT!)**

Hinata gasped and her face _did_ light up, making Haku wonder if the girl's head would act as a second sun for the whole house. "Ooh! Sensitive are we?" cooed the vixen, her hands suddenly grabbing Hinata's tits and letting the measuring-shadow fall to the floor.

The Hyuuga heiress squirmed as she moaned quietly, unnoticeably turning Haku on. Though the ice user still tried to stop it by saying, "P-perhaps we should get back to-eep!" She suddenly had her wrists and ankles restrained by four tails extending and picking her up, one of Akyo's hands reaching out and squeezing her ass. While Haku might not have much in the chest department, she made up for it with her luscious and round butt.

"Oh, don't worry ladies. I can tell you two haven't touched yourselves in a while. So why not just enjoy it a bit, okay?" Akyo asked sweetly, her hands never stoping in rubbing and pinching Hinata's nipples, nor lightly making circles around Haku's ass hole. She seemed to enjoy making the human girls mewl in her hands, sending youki to her hands to make pleasurable vibrations run across the girls' skin.

"Mmm... A-Akyo-s-saaahhhnnn... Wha-whaaaat are yohhhhh doing?" Hinata whimpered, her hands tied behind her back because one of Akyo's tail left Haku and made sure the heiress couldn't resist. Not that she would or anything truth be told, Hinata couldn't think straight right now. Akyo only giggled as her hand began to lower, her face coming closer toHaku's snatch as she gave a test lick to the teen's swelled lips. Haku moaned and bucked her hips, Akyo's nose rubbing a bit against her swollen clit as her tongue entered her pussy. Akyo's hand finally reached its target as she sensually rubbed Hinata's nether lips.

"Te-he. You two girls will make Naruto rather horny. He can barely restrain himself when around aunt Hikari. He can tell she's in heat, though it's mainly because Naruto-kun is _so strong._" murmured the vixen, moaning out the last two words. And as soon as she did, two of her fingers entered either girl's sacred area, making them moan more and move their hips to get more of the friction. "Hmmm... I think I'm going to enjoy letting you two sleep with Naruto-kun when he decides to ravish _all of us_." Akyo said, giggling like a pervert as her fingers rubbed against a rather sensitive spot in both girls. They came instantaneously, the vixen behind between them grinning as her hands were coated in the cum.

**(Okay, I think that's all for now. Sorry, but it was mainly just fingering and some licking. Nothing much. Kids, go ahead and start reading. I'm sure you're going to _love_ this part...)**

**

* * *

**

(Outside The Door)

There was a little something Akyo forgot about before she began playing around with the girls. Actually, _two_ little somethings. Nel and Shippo tilted their heads to the side as they heard the moans of the two girls. For a second they were confused. Before they came to a horrible, 'realization'.

"Y-you don think..." gasped Nel, only for Shippo to nod and look scared himself.

"Yah. Akyo-nee-sama is gonna eet Hina-chan and the Hakup lady!" he whispered, his little knees trembling as he heard the moaning of 'pain' continue. Running away quickly, they searched around the house and finally found who they were looking for. "Stitch!"

The little blue stopped drinking his orange juice from the bottle Kin gave him. He may have strong teeth, but for some reason he liked using the bottle. "Eeh." he called, showing he was listening.

* * *

"CHAAAAGGGEEEEE!" shouted Shippo as he and Nel held Stitch above their heads, charging towards Naruto's room. Using the blue summon as a battering ram, they full speed towards the door and slammed his head into the door. The door instantly gave in, since they enhanced the run with a bit of youki. They were still young, so the most they did was unhinge the door and then slam into it, resulting in the door to fall down. Shippo, Nel, and Stitch all looked to see that Hinata, Haku, and Akyo were all under the sheets. "Oh. Dei wernt being eeting." Shippo said innocently.

The two humans there blushed since, figuratively, they _were_ being eaten. By a very sexy fox-girl that knew how to use her tails, hands, and mouth. Too bad that Stitch was old enough to know what was happening, and immediately had a nose-bleed. Since the twins were still holding on to him, the three short organisms were rocketed backwards and out of the room, all the way down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room in a crumpled heap.

Akyo blinked and shrugged before looking back at the girls with a grin. Nervously, Hinata asked, "D-did this k-kill the mood?" When Akyo shook her head, Hinata sighed and mumbled, "Darn." before Akyo continued.

* * *

**Another filler. Yeah... Sorry, I got minor writer's block.**

**Anyway, this is for me to just be stupid while I think up the rest of the story. Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	39. Tsunade Is Found!

**Over 1100 reviews, people! WOOTWOOT!**

**Thank you all, I would probably hug you all! However, I don't know if I should trust you or not, so I'll just give a thumbs up!**

**I finished the Soul Eater One-shot, so please check it out. That is, unless you're under 18. Then you can't read it.**

**Also, I had the _hugest_ fucking writer's block. That's why I haven't updated. And 'cause I've been rewriting chapter 33. And why I am forcing myself to do this so I'm not making myself look stupid by doing the thing I hate most. (My profile says I hate it when people don't update.)**

**Man, Kuroshitsuji is some weird shit. But Grell is a funny dude, so I guess it's semi-fine.**

**I own nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

Naruto was sure that his eye was nothing but a blur because of how fast it was twitching. Not only did they have to go to another town to find Tsunade, but now Tobi was singing something on the Wizard of Oz. And he had been repeating the same song. For _three hours!_ He wasn't alone, as Deidara continued to make more and more bombs while sealing them away, one for each time Tobi had sung that same tune. Though he had to at least bow down to the 'young' man. Had he not known any better, he would have thought that they were probably cousins. On the last town, Tobi showed he was a natural at pulling pranks.

Funny what you can do with three bottles of pink dye, red feathers, and a hundred Shadow-clones disguised as civilians. And said clones exploding into a large mushroom of pink dye while a bunch of Deidara's birds threw feathers all over the town. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" continued Tobi... again.

"Tobi, good boys are quiet when the rest are trying to find a person." Itachi murmured, seemingly right when Naruto was a second from releasing his blades. He liked Tobi and all, but there was a limit about how much you can hear the same damn song. As soon as Tobi heard that, he stopped singing and just skipped along happily.

Turning to Itachi, Naruto growled out, "You're an evil man. You could've said that earlier." he said, seeing the mirth in the Uchiha's eyes. Uchiha are _strange_ creatures. All of them. They finally decided to just go ahead and get something to drink. Legally, Naruto was an adult. Therefore, he needed to get his ass drunk before he killed someone. And if he did kill someone while drunk, then at least the wonderful excuse of being drunk cover it all up. Maybe...

They entered a nearby bar and almost instantly, Jiraiya's eyes bulged as he happily cried out, "Tsunade-hime!"

A beautiful woman with large breast, wearing a grey robe of sorts with blue pants and high heeled sandals looked up from her staring contest against the cup in her hand. "Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted in confusion, her cheeks slightly pink because of the alcohol. Naruto resisted the urge to Hirashin to Sarutobi's office and slap the man across the face. _This_ was supposed to be the next Hokage? This drunk woman who, apparently, has been running from her past? Seriously?

"So this is Tsunade." he murmured under his breath, noting that despite not looking like much, she still seemed to be ready to attack. He looked behind him and noticed that the only one behind him was Tayuya and Jiraiya. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Tsunade, Tayuya sitting next to him while Jiraiya brought up a chair. "Nice to meet you." he greeted, smiling kindly. Mostly because he was glad that he didn't have to look for her anymore.

"Okay then, I have something to tell you Tsunade." began Jiraiya, both beginning to converse about Konoha wanting her to become the new Hokage while Naruto and Tayuya began to talk with Shizune.

"I'm not going to go back to that village." Tsunade growled out, reminding Naruto of why they were here.

"So can we go now?" Naruto asked to Jiraiya, catching Tsunade's attention as well. It seemed that she was so drunk, she didn't notice Naruto until just now.

"And who the heck are these brats Jiraiya? Did you adopt them or something?"

"Oh, hi. Name's Naruto. And I would sooner stab my own ears and eyes before I let myself be adopted by this pervert." Naruto greeted again, in a completely calm voice. That was enough to show that he was serious.

Tsunade was about to quirk an eyebrow, but then the name finally clicked. "N-Naruto? As in, Kushina-chan's Naruto?" she asked, looking at him like he was a ghost. She suddenly got up and grabbed Naruto before giving him the biggest and strongest hug in the world. Did his spine just snap in two different places? "Naruto!" he heard her cry, and even felt the tear drops fall on his head.

"Um... yeah, it's me." he choked out, his face currently being crushed into her chest. Jiraiya had a look of both envy and betrayal. Unbeknownst to them, Itachi was giving him a similar look. Tobi just thought that Naruto was sleeping in the 'Woman Pillows'. That's what Deidara always called them anyway. But the blond bomber didn't have any, which he found strange. Deidara suddenly got the urge to kill all those that had anything that looked remotely orange-colored.

"Oh dear god, Naruto!" cried Tsunade as she looked like she was trying to crush him. "I thought you were dead! The hospital you were born in was nothing but ruins, your mother's body was barely complete. And you were nowhere to be found!" she said, hiccuping more and weeping into the blond boy. He just stood there, his eyes slightly widening before they softened. Okay, so she thought he was dead. He could forgive her. Somewhat. At least she didn't do anything to earn his ire. Jiraiya for being a pervert, and for knowing he was _alive_.

"It's okay Tsunade. You didn't know." he said soothingly. "This guy however," he jerked a thumb towards a nervously sweating Jiraiya. ", he did know." Almost instantly, three girls were focusing their maximum KI towards the single sannin. He was pretty sure that he just crapped himself, as he now felt much more... relieved.

**"You..."** growled out Tsunade, her fists cracking as she raised them both. **"Die!"** For the rest of the night, the most girlish screams ever to be heard were being emitted by Jiraiya.

* * *

The seven ninjas and only pig were now next to a river, Naruto splashing some water over his head to keep him concentrated. Lately, his attention has been slacking. "So let me get this straight." murmured Naruto, rubbing his temples as he thought of what he just heard. "Orochimaru offered to bring back your lover and your brother, correct?" he asked. Currently, he was sporting a few slowly healing bruises. Just as they left the bar, Itachi appeared and nearly got his ass attacked by Tsunade, who believed him to be an enemy. So he had to explain everything to her and everyone else.

"You see, Itachi kinda had no choice. All of the Uchiha clan was going to make a coup and were going to overthrow jiji. So he had to kill all of them and leave Sasuke, who kinda became a maniac." Naruto began to explain. "So he made his way into Akatsuki, met Deidara here, Tobi tagged along, and me and Sarutobi-jiji made a deal so he could come back home. Not only will it bring back some power to Konoha, but it will also fuck up Sasuke's head.!" Naruto said in a straight face. Itachi twitched at the mention of Sasuke getting fucked up, but said nothing. He would get Naruto back for that.

"Okay... but I still don't trust him." murmured Tsunade. Itachi just shrugged. To be honest, he was feeling rather smug for tricking a sannin once. It may seem stupid, but he didn't necessarily have to say _which_ sannin he tricked, right? Deidara rolled her eyes at seeing her friend in his Uchiha glory. Tobi was scared, mainly because he had just witnessed that Tsunade was rather violent. Almost as much as Deidara when Kisame says she's 'PMSing'. She was so angry, that they had to move from five different lairs. It was a hassle, but they managed.

"Anyway, I doubt that Orochimaru will willingly bring back Dan and Nawaki back to life. Did he ask for a sacrifice?" When Tsunade hesitantly nodded, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. My guess is that he's going to use Impure World Resurrection. It'll be their souls alright, but they will have little to no control over themselves. Orochimaru will just give you nothing but emotionless copies of them." Naruto said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Tsunade sighed, seeming to have gone into depression. Well, more so than she already was. "So... it was a lie? What will I do now?" she asked, sighing in exhaustion. Too much to do, so many decisions. Just then, Naruto reached out a hand to her.

"You can start by completing both Nawaki's and Dan's dream. Become Hokage and help them with their dreams." he said, nodding towards her. She hesitated and nodded, taking Naruto's hand as a grin formed "What do you say, baa-chan?" That was probably the wrong thing to say, as he was suddenly punched across the face and sent flying, straight into a rock side. Poor thing was turned into rubble as Naruto twitched, groaning as well.

"Don't say that you brat!"

* * *

The rest of the week was actually quite interesting. Naruto told Tsunade a good deal about his life and how he was treated. Let it be known that many boulders would have funerals because of all the anger Tsunade took out on the landscape. Naruto laughed nervously, but it was mostly to hide the familiar sensation to fight. He needed a strong opponent, so he happily said that Tsunade could take her anger out on him. The result? Well, people were awakened in the middle of the night by many explosions. And the next day, an entire mountain disappeared.

So now, Tsunade stood in front of Orochimaru, her hands glowing a blue color as the tattered remains of his hands almost reached it. And just as they were a few centimeters away, a scalpel was thrown and cancelled Tsunade's chakra. "Are you betraying me, Tsunade-chan?" asked Orochimaru, not exactly sounding surprised. Tsunade suddenly gave him a smirk he _knew_ didn't belong to her.

"Nah. Just came here to skin you!" 'she' said in a boy's voice, turning into black mist before shrinking into one Uzumaki Naruto. "Shall we have our fun now, Orochi-teme?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shishi sighed and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the council. "So let me get this straight. You want me to take permanent residence in Konohagakure, as well as enlist me in the CRA, and give me a promotion to jonin, correct?" asked the demon, mentally cackling at the humans' stupidity. He never really thought that it would be this easy to get the humans to bend to his will. It was easy to manipulate humans. Do some good here, some bad behind their backs... and they were nothing more than living puppets. Now he could really have some fun, as he saw the heads of the council members nod. _'This is going to be interesting. Let the games begin.'_ he thought, chuckling lightly as he accepted.

* * *

**It's much shorter than usual. Damn. To think I made it. I'm sorry, I kinda just made this during the whole day. I'm just tired. My motivation is wavering, but rest assure that I refuse to let this go unfinished. Of course, I'm going to wrap this up some time later. Not sure when, but it won't be soon.**

**Anyway, please review. I just have to rewrite chapter 33 since I accidentally erased it. And the back up as well.**


	40. Kill Him!

**Huh. I didn't get as many reviews for my one-shot as I expected... Well, whatever.**

**You know what? FUCK YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! FUCK YOU ALL THE WAY TO HEll! I'm gonna finish this story if I have to slam my head into the desk more than I already do. And this time there will be _blood_, bitch! Ya hear me?**

**For the wonderful readers, prepare to hate me.**

**Now, I know I've said I would pair Naruto up with a bunch of girls, but I'm just gonna slice it down to only six girls. Mainly because it will seem slightly more realistic. So those lucky girls ARE...**

**1. Akyo (Obviously.)**

**2. Hinata (Marriage.)**

**3. Haku (Marriage.)**

**4. Hikari**

**5. Anko (Debt... of sorts.)**

**6. Gaia (I already turned him into a chick. No use _not_ pairing her up with Naruto.)**

**These will make more sense since Naruto already began a relationship of sorts with them. Okay? And Tayuya will just be a maid or something. I mean, I don't think I've made any signs of there being any other relationship besides the master-servant one going on between her and Naruto. That includes Kin and Karin, so Naruto will just have three kick-ass maids. And an awesome butler if what I have in mind is pulled off right.**

**Chapter 33 is back, so you can read it now. And I've been reading a shit-load of manga lately. Mainly D. Gray-man, Bleach, some Naruto here and there, Kanokon...**

**I own nothing. Please enjoy as i slam my head into this desk.**

* * *

Naruto continued to smirk at Orochimaru, who had an annoyed look on his face. This kid could seriously do some damage if it was true that he was capable of staying on par with the demon that ripped his arms off. Well, the demon was screaming a bunch of strange things, mainly about calling Orochimaru a scaly something. But there were enough hints when the demon said/shouted about the two blonds' fights. Now without his arms, he was pretty much fucked. He tried to play it cool though.

"Where is Tsunade-hime?" he asked, trying to act calm. Though if you have ears on par with that of an Inuzuka, it was easy to hear the slight unease in the snake's question.

"Oh, she's around... somewhere." Naruto said, a sweat drop forming over his head when he remembered drugging their drinks. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was just that he wanted them to be safe. Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to kill Orochimaru himself. He loved a good fight, and would happily put his elders to sleep to get said fight. Might seem insane to most, but that's kinda what happens when you have abyss youki running through you. Shishi said it was possible his ancestor was some guy named Alard or something. Alcarth? Whatever! The point was that it was in his blood to fight all strong opponents he can find.

He smiled cheekily and said, "I'm your opponent, so let's get this show on the road!" With that, he unsealed his blades before throwing Red-queen into the air and making multiple one-handed hand signs. "**Fire-style: Great Fire-ball jutsu!**" he inhaled before breathing out a large flame towards the two other nin. "Hey Kabuto!" Naruto greeted, apparently noticing the boy for the first time. Gravity finally brought Red-queen down as Naruto caught it in reverse grip. He got into a crouching stance with both blades, ready to fight.

Kabuto twitched a bit at the malicious smile Naruto gave him. "Um, hello Naruto-kun. I see you know a good deal of fire and wind jutsu." commented Kabuto lightly, though he knew that the two together would make a powerful combo. And Naruto knew it too.

"Yup. It's actually nice. I can slice and burn. Is**n't it great?"** Naruto asked, his youki flaring as his features became feral. **"Now. Let's see how long you two will last against me, eh?"** Naruto lunged at them, slicing at Orochimaru while throwing Kitsune towards Kabuto. On the handle of the blade was a small bit of shadow that extended and turned into a clone. **"Abyssal-clone jutsu."** Naruto murmured, continuing to attack Orochimaru.

The clone in the meantime was trying to slice off Kabuto's limbs to incapacitate him. After all, a medic can't do much without his hands. Kabuto used one of his scalpels and sliced the clone's neck, expecting it to disperse. instead, it only bled out black smoke as it slowly closed up the wound. Smirking at the shocked nin, the clone continued it's assault and managed to scratch a bit at Kabuto's shoulder.

* * *

(Unknown Place)

A pale man in his mid twenties with silver hair was silently walking around a forest, a slight sneer to his face. _'I still can't believe they haven't chosen me as the Kyuubi. I was always stronger than Hikari, yet the damn council don't want me to lead the fox demons. Stupid fools. How can they say that there is someone much stronger out there?'_ thought the man. He wore a white robes with a red sash around his waist, leather boots and fingerless gloves, and metal wrist-guards. **(If you can't tell, it's the robes Altair from Assassin's Creed wears. Except it doesn't have any of the weapons on him, nor their sheaths, and he has his hood down.)**

Enraged, his hands grew into sharp claws as he began to slice through the trees. He roared with fury, seven white tails lashing out before being tipped in ice. He growled and opened a portal to the human world. There was one last way to become Kyuubi, and it was in the human world.

* * *

(Naruto)

As the abyssal-clone returned his blade and fused to Naruto's shadow, he smirked seeing Kabuto and Orochimaru standing on top of a large purple snake. **_'Interesting.'_ **he thought, looking at the snake and trying to see if it would attack any time soon. **"My guess is that you are Manda, the boss to the snake-contract."** Naruto murmured, looking rather amused. He smirked when he saw Manda's eyes widen slightly at the sight of Naruto.

**"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The only Abyssal-hanyou known to the world. I thought they all disappeared when the accursed nospheratu had ceased to exist."** Manda said, looking quite uncomfortable fighting a descendant of _The Count_. Like many other creatures of the past, he was one of many that were monsters even among demons.

**"Ah, so I am a descendant of someone famous. How wonderful."** Naruto mused out loud, honestly sounding proud. He then shrugged as he sealed away Red-queen. **"I don't plan on sealing anything any time soon, so I might as well put this away."** he mumbled, holding Kitsune in both hands. He then teleported above the large snake and stabbed downwards, only to have Manda slither away. Said snake was about to try and swallow him whole, but was forced to dodge when a huge knife stabbed the ground its head was once on.

**"Aw... I was hoping to get a snake-skin wallet."** came a booming voice. Naruto looked over and saw a large toad with red markings around its body, eyes, and mouth. It wore a purple robe, the kanji for 'Chief' on the back in a red circle, bandages around its abdomen, and it had a pipe in it mouth that had some smoke to show he was using it. Looking at the top of his head, Naruto saw Jiraiya on top with an annoyed look on his face.

Next to the toad was a slug just as big, mostly white with a blue hue on its back. On top of its head was Tsunade , Shizune, and Tayuya. Oh, and Ton-ton as well.

"You stupid brat! You have any idea how worried me and the rest were?" he shouted at the chuckling blond. "I'd try smacking you upside the head, but I don't want to loose my hand." grumbled Jiraiya while returning his attention to Orochimaru. "And _you_! You have any idea how suicidal it is for someone to _willingly_ fight this kid? He's killed so many camps of thugs on our way for looking for Tsunade that I can barely sleep at nights!"

Orochimaru looked annoyed as hell. "Jiraiya. How... unpleasant to see you again."

"I know how you feel. You look as gay as ever." Both men glared at each other like kids while Naruto appeared on the large toad's pipe.

**"Yo! Name's Naruto. You must be Gamabunta. Ero-sennin would always say something about you and my dad fighting together."** Naruto said while waving like a kid. **"Nice to meet you."**

**"Hmmm... You're definitely Minato's kid. Heck, Minato greeted me the same way. Except he commented on my 'make-up'. Pah! Stupid boy. I crushed him right then and there."** Naruto was glad he didn't say anything about it as a sweat drop appeared behind his head. He was actually gonna ask, "What's with the make-up?" but decided to not be attacked by two summons. He didn't have full control over his youki yet, and he didn't want to kill both summons. Just Manda.

He then jumped over next to Jiraiya and said, **"We need to kill him quickly. It's probably a bad idea to let this go on longer than I already have."** With that, he let his youki return to his body while holding Kitsune at the ready. "Come one already." murmured Naruto, a bit impatient. A flower in the center of the three summons slowly began loosing its petals until there was none, that's when the three summons attacked.

Naruto had to say, it was pretty cool. He was rather entertained really, and stayed out of it for a while. Tayuya and Shizune did a rather great job at keeping Kabuto busy too.

* * *

Tayuya quickly blew a few notes on her flute, causing Kabuto to stumble just slightly. It was enough to let Shizune throw a few senbon, though a few were blocked by Kabuto's scalpels. They were aimed to kill him instantly, but he only blocked the lethal ones, causing him to groan in pain. Charging forward, Tayuya almost managed to stab him with her flute, but Kabuto blocked it with his scalpel and quickly placed some distance between himself and the two women. Naruto enhanced it with youki and it now would work almost like a kunai. It was slightly stronger than iron, but she could only stab with it. Being a long-range fighter, she quickly jumped back when the attack failed.

She growled at the cocky grin on Kabuto's face. You know, I won't have to wait long before Orochimaru-sama decides to kill you with the curs-mark." It was Tayuya's turn to smirk smugly. "Now what the hell is there to smile about?" asked Kabuto, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's just that Naruto-sama released me a long time ago. I no longer have to fear Orochi-teme bothering me ever again." she said like she was commenting the weather. Kabuto twitched lightly, but showed nothing else to point out he was annoyed.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to kill you myself."

"But what about me?" asked someone behind him, suddenly being lifted by the back of his shirt by Tsunade as she threw him a few feet away. He managed to land on his feet somewhat clumsily and looked over to Orochimaru, just as naruto's fist connected to said snake's face. "The kid was apparently getting impatient. Now I know he's gonna be someone that thousands of people will fear." she said, cracking her knuckles.

Kabuto just played it cool and had a knowing smile on his face. "Well what do you know? If it isn't the hematophobic medic." he said while his grin widened as he stabbed himself on the hand. Tsunade flinched when she saw the cut, and was about to look away, but was confused when she saw that the wound was leaking... broth? It was then she noticed the background music and smirked.

_'Genjutsu. So Tayuya placed me in one to replace the blood with something stupid. Smart girl.'_ she thought, her smirk growing when she saw Kabuto frown and look at his hand. He did bleed quite a bit, so why wasn't she even slightly intimidated. He then noticed the red-haired girl using her flute while adding chakra to the sound. Whatever it was, it was only affecting Tsunade. He got that far into his belief before he had to dodge the attack that would've blown his head to smithereens.

Tsunade was actually relieved she would no longer have to worry too much on seeing blood. She jumped in the air and prepared to make an axe-kick, cracking the earth as soon as she impacted and creating a mini-earthquake. Kabuto went in to disable her leg with the chakra scalpels, but Shizune quickly appeared between them and grabbed on to both of his wrists. "Tsunade-sama, close your eyes!" shouted the apprentice, the sannin doing just that as the music stopped. Tayuya quickly ran at Kabuto and managed to stab his left shoulder, the jutsu then canceling because of this. Kabuto grit his teeth and began to heal himself, but the youki mixed into the flute was slowing his healing down.

With the genjutsu down, they didn't want to risk the possibility of her seeing the blood. Jerking her flue out of Kabuto's shoulder, she went to stab the other with it. Unfortunately, it was then that that Manda was slammed into the ground, Gamabunta's sword stabbed into the top of his mouth. "Take that, sucker!" shouted Naruto from the top of the sword.

**"Damn it! Orochimaru, next time you summon I expect hundreds of sacrifices."**

"And I expect you to shut the fuck up!" Naruto said cheekily. Manda glared at him as he dispelled himself, leaving a lot of smoke. Looking around the smoke, Naruto cursed loudly when he didn't see Orochimaru anywhere. "That damn sonuvabitch! Don't let Kabuto get-" he looked over to the three women and saw them looking around. "...Away... FUCK!"

* * *

**Man I hate writer's block. I've been having it for quite a while, and it sucks balls.**

**Please review, and I'm sorry for the wait.**


	41. Demon Problems, Human Problems

**Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock.**

**I don't own zit!**

* * *

In the underworld, there was a dark room, especially made for meetings. In it, Shishi tried his best not to shout.

He really did. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" he demanded to the three demons in front of him. The three earth foxes tensed slightly before the middle one repeated what she said.

"W-we would like you to stay here in the demon world and become the new Kyuubi, Shishi-sama. With your strength and skills in swordplay, they can be used for the good of our fox brethren." she said, her brown hair in a bun and a single bang covering one of her green eyes. The other two were probably twins, both having large muscular bodies, brown hair in a crew-cut, and green eyes. The only way to distinguish them was by the scars. The one on the left had a scar on his left closed eye, showing he could no longer use it. The other had his lower jaw burned slightly. All three were wearing green robes with a jagged design, representing an earthquake. If he had to guess, all three were related.

"I'm not interested. I've started wars in the past, and I'm not exactly the most responsible guy around. Besides," his voice dropped to a serious tone as he made eye contact with the woman. She flinched at the darkness in his eyes. "You all know that someone else wants the throne. You also know that someone else has appeared, right for the place."

"But he's-"

"Mortal, yes. But once he becomes Kyuubi, he'll become that much stronger. Besides, he's already halfway to his potential. Any more info will have to come from him, but don't expect me to become your puppet." He crossed his arms, opening his jacket and showing the chain on his chest. If one were to look closely, they would see the complicated seals that were similar to the Caged-bird seal in each of the links. Only it was meant to cause huge amounts of pain and internal damage when activated. Never to kill "That happened once, and I bathed in my previous master's blood. **Don't mess with me anymore. I'm the only thing that can take on a Kyuubi, and I can easily kill weaklings like you."** he growled out, the two men tensing should they have to escape. Every other creature was smart enough to run away from this certain demon when he was angered.

"T-Thank you for your time, Shishi-sama." she said politely, before standing up and walking out of the room. The other two quickly followed her, giving Shishi looks of both horror and praise if possible. Shishi sat there for a moment, fidgeting with the chain around him.

_'Fools. They have no idea the shit I've gone through and they think I'm going to help them. My family kept me sane, and it will continue that way until I die.'_ He smirked at remembering the fear in their eyes. They knew perfectly well what would happen should happen if they harmed his clan. None would be sparred. None ever have.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sunk into the couch, Tayuya quickly heading off to the servant's quarters t tell Kin and Karin her adventure while Itachi went off to the Hokage tower in hopes to get his job back, Deidara following so she might be a shinobi of Konoha. Tobi simply disappeared. Literally, the guy just disappeared in a loud **'CRACK'**. He finally returned to his wonderful home, and was instantly hugged by Akyo, Hikari, and the twins. It was really... heartwarming. After the hug, he was brought to the table to eat.

The meal was interrupted when Shishi walked in, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he went to the fridge, looked around, then took out some dango and began eating it. He didn't seem to care that it was still frozen, then again the youki in his mouth might warm it up. If the youki didn't then he really didn't give a damn. Part of him was still pissed they had the _nerve_ to ask for his crowning, but he was cooling down.

"Uh... Welcome Shishi." Hikari said politely, Shishi waving at her before returning to raiding the fridge.

"Eat much?" joked Naruto, only for a piece of steak to fly towards his head. He caught it before Shishi's hand shot out and took it back, shoving into his mouth nearly a second later. Just then, a knocking came from the front door. Naruto stood and walked over to it, opening it and instantly being tackled to the floor by a woman slightly younger than twenty.

"What's up brat!" came cheerful and sexy voice, one Naruto just barely recognized.

"Um... Anko?" he asked, a bit uncertain. The hug just seemed to increase in strength as the woman on top of him giggled like a schoolgirl. "Yup, Anko." he decided, a calm smile on his face as he snuggled deeper into her chest.

"So where've you been anyway? I haven't seen you and you just disappear after taking my seal off. Aren't you a sweaty." she purred while placing a light kiss on his cheek. He finally managed to get a good look at her and noticed that she seemed younger. Not by much, probably by a year or two, but it was still noticeable. Especially when he noticed that her chakra seemed a lot more... lively.

"Hi, good to see you too, Anko." Naruto said kindly, letting Anko play around with his hair. Truth be told, it felt nice in his opinion. Anko giggled again when she heard the purring coming from the back of Naruto's neck. She felt giddy knowing this guy was extremely powerful, yet she could make him purr like a cat. Or a large beast of pure destruction.

"Oh? So you like it, eh Naruto?" she said saucily, making Naruto have a bit of red on his face when her scent invaded his nostrils. She smelled of sweets, snakes, forest, and that small tinge of what females' natural scent was. It was actually kinda relaxing in his opinion. It was then he noticed the other chakra signature behind her. Moving his head slightly to the side, he noticed a blushing and fidgeting Hinata standing behind Anko.

Unlike how she usually dressed, she now wore her sweater opened to show the form-fitting black shirt, and her pants were replaced by a black battle skirt with gray shorts underneath. Rather pretty and cute if he dare say. "Hey Hinata." Naruto purred out, making Hinata blush heavily. She had no idea he could sound so... sexy. A shiver went up her spine, making her just slightly wet. Naruto, however, seemed to be able to smell her quite perfectly, if the slit pupils and feral grin were anything to go by.

"Oh, before we start getting all hot and sweaty, our new and dear Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office immediately." she said, then leaned in close to his ear. "And once you come back, we'll be waiting for you. Nice and ready." Naruto's grin grew, nearly splitting his face in two as his eyes shone with desire.

"You better b**e, Hebi-hime."** he growled out, licking her cheek with his slightly elongate tongue. Anko giggled, before standing from Naruto and allowing him to stand and give a quick kiss to Hinata before he flashed out of here.

"Come on girly! We're gonna get all nice for our man." Anko quickly grabbed Hinata and dragged her up the stairs, Hinata sputtering all the way. Akyo just quirked an eyebrow while Shishi began to sink into the shadows. He wanted to know what this new Hokage wanted, and if she had any ill-intent towards Naruto. Akyo saw she had no choice but to follow her brother, as she could sense his unhappiness.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Shishi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Neji all stood before Tsunade and Sarutobi, the latter standing behind the current Hokage in grey robes and no hat. His balding head was shown to the world, and a certain demon had to resist the urge to go a thousand IPM **(Insults Per Minute)**. "As it seems, Uchiha Sasuke has disappeared last night. Kiba here is the one that actually noticed that the Uchiha's scent led to the gates of Konoha. He was also the one to notice the knocked out guards." Tsunade began.

"Kiba, you're out of the 'Top-ten People I'll Kill'." Naruto mumbled, getting a nervous laugh from the Inuzuka heir. Until he noticed Naruto wasn't laughing, and had the most serious look in the world. This caused all joking to stop instantly.

"... A~nyway, I want all of you to go after him and bring him back at all costs." Everyone nodded, but Naruto raised his hand. "Yes?"

"You want him dead or alive?" he asked in a serious tone. _'Please say dead, please say dead, please say dead.'_

"Alive. We still have to give him a trial, and it won't go well now that I'm here." she replied coldly.

"Understood." he mumbled while his fingers twitched slightly. _'FUUUU**UCK! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**_**'**

"Dismissed." Tsunade said, completely ignoring the KI Naruto was directing at the floor. The poor floorboard would soon be seen rotting away in the next few hours and would have to be replaced.

* * *

All six members were currently at the gates, Sakura asking what happened to the guards. The only thing they learned was that the surviving three of the 'Sound-four' were the ones to help Sasuke escape.

However, Akyo and Shishi both appeared just as they were all about to leave. "What are you two doing?" asked Sakura while quirking an eyebrow.

"Need to kill." Shishi grumbled, his eyes closed as he sighed. He seemed troubled to the two teens.

Akyo simply sighed and said, "I'm just here to keep him under control." _'As best as I can.'_ she mentally added. Truth be told, Shishi was always holding back. He would be a perfect Kyuubi, but he was way too hectic. Plus he didn't like the job that much, since it meant leadership, and he was more of the type of guy to follow orders in an instant. If he was any stronger, he would be considered the offspring of the great Juubi. That alone scared everyone, even Hikari when she was still Kyuubi.

"Fine. We're off to skin an Uchiha and bring him back alive. In that order." Naruto mumbled, causing Shishi to smile while Kiba and Akamaru looked at him warily. This probably wasn't going to end well for Sasuke.

The team now ready, they all leapt into the trees in search for the traitorous Uchiha.

* * *

When Sasuke found himself covered in ice, he was a bit scared. He couldn't move, and his Sharingan showed that these ice shards were almost like that Momochi girl's. Except these had a different type of chakra. He wasn't even sure it was chakra at all. It was... stronger. And cold. He had the feeling that the owner of this 'energy' was not someone to anger.

Managing to look around, he saw that the three body guards were also frozen in place. Except for the fat one, who was killed instead. What happened was that he managed to dodge the ice, but ended up with some guy stabbing an ice shard into his head. Now they were all at the mercy of the man with storm grey eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" he said, crossing his arms and looking at Sasuke with an amused smile. "Those are the Sharingan then. The eyes that can see the future and copy these 'jutsu' you humans have." he said, his amused smile starting to irritate Sasuke.

"Release me!" he growled out, trying to at least manipulate the man as the two tomoe on his eyes began to spin. The man visibly frowned as he un crossed his arms.

Just barely, he could feel those damn eyes suppress his youki. _'So it's true. The Nidaime Kyuubi really did give this eye to a human. Bah, what a fool. No matter, these eyes are no match to a demon's.'_ he thought while looking at the eyes. "You know, that won't work on me, boy." he said, walking over to Sasuke and gripping the boy's head. "But I can tell that you've fought someone with youki before. There are still traces of that youki on your skin." He suddenly grabbed Sasuke's throat, the ice holding Sasuke down shattering as he was held above the ground by his neck. **"Who was it! This youki is powerful, so tell me who you have fought with that has this power."**

Now, Sasuke was no idiot. All the time anyway. He knew very well that this man could possibly kill him with a flick of his wrist. Through gritted teeth he murmured, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namkaze."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. I gotta say, I'm rushing this crap more than I intended in the beginning. I'll try to slow down from here on out.**

**Please review, tell me how much you love (or hate) this story, and have a wonderful day!**

**Ja ne!**


	42. Stoners

**Heheheee... I read something I wasn't 'sposed to. Alot of things really.**

**Kekekekekeke...**

**It's official, I'm an otaku. I think that's what you call people who are obsessed with manga. Yeah, lately I can't stop reading 'em. I've been playing Bioshock 2, Assassin's Creed 2, and some Monster Hunter Tri as well, so that's another reason why I haven't updated.**

**Funny, this story's growing more than what I intended. Then again, the ice-fox wasn't really part of my plan. Neither was Shishi. Not to mention my plot is simply the original with Naruto being super kick-ass. And slightly insane. I guess the ice-demon is simply another 'god', like Naruto. Yeah... Two 'gods' fighting... DESTRUCTION AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE! UNMATCHED AMOUNT OF CHAOS AND CARNAGE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...**

**Fuck, I'm going insane already. Sorry, I dunno what's wrong with me anymore.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. ****I don't own anything besides my organs and life. Though I own them, I also owe my parents for them.**

**On a side note, Sasuke's gonna be pretty strong too, just so that I can have him have a sweet battle against Sakura or Naruto. I'm talking stronger than what Orochimaru and Madara can do. And the battle might make you think, "WTF?" As in the same way that you think when you see DBZ fights. Seriously, I don't know if I should consider them cool or exaggerating in the speed and strength department. It's just... wow!**

* * *

Naruto was a bit edgy. It was now that he noticed that Akyo and Shishi had a slightly worried look on both of their faces, and there was a youki in the distance that he didn't recognize. It was actually quite rare to find another demon, but Shishi had already said that Naruto's luck was what saved him. Any other demon probably would have attacked him, seeing as most of them see humans as an easy source of food, entertainment, and hunting 'candidates'. So yeah, Naruto was lucky to meet these two specifically.

Anyway, he was a bit on edge as he noticed the scent of blood in the air. Looking over, he saw that Kiba, Akamaru, Shishi, and Akyo all noticed it as well. "Stop!" shouted Neji, making them all halt as he stared straight ahead in shock. "I see three bodies, all of them ripped to shreds." he murmured, looking just barely queasy. They jumped forward, stopping as soon as they saw the bodies littered around. They were literally in pieces, completely unrecognizable, and the ground looked like someone threw balloons full of blood around in random patterns. All there really was were a bunch of pieces of skin, tissue, and some hair here and there. However, over all of the blood and gore, Naruto could just barely feel the remains of youki around here, as well as see some ice sticking every now and then that was beginning to melt.

"Akyo." he said, looking to her for an explanation.

"There was a demon here. From the looks of it, an ice demon. I don't smell any of the Uchiha's scent, so I can't confirm that he's dead. He's either a hostage or is now under the care of our demon friend." she said, slightly annoyed and worried. Annoyed because another demon was interfering, and worried because even with this small amount of youki she could tell that it was a strong demon.

Shishi also looked trouble, but for different reasons. _'Fuck. I can't believe _he's_ here.'_ he thought, his eyes glowing in pure hatred as he zipped past the group in the direction he felt the youki originating from.

"Follow him!" Naruto ordered while pointing at Shishi's retreating form. The rest didn't hesitate in following the demon as he zipped through the forest, hell bent on finding his target.

_'I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him and all of his followers!'_ Shishi raged in his mind, his body beginning to expand and let out pieces of shadow that ripped most of the greenery in his way. The rest quickly followed, a bit perplexed of what was happening to the demon. Whatever it was that made him angry was something to be weary of. Just then, however, a large man that seemed to be three times what a normal man should be jumped down from seemingly nowhere.

He was huge, bald, and his biceps looked like they could be hiding nuclear bombs in them. He wore a brownish green shirt and brown pants, and wore wooden sandals that reminded Naruto of Jiraiya's. He stood before Naruto, his ears being replaced by what seemed to be large holes and he had large claws on his hands. His eyes were a deep yellow color with the sclera being brown."What makes you believe I will let you pass, humans." he said with a quirked eyebrow. It was then Naruto noticed the two tails behind him, both seemingly segmented with a red bottom and a brown top, three spikes on each end. "My name is Jishin **(Quake)** of the Demon Stone clan. I am here on Nori-sama's orders to make sure you humans don't get in the way." **(AN: Apparently, "Nori" means "To rule". If this isn't right, someone tell me a good villain name.)**

Naruto growled in annoyance, Shishi's youki beginning to get farther and farther away. "Naruto, leave this guy to us!" Kiba shouted, before two Kibas suddenly leaped forward and one shouted, **"Fang Over Fang!"** as they slammed onto the large man. Said man caught both drilling torpedoes, but wasn't prepared for the giant bandaged fist that hit his stomach. He stumbled back a few feet, leaving enough room for the rest to run past.

"Me and Kiba can take distract him a bit, so you guys go on ahead!" Chouji said while cracking his knuckles. Rushing forward when he saw Kiba jump away from the man, the Akimichi made a single hand sign and shouted, **"Partial Expansion jutsu: Arm!"** His left fist grew before he socked the demon straight in the face, causing the over-sized man to stumble a few more steps back. Naruto grit his teeth as he glanced in the direction Shishi ran off towards. He didn't want to leave his friends here with a demon, especially one that seem to have a strong defense if it controlled earth.

"If you idiots die, I'll resurrect you and beat the living fuck out of you!" Naruto shouted at the two heirs before jumping after Shishi. The rest followed suit as Kiba and Chouji faced the giant man.

"Tch. It is not like I am the only demon here. The rest are only running towards their doom, so I will simply take you two out. After all, human meat is much better than a fawn's." said Jinshi, before his entire body was covered in a brownish youki as his shape began to change. Now he stood before them with his body covered in a brown leathery texture while a spiked shell appeared on his back. His face stayed mostly the same, but his mouth was replaced by a sharp jaw like that of a turtle. **(AN: Is it a beak, or is it just a jaw?)** If possible, his claws became sharper, and his shirt was gone to show that the shell wrapped around him covered his whole back and chest. His pants stayed though, thankfully. **"Behold the power of the mighty Stone Tortoise!"** he declared as he crouched down on all fours.

Kiba quickly gave a soldier pill to Akamaru, the pup's fur reddening as he growled menacingly. "Keh. Looks like this guy's going to be tougher than I thought. Damn, me an my big mouth." Grumbled Kiba as he readied himself. Chouji chuckled as he patted his right pocket, where he kept his special pills.

"Yeah, I might actually have to go farther than I can handle." Chouji said, getting Kiba to look at him worriedly. He knew what the pills did. And the aftereffects of them.

They both quickly jumped away from their position as soon as they felt the earth below them shake. Two large pillars of rock formed from where they once stood, followed by more pillars that seemed to be in random places. And it didn't stop there. The pillars were beginning to connect with small poles made of stone that were roughly three feet thick. **"You are no in my domain humans. Prepare for your execution!"** they heard Jinshi's voice, before the earth bellow them began to crack.

"Jump!" shouted Chouji, quickly leaping and sticking to one of the pillars as Kiba did the same. The earth they once stood on gave in and fell down into an endless abyss of darkness.

"Holy fuck!" cried Kiba as he almost lost his grip when he couldn't see the bottom of the pit. "We fall, who knows what happens to us!"

"Stay focussed Kiba!" Chouji told his friend, noticing Jishin jumping from pillar to pillar while taking off one of the spike on his back, another growing almost instantly. The earth demon then pushed youki into it, making it longer and the tip much sharper. Throwing it like a spear, it was close to piercing Kiba's head as the Inuzuka heir quickly dodged it. Kiba jumped onto one of the 'branches' connecting the pillars as Akamaru zigzagged through the forest of earth and managed to body-slam into Jishin, but did almost nothing to the large demon.

**"Bah! You honestly believe that a mortal dog can do anything to a demon? Boy, you don't even have demon blood in you. What makes you believe that you can defeat me?"** Jinshi said smugly while taking out two more of his spikes. These two also extended into spears, which he readied to throw at the Inuzuka heir. He probably would've succeeded had it not been for Chouji taking advantage of Jishin's full attention being on Kiba.

**"Partial Expansion jutsu: Leg!"** Chouji's right leg slammed down on Jinshi in a powerful axe-kick that nearly cracked the pillar the demon stood on. The shell protected Jinshi considerable, seeing as how he seemed to shrug off the attack while turning to Chouji.

**"One at a time, boy. You Akimichi seem to be strong, so let me get rid of the pup first."** Jinshi murmured, grabbing a hold of Chouji's still large leg and tossing him aside. The Akimichi barely managed to grab on to one of the stone-branches and righted himself while glaring at the man. Kiba was already running around in circles around the demon, trying to find a blind spot, or a place where he could at least do damage, but could only find the arms and neck.

Like a turtle, the seemed to be mostly scales, soft and probably easy to cut into. Leaping forward, he tried to claw at the demon's neck, but he jumped away and made a motion with his hand. The pillar that Kiba stood on suddenly grew multiple spikes that he managed to escape from, though his left shoulder bled a bit as it had a small cavity. He grit his teeth, jumping on to another pillar while making quick work of ripping his sleeve off and wrapping it around the wound.

Chouji meanwhile used one of his pills while using the same hand sign and concentrated his chakra, **"Partial Expansion jutsu: Arms!"** Both his arms grew as he slammed them on either side of Jinshi, trapping the turtle demon for a second. It was enough for Akamaru to quickly leap onto his shoulder and begin to bite into his neck. Jinshi growled in outrage at being pushed back by humans.

**"You accursed mortals!"** he cried, the spikes on his shell extending and sharpening while he bit into Chouji's enlarged hand. The Akimichi tried to endure the pain, but he could hold on no longer as his hands were beginning to bleed profusely. Jinshi didn't waste time and jumped away while quickly throwing Akamaru off of him to his left, thankfully into Kiba who caught the air-born dog.

Jumping over towards his friend while keeping an eye on their opponent, Kiba said, "Okay, so far it looks like he can't throw those spears too fast, but they still seem to cut through almost anything. We can't use melee attacks because of his defense, and he can control these rocks easily. but his weakness seems to be his neck, and anything else his shell doesn't cover. Also, he's not very fast, nor does he react quickly, so we need to hit and run."

Next to him, Chouji nodded. "If I remember correctly, Naruto said that demons become immortal when they reach their fourth tail. This guy has two, so I guess we can kill him by destroying his heart." Nodding, Kiba looked at Chouji with a grin.

"Ready?"

Chouji didn't hesitate to get a similar grin. "Ready!" they both quickly leapt forward, making sure to pay attention to Jinshi's eyes. Apparently, he needed to look at the pillar he wanted to control if he was to make a spike, or if he was going to collapse it. With that in mind, they managed to get close for an attack when the pillar Jinshi stood on shrunk down, letting Kiba and Chouji run right past the turtle.

**"Despite turtles not being the fastest, you two seem to be quite slow."** taunted Jinshi with a sharp smirk. He frowned when he saw Chouji pop a yellow pill into his mouth. **_'Those pills. I'm not sure what they do, but I must stop that boy from taking that last one, or who knows what else will happen.'_ **With that decided, he took more spears from his back all the pillars but the one he stood on began to crumble.

Moving quickly, they realized the demon had decided to end this. "Looks like we'll have to use our technique much earlier than expected." Grumbled Kiba, seemingly disappointed. Chouji nodded and jumped straight into the air while making a few hand signs, his entire body enlarging proportionally many times.

**"Complete Expansion jutsu!"** cried the Akimichi, able to keep from falling by grabbing a hold of the edges of the chasm. Meanwhile, Kiba managed to jump over chouji before the large boy began his jutsu.

Going through hand signs himself, he suddenly turned into a huge two headed dog that stood on one of Chouji's shoulders. **"Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!"** Sniffing the air quickly, he noticed that the demon was a few feet away from the chasm. Jumping into the air while spinning, the giant two-headed canine began to spin before he became a large torpedo that slammed into the smaller bodied demon. Once it hit, Kiba shifted his direction to let them drill downwards, letting him have a bit more power behind his attack since now Jinshi was between him and the earth.

Jinshi grit his fangs as he took the hit, trying to reach onto his back to at least get one of his spears. However, Chouji managed to appear in his normal size and held two wires with kunai lining them. **"Body Expansion justu: Spiked Boulder!"** digging into the ground, Chouji slammed onto Jinshi's back, the shell beginning to crack. _'Almost there. Just a bit more!'_ Chouji thought, listening to Jinshi growl in annoyance and pain.

**"You damn humans. DON'T GET COCKY YET!"** he screamed, his body glowing brown before the earth suddenly raised and began to pile on Jinshi while Chouji and Kiba and Akamaru were thrown away, landing roughly a few meters away from a cloud of debris that formed around the demon. When it cleared, they both gasped in shock. There stood a large turtle, probably thirty feet tall and roughly the size of an apartment. The hands were replaced by clawed paws, and his face contorted to seem more like a turtle. **"YOU DIE NOW, HUMANS."** he said in his booming voice.

The large turtle then reared up on his hind legs before slamming his front legs into the ground, making the entire place around them shake violently. Kiba barely managed to stay on all fours, though Chouji stood no chance and instantly fell on his rear. When they looked up, they gaped at the scene around them. The entire area was completely void of all greenery, replaced by cold grey stone all around in a ten-mile radius. Gritting his teeth, Chouji looked at the last pill in his box. _'This'll have to do. Damn! I hope this works.'_ he looked in Kiba's direction, seeing the large wolf-transformation shaking just to stand. "Kiba, I need you to get him to open. It doesn't have to be for long, just make sure, his guard is down."

"I'll try." growled out Kiba, his eyes narrowing as he looked to see any opening. The other head barked, finding an opening. _'There!'_ spinning again, Kiba flew towards the gain turtle, said demon bringing his left paw up about to crush Kiba. Bad mistake. Faster than anyone thought possible, Chouji appeared directly beneath the turtle, right below the armpit to the paw he raised.

"This is the end for you!" cried the Akimichi, his entire body now devoid of his fat while his left hand was covered in a flame-like chakra. Slamming his fist straight into the turtle's armpit, the force itself caused the soft flesh inside the shell to be completely destroyed. Jinshi's eyes widened, especially when Kiba changed directions and drilled straight into his neck. the neck and the heart now completely destroyed, the turtle's body stood still for a moment before it turned to stone, and even then it began to crumble down.

Kiba barely managed to get a hold of Chouji before he jumped away from the crumbling stone corpse. Now that they were safe, Kiba's transformation dropped as Kiba got a hold of Chouji, Akamaru barely managing to remain on Kiba's head with what little strength he had left. "Damn Chouji! It looked like he ate a thousand paper-bombs! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Kiba gasped out, a stupid grin on his face. Chouji also grinned, feeling the remaining youki Jinshi left behind disappear into nothingness.

"Yeah. Oh damn, I can barely stay awake." Chouji said, his eyes drooping.

"Hey, come on! Stay awake buddy." murmured Kiba, a bit tired himself. "I'm gonna see how far I can get to Konoha. Just wait a..." was as far as he got before he stumbled forward, preparing himself for the hit. However, he instead felt the back of someone pressed against his chest.

"I saw it all, Kiba-san. You were amazing." said a melodious voice, something quite welcoming in his opinion; especially considering how much it sounded like admiration. He only managed to see a bit of green hair before he finally succumbed to the darkness, dully noticing someone picking up Chouji and Akamaru.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? Sorry for the wait, but school is killing me.**

**Anyway, review my dear readers!**


	43. Clowning Around

**FOOK YEAH! I'm back! Here we are, back where we started. After moving back and forth, I'm back to my trusty (to a certain extent) laptop, writing the next chapter to this here story. I missed you guys! Kinda. Yeah, not really. I KID! I guess I needed the mini-vacation for a bit.**

**By the way, did you see the latest Naruto chapter? IT'S A SURE SIGN OF EPIC-OCITY! I'm not gonna spoil it for those that haven't read it, but it's sweeet! YA GOTTA READ IT! I'm still giggling over it.**

**Anyway, I guess I'll have to get back to work. Especially with writer's block's corpse still behind me. Surprisingly enough, it still slows me down considerably. Not by much, but still a bit.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

He was known as many things. To his family, he was known as the troublemaker. To his friends, a type of brother. To any lover he once had, he was a great guy. To his enemies?

Their executioner.

No matter how many people tried to take him down, they all died. He knew what he was. He new what he wasn't. He knew, yet he never reminded himself what he was and still is. _'I am Shishi. I am Akyo's brother. I am the strongest shadow demon ever. I am...'_ That last part was something he _knew_, but refused to remember. Very much like a having a stranger next to you. You know the person is there, you know that it's someone you don't know, but you still know its there. He knew that the answer was there. But he refused to look at it. He refused to remember. He was happy now, being Shishi, being the brother of Akyo and to an extent, Naruto. He was being a shadow demon. He was happy...

At least, he told himself this to keep himself from remembering. Yet here he was. Running. Running towards the youki that forced all those memories into his head, reminding him what he truly was. And he needed to destroy _him_. Once he was dead, there would be no need to remember ever again. He could just forget again, be happy again, be a part of a family again. He would no longer remember his 'brethren', nor the man who made him like this. It would all fade, forgotten. And it would fade soon.

_'Ready or not,'_ he thought, his body seeming to loose more shape and looking like a mass of hands and hind-legs running, a large mouth and eyes barely managing to stay looking forward while large tumor-like bumps appeared around his body. _'here I come. I'm going back, one last time.'_

* * *

Quickly spinning in mid-air, Neji barely managed to dodge a beam of fire zipping past his head. The rest quickly scattered, all of them surprised to find a little girl no older than four holding a crossbow in her small hands. She had bright red hair, red eyes, and freckles around her face. Her attire was mostly just a puffy pink shirt, puffy white pants, a little party hat, and pointy shoes. However, it was the man next to him that really looked out of place. For one thing, he was a clown on a giant spiked ball, balancing on the spikes alone. Unlike most clones, his clothes seemed more... puffier. In fact, it looked like he had more puff than anything else. And his eyes were the same red as little girl's.

"Look Egao-chan **(Smile)**!" said the clown in a booming voice. "More people!"

"Yeah! And they dodged the attack too!" the little girl cried excitedly, jumping up and down on her own bright-blue ball. "Yay! They won't sleep as quick as the rest did!"

"Fire-demon." Naruto murmured, looking at the girl before looking at the big guy. "And... iron?" The rest instantly looked around, trying to see if there were any more demons around the place. "Neji, Shikamaru, can you get rid of them?" he called, almost not being able to trace Shishi's youki. Neji and Shikamaru nodded before Naruto teleported next to Sakura and got a hold of her, both of them and Akyo flashing past the two clown-people and quickly continuing their way after the runaway demon.

"Oh poo!" pouted the little girl, looking in the direction they left. "They didn't wanna sleep, Keba-aniki!" **(Google says it means Fluff. Is this true?)**

Keba, the large clown, shrugged his shoulders and turned to the two boys left behind. "No need to be sad! Let's play with the rest of these young kids while we're here. It would be rude to leave guests behind." He grinned, which was creepy seeing as he was wearing the whole clown make-up. The little girl nodded and pointed her crossbow at Neji, smiling all the time.

"Nap time!" she sang, firing line of condensed fire that nearly hit Neji square in the chest. He managed to duck, as Shikamaru jumped to his right, just in time for Keba to jump up with his spiked ball and smash it where Shikamaru was a few seconds ago. The spikes on the ball twisted once before they shot out in all directions, Forcing Shikamaru to take cover lest he end up looking like swiss cheese.

Neji tried to convince himself that he was fighting a demon, but it was hard when said demon looked and acted like a little girl. Granted, one that wanted to kill him, but it was a little girl nonetheless. Managing to dodge another blast of fire, he leapt towards the girl and kicked her legs from under her, trying to follow up with a jyuuken strike that would have probably knocked her out, but she raised her crossbow and blocked, at the same time spitting on Neji something that nauseated him for a moment. It took him a second to realize what it was.

_'Oil!'_ he thought in panic, quickly making a substitution just as Egao clicked her tongue, making a small spark appear as it ignited Neji's form. She was a bit surprised when only chunks of burnt wood appeared where the boy once was. She looked around, a bit nervous. This was the first mission that Nori-sama had sent her on, and she didn't want to disappoint him. He wasn't exactly a forgiving man.

"Where are you mister blind-eyes?" she sang out, righting herself on her ball while looking around. Neji meanwhile planned what to do from behind a tree. This girl may have a crossbow, but she still knew how to keep people away. He quickly leapt a bit deeper into the forest, using his Byakugan to keep an eye on the girl as she bounced on her ball, still looking around.

* * *

Shikamaru quickly hid managed to leap his way through most of the trees as they were being crushed by the giant ball that the clown was currently rolling with. While being chased, the Nara heir noticed that the clown wouldn't throw any of the spikes. He also noticed that the spikes that were already thrown were beginning to slowly crumble into dust. And as that happened, the spikes on the ball were being replaced by new ones. The fact that they were still on the ball and not being thrown as soon as they appeared did seem odd.

"Keep still brat!" shouted Keba, jumping up while grabbing on of the spikes on his rolling ball. Throwing it at Shikamaru, the ball barely passed his head as he ducked and changed his direction, heading straight up a tree before jumping off of it, just as the ball crashed into the tree and toppled it over. Keba somehow managed to land on the ball again, redirecting it to go after him once more. Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru hid in a bush while observing Keba. He frowned when he saw the last spike appear on the ball. (He still wondered how the giant clown managed to run on it without stepping or tripping over any of the spikes) With a grin, Keba jumped again and shouted, **"Metal-style: Spinning Circus Disaster!"** Shouted the demon, standing on one hand on the ball while at the same using his fingers to make the whole thing spin at ridiculous speeds. As that happened, the spikes on the ball seemed to grow a bit before taking on weird shapes. Though incomplete, they seemed to form flat elephants and monkeys and all types of animals began to form, all of them thin enough to cut through the trees and ground around them.

Shikamaru quickly brought his hands up, ready to substitute, when with a '_twang_' the animals all detached themselves and were sent flying all over the place, forcing Shikamaru back to the treetops. From up above, he saw that the ground was carved with a spiral shape from the bladed animals dragging along the ground. They almost instantly turned to ashes once they were nearly ten yards from Keba, who didn't even seem slightly winded. Shikamaru jumped a bit higher, crouching behind the tree while letting his hands form a semicircle, his habit for when he thinks.

* * *

"Please keep still!" Egao pleaded, shooting three more streams of flame while bouncing around using her ball, Neji quickly twisting in and out of the trees as he tried to hide from the little girl's quick barrage of laser attacks. During his 'fight' with the little girl, he learned two things. She can only shoot fire from her bow that she could charge up to make it thicker and oil from her mouth, and she can make sparks using her tongue. That's about it. He didn't really count the ball as a weapon, though it was actually pretty useful for when she needed to jump to high places, or run fast. With that in mind, he new that beating her wouldn't be simple. Jumping straight towards her, he tried hitting her arms, but she again managed to block both hits by using her crossbow. Not wishing to give her any chance, he quickly reached his hand out and managed to clasp her mouth before she could spit some more oil at him. His other hand lashed out and managed grab her arm that held the crossbow, making sure she didn't try using that close up, since he couldn't dodge if she did. For a minute, they stood there, Neji's narrowed eyes looking into Egao's wide ones with unadulterated annoyance.

"_Please_, stop being so childish." he said, unintentionally hissing at her in a most un-Hyuuga fashion. Another few seconds past before Neji's ears caught something. It was... sniffing... and whimpering. Coming from directly in front of him. _'Oooohhhh... Shit.'_ he groaned in his head, not having time as the little girl suddenly jerked her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs (blowing his eardrums at the same time).

"KEBA-ANIKI!"

* * *

Shikamaru looked up from his seated position, the clown smiling down on him from the giant spiked ball. "Admit your defeat boy." Keba said, looking down at Shikamaru as the final spike on his ball appeared. Until he heard a familiar scream.

"KEBA-ANIKI!" he heard Egao cry out, and his grin instantly disappeared to be replaced by a worried look.

"Egao!" he gasped, and instantly turned around and started running on his ball, making it go in the direction of the little demon's voice. He didn't get far though, before he suddenly had something tug on his neck while at the same time, multiple things were slapped on his back. "Wha-" he heard a fizzle, then... **BOOM!** He flew forward, his spiked ball stopping while he suddenly found his whole body suspended in mid air. He looked at his elbows, abdomen, and ankles, which he noticed were bound by ninja wire. "Fool! You think this will keep me down? I'll rip you to shreds once I get down!" he shouted, struggling against the wires.. He noticed too late the explosive tags attached to his lower back.

**'BOOM'** There was a trembling in the earth as multiple trees fell. Keba fell, his body buried under the large amount of tree trunks and branches. Acting quickly, Shikamaru managed to place a few extra exploding tags on the surrounding trees, activating them quickly to make more of the trees fall on Keba's spot. He stood there, listening for any form of movement. He didn't have to even wait a second before he heard something. But the more he heard, the more he realized that the sound was becoming fainter. He jumped on to the pile of trees, immediately seeing the large hole that Keba must have dug up to burrow into the ground. "Shit!"

* * *

"GET OFF ME! STRANGER!"

Neji wasn't sure what to do. Every time he tried to cover her mouth, she would only move her head farther away and continue to scream. Physically, it was a better alternative to being burned, but it still made him a bit uncomfortable that the girl was suggesting he wanted to do something to her.

And he almost didn't notice the ground shaking beneath him. Good thing he did, or his legs would've probably been crushed from Keba suddenly popping up from below with a now smaller iron ball. He threw it straight at Neji's legs, making the boy leap up and let go of egao. The little girl managed to land on her ball before abandoning it in favor of landing on Keba's shoulder. Hugging him fiercely, she buried her face into Keba's neck while he softly patted her back, whispering comforting words into her ear while keeping an eye on Neji, who was still in his stance and keeping an eye on both the demons.

"It's okay now, Egao-chan. Keba is here now. No need to cry." he murmured, though he was leaking an impressive amount of KI at the two genin. "I'll get rid of the bad people now. But I need your help for that. You know what I mean, correct?" he murmured, smiling down at the little girl. Looking up at him, Egao quickly nodded before her body began to give off a red glow. Neji watched as her youki went from looking human to some form of monkey, then into a small ball that landed on Keba's hand. He then placed the ball next to his spiked one, the light quickly seeping into said weapon. "Now you will fall, humans. When we fight as one..." the ball suddenly began to melt and lengthen, forming a long chain that was attached to the spiked ball. On the other end, the metal lengthened into a large hammer that protruded spikes from one side while the other had a cavity that seemed to be emanating a small glow. "... we have never been beaten."

And with that he jumped towards them, fire bursting from the hole on the hammer to increase its speed and power. Both the genin manage to jump up to evade the wide horizontal arc. Shikamaru attached himself to a tree using his palm, quickly attaching his leg as well. Neji however jumped off the branch he was on and quickly countered, his movements flowing like water while Keba twisted his body around to try and dodge the Jyuken strikes. With a few more strikes, Neji managed to hit Keba's heart area, but it only seemed to annoy the clown as he didn't double over or anything. Jumping back a bit, he was surprised when Keba threw the hammer in his direction, missed deliberately, and managed to wrap the chain around a tree behind Neji. With inhuman strength, Keba pulled the tree off its roots and tugged it towards him and Neji. Ducking, Neji winced when he felt one of the stray branches cut into his left shoulder-blade. He had to move to the side when Keba threw the spiked ball, now holding the hammer again while spinning the spiked ball by the chain. He redirected his sight towards Shikamaru, who managed to appear behind him and his shadow was quickly crawling towards the demon clown. Keba began jumping around, gritting his teeth every time the shadows would come close to him. Throwing the spiked ball towards the Nara, Shikamaru managed to bend his waist a bit to the side, only getting a scrape as the ball hit the ground behind him. Quickly retracting his shadow, Shikamaru wasn't prepared when Keba did a quick whip of the chain, the chain wrapping around his neck. He grunted before trying to calm down, or as calm as one could while being strangled by a chain around their a quick set of hand seals, he poofed away to be replaced with a log. It splintered to pieces with a tug when Keba pulled the ball back to him. Neji appeared behind him, getting the demon to round on him and throw the ball at him next.

Bad idea. **"Rotation!"** spinning around, Neji released chakra from all over his body while shifting closer towards the spiked ball, which bounced right off and began its way back towards Keba, who was too surprised to dodge as the ball slammed into his left shoulder, tearing off a good deal of the demon's arm. Gritting his teeth, he leapt back while watching the two genin and letting his youki heal him. The three met eyes, ready for anything. And as one they moved. While Neji quickly closed the distance, hitting Keba in the chest, Shikamaru moved to the treetops, trying to stay out of the clown's field of vision.

Meanwhile, Keba heard Egao's voice coming from the hammer. **_'Aniki! you don't have much youki left! We need to leave, now!'_** Egao pleaded, trying to reason with Keba. However, he had no intention in leaving yet. He still had a job to do.

_'I must finish this. Nori-sama won't accept failures. If I don't...'_ he thought, looking down at the hammer in his hand. "Not yet, Egao-chan. We need to get rid of these pests first." he growled out, his features distorting and twisting as fur began to grow all over him, the make-up disappearing to show a real almost-permanent grin on his face. Now covered in a grayish fur, his face was that of a canine while two tails extended from his spine. **"It has been fun, but it's time for you to die!"** Keba declared. Youki crept from his body down the chain into the spiked ball, which then had every spike twisted into a crude drill shapes. Letting out a horrible high-pitched laugh, the Iron-hyena let his tongue stick out while crouching down in front of the two. With a gulp, Shikamaru readied more explosive tags.

_'I only have six left. Gotta make it count.'_ he thought, looking over to Neji. "I need you to Keep him distracted for a while. I gotta gather a bit more chakra." he said, making the ram seal to start gathering chakra. Nodding, Neji shifted his body so it hid most of Shikamaru from Keba's view.

"Here goes." mumbled Neji, sprinting forward while charging chakra into his dodging the kick Keba sent at him, he jumped to the demon's side and hit his abdomen while jumping back just as the spiked ball came crashing into the spot he was on. As soon as he could, he dashed to the side before he could be hit by the already rising spiked ball. It continued like this for a little less than a minute, Neji jumping forward and striking the demon before quickly jumping back, dashing to the side or back, then jumping back in to attack. Finally, Keba had enough of this. While the attacks weren't powerful to a demon, it didn't change the fact that the boy was beginning to seriously screw with his youki. While he had no organs to harm, he could probably be killed with a few shots if the boy was lucky enough to hit his 'heart'.

Jumping straight up just as Neji rushed in for another attack, he sent youki into the spiked ball and hammer as they steadily grew to ridiculous proportions. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Neji ran up a tree 'til he was to the top and jumped off it, intercepting Keba in mid-air. The demon, caught off guard by the impulsive attack, was too late to bring his arms up as Neji gave his face six quick strikes, making the demon groan in pain as he began to descend, Neji not far behind him. As soon as they both hit the ground, Neji wasted no time in taking a familiar stance.

Shifting his body further, his arms extending to his sides as his abdomen twisted, his arms extending to either side of him as he shouted, **"Eight Trigrams: One-hundred Twenty-eight palms!"** With a burst of speed, he was in front of Keba with his attack already commencing. **"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!"** With every barrage, Keba stumbled back, his youki actually leaving his body and into thin air as the chakra began to push it away from his body. Nonetheless, he kept a firm grip on the ball and hammer. **"Sixty-four palms!"** He felt some hits come uncomfortably close to his heart, which he was more than certain the boy was aiming at. Tacking a firm stance, Neji let loose the final barrage. **"One-hundred Twenty-eight palms!"** at the end of the attack, one too many had finally hit the heart, making Keba stumble back as he hit the ground. Before he had time to think, his body was paralyzed by a shadow connecting to his own.

"Success." Shikamaru said to himself, a grin on his face as He got up, Keba doing the same. Walking up to the demon clown, Shikamaru made a few more hand signs, Keba mimicking him to no avail. Another tendril of shadow appeared, this one twisting around Keba with a few bits of paper around it.

_'Shit!'_ thought Keba, recognizing the pieces of paper almost instantly. He had no time to even jump or struggle as the tags instantly exploded, his left arm instantly flying off while disappearing into a cloud of youki before it even hit the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Keba was back in his human form, except with an arm gone. That of course was growing back right before their very eyes, and Keba's breathing was labored and uneven. The hammer and chain disappeared in another flash of red before Egao reappeared and crouched next to Keba, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Keba-aniki!" she screamed, quickly pulling the battered demon's head onto her lap. Glancing up at the two genin, she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange glowing blue ball. It looked alike like Naruto's Rasengan, except that it looked to be contained in a glass ball and had a black core. With a quick hit, she broke the ball and both the demons were engulfed in blue smoke Taking a defensive stance, both genin prepared for the worse. It was a surprise when they saw that the demons were gone, leaving no trace beside the destruction.

* * *

A man wrapped in shadows was leaning against a giant stone leg that belonged to the Shodai Hokage's statue. He looked at the other statue standing on the opposite side of the waterfall. _'Uchiha Madara. Interesting young man, really.'_ he thought, a grin on his face. A few yards from him was his boss, Nori. The ice-demon was pacing back and forth, an unhappy look on his face.

"Where are they!" he hissed, his fists clenching and unclenching as his anger showed by the amount of ice around them, as well as the edged of the river being topped with ice. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago! Getting rid of _humans_ shouldn't take this long!" The man just shrugged, his body showing he was very much relaxed.

"Don't worry so much, Nori-sama. I'm sure they're just fooling around with the poor things and will be here s-" he was interrupted by a plume of blue smoke appearing in front of him, and the sound of crying entering his ears. _'Sounds like Egao...'_ he thought, quirking an eyebrow as the smoke cleared to show her and Keba. Keba was unconscious, obvious by the closed eyes and breathing. Egao was in tears, bending over Keba while gripping his shirt tightly.

"T-They were s-so mean! (Sniff) They g-ganged up o-on hi-m! H-He was a-almo-most killed!" cried Egao, her tears wetting Keba's shirt. The man didn't move, finding the scene irrelevant really. Nori, however, wasn't as unresponsive. Bending down next to Egao, his face did an entire one-eighty. With a smile, he patted Egao's head lightly while almost appearing calm.

"It's okay now. It'll all be okay now, Egao-chan. I'll take care of everything. Are you thirsty?" not even waiting for an answer, he pulled out a vial filled with a blue liquid and gripped Egao's jaw. Not giving her a second to protest, he forcefully spilled the contest down the young demon's throat. When the last drop disappeared, he let her go.

She cried almost twice as much, this time because of the horrible pain. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped as she felt her small body stretch, twist and expand. The shadowed man just watched with no real interest. He didn't know Egao personally, and Keba and her were very annoying anyway. "We should get going. We have the boy, and my own kid will be here soon anyway." mumbled the man, extending his hand into the shadows to open a hell-gate. Places where battles took place were always good places. So much negative emotions.

"Right." murmured Nori, entering the gate without a second glance towards Egao. As the ice-demon entered the gate, the other man stepped out of the shadows and showed a man with hair sleeked back in spikes, almost like feathers. His nose was also pointy, adding to the bird-like appearance. With his all black clothing and a white-furred collar, he almost appeared like a human vulture.

"Goodbye Egao. Enjoy the little bit of life you have left." he said, patting her already changing head. With that, he also entered the hell-gate, leaving behind a crying and suffering young girl.

* * *

**OKAY! That's a wrap! Now, my updates won't exactly be as frequent as they used to be. Mainly because, yes people, I have a life outside of Fanfiction. Doesn't mean I won't spare a few hours a week to work on this though. So... yeah. Also, I'm ridiculously bummed because I lost my puppy. No, she's not dead, I just couldn't take care of her properly. I had to give her up to some nice family. Met them once before moving away, and I'm sure they're taking care of her. Still gonna miss my little devil though. She was so beautiful. (Sniff sniff) My puppy...**

**Anyway, next update will NOT be soon. Not really sure when. Probably in a month because of work and crap. Okay, maybe later than that. We'll see... hopefully... I'll shut up now...**

**...**

**Bye!**


	44. Awaken

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYY! PAY ATTENTION HERE! YEAH YOU! EEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!**

**Okay, if you didn't see the announcement on the last chapter, you need to know that I mentioned about not updating regularly. Please keep that in mind. Also, I've been playing some good video games too. You know, the basics. Saints Row: The Third, Dante's Inferno, Dead space, Bayonetta, Skyrim, etc...**

**I own nothing! Only my organs. My wonderful, soft, squishy... organs... ripping to shreds. Sigh, the screams of pain all around me...**

**ACK! What am I saying? Ignore that!**

* * *

"I'm going ahead! See if I can weaken him." Naruto called back, Akyo and Sakura behind him. "When you get the chance, bind him." With that, he disappeared in multiple flashes of red, heading straight for Shishi.

* * *

_It was almost funny, really. He was small, innocent, and very ignorant. He loved his father as well. Who wouldn't when he was the only thing left? Just the two amigos, against the world. You would have thought nothing would have the power to waver that love. Except that something did. Brutally. He didn't remember the details, nor did he want, but he knew that he was no longer the same. The chain was permanently on his body, never coming off no matter what he did. And sometimes he would fall into darkness. Not the shadows that he knew instinctively would keep him safe. This was pure, evil, darkness. It tried to eat him, make him sleep. To disappear. He sometimes saw memories that weren't his own, then he would awaken, alone. Surrounded by energy that wasn't his that never lingered for long._

_Now? Now he was the carrier of something he loathes. And he would gladly carry out his existence to forget. All he wants is to make happy memories, and bury the old ones down deep. So deep, not even the eldest of demons could ever say they witnessed them. The answer? Make it disappear. All of it. Including the ones that were part of those memories.  
_

* * *

A black and silver blur slammed into the rampant Shishi, Kitsune piercing his neck and pinning him to the ground. By this time, he couldn't even be called a shadow-fox. He was a writhing mass of darkness, snarling and clawing to get away from its captor.

"UZUMAKI! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me!" he shouted, the wound on his neck seemingly making no difference to him. Again his body mutated more, arms appearing to grab the blade in an attempt to pull it out. Said hands were soon pinned down by chains appearing from the shadows around the two, making the struggling more painful.

"Shishi, you're not thinking clearly." Naruto growled out, straining to keep him down. "What's wrong?" Shishi just glared at him, an eye appearing directly at the center of his forehead.

"I said, **get OFF of me!"** with a roar, the chains broke and Shishi punched Naruto straight in the stomach with a giant fist, the blond managing to straighten himself in midair while clutching his chest. Getting up again, Shishi again ran with all his might, nearing his destination.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" growled Naruto, again disappearing in a flash to flash in front of Shishi, once more stabbing the blade into the demon. This time, Shishi's entire face disappeared in a mass of darkness, as it tried to eat the blade. Pulling the blade out, Naruto quickly slashed while jumping back, watching as Shishi roared into the sky as an eye appeared on the elder demon's chest. Eyes narrowing, the young Namikaze summoned his abyssal youki, the familiar eyes and mouths appearing around him in a chorus of laughter and roars.

Lunging forward, Shishi's left arm became a giant hammer while his left became a mutant canine's head that snarled and snapped, ready to devour anything. Naruto parried the hammer, but the head came a bit too close to ripping his head off. **"Stay out of this, Uzumaki! I don't need you here!"** shouted the demon, his eyes glazed and his voice beginning to change. It wasn't just the voice of the cheerful and slightly crazy demon he knew. This other voice was almost... ancient.

Without even waiting, Naruto rushed forward and stabbed Shishi again, this time pulling the blade upwards to use the spikes and rip apart bits of Shishi. He didn't seem to notice though, as he continued to either smash the ground or chomp the air in attempts to kill the young Uzumaki. It didn't take long before Shishi finally bit into Naruto, resulting in the shadow-demon to grin more coldly than ever seen. The grin didn't last long though, once Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. He felt the pain of a blade piercing his back, but this time the blade passed through the chains on his chest. He looked down, not at the blade, but at the chains that were beginning to disappear into his chest. And once they were gone, there came only darkness.

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what happened. One second, Shishi was staring at his chest with a confused look. Then he went limp, his body relaxing. At first he thought maybe Shishi was unconscious, something he never thought possible. Then he realized something else. Shishi seemed to change. Not physically, but the air around him was not the same. Where once Shishi was a storm, unpredictable and unstoppable, this was something completely different. There was control, power, and experience. And then came a realization. It wasn't a thought, for deep in his soul he knew it to be true. This being in front of him wasn't Shishi anymore.

The head turned around, looking at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. The eye on the forehead was also looking at him coldly, calculating. Now that he was closer, he could clearly see the eye. A silver eye with ripples spreading across the iris. "Naruto... Uzumaki." murmured the man before the hanyou, another thing that changed. Again, it was still Shishi's voice, but the one speaking was a completely different person. Older. "Would you please leave me be."

Whether or not it was his voice, Naruto had the sudden urge to obey, to leave this demon alone and never see him again. He squashed that thought and grit his teeth, gripping the sword's handle tightly. **"I don't know what the hell happened, but I know you're not Shishi."** he growled out, his eyes narrowing as he felt the eyes and mouths around him also stare at the demon. Somehow, even the abyss knew that this one being was something to be wary of.

With a quick jerk, Shishi removed himself from the blade. Or at least, he removed the tip of the blade from the rest of it. Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he saw his zanbatou snapped like a twig. The demon looked down at the blade with all three eyes. Ripping the peace of blade from his chest, he looked at it closely for a moment before mumbling to himself. "An interesting metal." He looked at Naruto, all three eyes showing nothing but indifference. "You sure are an interesting boy, Naruto. The only problem is you're lack of control over the abyss."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his face twisting into a snarl. **"What the hell do you know about my youki?"**

"I know that all you're doing is guiding it. The fact that it laughs and screams for murder is proof that its desire is not the same as yours. While the void was once a creator, now it does nothing more than devour all in its path." his face suddenly became amused. "Even you. It will soon consume you as well, unless you learn to control it completely. Then again..." There was an explosion on Shishi's back, and suddenly his entire body distorted to leave his head untouched. All around him, mouths and golden eyes appeared, all of them calm, watching Naruto. Unlike his, which floated around him like a smoke, this one was simply wrapped around Shishi like a tattered cloak. "Even I have trouble with it. So you have very little hope in controlling it. I studied it for centuries, and I can't control it any more than you because it's not naturally mine. You have the potential to control it, I have the knowledge on how to do it. Now then..."

Suddenly, there was pain. Naruto looked to his left to see a golden eye staring at him while a mouth bit into his shoulder. With a grunt, Naruto slashed with what was left of his sword and lept away, the abyss around him attacking the single eye and mouth with vigor. It wasn't long before Naruto had noticed that Shishi was gone again. Cursing, he continued to chase after Shishi.

* * *

The young demon sighed as he looked down at the spot he was on. This was boring. His job was simple. Let the shadow fox through, but distract the others that followed. Okay, easy enou-

His entire body was almost instantly swallowed by the black blur the passed. All that was left was a small cloud of red youki, then it disappeared into nothingness.  
Shishi ran, his form returning to being relatively normal.

_'Naruto Uzumaki. He may be an annoyance later on. No matter, he will be of great entertainment in the near future.'_ he thought, his cold smile never changing as he looked upwards toward the sky. _'Soon. A millennium of waiting will soon bear the desired results. Now to find my belongings and get this show underway. This body is beginning to annoy me.'_ With that thought, he stopped and sent youki into his claws. With a quick movement, his hand ripped into the air in front of him and began to distort like a an old film. Ripping open the space in front of him, it showed a grand show of black and red colors as screams and shouts escaped from the hole. Looking over his shoulder, he mumbled, "That boy's going to be a pain soon. But it won't be any fun if he's not involved. No point in having a war without a challenge." With that, he stepped into the void and let it close behind him, his chuckle echoing into the darkness as the 'wound' in reality closed, leaving no trail of it ever existing.

* * *

He grit his teeth as he stopped right where Shishi's youki disappeared. _'Damn it! Can't trace him past here!'_ he thought, pacing back and forth on the tree branch where the youki abruptly ended. As if that wasn't weird enough, he noticed that no living animal was within a mile-wide. He frowned when he felt the nature chakra in front of it. Or lack of any to be precise. It was like someone split the chakra apart. With a growl he realized the Uchiha's scent was weakening. And judging by the amount of clouds darkening the sky, it would rain soon. With another growl he flared his youki, signaling his position. Almost instantly, a shadow came out of the ground and Sakura along with Akyo came out.

"This is where Shishi's youki trail ends. We can't follow him from here." he stated, frowning and turning to Akyo. "I need you to go back to your home and look for him there. Be sure to be back in less than twenty-four hours. Understood?"

Nodding in understanding, Akyo disappeared into the shadows and her youki soon disappeared, leaving nothing but residue.

"You think she'll be okay?" asked Sakura, a bit worried. Shishi was a very powerful demon, one who rarely ever did anything rational. He was chaotic really, and loved to make sure everyone knew it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's Shishi who is different." he murmured, showing her Kitsune's broken blade. "He was acting completely different, and he broke my zanbatou like it was a twig. He was acting a hell of a lot calmer than I've ever seen him, I'm sure Akyo can find something out about what's happening to him." He turned to his original destination grimly. "For now, let's get to the Uchiha."

With a burst of speed, the two Konoha nin were rushing through the forest once again, a foreboding feeling washing over them as they neared the Uchiha's scent

* * *

Meanwhile, in the demon realm, a certain red-haired demon was walking down a hall illuminated by torches while passing a few pictures of other demons, each wearing a strange crown with nine prongs that wrapped around their head like a small sun. Her own picture was at the end, showing her in a red battle kimono and black skirt while a katana was strapped to her hip. Her face showed a bit of calm, with a hint of kindness.

She sighed while looking at the one before her. It showed a man a bit older than her, same red hair in spikes while a long thin ponytail reached his mid-back and same red eyes, but he had a much more serious look that was lined with slight confidence, something that Hikari herself rarely ever showed. _'Kurama-onii-sama...'_ she thought sadly, looking at the man that was supposed to be the current Kyuubi. Though he didn't particularly like humans, he always left them alone. Only when he was summoned did he become enraged that the humans would have the gal to summon a being of his caliber. However, he was almost completely the opposite when it came to demons. He still had a bit of arrogance, but he was kind enough to listen to those below him while always thinking about what was best for the fox demons, and the demon realm in general. Hikari closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to the days when they were still young.

* * *

_"Onii-sama!" cried a out a little Hikari, her tail wagging happily as she ran to a teen that read a large book almost as big as she was when standing in one hand while the other had a ball of black flame hovering above it. She looked to be about six while the young man was around sixteen. Turning his head while letting the flame disappear, he put the book down and gave her a bored but still attentive look._

_"What is it this time imouto." he asked, a bit exasperated. Seriously, she could always just bother one of the house maids instead of him. Hell, she could just play on her own._

_"Look what I found!" she said, showing him a slightly rusty looking knife. It was immediately plucked from her hands by the older demon, a stern look on his face as he held it close to him._

_"Please be careful, I don't want you accidentally harming yourself." he said, his eyes inspecting the knife closely. It was then he realized that this knife was made with metal. Nothing fancy that is usually found in the demon realm, just metal. _Human_ metal. He suddenly reeled on the little demon, who visibly flinched under her brother's glare "You went to the human world, didn't you." he demanded, his body tensing as he gripped the knife and bent the blade until it was nothing but a ball. The wooden handle was nothing but a pile of splinters between them._

_"U-uhm..." Hikari seemed to somehow shrink further as her ears bent back and her tail stopped wagging, laying as low as possible. For a second, it almost looked like she was about to cry. Then she gathered what little courage she had and tried to glare at her brother, barely letting a pout grace her little face. "Y-you wouldn't w-want to come w-with me, so I-I went alone!" she said, stomping her foot for emphasis. Kurama continued to glare for a second longer, Hikari's glare withering until she began to sniff and tears collected at the edges of her eyes. Exhaling through his nose he let his seven tails and ears show, two of his tails moving the splinters to the side while he reached out his arm, beckoning her to come closer. She quickly shuffled close and let his arm wrap around her as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, his face now showing more concern than anger._

_"Please tell me next time you're bored. I can get one of the servants to look into getting you out, maybe go to a few villages near here. But going to the human world is dangerous. It's not a good idea to go there." he said, rubbing her back softly as she leaned into his chest, a small smile gracing her little face. "I don't want you going back there."_

_The smile vanished as her head left his chest, her glare returning as she quickly looked up at him. "No! I want to go back. I like it there!" she said, crossing her arms stubbornly._

_He looked at her for a moment before sighing. "You're impossible, you know that?" he grumbled, a small glare on his face._

_"And you're a meanie!"_

_He simply rolled his eyes and gently lifted her off the ground, returning to the book next to him. "Just don't go to the human world alone again."_

_"Then will you go with me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, making her cutest puppy-dog eyes and pout while wagging her tail back and forth._

_"I'll think about it." he said dismissively, not even turning around. He knew damn well that if he looked at her, he would submit. And goddammit, a Kyuubi-in-training never submits to anyone! Especially their little sister._

_A bit unhappy that she didn't get her desired answer, she left her brother's room and went off for the maid's company. She always told the nicest stories about her time in the human world._

* * *

She was shaken out of her reminiscing when she saw the space beside her rip open to show a panting Akyo, her instincts telling her something just happened. "Shishi! Shishi is missing! Do you know if he came back to the demon realm?" she asked while looking around. With a frown, Hikari shook her head.

"No I haven't sensed his youki when he opens a portal here, so I doubt he's here.

With a gulp, Akyo wrapped her arms around her. _'Where are you, Shishi...'_

* * *

"This place hasn't changed a bit." mumbled the being that was still in the form of Shishi, looking around at the extravagant room that was decorated with a few red drapes over the windows. The entire place was made of stone, with a single bed at the center surrounded by four pillars, all four reaching the ceiling as what looked like faces of the damned wrapped around the base of each. "Home sweet home, eh?"

"I am glad that you are comfortable, king." murmured the vulture-like demon, his smile as cold and uncaring as ever.

"Thank you, Usomaru-kun." **(Probably means 'Lie'. -maru can go with all sorts of boy names though.)** With that, the demon left the room and the 'king' let himself flop on the bed lazily. _'(Sigh) These are going to be quite eventful years. I'm going to have to call up a few old friends, get my army back, and if that isn't enough, I can feel that that Madara boy is still alive. Such an annoying boy.'_ he thought, his two 'normal' eyes closed while the one on his forehead was lazily open. _'Annoying, but much better than having absolutely nothing to do.'_ With that thought, he smirked as he looked to the left of the bed. A single, giant and greatly detailed portrait showed the grand ten-tailed demon wolf rampaging over a crumbling earth, the elements swirling around him in a show of pure destruction.

Spikes of ice jutted from the earth while the earth was split open below the giant creature, giant spheres of fire fell from the sky as if it were bleeding, and the rain fell while tornadoes rampaged over the lands, lightning striking what little forest that wasn't already destroyed and causing fire. Ashes and sand swirled around it. Finally, right on the wolf's head, there was eye identical to the one on the king's head. The only difference was that the eye on the painting had nine tomoes, three on each ring, on them.

_'Soon. Everything will soon be the way it was supposed to be.'_ he thought, a small cackle escaping his lips, which soon turned into a chuckle, then into a horrible laughter. The lesser demons in the halls cringed in fear at the man's evil laugh, darkness seeming to grow stronger as the torches in the halls offered meager light, and refused all forms of warmth.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Probably**  
**Sorry guys, but like I said, it's a rather crazy life I'm in. Anyway, I guess It'll be much tougher to update, so please go easy on my ass!**

**...**

**Maybe I should have phrased that differently...**

**Bah! Whatever! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review. Flames will be used to cook your family and real reviews will be taken into consideration.**


	45. NOT A CHAPTER: NOTE!

**Okay dudes, as I'm sure a few of you know, lemons are no longer permitted for some reason. Shame really, I was planning an orgy in the near future. I'll find a way to post it somewhere in the interenet, but until then, I gotta continue. The story is now rated M because of the blood and some perverted things. Nothing else. Please don't be unhappy with me, or any of the other writters or admins. It's necessary seeing as kids might accidentaly read these things. Seriously, the little boogers are getting smarter every day.**

**I had to get rid of my first lemon, and there's a possibility that my Soul Eater may need to be taken down as well. I mean, I intended that story to be nice and hot. Then again, if I twist a few things, I can make it into more of a fluff story. Not my style, but I refuse to take down the very first CronaxBlair story just because sex is no longer allowed. Most of you have probably stopped reading by now, especially seeing that this is not a new chapter. For those of you that are still reading, please understand that this is not my decision. Times are changing my friends.**

**That aside, I hope that all of you have a nice day. Even though you probably hate me now. But please stay for the blood and fights! I swear they will only get better. There just (sniff) there just won't be a-any more... ! WHY! WHY OH MIGHTY ADMINS!**

**Seriously, I don't want to get banned. Love you guys! Sorta...**


	46. Message to the admins and readers

Very well then, I have a small but still noticeable list of people that want to complain. Please pay attention!

It's understandable that MAYBE we have a bit of adult material that COULD fall into a child's hands, but it's still no reason to ban these stories! Children nowadays are finding new ways to access adult material, and It's not going to change any time soon as we are in the 21st century.

That aside, many of these stories are well written and SHOULDN'T be taken down. Should a parent have complained, that shouldn't really have wavered the admins in any way. You are cappable of making an MA rating, so there's no reason to ban stories with intense details to 'explicit' scenes. Now at least tell us writters WHY there is a banning going on.

Did someone read a story and honestly tried to do something that happened in it? If so, then it's no different than the things seen in TVs and movies. It may be dangerous to those undereducated, but it's the parents' responsibility to help the children seperate the good from the bad so that the next generation will avoid making negative decisions.

So please listen to us when we say that we are in no way going to take this face down. If we get many of our stories banned, then you admins are also going to loose a lot of us readers and writters.

Those that agree are:

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
Reaper7

Please sign your name in if you agree.

Lastly, we have a petition. Just get rid of the (dot)s.

www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	47. When Monsters Smile

**Hey guys, how's it goin'? I guess most of you are pretty pissed about the crap that admins are doing. You know, taking down stories because of the 'inappropriate' stuff.**

**Yeah, some pretty annoying shit.**

**So Nori either means Seaweed or Glue. Fine, he's evil frozen seaweed-glue.**

**That aside, I own nothing besides the HATE for this annoying banding thanks to the admins.**

* * *

'It's_ dark in here...'_

**_'Is that a bad thing? You can't see anything, so nothing will bother you here.'_**

_'Who are you?'_

**_'Does it really matter? Rest. Sleep. Let yourself go. Everything will be fine.'_**

_'Okay. I guess I'm a little tired. I can't really think straight. I can't even remember where I was supposed to be. I was supposed to meet with people. People important to me...'_

**_'That's nice. Now simply let go. I'll make sure nothing bad happens again.'_**

_'Okay... goodnight... whoever you are...'_

**_'Goodnight young__ Shishi.'_**

* * *

Golden eyes opened as the face twisted into a sick grin. _'Sometimes this boy is way too easy to goad.'_ he thought, standing up from the bed and exiting the room. The king walked down the halls, ignoring the golden eyes that would sometimes appear on his clothes. They usually appeared with no real purpose, so he was used to it.

Too bad that they usually scared a few of his servants away. It got pretty boring when walking the halls and there was no one to talk to. With a shrug that was seen by no one, he turned a corner into a pair of large wooden double-doors that had guards in front of them. Both stood rigid and at attention as soon as they saw their king, before both opened the doors and let the man in.

Said king simply grinned and continued into the room, the doors slamming shut as the guards relaxed slightly behind them. The room was actually a giant throne-room, which looked more like a giant monster's skeleton. The roof was large and wide with pillars extending from the 'spine' and curving downwards into pillars like 'ribs'. At the very back, facing the doors, was a throne that was made of a grey stone, though it wasn't really much to look at. Rather square in shape, it had an insignia on the seat where the legs would be. He sighed while shaking his head.

_'While it's nice they replaced my throne, it wouldn't have hurt to make it a bit more presentable. Then again, it looks the same way as I left it. Can't blame them for keeping things exactly the same.'_ he thought, sitting down on the throne and enjoying the familiar feeling of power that came with it.

Not even five minutes later the doors opened to show a familiar ice demon, his eyes showing both respect and something like worship and awe. The king simply grinned at him as the demon bowed before the throne on one knee, lowering his head in submission. "My lord, it is wonderful to see you once again."

"Nori-kun." king said, his usual cold grin present as he crossed his right leg over his left knee. "And I think it wonderful you have kept this place in such state. Admittedly, I was hoping for a few changes, but I guess that now that I am here, I can make them myself." He looked around the room, though he seemed to be thinking about something else. "Things have changed greatly. Humans are actually beginning to use their own source of power. I suppose that they are now more valuable than they were a few millenia ago." With a shrug, the king stood and began to walk towards the double-doors, Nori following behind quietly.

They both began making their way down the halls, the flames always seeming to shrink away from the duo. More specifically, the king. _'The humans are more divided than they have ever been.'_ Thought Nori, a smirk appearing on his face as he walked to the right of his king. _'This will make things many times easier.'_ The darkness around them shifted before collecting to the left of the king, opposite of Nori.

"It is good to see the three of us together once again. Wouldn't you agree, Nori-sama?" asked the shape before forming completely into Usomaru. "The castle is a bit dusty, I do apologize for that, but it's nonetheless in great condition." he said, bowing his head while speaking to the king.

"No matter. It's a castle, fill it with a few servants, and I'm sure it will be just fine." the king said dismissively, turning a corner. Another minute of walking and they were soon outside the castle. The sky was covered completely in black clouds with a red glow coming from somewhere ahead. Arround the castle was a wall that, while not exactly big, was made completely of skeletons of different species, some that would only appear in human myths. The three disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared on top of the wall to look down below. The castle and the land around it was built right beside a volcano with a river of what seemed like blood down at the base of the giant mountain. However, it was what was _inside_ the liquid that cause the king to smile in amusement.

In the river of blood, many people could be seen screaming and writhing in agony as red steam rose and the 'water' bubbled. _'Humans were right that it was a river. But it wasn't of fire.'_ Thought Nori, crossing his arms and smirking in amusement as Usomaru crouched down and looked down at the river with a sick smile. The king watched both his best men enjoy the show, his hands resting inside his pants' pockets

_'Even after all this time, they are still the same. Sometimes it's great how nothing changes.'_ He thought, the screams of the human souls below. _'Home sweet home...'_

* * *

Naruto grimaced as he stopped suddenly, looking down at the waterfall and the two statues. _'The Valley of the End. Hashirama and Madara once fought here.'_ he thought, gripping his still broken sword in his right hand while Red Queen stuck to his back. Sakura was next to him with her gauntlets out, flexing her claws in a beat only she seemed to sense.

"We're going down, aren't we." mumbled Sakura, looking over the edge and watching the waterfall end into the large lake below. Naruto nodded, squatting down and gripping the edge of the valley before pressing his feet into the wall and applying chakra.

"Come on. We came this far, we have to at least see this as far as we can." he murmured, beginning his trek down the edge. Sakura followed closely, silent as she kept her eyes and ear open. The mist coming up was making things a bit difficult though. Reaching the bottom, they quietly began to search the area.

Sakura stepped closer to the lake, a bit perplexed by the large amount of mist. She almost instantly found out why. The water in the lake was boiling uncontrollably, and a red glow was seen under the water. Narrowing her eyes, she pulsed her chakra once to get Naruto's attention. Once he was beside her she spoke. "There's something in the water. And it seems to be boiling it." Before anything else could be said, the water glowed brighter and began to shift as something big began to come out. Both jumped back as a large appendage of sorts appeared and tried to slam them both into the ground. Naruto dodged to the side while Sakura flipped backwards, narrowing her eyes while flexing her guantlet-clad hands.

Before them was a mass of lava, slowly shaping itself into a somewhat humanoid form. No eyes could be really seen, but it had a pair of large arms while it had no legs, the bottom half seeming to be a dress of pure lava. On its shoulders were a few spikes of red hot metal-like plates, while the ends of both arms were large fists with metal bumps at the knuckles. It move similar to a slug, though it was in no way slow. Rearing its fist back, it shot the melted rock to towards Naruto.

Said Jinchuriki dodged again, teleporting to the middle of the lake as he ran through hand seals. **"Water-style: Water Bullet jutsu!"** His cheeks bulging, he spit out a giant ball of water that grew as it dragged along the water, collecting more and more until it was nearly half as big as the 'golem'. It crashed onto it, steam rising up as the bottom part hardened for a moment, though it was almost instantly melted once again by the heat escaping the thing.

Sakura meanwhile was running through her own seals, rearing her fist back as the water around her began to rise. **"Water-style: Shark Missile jutsu!"** A giant shark made out of complete water shot out from her feet, chomping down on the lava creature as steam rose once again. With a few hand-signs, Naruto jumped into the air and inhaled again.

**"Water-style: Water Bullet jutsu!"** Another ball of water raced towards the lava golem, hardening one of its arms enough that it heavily fell off of the rest. However, he noticed immediately something in the stump of the creature's severed arm. A smaller child-sized hand was there, black lines on it in what he assumed where the veins. _'What the hell?'_ Flipping back to avoid the hand that reformed pretty quickly, he ran around it, looking for any opening he could exploit.

Unfortunately, the golem seemed pretty capable of not only taking the hits, but turning to keep its sights (Not that it had any eyes) on him. Even as Sakura blasted it repeatedly with water attacks from behind, it persisted in not only facing him, but slamming its palms in the areas that he was at one point. It didn't seem to really _try_ to hit the places he was going to be in, seeing as he ran pretty straight.

_'Seems pretty smart, yet unable to learn from his mistakes. He can move his lave fast, but so long as we keep moving, he cant's hit us. And water jutsu seem to have very little effect on it. Well... crap!'_ he thought, gritting his teeth as he ran straight towards it, dodging its fist and summoning red queen. _'Wonder if lava can overheat...'_ he thought, revving the sword until it completely glowed red. Stabbing the blade into the thing's left arm, he released the handle and pulled the 'brake' causing the blade to explode violently. The entire arm and half of its abdomen was blown off, a gaping hole where they once were. Looking closer, Naruto almost wished he hadn't _'What in the...'_

He stood there, mouth gaping as he saw the little clown-demon from earlier. Unlike last time though, her face was contorted in agony as blue vein-like lines were all across her body. The lava quickly cloaked her once again, its arm regrown as it turned to Naruto and slammed into the boy's side. He noticed immediately that there was no pain. He could feel his side sizzling and burning but it was not painful. Looking at his side, his eyes widened when he saw the abyssal eyes and mouth on his ribs before they disappeared, the skin replaced a bit pink but nonetheless healed. "That's new." he mused, looking at the large golem try to slam Sakura as said girl jumped around, sometimes manipulating the shadows to make walls that helped her jump in different directions.

"We're running out of ideas!" Sakura called out, flipping back to gain some distance while the golem. began to crawl farther from the water. Thinking quickly, she ran straight up the cliff side and got high enough to possibly become a smaller target for the golem. Then running through a few hand-signs, she placed her palm against the opening on her canteen before pulling it back, showing a flowing whip of water. **"Water-style: Water Whip jutsu!"** Cracking the whip once, she wrapped it around one of the rocks jutting from the wall around her. With a strong tug that was somehow only female-possible, she ripped the piece of rock out of the wall and sent it hurling towards the golem. The piece of rock stuck into its shoulder, seeming to do no damage for a moment. Then it began to squirm as a red chakra began to pour out of the 'wound'. That wasn't the only thing escaping the wound, though. _'I hear a girl screaming!'_

Cancelling the water-whip, she watched as the golem writhed and pieces of it falling around it. Then she too saw the girl. A silent scream on her lips as tears of fire trailed down her cheeks. Sakura nearly fell when she stopped concentrating the chakra at her feet. she also saw that a piece of the rock had ripped into the girl's right arm, letting the red youki out from there. She couldn't look away, she could only stare as the lava once again wrapped around the girl's form and the golem reformed itself. Naruto grimaced when he saw the golem rear its arm back, intent on killing Sakura. _'Fuck!'_ Teleporting over to her, he grabbed her and teleported to the other side of the lake, keeping a constant look out for the creature. With a single hand-sign and a quick thought, three shadow-clones appeared. "Study it. Try to find a weak-point." With a grimace he added. "And try not to hurt the demon inside." With a silent solute, the clones all went towards the golem while throwing a few kunai and shuriken. He checked on Sakura to see if she was okay and found the girls crying.

"She's just a little girl. A demon, but nonetheless, she's just a little girl. A child!" she whispered, a disbelieving look on her face.

Naruto nodded. "I know."

"W-Why would someone do that. I-It's horrible!"

"From what I can tell, even demons have monsters among them." he paused and looked back to the golem. "Monsters willing to do those kind of things to children."

* * *

Walking quickly, Akyo and Hikari made their way through rows and rows of books, each one neatly stacked on the ground despite there being some pieces of paper here and there. At the end of the rows was a large book, almost as big as a five-year-old. It was old, obviously, as it was a dirty brown leather and some chunks of the cover were missing. Somehow this did nothing to falter the majesty of the insignia at the very center of the book. A circle with ten spikes jutting out from a star at the center. With a wave of Hikari's hand, the book opened up to a marked page. On it were various notes and drawings concerning a large amount of youki in a single spot. _'Aniki said that this should tell me things about the "Strange youki" within Shishi.'_

Truth be told, everyone could see immediately there was something wrong with Shishi. Everything about screamed 'unnatural'. He had power equal to Shukaku for crying out loud! Reading through the book a bit more, she grimaced when she saw that the last few pages where blank. That is, until she noticed that there was something nearly transparent about the pages. Almost like something was... She rolled her eyes when she realized it was a seal. Made of invisible ink. _'It's funny how obvious it is now that I think about it.'_ She placed her palm on the seal and pumped the seal with her youki. And almost immediately, the seal rejected the youki, burning her hand a bit. She hissed in pain as she waved her hand around, her eyes narrowing on the seal as it glowed once then disappeared again. She sighed and mumbled, "Looks like we're getting nowhere here. Come on Akyo, we have to find a different way." Putting the book back where it was, she turned to the exit.

"Understood!" Both of them began walking out of the library, unaware that as every second passed, something began to stir in its slumber. And that Naruto was beginning to go through a horrific change.

* * *

It's moments like these that he had to seriously wonder how much time had passed since last he had been awoken. Walking through the cave, he looked around at the glowing eyes of different sizes, shapes, and colors. Some were blue, others yellow, mostly red. In the end, it was the glowing green eye at the deepest part of the cave that he was searching for, a grin almost visible right below the eye. Another set of eyes popped out from what could only be the shoulder. "It's good to see you again, old friend." called out the kings, the eye stepping forward into the light.

"And I thought you were fucked last time I saw you." came a gruff voice, a small giggle coming from the smaller pair of eyes. There stood a tall man with spiked hair that almost looked ridiculous had it been on anyone else, but only made this man seem scarier. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and bells on every tip of his spiked hair. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, Black military boots, and a white vest with the number eleven on the back. On his shoulder was a little girl with bright pink hair, and wearing a big black shirt that was probably a size bigger than her over black shorts, her feet covered in blue flip-flops.

With big smile she waved and said, "Hi there! I'm Yachiru! Are you Kenny's friend?"

* * *

**If you can guess who that last guy was, then yes. _He_ will also be a big boss that will have to be defeated in the future. I'm also debating on either having another scary bad-ass as an enemy, or to save it for a future fic. Probably the later.**

**That aside, sorry it took some time to write this. My life's been catching up to me, and I have to take care of some things.**

**Please review.**


	48. Playing With Fire

**Okay, then. Here's another chapter! For those of you who have been looking for a story of CronaxEruka, I just wrote one, so BOOYAH! It's smut, so you younger kids stay the fuck away from it! Then again, I doubt you'll listen to me, so whatever.**

**Anyway, enjoy the show!**

**I own nothing except for the cupcakes I helped my sister make yesterday!**

* * *

Dodging and weaving, the clones were almost dancing around the golem as it tried to swipe, smash, or punch them. Almost all of them were running low on chakra, and they still haven't found anything new on this thing. One even tried attacking from under the water, but the thing then sent sent a large ripple of pure heat into the water, not only destroying the clone, but also letting a new blast of steam to rise up, threatening to destroy the few clones that were left.

Still, that didn't mean they were completely out of ideas. "Now!" shouted one of the clones, going through hand seals "**Water-style: Shark Missile jutsu!**" he shouted, four others doing the same as a total of four large sharks made of water shot forward and bit into the golem, at the same time exploding so that it rained water all over the golem. The 'skin' of the golem hardened into rock, before it was quickly stabbed by multiple clones trowing kunai, hooks, and other types of weapons at it. Each of the weapons hit different parts of the golem, with strings of ninja-wire attached to the handle of each one. With a cry of exertion, all the clones pulled the wire in different directions. With a few crumbling sounds, the golem began to fall apart. First it was the left arm, then the right, then the chest began to split open. Inside, the lava was still churning around, but not as much. Almost immediately, one of the clones saw the torso and head of the little girl, covered mostly in lava. Before anything else could be done though, the little lava inside the hard shell leapt out, along with the girl, and quickly began to expand, the girl seeming to scream but no sound escaping. It became apparent that whenever the golem took damage, it also used the girl's youki to repair itself.

"We're running out of ideas here!" cried one of the clones, moving along with the others to circle the golem as it was once again growing to its former size, letting the shell that it escaped from crumble. Four other clones were much farther away, focussing all their attention on every move the creature made.

"Keep it up, we still don't have enough information on this thing!" cried out one of the clones that were observing, the rest either nodding or shouting their consent.

* * *

(A Bit Farther Away)

Naruto and Sakura both ran full speed, Naruto unsealing Red Queen as his body began to shift with the abyss sprouting from his back. Sakura gulped quietly. The eyes and mouths always creeped her out. Despite this, she continued to run along side him as the sounds of the golem groaning could be heard. With a silent signal, the clones that were observing the fight all dispersed to give Naruto the information they gathered. He groaned inwardly. _'Not much that can help us. If we get rid of the lava, it'll only regenerate. And if we wash it, the rock wont exactly stay hard. What to do, what to do.'_

He looked around at the remaining clones. "Everyone, try to pry that thing open one more time!"

"YOSH!" Running through the same hand-signs, the clones again surrounded the golem and took a stance. "**Water-style: Shark Missile jutsu!**" And like the previous time, four sharks bit into the golem before the clones threw an assortment of weapons at the hardened golem while pulling with all their might. Once the girl was visible, the real Naruto leapt forward with a large abyss-covered hand. Grabbing the girl while making sure not to harm her in any way, he yanked and pulled her out of the lava quickly. Holding her against his chest, he found it slightly interested when he saw that his youki almost instantly wrapped around him to protect his chest and arms. He didn't have time to think more on it as he saw that lava begin to come out of the girl's skin, a shudder escaping her as she whimpered in pain.

"I-It hurts! Make it stop!" she whispered, opening her eyes for the first time. Naruto's own eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were replaced by rocks as she also cried lava. "K-Keba-a-aniki! W-where are you... it hurts. Make it stop, please!" she croaked out, the lava continuing to wrap around her.

Looking down at her, Naruto grit his teeth. _'What the hell do I do! What _can_ I do!'_ Taking a breath to calm himself, he concentrated on the slight presence that was always there in his head. _'Hikari! We have a problem!'_

* * *

(Demon World)

Currently, Hikari and Akyo were both at the doors of the library, having found what they could. Jumping a little at the voice in her head **(Not that I blame her, I would've freaked out as well.)**, Hikari looked around her with wide eyes. When she realized only Akyo was next to her, she thought out, _'Naruto-kun? What's wrong?'_

_'I need your help, now! There's something I haven't ever seen before! I need you to get here as soon as you can!'_ came Naruto's desperate voice.

_'Understood, Akyo and I are on our way!'_ Turning to the shadow-demon, she said, "Akyo-chan, we have to go back to the human world. It seems that Naruto-kun is in trouble!" Akyo nodded as Hikari opened a portal in from of them, the human world now accessible to them. "Let's go!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

_'So much pain... it's _inside_ my head... Make it stop!'_

**_'It's because you're trying to hard. Let it all go. You don't need to wake up. Nobody needs you right now. You are free to relax.'_**

_'My family.'_

**_'They are all fine. They are all happy. They don't need you to protect them anymore. After all, that is what you have always done. All you have ever done is for the happiness of your family.'_**

_'Yeah. Happy. They're happy, so... I'm happy.'_

**_'Sleep. Sleep, Shishi. Soon, everything will be over. Just sleep.'_**

_'I want to see them. I want... to...'_

**_'Sleep. It's all there is to it. Sleep.'_**

* * *

Once again, the golden eyes of the king opened, though this time, he seemed more annoyed. _'Such an annoying kid. I've heard love makes you do stupid and crazy things, but seriously, he seems just so damn weak! Why Usomaru-kun thought this would be a good vessel is beyond me. Still, at least it's easy to pacify the youngster.'_ With a sigh, he got up from the large red pillow he was using to sit on. It was beginning to become a bit annoying to keep the boy quiet. His persistence would normally be admirable, but at the moment it was mostly a distraction. He still had an army to make. Not that he needed one, but it was always nice to have a show.

Walking out of his rooms, he chuckled as memories of destruction, carnage, chaos, and rage filled his mind. It was always to much fun watching the humans fight. It was cute, really. Every single one of them had a drive and a desire. Some wanted to reach the top, and be seen by everyone else. Others wanted to live life unnoticed, wanting to be nothing more than 'normal' and be unnoticed, to be part of the sea of millions that surround them. And others... well, others were like him. They were the conductors and the viewers. The conductors were the ones that made the trouble, the ones that manipulated things behind the scenes to make the results they desire become reality.

And the viewers were, obviously, the witnesses. The ones who wanted to see how the conductors manipulate the cattle to make a beautiful performance. He was a combination of both. He was no conductor, but he knew humans enough to predict what they would do.

Nowadays though, he noticed that they seemed to be making stupider and stupider decisions in the name of what they believed in. It was so weird. He never did understand _why_ they would do something like that, just that they would. It was like watching the dog drool when he heard the bell. **(That's a reference. If you know what it's about, then you're awesome!)** It happens, you know why it happens, you just don't know what makes the drool happen. Is it the food itself? Is it the sound of the bell? Is it knowing there's food when the bell is heard? Is it the simple minuscule possibility that there _might_ be food? He didn't know, and he didn't really care. It just happened, it worked, and he had no need to actually learn what it is that made humans tick. He just needed to know that they ticked and when they ticked.

He chuckled a bit when he remembered the numerous disputes he was responsible for. Oh, how adorable! All the king ever really had to do was shove someone in a certain direction, and all hell broke loose. Sometimes it was as simple as pushing one guy on to another, or placing the jewelry of one family in the property of another. Pretty soon, blood-feuds would commence and presto! Entertainment!

Of course, full out wars were wonderful as well. Those were harder to make though. He could do something like the old 'make-one-person-fall-for-another-then-they-both-mess-it-up' thing. Or the whole declaring to the desire to be free from a rule. In the end, war was great! It only took a single thought, a single doubt, and it would all crumble. He couldn't control a human. Control their body, yeah, but not control the true person. Maybe with a drug he could, but never really the 'soul', the true person that they are, their core. Of course, everything about a person is, in the end, connected to that core. If he can amplify that single idea or doubt, then in the end he could manipulate that person enough that they simply decided to start the war. In the end, it wasn't the start of the war that interested him, but rather it was the very actions the humans made. The killing, the disputes both verbal and physical, the blood-shed, the crying and the smiling, the pain and the pleasure, and all in between. He loved seeing not only how high the humans will go, but how low they will fall.

In the end, they were the ultimate source of entertainment. He was just a cub when he saw them begin to barely use rocks and sticks to kill animals. And now they used not only their own hands and weapons, but poison, everyday objects, and all kinds of things. Hell, they used _each other_! Ah, yes. He's gonna miss them when he burned them all to the ground. It was nothing personal, but he figured he could just get rid of them and go on to another place. He'd heard that there existed a few planets with new, young, life that were ready to be 'guided'. Every new existence needed a 'god' to worship. Why shouldn't he be one of them? Of course, he would need other 'gods' with him. It could get lonely when you're the only immortal in a new world. Speaking of gods...

With a chuckle he summoned a large gorilla demon, its fur a deep brown with white target patters all along its tail. "Tell Nori-kun that I am ready to go to the human world. I want to see what this little 'Orochimaru' boy is up to. I hear he's considered a monster by the other humans." he said, grinning at the thought of the sannin that believed he was a god while the gorilla left. _'Very well then, god. Prepare yourself. You're about to meet the devil!'_

* * *

(Back With Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto was beginning to get uncomfortable. At first all he had to do was make sure to keep a layer of abyss-youki around him, and the mouths instantly ate the liquid-earth up. But as time passed, he began to notice that he was becoming... restless. He was usually a patient guy, but right now... _'I feel so... hungry. I need something. I can't waste time here... No! This isn't a waste of time! I'm saving someone! I need to save them. And yet... so hungry... need to...'_ he quickly shook his head, deciding to place all his concentration on the problem at hand. The eyes on his darkness though... were they always this insane-looking? "S-Sak**ura... I** need you t**o start sending out pu**lses** of your chakra**. Akyo **and Hikari should be ab**le to pinpoint our lo**cation with that."** he said. Sakura shivered a bit at his warping voice, going from strained and human to something akin to hungry and demonic.

With a nod of her head, Sakura closed her eyes and made the ram seal. After a moment she began to flex her chakra a bit before releasing it in steady pulses, almost like a heart. While she was doing this, she opened a single eye and looked at Naruto. He looked haggard, almost fidgety, and it looked like it was taking all his will-power not to go off running. "Ne... Naruto, you don't look so good." she stated, looking at him with worry in her eyes. Thankfully at that moment, Akyo and Hikari appeared, both rushing towards the duo. Both demonesses took a look at the little girl and almost instantly were by Naruto's side.

"What happened?" asked Hikari, looking closely at the lava as it continuously was regenerated and eaten by the mouths around Naruto.

**"Don't kn**ow. Found **her like t**his. Tried t**o kil**l us." Naruto gasped out, his face scrunched up as if he were in pain as sweat trickled down his brow. Hikari noticed this and stopped for a moment to look at him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"D**on't w**orry, ju**st hel**p her, ple**ase!**" he growled, not meeting her eyes as he was beginning to tremble. Had she always looked this... appetizing? And it wasn't even in a sexual way, he literally felt like he was about to swallow her whole. _'Keep it together! I can't!'_

**_'EAT! FEED ME! MURDER AND CONSUME EVERYTHING!'_** roared a voice he knew wasn't his, yet it sounded jus like him. It seemed so tantalizing. He should obey...

_'Fuck off dammit!'_

**_'YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!'_**

_'I SAID FUCK OFF'_ He quickly shook his head before refocusing on the matter at hand. "C-C**an yo**u help** her?"** he asked. He was surprised when he saw Hikari begin to cry while shaking her head.

"Every demon has a signature to their youki, very much like the DNA in humans. And just like regular DNA, she's been mutated beyond recovery. I can't help her." she said, her voice cracking near the end. She brushed her fingers through the little girl's hair, the fire having little effect on the kyuubi. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered to the girl, who wrapped her small arms around the older woman's neck.

"Nothing? A-are you sure? There must be _something_ we can do!" Akyo said, but only received a head-shake from Hikari.

"There's nothing I can do. I don't know how to meddle with a demon's youki code."

"M-Make it stop. Please. I-it hurts. A-aniki. I-I want... aniki." cried the little girl. Hikari nodded, crying as her right arm was encased in fire.

"It's okay. I-I... I'll make it stop." She looked from Sakura, to Akyo, and finally to Naruto. The jinchuriki also looked more grim than ever before, but he nodded. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly before rearing her hand back and slamming straight through the little girl's chest. She began to sob as she saw the little girl's mouth open in a silent scream, the breath slowly leaving her.

A small smile suddenly appeared on the little girl's lips as she closed her eyes. "I-I... aniki. I see aniki..." she whispered before her body went limp. The four of them bowed their heads as the lava dried almost immediately and fell her body. In a burst of flames, her body began to slowly fade into embers that blew away in the wind. A small red ball of light was barely visible as it left Naruto's arms, floating off before it slowly faded away.

"She can rest now. I hope she finds this aniki of hers." murmured Hikari as she wiped her eyes. Akyo and Sakura looked on sadly while Naruto's abyssal shadows began to fade away, though they all seemed to be whispering excitedly.

Looking up to the sky, he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The Uchiha's trail has been lost, and we have injured teammates. Not to mention that we lost one of our top power-houses." turning to the others, he looks at each of them in the eye. We need to head back and make sure that the rest are okay. We can look for Shishi and the Uchiha at a later time, but for now we need to make sure our friends are in no grave danger." the rest nodded, though they were still a bit disturbed by a little girl's death.

With heavy hearts, lost family, and more questions than they had at the beginning of the retrieval mission, they all turned and headed back towards the village.

* * *

**There we go! New chapter! Yay! See, I'm not dead! I'm just resting a bit! And I got a few of my tests taken care of. Hope you liked it! Criticism is to be accepted, but flames and trolling are not constructive, so please be serious.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	49. What Must Be Done

**Attention! HEY! HEY! YOU THERE! HEY! PAY ATTENTION!**

**Okay, so, this is the last chapter to this fic. BUT! The story isn't over just yet. I'm going to post another story which is the continuation of this one. So yeah, don't worry. Don't now _when_ I'll post the next part, but don't despair! I will never abandon you guys! Anyway, I had fun, and I hope you guys who I dragged along also enjoyed this.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

He stood in front of Tsunade, his face an emotionless mask while his eyes showed his sorrow and disappointment. He had not only lost the Uchiha, but his own brother-in-law. Kiba had serious Chakra burns for pumping a continuous amount of chakra out of himself to make sure Akamaru got the least amount of damage with his attack, and Chouji was also suffering because of the pills he ate. They were stable, but so far they haven't woken up yet. Akamaru was fine as well, Hana made sure of that, but the dog refused to leave Kiba's side. Neji and Shikamaru were a bit bruised or a few broken bones, but were fine aside from that. Naruto himself and Sakura were unharmed, only low on chakra. With Hikari and Akyo on either side of him, Sakura beside Akyo, and Shikamaru to Hikari's left, they all stood silently as Tsunade went over the mission report and reviewed it over once again. She sighed and schooled her features before finally speaking.

"Alright then. The mission was, regrettably, a failure, and it seems that we've lost Shishi the demon, thus a blow to our power. Nonetheless, I'm glad to see that most of everyone here is at least somewhat unharmed. Now then, you say that Shishi was somehow... taken over?" at Naruto's nod, she frowned. "Explain."

"The best way to put it is that it was Shishi's body, but it was a completely different person. Kind of like should Ino use her **Mind-control jutsu**, but this seemed somewhat more permanent. He also had the strange eye on his forehead, which I'm sure means something. Lastly, he simply seemed... _older_. He's immature, that much is obvious, but when I fought against him, he was more controlled than his usual animalistic self. He actually planned most of his words and gave little away. After talking about mostly nothing, he simply left. and I gave chase, but he disappeared before I could catch him. Though, the area where his trail ended was devoid of both nature energy as well as all life forms besides the trees."

Sighing again, Tsunade leaned back and nodded. "Dismissed." With a bow, the ninja and two demons quickly left the room. Now alone, except for her secretary Shizune, she looked out the window and thought things through. _'Okay... Shishi has either gone beyond insane and simply ran off, or Naruto's theory is correct and he's being possessed. Things aren't looking good. Not only that, but it seems that the Uchiha boy got away and ended up who knows where. Apparently the chances of him reaching Orochimaru are slim, but it's too early to make assumptions.'_ Closing her eyes for a second, she sighed tiredly. "I get the feeling that things are only going to go downhill from here.

* * *

Water splashed against his face as he looked up to stare at his mirror. He frowned while closing his eyes, feeling as his youki stirred within him more than usual. _'A kidney, most of the intestine, and the bottom of my lung. No doubt, it started from the seal and it's spreading.'_ For a while now, Naruto had been feeling himself slowly... fade, almost. Or more like his insides were being replaced. He could feel how his own youki was replacing his insides, somehow making sure to keep the rest of his organs going with pure youki alone. Not only that, but his hunger was growing. He had tried eating a bit more than usual, but it didn't really seem to help. His stomach felt full, but his insides seemed to be more and more empty. Things weren't looking good for him so far. Then again...

"Naruto-ku~n." whispered a voice while a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Akyo stood behind him, a small grin on her face as she snuggled into his neck. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and smiled a bit. "My youki's been acting up a bit. It's okay. So far, nothing negative as far as I can tell."

"That's a lie, and you know it." Akyo forced him to turn around, a surprised look on his face when he saw her stern eyes. "I've known you since you were seven, so I know when you lie. It's all in that smile of yours!" Her hands shot out and grabbed his shirt, glaring at him, though he could see her lip tremble as she whispered. "Please... don't hide from me. It hurts to see you seclude yourself. You're not a kid anymore, and you're not alone either. You don't have to hide from any of us. We love you!"

He looked at her for a moment before he sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. "I think my own youki is eating me. It's not painful, but I feel... empty. Like I'm missing something important. I can ignore it for the most part but... it's growing more powerful. It wants to... to eat, or something like that. And I don't know what to think about all of this. I wonder how long I have before-" he was cut off as Akyo flung her arms around him, her shoulders trembling. He quickly wrapped his own arms around her, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"W-what now?" she whispered, holding on to him and wrapping her tails around him, as if he might disappear in any moment. And if his organs really were being replaced, who knew. That might be exactly what's happening.

"Now we get answers. We have our problem, so now we have to find out all we can on it." he replied, looking determined. He wasn't about to let this... whatever it is, get the best of it. He was going to fix it! With a slight grin, he looked down at Akyo. "Come on, it's time to see the rest. It'd be nice to relax a bit."

* * *

_'Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'm not complaining.'_ he thought, smiling as he sat back comfortably, resting his head on Anko's bust. It was her day off, and it seemed that she was more than willing to just relax for the day. He was currently between Anko's legs, her thighs below either of his arms, Akyo to his left and resting her head on his shoulder, Hinata to his right with her head resting on his lap, and finally was Gaia, who was more than happy to snuggle into his chest and roll into a ball. Not a bad way to spend the day, but he was slowly loosing feeling on everything below his neck. That can't be good.

"You're not uncomfortable, are you foxy-boy?" asked Anko, her hand making circles on his chest while she pressed her chest together, her globes smushing his face a bit. He blinked once before his face turned a bit red. "Oh? Is little Naru-chan embarrassed?" cooed the purple-haired woman, grinning widely while making sure to rub her boobs together a bit more. Naruto was beginning to have steam come out of his ears, too much blood boiling in his head.

"U-um, Anko-chan? I don't, uh, well, What are you doing?" he stuttered, a small voice in his head telling him to shut up and enjoy the moment. Strangely enough, the voice sounded like Shishi.

Just then they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Naruto, thanking kami multiple times, substituted himself with a nearby pillow and ran for the door, trying to ignore the groans of unhappiness as the girls' foundation (him) left them, resulting in them collapsing onto each other. Reaching the door, he opened it and found himself looking at empty air. He was confused, looking around, and realized that there was no chakra signatures anywhere, same for youki. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a scroll, though the paper seemed weird. He picked it up and almost dropped it at how soft the paper was. Opening it, he scanned what was said before his eyes widened and he looked back to the house.

"I'm heading to see Tsunade-sama, I'll be back soon!" he shouted, before disappearing in a flash, not noticing how the shadows of his house began to tremble. Like they were laughing.

* * *

Tsunade looked down at the piece of paper that had a copy of the message on it. The scroll was next to her, giving her a creepy feeling. Mainly because she managed to find the 'material' used in place of paper. Skin. Human skin was ripped off of someone, presumably while they were still alive, and then turned into a scroll. And the message was just as chilling, mainly because it was always shifting. The characters were never the same, always shifting and moving like it were alive. But somehow, she could read it. Not using her eyes, but something in the back of her mind told here what was on the paper.

"I wait for you, jinchuriki. You have something that belongs to me. Know that you have a choice. You can ignore this and continue with your lives, like nothing happened. Or you can come to me and fight. Because in the end it won't really matter. I _will_ have my biju. And you _will_die. You have two years. by then, you will have either gotten stronger to fight or you will have finished your, as you say, 'list in the bucket'. If you wish to fight me in the end in hopes of living on, then talk with your demons. They know what is happening. Enjoy, because the war will soon begin"

She looked up at Naruto, seeing the boy calm, but also seemed to be silently fuming. "Is there something you know, Naruto?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"More of a theory." he grumbled, glaring at the scroll made of skin. "I get the feeling that the thing that took over Shishi might be the one responsible for this. I have nothing to back this up besides my gut." he grumbled, a bit peeved that he was saying this on account of it being more of a gut-feeling. Then again, his gut has usually been right in the past. Just then the secretary opened the door, a very frightened look on the poor man's face.

"G-G-Ga-Gaia-san i-is h-ere!' he squeaked out, opening the door to show Gaia behind him, looking stern as she held up a scroll just like the one on the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah. Me too." he mumbled, picking up and showing her his own scroll. Both jinchuriki looked uneasy, looking over to Tsunade. "It's possible that the other jinchuriki got similar messages. What now?"

"It can't be a joke." Gaia said, stepping forward with a disturbed look on her face. "Moth-... Shukaku has been... whimpering. He's scared." she said, looking at Naruto straight in the eye. "Naruto... What is going on?"

He shook his head while crossing his arms, a frown on his face as he glared at the setting sun. For some reason, the sun's light gave him no warmth. Only a sense of foreboding. Just then, Jiraiya suddenly appeared right outside the window, easily getting in through the window as if he'd done it his whole life. And Tsunade knew he did. Even when they were genin, he was the only one able to enter through any window with no problem. He paused when he saw how serious everyone is. "Great. Now I can't start off with a joke." he complained, hoping to at least get a snicker. Instead, Naruto threw him the scroll. The sannin caught it easily and read its content, frowning when his eyes seemed to be playing tricks to him as the characters kept warping and shifting. "What the...?" he shook his head and decided to go at it. He read the message and then looked up at Tsunade. "Does this mean we should get going?" he asked, receiving a nod.

Tsunade turned to Gaia and said, "Gaia-san, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. I promise to explain later, but the three of us need to talk in private."

The suna nin looked reluctant, turning to Naruto with a worried expression on her normally blank face. He smiled encouragingly at her and nodded, his hand reaching out and giving hers a slight squeeze. She nodded before she turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Turning to the toad-sage, Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"So, where are you going now?" Naruto asked.

"_We_ are going on a training trip." declared Jiraiya as Tsunade nodded. "That means you and me, boyo!" he said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. Said jinchuriki only gave him a deadpan stare that slowly caused Jiraiya's face to crumble. "Listen, I know I didn't exactly impress you, but I'm a sannin, as well as your father's sensei. I can teach you many things like taijutsu and some more advanced fuinjutsu, while also polishing a few more of your abilities. I know I'm not the person you want to be with at the moment, but believe me, things are beginning to get bad. The Akatsuki are on the move, and that means that you're going to have to get stronger." Jiraiya explained, crossing his arms while giving Naruto a serious look.

The teen stood there for a moment, thinking about all of this. He had two years, according to the scroll, and in those years he needed to get as strong as possible for whatever it was that was going to happen."How long will we be out?"

"About a year and a half." Naruto knew what his decision would be right then and there.

* * *

In a small town, there was a celebration going on. The daughter of the mayor was having a wedding, and, it being a small town, everyone was celebrating. There were games, food, puppet-shows, and fireworks. It was a very happy time, with people smiling and singing and cheering while drinking or clapping. There was one person in particular that was simply walking around, giving a rather uncomfortable aura. That is, anyone who got too close became uncomfortable.

"Oh man. I hate being here." grumbled a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was wearing soft, smooth robes with the sleeves long enough to cover the hands and then some, wooden clogs on his feet, both a red color. He had long red hair that spiked a bit at the top, and his skin was a nice tan color. He was quite handsome, and had a scar that went from his forehead, over his eye, and ended just above his mouth. That actually made him seem more appealing somehow. The only thing that seemed bad was the look of disgust on his face. He hated humans. So very much. It took a lot of restraint just to keep himself from going all out and burning everything in sight. _'Not now. I have a job to do first.'_ he thought, taking a deep breath as he bowed his head. In the shadow that his hair created, his blood-red eyes shone like hell-fire as he expanded his senses. "I can't let her be taken. I've failed her once. I won't do it twice."

He continued to walk, moving past the people as quickly, but smoothly as possible. It was almost like watching a red haze go through a forest, carried by the wind. In and out of people's sight before they had a good look. Finally he found what he was looking for. A shrine. Walking up to it, he took notice that it was rather close to a large lake. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the thin layer of youki on the surface.

_'That's gonna actually be good for the humans. It'll make them live a much longer life. That idiot, always wanting to help the damn monkeys. still... As much as I hate them, this is more important. If I fail... there won't be humans to hate. And no _me_ to do the hating.'_ He changed directions and headed for the lake instead. He looked down at the surface for a moment before waving his hand behind him. A light wall of youki spread out behind him before it disappeared. _'Can't have anyone else know about this.'_ "Come on out. I know you're not asleep, turtle! And I know for a fact that you're not dead! You took care of your container a long time ago!" he called out, crossing his arms over his chest. He waited for a moment before the water began to bubble and shift before a spike jutted out. And then a few more, as three giant tails rose from the water. Then a large, dome-like shell appeared, spikes all over the 'collar' of the beast. FInally the head popped out, a single eye with a red sclera and a yellow iris, the sclera having rings originating from the iris. The other eye was covered by a mass of spikes, the entire body of the creature being a grey-green color while its belly was a deep red.

For a moment it seemed to look at the man in confusion, before recognition finally appeared, and it let out a gasp. **"Kurama? What do you want? I haven't seen you since you gave up your title of Kyuubi to that little kid you call a sister."** spoke the giant turtle, his voice a deep baritone that made the air tremble.

"Watch your tongue. I know Hikari doesn't have as much blood-lust as the rest of the Kyuubi before her, but she's still a good girl. I don't want to hear you speak ill of her." growled the man as his face seemed to become hazy for a moment before it cleared and showed his face now had a trio of whisker-like marks on each cheek. "I'm not here to make small-talk, though." His eyes narrowed as he spoke to the sanbi with a grave tone. "The king is stirring. And so far, we're both the only ones that can really be considered 'able' at the moment. Are you in, Isobu?"

The giant turtle was quiet for a second before he nodded. **"Fine. Am I to assume that we're going to be looking for the rest of the pack?"**

Kurama nodded, turning to leave as the giant turtle glowed green for a second and shrunk down to a much smaller size. When the light died away, a man around twenty appeared, black hair in wild spikes on his head while his right eye was covered by an eye-patch with a wave symbol on it. He wore a green poncho that reached below his chest, bandages covering most of his abdomen, and black pants with black boots. He had bandages over his arms as well, only leaving his fingers exposed. FInally, his eye was a deep green color. Shaking his head, Kurama mumbled, "I'm never going to understand why you always like being around humans." he looked back at the water. "Or why you like helping them."

"You know, just 'cause a few of the humans are dicks doesn't mean every single one of them is. Some of them are actually pretty nice." said Isobu, crossing his arms. He quirked an eyebrow as a grin began to spread. "Besides, you're just upset I can bed more girls than you can."

"Yes, Isobu, I am terribly jealous you can sleep with _so_ many hairless apes." said Kurama while rolling his eyes as he began to walk away, Isobu not far behind as the three-tailed beast laughed heartily.

"Ah. I love it when we have a family reunion." mumbled Isobu, smiling as he and his 'brother' began to walk away from the village, a happy jump to his step. "Now, let's see what the world has to offer!"

* * *

He was a bit... intrigued. So far, everything here was like something only the best of the best could have ever known. The illusions, the weapons, the _power_. It all seemed to be something beyond human limits. Not only that, but the... beings were also beyond human. Well, except for this one in particular.

He turned to look at the girl that was assigned to keep him company and to make sure he never got lost. She was actually quite cute, having chocolate brown eyes, redish-brown hair that reached her shoulders and was wavy, and a nice tan color to her skin. The only weird thing about her so far was the clothing. It was mostly just tan short-shorts, a pair of green boots that reached her thighs, black gloves, and a baggy green sweater with a face on the hood, which she seemed to want to keep on even though it was sort of dark in the hallways. The face on the hood seemed to be sad or disappointed, the features being rather blocky and creepy.

The girl herself was actually rather quiet, usually only talking when she was spoken to. Whenever she did, though, she stuttered and mumbled and was just plain annoying. Reminded him of the Hyuuga weakling. With a sigh he continued to walk, the girl fidgeting and scurrying behind. She suddenly became rigged, and he knew why. He also felt it. Some sort of wave just passed through the halls, making him straighten up as a thought entered his mind. A thought that he knew wasn't his own.

_'Needed in the throne room'_

"U-um, m-milord? We a-are needed i-in th-the th-throne ro-room." squeaked the girl, jumping when he turned to her and glared at her with his cold black eyes.

"I know that. I felt it too." he growled, ignoring her as she began to apoligize profusely, bowing and clasping her hands together. He was pretty sure her eyes were even moistening. Honestly, the girls was probably _worse_ than the Hyuuga. "Enough! Let's just go." he growled, watching as she sniffed, nodded, then turned and beckoned him to follow. Not even ten minutes later they were in the throne-room, the king on said throne with a slight smile on his face. He didn't like that smile. Mostly because of the fact it was on _his_ face. Such an annoying face that he knew for a fact belonged to that fucking _dog_! He glared at the king, a bit peeved when the man simply laughed at the glare.

"Hello, boy. I hope that your caretaker has been of use to you. I wouldn't want you to be upset at her uselessness." said the king, giving a meaningful look at the poor girl who seemed to more pathetic as she pale while looking at the ground, almost like a small rabbit who didn't want to look at the impending doom. A pressure seemed to fall over the room, the poor girl beginning to tremble as her eyes moistened. She felt like she was dying, slowly and painfully. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, heck she was pretty sure even her heart stopped working.

"She's fine. I have no problem with her." hissed the boy, a bit unnerved by the pressure. While he didn't really care for the girl, he knew that pressure was something beyond comprehension. Whatever the king would do to her, he didn't really want to know. Nor did he want it to happen to her, seeing as she wasn't bad company.

As soon as his answer was heard, the pressure vanished and the king smiled almost kindly. "Good. Then she won't have to be replaced. Yet." Turning to the boy, he smiled and said, "How is your shoulder, boy?"

Said boy rubbed his shoulder and mumbled, "It's sore, but I feel better." Almost grudgingly, he mumbled, "Thanks."

"No need. I see potential in you. It would be foolish of me to leave you with that _worm_." he said, the last word being more humorous and sadistic than any other word the boy had ever heard. The king... was completely detached from everything. It didn't love, or hate. It _couldn't_. It simply played with things and enjoyed it, never caring about the scars he left or the pain he has caused. He only wanted to sate his own hunger.

"Do you need me for something?" he growled, glaring at the king. Said demon smiled, crossing one leg over the other.

"I have a... _offer_, I guess you could say. I can make you more powerful than you already are, taking away all of your human weaknesses. You'll transcend all of them, becoming a god in their eyes." he grinned menacingly. "Of course, if you refuse, it won't really stop me from making you stronger. You'll still be human, but... let's just say that you that status will only drag you down. Interested?"

He instantly shot it down. While he indeed wanted power, he rather liked being human. Made life more... worthwhile. "No thanks. I'm fine."

The king just shrugged. Less work for him, more time to prepare for the upcoming war. "Fine then, you may leave. It's getting rather late." As the boy turned his back and left, the king grinned while waving his hand. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_'This won't end well.'_ Naruto thought, fidgeting slightly as he stared at the door. Funny how he was ecstatic when he first saw this door, and now he was more scared than the thought of no ramen for a week. For behind these doors were his girls, and they would want an explanation. Sighing, he decided that he would need to suck it up and hope for the best. Oh well, he had a good run. Opening the door, he took a step in and listened. It seemed that there was talking going on in the living room. He took a deep breath and entered the room. "Hey girls." he said smiling as best as he could. He cringed a bit at the stern looks on the girls. Heck, even sweet Hinata was giving him a face that would make Hiashi proud.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" asked Akyo, a worried look that was seriously painful to look at. He hated seeing them worry like this. He sighed and decided to be blunt about it.

"I... have to go. For quite a while. About a year and a half, maybe longer." he started, holding up a hand when he saw the girls begin to argue. "It's for a good cause. I _need_ to get stronger." His eyes met Gaia and she nodded, telling him that they needed to know. "Me and Gaia have been... challenged, I guess. Something is hunting us down, something more than just the Akatsuki. Something big. Whatever this thing is, it's taken Shishi. I don't know how or why, but I know that Shishi is in trouble, and as his family, we have to help him in any way we can. That's why I'm going with Jiraiya on a training trip. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." he explained. Now he waited for their reactions.

Anko was the first to speak. "Only a year and a half, right?" she asked, looking into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. He nodded, getting her to sigh while rubbing her temples. "I don't like it, but... if it's what you think is right, go for it. In the mean time, I'll help out the rest of the girls as best as I can." She suddenly grinned and added, "It also seems Tsunade-sama made an agreement with Sakura. Pinky's going to be our dear Hokage's apprentice. now."

Naruto nodded and turned to the rest of the girls and saw Akyo walk up to him. She reached him and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent while sighing. "Fine. I'll miss you, but I know you'll be back, stronger than ever." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "In the meantime, I'll be helping aunty with her research, as well as preparing for whatever it is we're up against. I'll train as well!" she said, grinning at her mate foxily. Naruto smiled while rubbing his cheek against hers, both purring happily for a moment before he felt another two pair of arms wrap around him. He saw that both Gaia and Hinata were hugging him, Hinata having a sad look while Gaia looked like she was in pain.

"I want you to stay. So badly." mumbled Gaia, refusing to let him see her face. She was always strong, always in control, yet her heart hurt and she wanted nothing more than to keep her precious fox close to her. Hinata was also sad. She had finally got the chance to be with him, to talk to him, to know more about him than ever before, and now he was leaving. Yes, he would come back, but it still hurt to think that she would be unable to see his sparkling eyes, his smiling face. The two girls tightened their hold on him as he sighed and patted their heads.

"I don't want to leave you girls either, believe me. But I need to do this. I'm counting on you girls to be strong." The two girls nodded, but were still unwilling to let him go. Pretty soon both Akyo and Anko joined in, the girls smothering him with their bodies. It was both comforting and suffocating. Once they parted, Naruto made a quick hand-sign and there were suddenly a total of four Narutos in the room. They wasted no time in each grabbing one of the girls and kissing each of them with as much passion as he could muster. For the rest of the day, the room was filled with moans as Naruto kissed and cuddled with his girls while he sent another shadow-clone to pack his things. Said shadow-clone grumbled on how he didn't get any of the action.

Now here he was, at the gates of Konoha, ready to leave as Jiraiya stood next to him, taking a deep breath. "Take a last look, Naruto. 'Cause it's going to be a while before we see this place again. And when we do come back, I'll treat you to ramen if you like. Only when we come back though." As soon as he said that, Jiraiya regretted it. It sounded like a nice thing to say, but it felt like he just killed his own wallet in an almost violent and inhuman way. It didn't help that Naruto's eyes seemed to glint almost evilly.

With one more look, Naruto turned his back and began walking. It was time to get things underway. _'Please wait for me, ladies. I promise to hurry back. And you wait for me too, Shishi. I won't let anything happen to my family.'_ Both men started their journey as behind them, the rest of their friends began to train in hopes of becoming stronger. And with this in thought, Naruto knew he left Konoha in good hands.

* * *

**Okay, so Sasuke's alive, and there's a war being prepared. Oh man, things are getting complicated. For me, that is. As I said, this is the last chapter. I'm not abandoning the idea, seeing as I think I can still go on. And I actually have a plot now! How awesome is that!?**

**So yeah, I'm sure a few of you have noticed how more serious I've made this fic near the end. Guess I'm maturing, even if it is a little.**

**Hope you guys liked it, and please review! Flames will be fed to my sister.**


	50. The Sequel's Postponing

**My kind and lovable readers, I'm gonna be blunt here. You guys should probably find something else to do beside wait for me to make a sequel to this.**

**I am currently working on More Death After Death, and it's very likely I won't return to this here story for quite some time. Mostly because I kinda feel bad for the turn I went with this here fic. It had potential and I made it into some other fic that can be seen with any other NarutoxHarem plot in it. Naruto is overpowered, yet still weak, or too slow, or I have too many plot holes... all in all, I didn't really plan this fic out and made it into a mess instead.**

**So yeah. I thank you for making it this far, but I won't update this for a good while. I suggest you not ask for the sequel, as I myself am unsure when (if ever) I'll start on it.**

**Thank you for your time, and have a nice day.**


End file.
